


Life As I Knew It

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rome - Freeform, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 97,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin has succeeded in capturing Hiccup but he is not fool enough to take the boy to Outcast Island or anywhere in the Archipelago.  Instead he takes to boy clear across the known world to Rome where the boy's only comfort is Toothless.  But while Hiccup teaches the Outcasts about dragons Alvin will teach Hiccup about sexuality and its most carnal desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life As I Knew It

It started with an argument, something so trivial that Hiccup would have looked back at it and laugh had the events of that day gone any other way. After all every kid had disagreements with their fathers but it seemed that he was arguing more and more with Stoick lately and it was getting to the point that he was snapping at the other kids at the academy, including Astrid who he cared very deeply for and still dreamed of one day marrying. This particular argument was over defending Berk. Stoick wanted the dragons grounded until they could properly deal with the Outcasts and while Hiccup understood his father’s concern he couldn’t deal with being cooped up as if a prisoner of his own island. He needed to fly. Toothless needed to fly. And the best way to defend Berk was with the help of the dragons and nightly patrols. So he waited until late at night when his father was sound asleep before quietly sneaking out of their hut with Toothless. 

He didn’t mean to fly so far or be gone so long. Fifteen minutes was all he promised himself but once he had the wind in his face and fluffy clouds at his fingertips time no longer had any meaning and all the anger and self-loathing melted away. Of course the sting of his father not trusting him and the riders to protect Berk was still there and sneaking out as he did surely wasn’t going to help but at that moment he didn’t care. He and Toothless were free and that was all that mattered. What was supposed to be a simply patrol turned into free flying and dancing in the clouds.

Toothless was enjoying their freedom as well. The Nightfury was not one to be grounded for long without going stir crazy and the moment he was air borne he zoomed around Berk happily before heading to open water with the intent of flying to Dragon Island and back. He zipped up into the clouds with a whoop of glee from his rider before doing a barrel roll and plummeting back toward the ocean with Hiccup holding his saddle tightly and then opening his wings at the last possible moment. 

Neither of them took much notice of the merchant ship down below, they were flying over a trading route after all, so they didn’t give much mind to the men traversing on deck. They should have of course; it was something Stoick had been drilling into the riders ever since Alvin’s first attack, but Hiccup’s mind was on anything other than his father and their earlier argument. After all if Stoick found out he had broken the rules again there was sure to be a bigger argument starting with what a bad example he was being to the other riders.

It wasn’t until the clap of a catapult being fired that Hiccup realized they were in danger but it was too late to react. Toothless’s head shot to the left and his mouth opened to fire a plasma blast but it was too late, a huge boulder slammed into Toothless’s middle with enough force to throw them toward the nearby Crescent Island. A net was shot next but the force of the first blast had sent the two tumbling and the net completely missed them which was probably a blessing as the two were already out of control. The shock of the hit knocked Hiccup right out of his saddle and despite the pain Toothless was in he rolled around in the air to grab the boy and wrap his body around Hiccup’s much smaller one in hopes of protecting him. It was a good thing too because a few seconds later they slammed into a rock face so hard Toothless’s bulk brought the rock wall down and together they continued rolling until they came to a stop on the rocky beach. 

Toothless opened his arms once he was settled and let his boy go before giving a pitiful moan and laying his head to the side. Hiccup groaned as he stumbled to his feet. “Wha…what hit us?” he mumbled as he tried to get his bearings. Looking around he took in exactly where they were and then glanced at his dragon. “Crescent…Tooth? Toothless?” He knelt next to the injured dragon, taking in his wounds. None of them were overly serious, thank Thor, but there was a nasty lump forming on his head and one wing was bent wrong which meant it most likely was broken and he couldn’t fly. They were stuck on Crescent Island and whoever had shot them down – most likely Outcasts – wasn’t far behind. Somehow they had to get out of there. 

Kneeling in front of his best friend, Hiccup lifted Toothless’s head and ran his fingers across it in a comforting manner. “Come on, bud. You need to get up. We need to get out of here.”

Toothless gave a whine but tried to stand nonetheless. Hiccup slipped under his left arm and tried helping him up but Toothless was far too big and heavy for someone Hiccup’s size to lift and while the dragon did struggle to get back up he had also hurt his front right paw and couldn’t place any weight on it. He gave cry of pain before collapsing on his side once more.

“No…no, no, no…” Hiccup pleaded as he was dragged back down. “Toothless, we need to get moving. Come on. I know it hurts but we can’t stay here. I’ll…I’ll make a raft and we can sail back to Berk. Dad’ll be pist but we can do. All we have to do is find some sort of shelter and… Toothless, no…no, don’t close your eyes. It’s okay. We’ll be okay.”

But it wasn’t okay. Toothless wasn’t okay. Hiccup laid his head against Toothless’s as realization of just how serious of a situation they were in set in. It was his fault Toothless was hurt. Had he just listened to his Dad and stayed on Berk they would be safely tucked into bed and Toothless wouldn’t be hurt. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck. They weren’t okay.

A cry escaped him when two large pairs of hands grabbed his arms and dragged him away from Toothless. “No!” he screamed, kicking as the two Outcasts dragged him backwards across the rocky beach. 

Another man approached Toothless with a large axe as the Nightfury fought to defend his rider but couldn’t even get to his feet without toppling over. The Outcast raised his axe high above his head to deliver a killing blow.

“NO!” Hiccup screamed, fighting to break free to save his friend.

“Stop! Let him go,” a deep husky voice commanded and at once the man with the axe lowered to blade to his side as the two men holding Hiccup let him go.

Hiccup didn’t hesitate, he ran back to Toothless as quickly as his legs could carry him. He skidded to a halt in front of the injured dragon and took a defensive position even though there was little he could do against six armed Outcasts. It didn’t matter though; he wasn’t going to let them hurt Toothless. He pulled out his dagger, the only weapon he had other than Toothless’s plasma blasts. And despite his pain Toothless managed to get up on three out of four of his paws and growl warningly at the Outcasts.

“Hiccup,” purred an all too familiar voice. “Hiccup…Hiccup…Hiccup. What are you doing so far from Berk at this time of night? Surely Stoick isn’t allowing his only child to fly solo over such dangerous waters after our last encounter.”

Hiccup said nothing as he glared at the man, more upset at his own foolishness then the fact they were surrounded.

“Oh, don’t tell me, you ran away,” Alvin continued in the sickening purr that made the hairs on the back of Hiccup’s neck stand on end.

Hiccup gave a snort. “Seriously, Alvin? You think I’m that stupid? It’s called night patrol and there are two more riders not far from here,” he lied, hoping to buy some time and that his father would awaken and come looking for him on Thornado. It was a fat chance since it was still very early in the morning but he do something to stall for time.

Alvin glanced toward the heavens as if inspecting them. “Hmm…I don’t think so, boy. I hear tell that Stoick has grounded all your precious dragons which means you’re alone and no one knows where you are.”

Taking a step back Hiccup pressed himself against Toothless as the Nightfury growled lowly. How could Alvin possibly know that? Did he still have a spy on Berk? “Toothless…” he said softly.

The Nightfury opened his mouth which glowed bright blue as he formed a plasma blast.

“I wouldn’t do that, Hiccup,” Alvin continued as if Toothless was no threat to him and sure enough he was as another net was shot from the ship behind him to wrap around the dragon, the bolas on the end whipping around to muddle up his wings and bind his mouth shut. Alvin tut-tutted as Hiccup spun around to try and untie his friend. “I just spared your pet’s life. Now I can let him live or end his miserable life, the decision is yours really.”

“Let him go!” Hiccup demanded as he tugged at the thick ropes. He tried cutting them but Alvin came up behind him and plucked it from his hands as if disarming a mere child. Hiccup gasped as he was again yanked away from Toothless. “No, stop!”

“You know what I want, boy. You’re going to train my dragons,” Alvin laughed, dragging Hiccup toward his ship by the arm.

Hiccup stumbled as he glanced back toward Toothless. The other Outcasts were heading for the ship as well, not one of them bothering with Toothless. “No, wait…I can’t leave him! Alvin, please…he’s wing’s broken. He won’t survive without me.”

“Not my problem,” Alvin answered, not care one way or another about one dragon regardless if it was a Nightfury or not.

“I’ll train your dragons,” the boy all but yelled, surprising the Outcasts. “I’ll do it. No tricks or attempted escapes just please don’t leave.”

“He’s dead either way,” Alvin ground out, annoyed with the boy’s antics.

“I’ll do whatever you want. Please!”

Inhaling deeply, Alvin counted silently in his head then nodded to his men. “Bring the dragon,” he ordered before dragging the boy onto the ship where he was bond and then thrown into the hold for safe keeping. Toothless was bond to the deck with rope and chains and a large canvas blanketed him so that if any dragon riders flew over it would seem as if the Outcast ship was just another merchant vessel.

“Sir, Stoick’s not a fool,” Savage, Alvin’s second in command, pointed out as they set sail. “Once he realizes the boy is missing he’ll assume we had something to do with it and come to Outcast Island looking for him. We can’t afford another attack on our soil.”

Alvin was silent for a moment as he contemplated what to do with his new captives. The dragon he could care less about but it was an assist to keep if only to keep Hiccup under control, but Savage was right; Stoick was no fool and would go to war to save his son. No, they couldn’t take the boy back to Outcast Island; it would be the first place the Hooligans would search. They needed to go somewhere where Stoick would not think to look, where no Viking would dare to travel. A place where no one would ever think to look for young Hiccup, where he could train dragons in peace and Alvin could mold him into his own image as he had wanted since learning of the boy’s uncanny skill with dragons. 

A slow smile creased his lips. “I’m not taking Hiccup to Outcast Island,” he purred as a sudden burst of inspiration hit him. “Set course for Rome.”


	2. Chapter 2

Life As I Knew It 2

When the boat docked at Outcast Island Hiccup expected Alvin or one of his lackeys to come down to the hold and drag him to one of the many cells where they usually kept dragons but instead he was transferred to another far larger ship and left once more in a hold. There he waited and waited, listening as booted feet clomped up and down the gangplank. It lasted for hours and not once person bothered to so much as speak as him as supplies were loaded aboard, the only words spoken being to move or get out of the way as if this was an everyday occurrence for them. It got to the point Hiccup had to press himself against a wall, especially when the overhead hatch opened and Toothless was lowered on a large palette. After hours of being tied the Nightfury didn’t look any worse for wear but he whimpered nonetheless when the palette hit the ground with a jerk that upset his injuries.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried, stumbling to his friend. His arms were still tied behind his back but it didn’t matter. He leaned into Toothless and rubbed his cheek against his dragon’s. “Oh bud, you okay? Did they hurt you?”

The dragon only whined in response, his head only being allowed to lift a few inches with all that netting over him. If Hiccup could he would have cut those heavy ropes and freed him if he could but as it was he couldn’t even free himself. Instead he cuddled next to Toothless and watched as the hatch closed again, wondering why they weren’t being taken to the cells and why Alvin was packing enough supplies to last a small band of sailors nearly a month. Barrel upon barrel of water, mead and wine was rolled against the far wall along with an endless number of crates. Hiccup’s worry grew with every crate that was stacked. Where were they going to warrant so many supplies?

“Alvin, this is insane,” a raspy voice practically shrieked from the stairway, making Hiccup jump and move protectively in front of Toothless, as if expecting a hoard of angry Vikings to try and take his dragon from him as they had when Mildew cited a riot. Even though he was tied up it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put up a fight if anyone dared to hurt his friend.

Mildew’s voice was like claws against a sharpening stone. “You’re planning on taking them clear across the known world with these meager supplies? Have you seen how much a dragon eats? You can’t just feed it one fish a day and think it will survive like your warriors will. There’s no rationing food. They get hungry they eat, plain and simple. The smoke fish won’t last two days. And might I remind you that you have a teenage boy on this journey who isn’t even full grown and going through periods of growth spurts? You can’t ration food with him either. He’ll go through periods of being extremely hungry and others where he won’t want to eat what-so-ever. Have you ever dealt with a child for more than a few days?”

Hiccup’s brows furrowed in confusion. Mildew was alive? Why didn’t Alvin kill him? Were they still working together? They must be. Then why did Mildew sound so concerned over his and Toothless’s well-being if he was in cahoots with Alvin?

“He is hardly a child,” Alvin argued, his heavy footsteps following Mildew’s much lighter ones. “He is young and small but he is much stronger than he looks. He’ll handle the voyage.”

Mildew only sighed. “This isn’t what I wanted, Alvin. You were to separate the boy from his dragon. We have the Book of Dragons we don’t need the boy.”

“The book is only so useful. We need the boy. He has an uncanny way with the beasts. Don’t worry so much, old man, Hiccup is a tough lad. He’ll make the trip with ease. Which brings us back to the matter at hand. Are you staying with Savage or coming with us?”

The elderly man gave a snort. “I’ll stay here thank you very much. I have enough to deal with when it comes to dragons and angry Hooligans. Last thing I need is nosy Romans interfering with my business. You certain you won’t change your mind? We can hide the boy and his dragon in the catacombs.”

“No and I suggest you don’t breathe a word of our whereabouts to anyone, especially Stoick, or I’ll gut you myself,” Alvin warned moments before entering the hold. 

Neither said a word to Hiccup. Alvin untied Hiccup’s ropes, checked his wrists to make sure there were no blood clots and then retied them in front of the boy before placing a small canteen of water in his hands. He hesitated a moment before ripping the netting around Toothless’s head just enough for the dragon to open his mouth enough to drink a little water and maybe eat a little food but not enough for him form a plasma blast.

“Where are we going?” Hiccup asked, looking from Alvin to Mildew but the older of the two ignored him and stomped out of the hold, looking unusually upset. “Mildew?” he called, his fear growing at the look the old man gave him. 

“Be safe, lad,” was all Mildew said before hurrying off.

Okay, Mildew had a way of creeping Hiccup out but this one took the cake. Hiccup pressed his back against Toothless’s side as he watched him leave. It took several deep breaths before he could calm himself enough to think. Okay, think, I’m on a ship going Thor knows where with enough food to feed an army and an injured Nightfury. How do we get out of this? he wondered silently as he gazed up at Alvin who was puttering around.

“So are you telling me where we’re going or is it some sort of big surprise?” Hiccup asked, trying to act as if it didn’t matter when in fact his mind was racing with all the different places Alvin might take him that had Romans. There was Fort Sinister or the Southern Mainland where there was still numerous colonies that the Romans stilled ruled. They were being pushed back bit by bit by the Vikings and other Barbaric tribes but they still had a large presence.

For a while Alvin said nothing. He took stock of supplies and took note of what was still needed. Then finally he glanced at Hiccup. “I’ll send someone with medical supplies to treat your dragon’s wounds,” he grumbled, eying the boy before heading for the stairs. “We’ll be setting sail shortly. I suggest you get some rest.”

Hiccup only glared at himself as he walked away. “You know my father’s going to find me, Alvin. There’s nowhere in the Archipelago you can hide. He’ll find me.”

Alvin paused and glanced back, his bushy brows furrowing in annoyance. “Not where we’re going.”

It wasn’t long before the ship began moving. Hiccup wasn’t sure of the time but he knew it had to be late afternoon or early evening but of course it was hard to tell the passage of time trapped in the hold with no natural light and only one lantern hanging from the far wall. It was cold in the hold, the air chilled to keep the food from spoiling. It was not the ideal place to keep someone prisoner but Hiccup was sure Alvin didn’t care for his input on the subject. He huddled against Toothless for hours, trying to keep them both warm. The medical supplies given to him were worthless at best, the only thing helpful being an herb to help kill pain. Hiccup made good use of it and crushed the whole stock into a paste to feed Toothless, the healing properties being more potent when crushed. Of course Toothless didn’t like that one bit and tried throwing it up but when Hiccup wrapped his arms around his snot and clambered on his back to hold his mouth shut and make his swallow the medicine.

“Come on, bud. I know it tastes awful but it’ll help the pain,” he said soothingly. He was actually happy his wrists were tied because while it was awkward it did help him hold Toothless’s mouth shut until he swallowed. “See, not so bad. It could be worse. Dad usually holds my nose and shoves it in my mouth when I fuss. Although I guess Spitelout is worse still. He sits on Snotlout to make him take his medicine so…” He shrugged his shoulders as he let his friend go and then carefully got off his back before he could accidentally hurt Toothless’s bad wing.

Toothless only grumbled as if mimicking Hiccup’s “could be worse” line before burying his head in his paws with a disgruntle pout.

“Yeah, I’m not happy either but Dad and the riders will be here soon and then we’ll get you back to Berk and treat that wing properly. It won’t be long. A couple days at most. We’ve gotten out of trickier situations than this before.” 

That first day dragged on for what felt like forever and Hiccup started to think that maybe the Outcasts had forgotten all about them and that may have been a good thing if Toothless wasn’t hurt. Hiccup bit at his ropes until he was able to untie the knot. Once the ropes fell away he rubbed his tender wrists and set about trying to untangle the net but there was a lot of robe and the bolas were knotted under Toothless. Without a knife there was no way to free him. 

“Okay, Hiccup, think. There has to be something here I can use,” he muttered to himself as he began searching the hold in hopes of a sword of dagger or a sharp blade of any type. Wherever the Outcasts stored them it was not in the section where Hiccup and Toothless were. Frustrated Hiccup kicked one of the crates and folded his arms across his chest. There was nothing he could use to cut the ropes. He slumped back on the floor against Toothless with an angry huff and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

That night the Outcasts did indeed forget about Hiccup until late at night after they had put considerable distance between the ship and their island and were well on their way south. By then the sky was dark and Hiccup had fallen asleep next to Toothless having only been able to free his head just a little more. He had found a crate of smoked fish and more water and made them a small dinner but Toothless was distraught, unable to move and becoming increasingly agitated by being pinned as he was. He gave a low growl when one of the Outcasts approached and that was the only alert Hiccup had before opening his eyes to discover a thick fur over him and a tall man walking away.

“Thank you,” he called but got no response back.

The next day was much the same as was the third and Hiccup soon became stir crazy. He searched the crates for food, pulling out odds and ends so that he and Toothless ate and no one seemed to get too upset about it. Of course that may only be because Toothless was tied up and couldn’t eat all the supplies on his own as he normally would were he given free reign. Hiccup attempted tricking the warriors into loosening Toothless’s ropes, even tried the whole afraid of the dark scheme that had worked the last time they were captured but other than being shoved aside or told to shut up he was ignored. At least until the third evening when he was awoken by the same man who checked on him every night.

“Alvin wants to see you,” he said in a gruff tone as he grabbed Hiccup’s arm and shook him awake.

“Mm..wha..?” Hiccup asked, his mind and voice clogged with sleep. He blinked his eyes open and for one sleep induced more he thought he heard the roar of dragons. Was the ship under attack? Was his Dad and the dragons riders attacking? He didn’t get a chance to ask any of these questions as he was dragged out of the hold and up to the moonlit deck. His heart fell when he discovered a peaceful night sky and calm seas.

The ship was unlike any Viking ship he had seen before and he would have liked to take a few extra moments to investigate but he was hurried across the deck to a large cabin at the stern. Outcasts on duty sent him a mix of curious and angry glares as if not happy he was among them. Grumbling echoed behind him and Hiccup’s unease only grew. Yeah and he thought he had it hard living amongst his own people. But that thought was quickly dismissed when the cabin door was opened and he was shoved inside.

This was not a Viking ship.

The cabin was richly decorated with craved wooden columns in patterns Hiccup had never seen before but felt oddly familiar. Tapestries from a faraway land adorn the walls as did silks. And oddly built furniture filled much of the room, including a large tube one would not expect on a ship – at least not on any ship Hiccup had ever been on. Even his father’s flag ship was not this richly decorated and Berk was on the main trade route. This was like some sort of… “Roman Galleon,” he whispered to himself.

“Ah…as brilliant as always,” Alvin chuckled as he stood from an ornate table that was loaded with freshly cooked food. He gave a grim smile as the warrior let Hiccup go. “Thank you, Viggo. I can handle it from here.”

Hiccup glanced at the warrior as he bowed his head to Alvin and then hurried off, not sparing Hiccup a backward glance. That was a little unnerving and Hiccup figured that since Alvin didn’t have time to torture him before he would now. Great, just what he wanted.

“Sit,” Alvin commanded when Hiccup looked back at him. He gestured to an empty seat across from his.

Hiccup tilted his head and raised a brow, a small smirk lifting his lips. “Seriously? You’re inviting me to dinner?” he asked, unable to take Alvin seriously but his stomach grumbled at the sight of the food which was looked far better than the smoke fish he had shared with Toothless and the few apples he had found. Still, this was Alvin the Treacherous and he wasn’t about to sit down and share a meal with an enemy of his people. “Thanks but I think I’m better off in the hold.”

“Suit yourself,” Alvin purred, sitting down in a throne like chair but he didn’t call for the Outcast to come back for Hiccup and the youth looked rather confused.

“So…” Hiccup began, glancing over his shoulder at the door he just came through. “Do I leave or do I stay?”

“You’re a smart boy. Which is in your better interest?”

It was a trick question. Hiccup bit his lower lip. If he stayed and had dinner the food could be poisoned but if he left than Alvin might take his anger out on Toothless and the dragon was already too hurt to protect himself. This wasn’t like being locked up on Outcast Island when he could trick someone into letting him go and then use a dragon to escape and find Toothless. This time Toothless couldn’t fly him to safety. Squaring his shoulders he decided to take a chance and sat down in the offered seat and waited for Alvin to start eating before touching his food. The problem with going several days with little food was that when it was presented before someone they had a bad tendency to eat a little too much and Hiccup did just that.

Alvin said nothing for a long time, his blue eyes solely on Hiccup as he watched the boy eat with amusement. He waited until the boy had paused to sip at his chalice of wine before finally speaking. “Are you enjoying your accommodations?” he asked with his usual jeer.

It took Hiccup a moment before he could answer. He swallowed the sweet wine, a blend he wasn’t used to, and the remains of the food in his mouth. Alvin may be his enemy but there were some manners he just couldn’t ignore no matter how much he hated someone. “If you mean a crapped hold with a ton of crates than sure; better than a barren cell with angry snarling dragons as neighbors.”

Alvin chuckled. “I thought you liked dragons.”

“Love them just not when they’re pissed off at certain Outcasts and mistake me as one,” Hiccup clarified.

That only made Alvin laugh harder. “Ah, but you still escaped. That took a great deal of cunny. If it weren’t for you temper you made of made it off the island without the help of your friends.”

A frown marred the boy’s face and he looked away. Yeah, if he didn’t have his father’s temper he might not be in the situation he was in right now. He poked at the lobster wondering if Alvin would let him take the remains to Toothless so that he had something more than the little fish he had been able to eat through the netting. The thought of his friend all alone in the hold brought him to stand still. He glanced up at the large man but stopped himself. No, he wasn’t going to ask this man for any favors, there was always some sort of catch but the problem was he had already swore to do whatever Alvin wanted in exchange for Toothless’s life.

“My father will find me,” he suddenly said before he could think better of it.

Alvin didn’t answer. He sipped at his wine as he watched Hiccup, as if sizing him up. It was something he did quite often when they encountered one another, as if he still couldn’t believe the number of times Hiccup had out witted him but this time Hiccup was alone and his dragon was injured and father had no clue where he was. Hiccup was his to do with as he pleased. He could do anything and no one would stop him and there were many, many things he wanted to do with Hiccup, things he had fantasied since discovering just how talented Hiccup was with dragons and how cunny he was. After all no other ninety-pound boy could out witted a band of savage warriors and escape unscathed like Hiccup could. It was an attractive quality to have in a warrior and future chieftain even if Hiccup was a walking fishbone, all arms and legs and very little meat on him. Hell Alvin could probably break him in two with his bare hands.

He sat back in his chair and stared at the boy thoughtfully. “I tell you what; it’s been three days already. If your father manages to find you by the seventh day I will grant you anything you want, however if he doesn’t then you will do exactly as I wish, no matter what the request.”

Warning bells went off in Hiccup’s head but it was a rather appealing offer. “So if he and the riders show up you won’t battle them?”

“No, you’ll be free to go…assuming you can find a way to transport your dragon safely off the ship.”

Hiccup’s mind raced. “I guess I can use the net. Hookfang or Barf and Belch could carry him,” he said thoughtfully, sitting back and pulling his knees to his chest. “No way I can convince you to turn the ship around, is there?”

Alvin gave him a look that clearly said no.

Hiccup shrugged. “Okay, so what do want?”

Alvin studied him a moment longer. “Let’s see if your father finds you first.”

“Am I going to be stuck in the hold the whole time?”

Silence for a minute or two as Alvin contemplated what to do with the boy. “No, you’ll earn your keep.”

“My keep? Alvin, you kidnapped me. Doesn’t that fall under your responsibility?”

The man’s eyes narrowed but Hiccup held his glare easily. “Alright. For the next four days you can have free run. But if your father doesn’t find you then you’ll become my cabin boy. You’ll clean and help around the ship and other job I can find for you.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and gave a snort. “Sure.”

“And Mildew said you would be difficult,” Alvin laughed.

Hiccup just shook his head and glanced out the large windows in the back of the cabin where he could easily see the moon reflecting off the rippling water caused by the ship. Otherwise the sea was unusually calm. “Yeah, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Well…get out of line and I’ll treat as I would any of my crew. Ten lashes are standard for trouble makers,” the Outcast chief warned with a sick smile.

Hiccup’s lips became a thin line and he glared at the man. “Fine. I’ll do what you say but on one condition…”

“You’re in no place to set conditions, boy,” Alvin reminded him but his smile grew predatory.

The boy forged ahead nonetheless. “Free Toothless. His wing’s broken. We can’t fly anywhere so there’s no risk of us escaping.”

Another thoughtful moment passed between them before Alvin finally nodded. “Alright. I’ll send some men with you to untangle the net and destroy his harness and saddle.”

“What? No!” Hiccup shouted, jumping out of his chair in anger.

“He can’t fly so you won’t be needing it,” Alvin pointed out, his smiling growing. He held up his chalice and gave Hiccup a little nod. “It’s that or leave him tied up for the entire voyage.”

“And just where are we going? Mildew said something about Romans.”

Laughing, Alvin nodded as he took a large swig of his wine. “Aye, that’s because we’re on our way to Rome. I’m sure your…Toothless?...won’t survive the month long journey tangled in a net with a broken wing and injured paw eating scraps so I suggest you do as I say. Everything I say and do it immediately. Do we have an agreement, lad?”

Hiccup hesitated but he had no other choice. “Yeah…we have an agreement.” He took Alvin’s hand when he held it out and gave it a shake.

Alvin’s eyed the boy as he shook his hand. Hiccup had four days of freedom and then, when he discovered that his father wasn’t going to rescue him then he would belong to Alvin and the boy would be doing far more than training dragons and Alvin would finally indulge one of his darkest fantasies.


	3. Chapter 3

Life As I Knew It 3

It had been four days, four days since Hiccup went missing. Stoick had everyone scouring Berk in search of him. They searched his favorite haunts, the usual places he would go when upset and needing to get away from everyone with no luck. Everyone was growing increasingly worried and Stoick was on the verge of pulling out his beard in his fear that something horrible had happened to his child. Stoick was strong willed and rash and stubborn to a fault much like Stoick himself but he normally wasn’t so foolish…with the exception of trying to find the Isle of Night with only Toothless and no backup. It worried him to no end that the boy had once again disobeyed orders and went on patrol by himself and that something may have happened over the open sea. Perhaps an Outcast attack or some wild dragon that mistook Hiccup and Toothless for food or Berserkers out for a dragon hunt and not noticed Toothless had a rider. Every horrible possibility invaded Stoick’s mind until he mounted Thornado and decided to check out his first fear. With the riders he flew to Outcast Island and took up positions to spy on them to see if they had taken his boy and while nothing unusual happened Stoick could not sit still for long. He went down and cornered Savage the moment Alvin’s second in command was alone.

He startled the younger man when he came out of the shadows, leaving the dragon riders at their positions. He didn’t say anything at first, just grabbed the Outcast by his throat and threw him up against a rock wall and tightened his grip. “Where’s my boy?” he snarled, his face only an inch from Savage’s.

The smaller man struggled for a moment, his finger nails digging into Stoick’s wrist. “Don’t know,” he spat.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I don’t know!” Savage gurgled when Stoick’s grip only tightened more. His face was turning an interesting shade of red and if Stoick wasn’t so worried about his son he may have taken a moment to study the man but he threw him aside instead.

“Tell Alvin if I don’t find my son I’ll be back and I’ll tear this island apart to find him,” he warned before gathering the other riders and heading toward Berserk Island in hopes that maybe Dagur the Deranged had taken Hiccup. While it wasn’t the best scenario – Dagur was a dragon hunter and would happily kill Toothless without a second thought and might throw Hiccup in the stockades for lying to him about Berk training dragon – it was the only other place he could think of right off the bat. But he decided it best to split the riders in half for the sheer fact that he didn’t want to appear as a threat to the Berserkers and start an unwanted war. He sent Astrid and the twins to search Dragon Island for a second time in case they missed something. It wouldn’t be the first time Hiccup and Toothless decided to search the caves but they usually were only gone one day, two at most.

Normally Stoick would have found a diplomatic way to announce to the other tribes that yes, Berk was training dragons. Tribes like the Bog-Burglars and Visithugs already knew since they were some of the friendly tribes to the Hooligans but he was still searching for an easy way that wouldn’t bring war with the Berserkers, Meatheads and Murderous tribes. They lived on war and looked for every excuse to start one but Stoick had little other choice; he needed to find Hiccup. Something very bad was happening to his boy, he could feel it in his gut.

“DRAGON ATTACK!” came the cry as horns were blown in alarm. Warriors began running about but Stoick ignored them as Thornado flew up to the dragon killing arena to see if maybe Toothless was somewhere inside but other than a changed Whispering Death the arena was empty so he steered his faithful dragon back toward the large village and landed in the plaza where a rather surprised and eager Dagur and his troops were waiting to battle the three Berk dragons. 

The young chieftain dropped his axe in astonishment as Stoick jumped off Thornado’s back to stand before him. Bright green eyes grew wide as he looked from the Thunderdrum to Stoick and back and then back again. “Berk does train dragons,” he whispered before frowning and growing angry. “You lied to me!”

Well that pretty much meant “no, Hiccup’s not here” and Stoick sighed, wanting to bash his head off something for revealing Berk’s secret in such a way. “Yes, Dagur, we train dragons.”

“But…you lied,” the young man insisted, gesturing wildly at Thornado, Hookfang and Meatlug, the other two riders staying mounted on their dragons should things go south as they were quickly appearing to go. “To me?”

Stoick rubbed between his brows. “I apologize and I will explain later but right now Hiccup is missing…”

“Why?” Dagur insisted, unable to get past the fact that what was supposed to be the Berserker’s sister tribe would ever lie to him.

“Dagur, focus. I need your help. Have you seen Hiccup?”

“Why would I see Hiccup?” Dagur snapped, not liking the fact that Stoick was changing the subject. There were three dragons standing right before him with people on their backs as if they were domesticated horses or some such nonsense. His eyes widened again. “Hiccup rides a dragon, too?” he asked, and a ping of jealousy hit him.

Okay, strangling answers from Outcasts might have been easier. “Yes, a Nightfury named Toothless. They’ve gone missing and…”

“He lied to me!”

“DAGUR!”

The youth jumped in surprise, not used to being yelled at since becoming chief. “What?” he shot back.

Stoick waited. Getting into a fight with Dagur was not a good thing considering they were surrounded by Berserker warriors. Once Dagur seemed calm and more focus he tried again. “Have you seen Hiccup or a black Nightfury in the last few days?”

Dagur glanced at the dragons, an angry frown on his face but it melted away as he realized what Stoick was telling him. “No. I haven’t seen Hiccup. Wait, he flies a Nightfury? The Nightfury from the attack when I last visited Berk?”

Stoick sighed and slowly counted to ten in his head as Gobber often reminded him too when it came to Dagur. “Yes, the one from the dragon attack.”

“He tamed it?” Dagur asked, astonished that his young counterpart could accomplish such a feat. 

The elder chief tried to keep his calm. Dagur obviously didn’t understand that Hiccup and Toothless were friends because the boy was suddenly excited.

“He captured it? The lot of you captured those dragons and managed to train them?” the young chief began laughing. “Who would have thought Hiccup could do such a thing? I haven’t stopped thinking about him. I was afraid it killed him and here he somehow trained it. So is it true about Red Death then?”

“Yes…Dagur, I need you to focus. Hiccup and Toothless are missing…”

“I was going to go to Dragon Island to learn about dragons too,” Dagur went on excitedly. “I wanted to conquer them like Hiccup, you know get in their heads and…”

Stoick grabbed the boy’s arms and made him stand still. Not a smart move usually but in this case it worked. “Dagur, they’re missing. My son is gone. Have you seen him?”

Dagur frowned, glaring down at the large hands on his arms then back up at Stoick. “Let go.”

“Focus,” Stoick countered, silently wishing he had beheaded the boy back on Berk. He let out his breath and tried to keep calm. “We can’t find Hiccup anywhere. I doubt he would come here but he was mad at me and fly off. Do you have any idea where he might go?”

It was then the seriousness of the situation hit Dagur and his astonishment of dragon riders faded. “No. If I saw a Nightfury in Berserker territory I would have hunted it down and killed it then thrown Hiccup in the stockades or wrung his neck for lying.”

While the idea angered Stoick he nodded. That reaction would have been understandable. “Alright,” he said, letting Dagur go. He turned away and quickly mounted Thornado once more. 

“Perhaps he went to see Camicazi,” Dagur said thoughtfully, talking more to himself then Stoick. He blinked and looked up, as if just remembering there were three dragons standing in the center of his village. “Of course you know the treaty is now null and void because you lied about training dragons.” He gestured toward his warriors – well over two hundred armed men and women – who cocked their crossbows that were all aimed at the three riders. “Maybe we should talk about it, hmm?” He gave a big smile.

“Sir?” Fishlegs asked, his fingers tightening on Meatlug’s saddle.

“Oh for Thor’s sake!” Snotlout snapped with a low growl. “Hookfang.”

The Monstrous Nightmare lit up in flames that caused the Berserkers to jump back in fear. Then Hookfang shot a ring of fire around his fellow dragons and their riders, forcing the warriors back and while they were in a panic the three took off with only a few arrows being shot at them and none making their mark. Stoick gave his nephew a small smirk. While the boy was often reckless he had his good moments and this just so happened to be one of them.

“This isn’t over, Stoick!” Dagur yelled after him. “If I find Hiccup and his Nightfury first that dragon’s head is going to serve as my helmet!”

But whether or not the older chief heard him he wasn’t sure and he gestured for his warriors to stop firing at the retreating dragons. They were out of range and the warriors were only wasting arrows. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched Stoick fly off, a strange longing filling him as he day-dreamed of flying off into the blue yonder as well. He inhaled deeply to calm himself. So little Hiccup was off somewhere with that Nightfury that attacked him a few months ago. He didn’t understand why the young heir would fly off by himself and without some sort of entourage unless he was dragon hunting which until that “dragon attack” a few months back Dagur never would have thought Hiccup would do. He wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t stop thinking about Hiccup. Perhaps he should go out and look for Hiccup as well. If he caught the Hooligan heir and his pet Nightfury he could dictate a new peace treaty and maybe have Hiccup train an army of dragons for him.

. . .

Far from both Stoick and Dagur, Hiccup knelt before Toothless as three Outcasts carefully untangled the net. None of them wanted to cut the net if it wasn’t necessary but when Toothless began thrashing about they gave up. Of course the dragon panicked even more when the men pulled out their knives and it took everything Hiccup had to try and keep him calm. He tried keeping Toothless’s attention focused solely on him but as his injured wing and paw was bumped it became next to impossible. He had to wrap his arms around his friend’s jaws to hold them shut as the rope was hurriedly cut away. Once it was the dragon leapt to his feet, his wings flaring – one at a horrible angle – before he gave a pain filled cry and fell to his side, Hiccup falling with him. The boy scrambled out from under him before the dragon rolled on top of him to get off his injured paw.

“Okay, bud…it’s okay. Relax. There we go,” Hiccup cooed, running his hand over Toothless’s frills and rubbing his head against the dragon’s. “Shh…I know it hurts. I’m sorry. I’m going to put a splint on your wing, okay. You have to stay still. Then I’ll work on your paw, okay? Just stay still, bud.”

He glanced up at the men but only one Outcast remained and he held out the two thin wooden splints he had made for Hiccup to use with Toothless. Hiccup happily took them and with the man’s holding Toothless’s wing still, put them in place. Securing the wood was the next challenge as the wing itself was in the way and they couldn’t simply tie the wood to the bone. Hiccup sat back on his heels and frowned as he tried to think of a way to secure the splint.

“How about metal clamps?” the Outcast suggested, squatting down next to him.

Hiccup gave him a sideways look. “Clamps?”

The man nodded and pointed to Toothless’s wing. “One here near the base and one here just before the elbow that way we can pin the whole thing to his body while it heals and he doesn’t bang it. Otherwise we’d have to stretch the whole wing out and he’ll be banging it every time he turns around.”

The boy worried his lip as he took the suggestion into consideration.

“We can cushion it with fur so there’s no damage to the wing itself,” the man continued. He gave Hiccup a small smile. “I’ve dealt with breaks before.”

“Okay,” Hiccup agreed.

The Outcast patted his shoulder before heading to the stern of the ship to gather the required items. Toothless gave a whine and rested his massive head on Hiccup’s lap, his wing hanging limply at his side. Hiccup hated seeing his friend so distraught and in such pain but he wasn’t going to put him down like a number of the Outcasts were demanding. He was never so thankful that Alvin was on his side on the matter. He continued patting Toothless’s head, assuring him that everything was going to be alright, that his Dad would find them and they would be home in a few more days. He hummed softly, an old lullaby his Dad would hum when he was small and scared.

When the material was gathered he and the Outcast, Viggo he learned later, worked endlessly to brace the broken bone so that it would heal properly before binding it to Toothless’s side. Toothless was not a happy dragon and kept trying to undo the wrapping. He managed to do so once or twice but the threat of a muzzle from Alvin made him stop and grumble and pretty much sulk that first day until he was allowed up on deck where he got his first rays of sunshine since being placed in the hold. Of course he tried opening his bad wing several times, wanting Hiccup to climb on his back so they could fly away but even if his wing and paw wasn’t injured he couldn’t. The Outcasts stripped off his saddle, harness and prosthetic tail. Hiccup objected but Alvin wasn’t taking any chances and had it thorn overboard.

“Be happy I’m not taking your prosthetic,” Alvin growled grabbing the boy’s arm when he tried to stop Viggo from throwing the whole contraption away. “Even if your father does find you he can’t fly. And you can always build him a new one.”

Hiccup glared at him, his hands balling into fists but he said nothing when Alvin let him go. He stormed away to be with Toothless and tried to come up with a way to escape. Flying was out of the question even if they had the saddle, harness and prosthetic tail. Hopefully the riders weren’t too fair away.


	4. Chapter 4

Life As I Knew It 4

The days passed slowly and at first Hiccup did his best to simply stay out of everyone’s way. He and Toothless would climb the main mast up to the crow’s nest and spend much of the day there where he thought it was safest for them both. Out of sight out of mind sort of thing and even tried to ignore their hunger when lunch or dinner came about. Most of the Outcasts didn’t even want them there and would grumble and curse whenever they went to the galley to eat so it was best to keep their distance. Hiccup kept the men’s disgruntle attitude to himself, after all he and Toothless were the enemy and they had a right not to like the fact they were there. Besides the last thing he needed was Alvin in a huff with something that could easily be solved by simply avoiding the men and not giving them reason to cause trouble. So he and Toothless stayed hidden in the crow’s nest watching the skies and waited for a sign, any sign, that Stoick and the dragon riders had found them and only went down when it was late at night and Viggo had climbed up to remind him it was safer if they slept in the hold rather than the crow nest. If it weren’t true Hiccup would have spent all his time there.

They had made the crow’s nest into an almost real nest lined with furs and food Hiccup had squirrelled away, many apples, stale bread and a few fish that they had to make last. Alvin tried endlessly to get Hiccup to dine with him but after that first time Hiccup was determined to prove the man wrong and show him that his father would indeed find them before the end of the week but as the days dragged on his hope began to fade.

The weather warmed as they travelled south and Hiccup began to wonder exactly where they were. He no longer recognized the islands they passed. Soon one island became another until they were well outside the Archipelago and in open ocean then there was nothing but water. Despair filled the youth as he leaned back against the mound of furs and closed his eyes. He was wrong. His Dad wasn’t coming for them. Maybe he didn’t even care that he was gone. He probably thought he ran away and named Snotlout his new heir. Hiccup quickly shook his head. He couldn’t think that way. He had to hold on to hope. But it was hard after waiting so long. Resting his head against the sloped wall of the crow’s nest he dosed off, the warm of the sun and furs lulling him to sleep. 

As always Toothless on the cross beam of the mast and watched over him. His greengage eyes looked over the horizon with growing worry as the sky darkened. The weather was about to take a turn of the worse and the Nightfury’s sensitive hearing could hear the distant rumble of thunder. He glanced down at his exhausted rider. Hiccup had barely slept the last few days and desperately needed his rest but up here was not a safe place. He tried gently nudging Hiccup’s head but the boy only murmured in his sleep and pushed him away. No, there was no waking him right now. Toothless would have to wait and hope that he could get his boy down before the storm hit but just to be safe he balanced his weight on the edge of the crow’s nest and opened his good so that it formed a shelter of Hiccup’s head. There he kept an eye on the approaching storm.

. . .

“Where’s the boy?” Alvin asked as he stepped onto the deck. The ship had begun listing a few minutes earlier and a rumble of thunder had alerted him of the storm they were about to sail into otherwise he would have continued studying his maps to find the quickest route to Rome that would not bring them through enemy territory. However when the boat began to rock his worry for Hiccup surfaced. The kid had been hiding out in the crow’s nest for days now and was most likely up there right that moment either oblivious to the danger they were heading into or too stubborn to get to the safety of the hold.

Xavier was adjusting the rigging when Alvin stomped out of his cabin. He gestured up the main mast to the barely noticeable black form up above. “Where else?” he answered with an annoyed grumble. He was one of the ones who voted to have the Nightfury put down due to the broken wing and was not too happy with the fact they had to share their food with it. A teenage boy was one thing, he had his uses, but a growing dragon meant their food supply would run out much sooner and they were already getting low.

Another clap of thunder sounded and the ship bounced on a particularly large wave, listing dangerously to one side. “Hiccup!” Alvin yelled as soon as the rumbling stopped for a moment of two. “Hiccup, get down here!” He saw the black form of the Nightfury shift, his tail wagging in response but there was no answer from Hiccup. There was little that made Alvin worry but seeing that Nightfury way up there and knowing the Hooligan heir was there was well made something in him snap and he grabbed the rigging from Xavier in order to shimmy up and retrieve the boy himself. He was thrown off when the ship list in the other direction, threatening to overturn.

. . .

Hiccup awoke with a start and the sense of vertigo. A flash of lightning made him gasp and press against the wall of the crow’s nest. Rain poured down and if it weren’t for Toothless’s wing over his head he would have been soaked through. “Toothless?” he whispered. They were no in a good place for a lightning storm and after being struck by lightning once Hiccup did not want to experience the sensation again. 

His dragon lowered his large head for Hiccup to climb up on his back which the youth did immediately. In the distance Hiccup could swear he heard his name being called and it gave him pause. He looked around frantically, his hope renewed. There…in the flash of another bolt of lightning was a Thunderdrum. Excitement filled him and he hugged Toothless’s sides with his knees as he waved his arms. “DAD!” he yelled, hoping his father would see him through the storm. “Toothless, plasma blast. Toothless?”

Toothless looked down at the deck. He hesitated a moment. Hiccup wasn’t holding on properly so he couldn’t just jump down. He frowned in consideration. The storm was only getting worse and the Outcasts were trying to steer the ship into the waves to avoid it overturning. He growled lowly, trying to get his rider to hold on but Hiccup was distracted by the approaching Thunderdrum. Annoyed he fired a plasma blast into the sky, hoping that would make Hiccup happy and get him to hold on.

Disappointment filled Hiccup when the Thunderdrum altered course to avoid the blast, revealing that there was no rider which meant no Stoick. His shoulders fell and his hands went to Toothless’s ears. “No…” he whispered sadly but he didn’t have time to morn long. A large wave hit the bow as the ship turn and it lifted it high, listing so badly that mast nearly touched another approaching wave and Toothless and Hiccup was thrown toward the ocean. The ship righted at the last possible second and rather than hit water he landed in someone’s arms while Toothless fought with his one good wing to land on his feet without upsetting his injuries. He was only halfway successful and managed to limp to Hiccup who was in Alvin’s arms and looking a little out of sorts.

“Anchor the hatches and get to cover!” Alvin yelled to the crew over the raging storm. When Hiccup tried to pull away he grabbed the boy’s arm and steered him toward the safety of his cabin, of course Hiccup was not one to go easily and Alvin had to give him a shake. “Enough!” he snapped, rain drenching them both and if it weren’t for his helmet his hair would have been in his face much like Hiccup’s was. “He’s not coming!”

“He’s coming!” Hiccup insisted but he didn’t sound quite as convincing as it had days earlier. He glared up at Alvin, trying to remain defiant as ever but feeling his world falling apart. “He’ll come.”

Alvin only frowned and dragged him by the arm into his cabin. He stopped short when Toothless tried to follow them inside. “Oh no, I draw the line at wet teenagers. I’ll not have a wet dragon in my quarters,” he growled warningly at the Nightfury.

Toothless glanced from the Outcast chief to Hiccup pleading.

Hiccup hugged himself, suddenly cold and shaky after being caught in the storm. “He’ll be no trouble,” he said, his voice oddly small and pleading. “Just a few minutes and then we’ll go to the hold.”

The man pursed his lips in consideration. This might be his chance to woo Hiccup to his way of thinking and he did have more than enough room. He gave a sigh feeling rather put out by allowing such an inconvenience. “Fine but he causes any trouble I’m taking it out on you.”

The boy only shrugged slim shoulders. 

The shivers were only getting worse and Alvin wasn’t so certain if it was due to the cold rain or his disappointment that his father and friends hadn’t come to save him and the dragon yet. Alvin decided it best to play a good host rather than taunt him in losing the bet. He took a heavy terry cloth towel that he had stored in an old trunk and wrapped it around Hiccup. He placed a second on the table. “Strip,” he ordered gruffly.

“Excuse me?” Hiccup asked in surprise, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“You’re soaked to the bone. Strip and dry off. I’ll find you something to wear,” he explained as searched another trunk, allowing Hiccup a little privacy. He pulled out an old tunic that he had not worn since his days in Rome. It would still be far too big for Hiccup but it was the smallest thing he owned.

He waited until there was a pile of clothes next to Hiccup’s feet before handing the tunic to him. The boy held the towel tightly around his small frame as he reached for it and Alvin was almost tempted to pull towel away. He busied himself instead as he waited for Hiccup to dress. There was a cot already placed in one corner for Hiccup to sleep even though the boy seemed to prefer to sleep in the hold with his dragon. He placed an extra blanket on it and another fur just to be safe. They may be in warmer weather but the ocean was one mistress that changed as quickly as a heartbeat. He wasn’t going to take the chance of Hiccup falling ill.

When the boy was changed Alvin had to hold back a laugh. The tunic was indeed too big and hung to just above his knobby knee looking more like a dress than a shirt, like a little boy playing dress up in his father’s clothes. That was a bad thought but it was still amusing and Hiccup did have rather shapely legs…well one and a half. And the way he hugged himself nervously was quite adorable and a little arousing. Alright, very arousing but Alvin was trying to hold himself in check. He had plans for Hiccup but things weren’t just right yet.

“Thanks,” Hiccup said, rubbing one arm. “But you don’t have to do this. We can just sleep in the hold.”

Alvin sat down in his throne and pulled Hiccup to him until the youth stood between his legs. “Let’s get one thing straight, boy. I’m not doing this out of any silly act of kindness. I won our bet therefore you are now my cabin boy. That means you now sleep here and will keep it clean.”

Hiccup shook his head in denial. “What? No, seven days isn’t up yet. He’ll come…”

“Hiccup…” Alvin purred brushing the boy’s wet hair out of his face. “Your father isn’t coming, lad. You have to accept that.”

He continued shaking his head, refusing to believe that. “But…” Tears stung his eyes at the thought that Alvin was right.

“He’s not coming,” Alvin repeated, keeping his touch gentle. “This isn’t like on Outcast Island. We’re always in motion. Perhaps he is out there searching for you but he may have simply given up. Remember, Hiccup, he has another heir should anything happen to you. If he lost hope in finding you he will replace you.”

“No!” Hiccup yelled trying to pull away but the tears were falling freely now and the fight was nearly out of him. “He would never…he wouldn’t…Snotlout isn’t chief material…I…I…” He stopped fighting and looked horrified at the very possibility. When he was younger, before the dragons Snotlout had a real chance at being the next chief because no one, not even his own father, thought Hiccup could do it. What if Snotlout did replace him?

“You don’t need to be tied down to that little island and those silly people, Hiccup. You can be free. You can travel the world and learn about every dragon that ever existed,” Alvin continued, his voice seductive as he whispered of a future where Hiccup could be whoever he wanted to be. 

Hiccup listened, his curiosity and sorrow getting the best of him. He didn’t eat when Alvin offered him dinner, the storm and his emotions already making his stomach far too upset to hold anything down. Toothless happily ate for him. Instead he waited until Alvin to check on the captain and their progress through the storm before searching for a weapon – any blade would do. He found one buried at the bottom of the trunk at the foot of Alvin’s bed and tucked it under the pillow on the cot then fell into a dreamless sleep on the cot with Toothless curled up on the floor next to him. He lied on his belly with an arm flung out over the dragon’s wide neck. That night he fell into such a deep sleep that nothing…nothing could wake him up, not even Alvin when he returned not long later.

Alvin wasn’t surprised when he found Hiccup out cold on the cot or the fact that the dragon was lying next to him also sound asleep. Given the storm, their longing to go home and the lack of sleep the two had since being captured it was only a matter of time before exhaustion took its hold and forced the duo to sleep. With luck Hiccup would come to accept the fact that Stoick was not going to find him and may not be even looking. Once the boy came to accept that then it would be so much easier to mode him in his image and make him his. Moving around the Nightfury carefully he adjusted the blanket around Hiccup shoulders. He paused as he tucked the blanket around the youth’s legs and pulled them back. He did this for two reasons. Firstly, his bad leg was a little red where the prosthetic was connected and he concluded that Hiccup had been neglecting it in his capture, as if trying to be ready for a rescue at any moment. Secondly, the boy really did have shapely legs. Alvin ran his hand down the good one and smiled happily. For someone so small and scrawny Hiccup had beautifully tone legs that must have been due to riding his dragon and having to hold on so tightly. Such legs were perfect for what Alvin had planned for the boy. He had particular tastes when it came to choosing a sexual partner and Hiccup was measuring up nicely.

Hiccup murmured softly in his sleep and shifted in his sleep.

It took considerable will power to not going any further. He moved from Hiccup’s good leg to his bad one. It took a few minutes to figure out the straps but once he did he quickly removed the prosthetic and placed it aside so the boy could easily find it. Then he removed the wrapping and set it aside as well. The scar tissue took Alvin by surprise. He had seen numerous men and women with missing limbs and even a few children but it never ceased to amaze him how one moment someone could have a fully functioning limb and the next it could be gone and replaced but some sort of wooden contraption. Hiccup was luckier than many having lost his leg below the knee. At least he could still run and have a reasonably normal life. Alvin massaged the stump a little, curious as to how sensitive it was. He knew a few who’s stumps were so sensitive that it aroused them. If Hiccup was lying on his back he might have experimented a little more but he was tired as well and with the ship sailing through a storm he was in for a long night. He would have to wait until a better opportunity presented itself. For now he had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Life As I Knew It 5

It was hours before the storm passed and was it did Alvin was tired to the bone and only wanted to sleep. He took a moment to check on Hiccup and the Nightfury. Both were still sound asleep so Alvin dismissed them and headed for his own bed. He stripped off his soiled clothing and crawled under the covers intent on getting a few hours rest before Hiccup woke up. Well that was the plan at least and for maybe an hour of so he got what he wanted but the tell-tale clicking of a metal foot pulled him out of his sleep. He should have thrown the blasted prosthetic overboard.

“Go to sleep,” he grumbled, pressing his face into the pillow. He relaxed a moment later when the room went silent.

Hiccup froze only a foot or so away from Alvin’s bed, the dagger clenched tightly in his hands. He took a few deep breaths. He felt as he did the day he met Toothless when the dragon was tangled in the ropes of the bola he launch at him what felt like a life time ago. His chest heaved as he held the dagger up over Alvin’s slumbering form. He could do this. He could kill Alvin and then steal a row boat and he and Toothless could escape. They couldn’t row all the way back to Berk, he wasn’t fool enough to think that, but they might be able to make it to a nearby island where they could find help or at least a safe place for Toothless to heal then he could rebuild the prosthetic tail and work out a way to get home. All he had to do was rid the world of Alvin the Treacherous. 

He raised the knife high above his head, ready to bring it down in Alvin’s back but his hands began to tremble much as it had when he tried to kill Toothless. Biting his lip he tried to steel himself but like before he couldn’t do it. He might hate Alvin with his very being but he couldn’t kill the man. He wasn’t a killer. He sighed as he lowered the dagger. What were they going to do? How were they going to escape?

Just as he lowered the blade a hand came up, grabbing his wrist and before he knew what was going on he was lifted off his feet and thrown on the bed with Alvin suddenly on top of him. It happened so fast Hiccup didn’t get so much as a yelp in surprise out. The dagger that was previously in his hand was now pressed to his throat.

Toothless gave a snarl of outrage but he couldn’t fire a single plasma shot without potentially hurting Hiccup. Nonetheless he snarled in warning hoping that he was enough of a threat to make the man let Hiccup go. Sadly that wasn’t about to happen.

“Trying to kill me with me own knife?” Alvin asked in a gruff purr that still held the edges of sleep in it. He glared down at Hiccup but it wasn’t so much in anger as it was astonishment that the boy had even thought to try killing him. He was rather proud of Hiccup and the fact that the boy had been willing to go to such lengths. “You’re not as smart as you look, are you? You shouldn’t have hesitated.”

Hiccup’s face went from scared to stony. “Let me go,” he growled angrily, trying to push free.

Alvin buried the dagger in the wall above Hiccup’s head, scaring the boy then took both his wrists in his right hand and pinned them above his head. Hiccup struggled for a few seconds but froze in sudden fear when Alvin’s left hand ran down his arm to his side and down to his hip until it came to the end of the oversize tunic where he came to bare flesh. “You have bit of a Terrible Terror in you, don’t you, boy?” Alvin purred gruffly.

Hiccup’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as Alvin’s hand began travelling up under the shirt to stroke his hip and then back down. Up and down as if caressing a lover. “Stop,” Hiccup pleaded. He was shaking like a leaf now. He may be a virgin but he wasn’t dumb, he knew what Alvin was going to try to do. “Toothless…”

“If he shoots you’ll be dead before I am,” Alvin warned.

“Better dead than your victim,” Hiccup argued.

Alvin smirked. “Are you sure?” 

Hiccup gasped as that searching hand pushed up the tunic up over his belly revealing his nether region. Alvin leaned on his right side to look the boy over. Hiccup was literally all legs and they were such wonderful legs. The man stroked the right one a little more as he eyed the boy’s cock. It was average size, only five inches or so, but it was already stirring at the attention he was giving Hiccup. His hand slid up Hiccup’s thigh to the juncture between his legs and then ran his fingers over his ball sack. 

Hiccup closed his eyes as those callused fingers groped him. “Please…please stop,” he whimpered as his belly twisted with the beginning of arousal. His breath hitched the closer Alvin’s hand came to his manhood. He began struggling even more. “Alright…alright! I’m sorry!” he cried, hoping the man was in a forgiving mood and this was all a scare tactic to make him behave.

Alvin only hummed and took Hiccup’s length in his hand. It brought a sob from the boy and made him still but Alvin didn’t really care about that. His focus was entirely on the small prick in his hand. He ran his fingers up and down the length, slowly coaxing it to hardness. “Has anyone ever touched you before?” he asked, his voice oddly soft as his thumb ran over the head of Hiccup’s cock where pre-cum was beginning to bead. When Hiccup didn’t answer he glanced up at the boy with a raised brow. “Are you a virgin?” The youth was breathing rapidly and it was really all the answer Alvin needed. He tut-tutted as he continued giving the boy a hand job. “You’re the future chief of your tribe and you don’t have some pretty lass doing this for you? It’s always better when someone else jerks you off or gives head. What about that pretty little blonde? Astrid, I believe. I’ve often imagined her head between my legs…”

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Hiccup snapped, thrashing about as if he could break free. He stopped when Alvin squeezed his length painfully and gave a little whimper.

“You do like her,” Alvin chuckled, loosening his grip. He ran his fingers down the boy’s length to his balls and rolled them in his hands. His voice lowered as he leaned close to Hiccup’s ear. “Don’t tell me you’ve never imagined her doing this to you…her warm mouth around your weeping cock and suckling nice and hard.

Hiccup whimpered. He had dreamt of that many times. Hell what boy on Berk didn’t dream of Astrid? “Please…” he whispered, no longer sure if he wanted Alvin to stop or keep going. His belly twisted as heat began to build in his groin. Alvin was right about one thing this was better than when he jerked himself off.

Alvin was breathing a little hard as well. He had wanted to do this to Hiccup for a while but the timing was not exactly to his liking. He wanted to seduce Hiccup, to make the boy come to him for his every need. He wanted to make Hiccup his in every way and while he had planned to wait a few days he supposed this was as good a time as any. He smiled softly as Hiccup moaned and nuzzled the boy’s ear. “We have a long voyage ahead of us, Hiccup,” he purred. “It doesn’t have to be all bad. I can make you feel good. All you have to do is give in and let me touch you.”

Hiccup couldn’t concentrate on what Alvin was saying. His mind had turned to mush with the increasing pleasure. His hips moved of their own accord as he pushed himself into Alvin’s hand. He couldn’t understand why this felt so good or how Alvin of all people could make him possibly want more. Another moan escaped him and he was sure he would cum at any moment. Then Alvin did something Hiccup had feared he might and began teasing the tight ring of his ass. “No!” he cried when a finger began pushing in. He tried pulling away but his wrists were still pinned above his head and there was no escape.

“Relax…” Alvin advised, pressing his lips to Hiccup’s temple as he continued pushing his finger in to the boy’s tight hot hole. He only went a knuckle deep, just far enough to press Hiccup’s prostate and make him cry out again. “There we go. Just relax and take it. Good boy. That’s right. You like that don’t you?” He pumped his finger in and out of Hiccup making sure to hit his sweet spot each time as his thumbed the bass of his balls.

Then it happened. Hiccup’s whole body tightened. The toes of his good foot curled and his back arched into a perfect bow as the cords of his neck seemed to bulge. The muscles in his ass rippled around Alvin’s finger before tightening painfully. Then he cried out loudly, his seed spurting out of him in a steady sticky stream. Alvin moved his fingers from Hiccup’s ass and pumped his cock until there was no more cum left and the boy lay boneless next to him, his eyes wide and chest heaving. Then and only then did Alvin let go of Hiccup’s wrists.

It took a few minutes for Hiccup to catch his breath but once he realized Alvin wasn’t going to go any further. He scrambled back against the headboard next to the knife and pulled his knees to his chest as he stared at Alvin with wide frightened eyes. “Wha…Why?” he demanded, gesturing wildly before hugging his knees and looking completely lost as he tried to make sense of what happened.

Alvin only laughed and leaned in close to brush his lips across Hiccup’s ear. “That was just a small taste of what I can give you. If you want to experience something even better then you simply need ask.” Not waiting for an answer he got out of bed, grabbed his clothing and headed for the latrine. As much as he wanted to fuck Hiccup senseless he would wait until the time was right. Then he would take Hiccup’s virginity and truly make the boy his. Ah but he had a plan now. Hiccup was a young man who just had his first introduction to sex. Curiosity was a natural reaction. Soon Hiccup would come to him. If there was one thing he knew about young men, especially the Haddock men, was that they thrived on new sensations. But for now Alvin had to relieve the tension in his loins. 

Locking the door he took his aching cock in his hand and pulled on his length to the fantasy of Hiccup kneeling before him hungrily sucking it, looking wonton and whorish as his bright green eyes looked up at him in wanting. Oh it was a wonderful fantasy and soon, soon it will be the real Hiccup kneeling before him.

Toothless laid his head next to Hiccup foot with a questioning grumble as if asking if his rider was alright. He had never seen Hiccup so flustered, nor had he ever heard Hiccup cry the way he did but he could smell the sex wafting off the boy. Alvin had made his boy cum something Hiccup usually did to himself and it looked as if that experience had frightened his boy. He nosed Hiccup’s knee, hoping to bring him out of whatever trance he had put himself under.

They boy blinked and glanced down at Toothless. “What just happened?” he whispered to his friend, completely confused by what just happened. He adjusted the tunic so that it covered every inch of him including his knees feeling rather exposed after what had just happened. He needed more layers or something to protect him yet at the same time he couldn’t deny that what Alvin did made him feel good. Maybe that was what scared him more, not so much what Alvin did but the way it made him feel?

He jumped what Alvin came out of the latrine fully dressed and booted feet thumping against the floor. “Get dressed,” Alvin ordered as if nothing had just happened. “You’ll be helping the cook today. I’ll find other duties for you after.” He tossed Hiccup’s dried clothes to him then stomped out of the room.

Hiccup hugged his clothes to him for a moment, still very confused. Then, slowly, he got off the bed and got dressed, his mind still a jumble of confusion and the only comfort being Toothless at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Life As I Knew It 6

Confusion ate at Hiccup for days to come. Alvin never made another move, didn’t even hint at anything sexual. Maybe it was because of how busy things were on the ship. In fact things had become rather chaotic after that first week. Many of the Outcasts had believed Stoick would rescue Hiccup and Toothless before that seventh day and were rather angry when he didn’t. This confused Hiccup at first because why in the world would they ever root for their enemy but as he quickly discovered the vast majority of the crew didn’t want to go to Rome any more than he did. In fact a large number of them were utterly terrified that they now had to.

“This is your fault!” snarled a large man with wild eyes full of rage and madness as Hiccup splashed murky seawater along the deck. Mopping in Gobber’s forge after a long day at work was far easier than mopping the deck of a ship and even with Toothless’s help it was hard work and the water had to be changed every few minutes.

Hiccup had been lost in his own thoughts and trying to understand why Alvin had done what he done when the large Outcast grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the closet mast, knocking the breath out of him. Toothless gave a growl and went to defend him but two other large burly men tackled him to the ground and held him there.

“No!” Hiccup yelled as one of the men put his full wait on Toothless’s bad wing. He didn’t say any more as the man holding him grabbed his throat and lifted him up off his feet and began squeezing the life out of him while a yet another man went to help hold Toothless down.

“Thomas, let him go!” Viggo yelled from across the deck. He and Eryk dropped what they were doing to run to Hiccup’s aid but when the larger man brandished his sword the two paused in hopes of talking him down. “This isn’t his fault, Thomas. You think he did all this on purpose?” Viggo said, gesturing toward the ship and the direction they were going. “Come on, he’s just a kid with an injured dragon.”

Thomas would have none of it. He glared from Hiccup to Viggo with such hatred that it scared the other men. “Really? Do you think we’d be going to Rome if it wasn’t for him? This whole voyage is for him…for whatever sick fantasies Alvin has of doing with him. I was willing to go along because Stoick would most likely find him in only a few days but he and his riders didn’t come. Either Savage managed to keep his mouth shut or the man simply doesn’t care enough about his own child. I say we throw him and his dragon overboard and end home.”

“Oh and you think Alvin’s just going to let you walk away afterwards? You’ll be lucky if he only keel hauls you,” Viggo countered, trying to get the other man to see reason and not do anything rash.

The older man gave a snort and squeezed his hand tighter around Hiccup’s throat until the boy was gasping for breath. “We’re nearly out of food and only have enough water for one more day. One more! Guess where it’s all gone? In the gullet of that blasted creature! No more! If we rid ourselves of them then we can go home!”

The three men holding down Toothless began to cheer as did a few others. Viggo looked back and forth between them then paused in relief when he saw Alvin come out of his cabin to see what all the commotion was about. “Thomas, last chance, mate, let the lad go,” he said soothingly, hoping the men would let Hiccup and Toothless go before Alvin reached them. Of course Thomas was as hotheaded as any man could be and completely ignored him.

Darkness clouded the edges of Hiccup’s vision as he fought for breath. His vision blurred and he could no longer so much as kick anymore. He couldn’t even cling to Thomas’s wrist. The fight left him and he hung limply from the man’s grasp. This wasn’t the way he expected to die. He wanted to go home. Hell, he even missed the way Snotlout picked on him and Tuffnut teased him.

He hit the deck hard a moment later as Thomas gave a yell of rage. Another pair of arms wrapped around him but Hiccup barely noticed as he began coughing and sucking in lung full after lung full of air. His throat burned but that didn’t stop him from opening his eyes to see what was happening. It didn’t make sense at first, all he heard was a roaring sound and it took a little while for him to realize it was the blood rushing back to his head but what he saw would forever stay with him.

Alvin had Thomas by the throat almost in the exact same passion that Thomas had Hiccup but inside of being pinned up against the mast Alvin was strolling toward the bow at an eased pace while Thomas kicked and clawed at his hand. It was like watching some strange twisted dream play out and he couldn’t really make heads or tails out of it as Alvin grabbed the chain to one of the anchors and wrapped it around the man’s throat.

“Alvin!” Thomas begged as he was dragged to the bow. “Alvin, don’t do this!”

Alvin gave a snort and dropped the man to the deck but only to bind his hands behind his back. “Starting a mutiny on my ship is punishable by death,” the chief sneered as he turned to address the rest of the crew. “In case you dogs thought I’ve become soft due to our guests let me remind you exactly who is chief of this tribe and captain of this vessel.” Without so much as a look of sympathy he kicked Thomas and the anchor overboard to be dragged under the ship.

“NO!” Hiccup cried in horror despite almost dying at the man’s hands only minutes earlier. Viggo held him tightly to keep him from doing anything rash. 

“Anyone else wish to challenge me?” Alvin demanded, his arms held out in welcoming. “Come now, don’t be shy. No? Good. Now the next person to lay a finger on Hiccup or Toothless will be joining Thomas, do I make myself clear?”

There was a murmur of responses.

“Beg pardon?” Alvin yelled and a moment later the ship rang out in agreement. 

The men holding Toothless let him go and went back to work before Alvin could turn his anger upon them. The Nightfury shot a plasma blast after them, hitting one in the rear and earning a cry of pain from the man. Then he shook his head, gave a snort and wandered over to where Hiccup lounge against Viggo to check his rider over. Other than being a little shook up and throat a bright shade of red, Hiccup seemed fine, physically at least. He gave the boy a comforting nuzzle, hoping to ease his friend’s fear. He didn’t like when Hiccup was afraid. But Hiccup didn’t hug him or pet him as he usually would. His gaze was fixed somewhere past Toothless and it took a moment before he realized the boy was staring at Alvin as the man strolled toward them. He gave a growl as the Outcast chief knelt before Hiccup but the man paid him no mind and picked Hiccup up bridal style.

“Get back to work, you louts!” he ordered as he stood with Hiccup held protectively against his chest. “Captain, head toward the nearest port to replenish supplies.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” the captain called back.

Hiccup was still too stun by what had just happened to put up much of a fight and he didn’t say anything when Alvin closed the cabin door on Toothless’s snout meaning he was now completely alone with Alvin the Treacherous and that brought a new bout of fear to the young Hooligan heir. The man sat him on the edge of the table and began looking him over. He took a damp cloth and placed it against Hiccup’s throat and took the boy’s hand to hold it in place while he went to one of the cabinets to fetch some soothing balm.

“You know I can’t afford to be killing my men on this voyage,” Alvin tsked as he carried the small jar back. “Do you want to tell me what you did to piss Thomas off?”

The boy gave a shrug. “Oh you know, must be my charming demeanor. Ow…or maybe he didn’t like the way I swabbed the deck.”

“You’re horrible at swabbing the deck,” Alvin teased as he placed the ointment on Hiccup’s bruised throat. He paused when he felt the sudden flutter of Hiccup’s heartbeat and stared at where his thumb it touched the boy’s Adam’s apple.

Hiccup stared up at the man with wide eyes. A strange mix of fear and excitement filled him and it twisted his belly. He didn’t know what he wanted but he couldn’t move as if glued to that spot. Thankfully it was Alvin who broke contact and pulled away.

“Take as long as you need to rest,” the man said, leaving the ointment on the table next to Hiccup. Then much to Hiccup’s relief, he left and Hiccup had the whole cabin to himself.

Hiccup waited, hoping Alvin would let Toothless in and when the dragon didn’t lumber in he sighed. Okay, something was wrong with him. Ever since Alvin touched him he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He should be trying to come up with a way to escape not letting his mind wander like some stupid touch starved kid. Covering his face he groaned. What was wrong with him? With a cry of anger he flopped back on the table. How could he even think that Alvin might have actual feelings for him? He should be at home where…where no one cared what he thought and treated him like some stupid kid who got lucky by befriending a dragon. Here he had thought everything had changed and that his people now respected him, that his father actually cared but here he was on an Outcast ship on his way to Rome of all places and no rescue was coming for him or Toothless. No one was coming for him, not his father, not the riders, no one. Tears stung his eyes. No one cared so why was he beating himself up trying to hold onto hope?

. . .

Stoick was running out of hope as well. He had travelled to all twelve tribes of the Archipelago in search of Hiccup and pled his case to those that were not aware of Berk training dragons. It had mixed results. While most were grateful when they learned of the Red Death being defeated by Hiccup and Toothless many were not comfortable with the concept of Vikings riding dragons. Several tribes like the Vicious and Murderous sided with the Berserkers that all dragons should be hunted down and killed and no amount of pleading would change their minds. But that didn’t concern Stoick, there will always be tribes who’d rather make war than peace. No, what mattered was that Hiccup was on none of their islands, not even the small ones in between. He and the riders had searched for nearly two weeks with no luck which brought him back to Outcast Island and a very odd peace of parchment with a simple word: Rome.

Stoick held the parchment clenched in his fist as he cornered Savage once more. “Where is Alvin?” he demanded, deciding to try hunting down the Outcast leader instead. “What has he done with my boy?”

“I don’t know!” Savage insisted, his back pressed against the rock wall. This time Stoick had brought not only the riders but also his finest warriors who were busy scouring the island in search of Hiccup. So far they found nothing, not even Alvin.

The Hooligan chief held Savage by his collar and was more than willing to beat the answer out of the man when a familiar raspy old voice made him come to a halt. “Never did like reading, did you, Stoick?”

The chief dropped Savage in surprise and turned to the newcomer. “Mildew?” he asked in surprise.

The retired warrior leaned heavily on his staff as he regarded the younger man. “I send you a simple message and you come charging in here rather than taking a fleet to Rome? Alvin’s probably already rounding the British Isles if not further.”

Confusion dominated Stoick for a moment as he looked the old man over. He waved the parchment at him. “You sent this?” he asked, not sure to trust Mildew or not.

Mildew rolled his eyes. “Yes. Alvin is taking your boy and that Nightfury of his to Rome. He knew you’d search for him here.”

“Why are you helping me?” Stoick asked. Mildew had no liking for Hiccup and had already betrayed the Hooligans on a number of occasions due to his hatred for dragons. It would not be surprising for him to deceive Stoick again.

Mildew looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced toward Savage who was trying to scramble out of the way. “Because I’ve been to Rome. It is not a place for someone like Hiccup. He’ll be enslaved if not worse.”

The very thought of his child enslaved by anyone enraged Stoick. “Are you certain?” he asked, his voice demanding.

Mildew gave a nod. “Alvin’s mother is Roman. He still has blood ties there. If there is anywhere he could hide a teenage boy and dragon without gathering suspicion it’s Rome.”

Gobber, who had been keeping quiet while watching Stoick back, looked doubtful. Rome’s not friendly to Vikings. Even a half-blood like Alvin wouldn’t be welcomed on their soil. Hiccup might be able to blend in but Alvin?”

“You forget that Alvin once served the Roman…after his banishment from Berk. He still has friend in high places,” Mildew pointed out and although he loathed betraying Alvin it was better than letting Stoick and the Hooligans destroy the Outcasts in their search for Hiccup. “He has almost a two week head start on you.” He turned to leave, expecting that to be enough information to get Stoick moving. He wasn’t expecting the man to grab his arm and make him stop.

“Why should I believe you? You’ve betrayed us countless times,” Stoick sneered not wanting to be sent on a wild goose chase.

“What other choice to you have?”

Stoick frowned but he let the old man go and stormed past him to where the rest of the Hooligans were gathering for more instructions. Spitelout was handing out instructions, telling which group where to search while his elder brother dealt with Savage. Stoick placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Any luck?” he asked, trying to keep some hope in his voice.

Spitelout shook his head. He wasn’t Hiccup’s biggest fan and honestly didn’t think he was chiefing material but he still loved his nephew even if he never showed it and having Hiccup go missing as he did was a little disconcerting. Hiccup was headstrong much like his father but he was a good kid. “Sorry, Stoick. We’ve searched everywhere, the dragon arena, the cells, the catacombs, even Alvin’s personal chambers. Stoick, Hiccup’s not here. There’s no evidence that he or Toothless were ever here.”

A sigh escaped Stoick and he gave a nod. “Mildew believes Alvin may have taken them to Rome.”

“Rome?” Spitelout questioned in disbelief. “Can you trust him?”

“No, but I don’t know where else to search. I want you to send a team to the Mainland again with the Bog-Burglars. I’m taking Thornado and heading to Rome.”

His brother blinked in surprise and stared up at him with questioning eyes. “By yourself? Look, Stoick, I know I tease about wanting to be chief but you don’t need to go to such extremes on my account. There are thousands of islands all around us. Hiccup could simply be camping out on one. You know how he is. Just give him a few more days to cool down and…”

“Spitelout, they’re not in the Archipelago,” Stoick said, truly believing Mildew may be right. “Hiccup’s in some sort of trouble and if we don’t find him soon we might never find him.”

Spitelout hesitated. He glanced toward the dragon riders who were gathering around them wanting to know what was going on. His son Snotlout looked a little uncertain and was the first to raise his hand. “I’ll go with you,” he offered Stoick with a guilty look. “It’s sort of my fault Hiccup ran off. I mean, I’m his older cousin, it’s my job to look out for him.”

“Snotlout…” Spitelout sighed, not wanting to see his son take the blame for someone else. Sure they boys were rivals and almost always arguing over something but Hiccup’s disappearance had nothing to do with Snotlout.

“I’ll go too,” Astrid offered. “I was the one pushing him to get you to change your mind about grounding the dragons,” she told Stoick and one by one the other riders offered to go to Rome, even Fishlegs who was completely petrified by the idea.

Stoick raised his hands to silence the teens and warriors willing to follow him so far into enemy territory. “No,” he said with a soft smile of appreciation. “I need all of you protecting Berk. The other tribes now know we train dragons. They might try attacking. All of you need to prepare. I’ll track down Alvin’s ship and bring Hiccup and Toothless home before they reach Rome.” He raised his hands again to silence all the objections his tribe gave. “Until I return Spitelout is chief, understood?”

Now usually such a proclamation would have Snotlout and his father smiling happily but neither looked rather happy at that moment. They both looked rather worried and a little distraught at the idea of Stoick going all the way to Rome with only a Thunderdrum as back up.

“Stoick, please rethink this,” Spitelout said in worry of his brother’s safety. “At least take some of our warriors. We could find a few more dragons and train them and…”

“There’s no time for that,” Stoick pointed out, squeezing his brother’s shoulder. “Thornado and I will be fine. You worry about our people.”

Sven pulled out an old map from his ship and unrolled it on a rock table for all to see. It was rare for any of the Hooligans to travel so far south and into Roman territory but years before Sven had traded some of his best wood cravings for the map and had kept it close for many years out of shear curiosity and in hopes of one day visiting other lands. He mapped out the most likely course Alvin would have taken and approximately where the Outcast ship would be at that moment provided the weather was fair. He took off time for the recent storm that had passed over the Archipelago but it was still a fair distance between Outcast Island and where the ship should be. Thousands of miles separated them and it would take days of endless flying to make up the distance.

“The only way to catch up would be across land,” Sven advised, drawing a line from Outcast Island through the Mainland straight down to Rome and then showing possible routes to intercept the ship before it reached Rome. “The problem is you might over shoot them or they may take another route or stop at any of the colonies. Without knowing their exact destination you can get lost out there. I advice having a ship follow behind as not only backup but also a second set of eyes to watch out for them.”

“We’re already almost two weeks behind Alvin. Our boats aren’t fast enough to catch up,” Stoick pointed out. “Our only chance is by air.”

And that would have been the end of that but as Stoick mounted Thornado he was stopped by Gobber who grabbed his forearm before hauling himself up behind him. “You might be able to get rid of your lil’brother that easily but you can bet your skivvies you’re not getting rid of me,” the blacksmith said as he made himself comfortable. “Now let’s go and find our boys.”

Stoick only shook his head and smiled. Of course Gobber would stay at his side as he had since Hiccup was only a babe. If anyone loved Hiccup as much as he did it was Gobber and his friend would never allow anything bad to befall the boy or his dragon. With Thornado they took to the air and began flying south.


	7. Chapter 7

Life As I Knew It 7

Days turned to weeks and weeks to a solid month and while Hiccup and Toothless were home sick they had gotten into a bit of a routine. They woke up, helped Viggo and Olaf catch fish – Toothless had proven to be a great up there by blasting a section of water next to the ship after the net was cast and killing enough for the entire crew to have fresh fish every day – then assisted the cook in preparing breakfast or lunch depending on the need for fish. Then Hiccup would tidy Alvin’s cabin before spending most of the afternoon in the crow’s nest. He wasn’t allowed to leave the ship on shore leave and often spent those nights playing chess against Alvin as they waited for the men to row back – Alvin never allowed the ship to dock and would separate Hiccup and Toothless to ensure neither tried to escape. Hiccup discovered that Alvin wasn’t as barbaric and fool hearty as he often seemed. He had a sharp mind and was very adapt at chess, a game Hiccup never thought the man would enjoy. And Hiccup enjoyed playing. The only person who ever played chess was his grandfather Old Wrinkly so it was a welcomed change especially since Alvin didn’t just let him win like his grandfather would often do. No, Alvin proved to be a real challenge and it wasn’t surprising to find the whole night had passed by as they battled for control of the board. Even better, Alvin didn’t get mad when he lost but congratulate him for a cunning move. It actually made Hiccup smile and fell a little more relaxed around the man rather than so frightened of Alvin actually hurting him or Toothless. Of course it could all be a rouse and Hiccup was mindful of that but he tried not to think of it too much.

Toothless’s wing wasn’t healing as well as Hiccup hoped mainly because despite how large the ship was there simply wasn’t enough room for him to stretch it out without hitting someone or something. This of course made the Nightfury extremely disgruntle and moody and he would often sulk up on the mast, the only place where he could even try to stretch him wings and feel the wind beneath them. Hiccup tried his best to comfort his friend but he knew Toothless needed off the ship soon. If he didn’t fly soon Toothless might lose him mind and attack someone. He tried explaining this to Alvin but the Outcast would hear none of it. As far as he was concern Toothless would adapt just like the rest of them. So Hiccup tried to keep Toothless occupied by playing with him when there wasn’t much happening on deck and they had a little room. He used a shield to reflex light across the deck and have his friend chase after it like an overgrown cat. This often had mixed results as Toothless had bounded into Alvin on two separate occasions and accidentally knocked another Outcast overboard that the rest of the crew had to fish out. Trying not to laugh proved to be more challenging than following Alvin’s rules. Thankfully Alvin often found Hiccup’s and Toothless’s antic funny as well and let the two be for the most part.

Most of the Outcasts seemed to enjoy having a youth on board and treated him like Hiccup was one of the crew, especially Viggo who treating him like a little brother and often doted on him as much or more than Alvin did. Every time he went to shore he would bring something new and exotic for Hiccup to the point that the boy now had a small shelf with knick-knacks that Alvin would only shake his head and chuckle about, calling Hiccup spoiled. But that never stopped Viggo who would come back with tall tales of the strange lands he had visited.

And that was what led Hiccup to the galley that night. Viggo and the others had just returned from another supply run on the southern shores of a country called Spain and Hiccup was anxious to learn a little about the land. He knew the men often played poker late at night and wasn’t surprised when he found Viggo and a dozen other men around a table drinking and laughing as they dealt cards and placed wagers but what was surprising was that Alvin was situated at the head of the table. Usually he was too busy with his maps to join the other men and Hiccup had thought he was in his cabin. 

Of course Alvin noticed them the moment Hiccup and Toothless stepped into the dimly lit room. “Hiccup!” he called, waving him over.

The youth hesitated. The smell of booze and pipe tobacco was thick in the air and he worried Alvin may be intoxicated. So far he had only dealt with one or two drunk Outcasts and they were usually easy enough to escape but he had been sleeping in Alvin’s cabin for the better part of the month and even though Alvin hadn’t touched him sexually since the night Hiccup tried to kill him he wasn’t exactly looking forward to the man being drunk and maybe trying something.

“I was just looking for Viggo,” Hiccup said hurriedly as he backed toward the door. “I’ll just head to bed.”

“Nonsense,” Alvin laughed, as if Hiccup was being silly. He again waved Hiccup over as he told one of his men to deal the boy in.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup rounded the table, smiling thinly at the Outcasts and praying that things didn’t get out of hand. While he doubted any of them would try hurting him and doing anything stupid since most considered him part of the crew but he wasn’t stupid enough to think he was safe.

“Come sit,” Alvin encouraged as he threw some coins in the center of the table.

“Is that silver?” Hiccup asked in surprise. It was rare to see silver or gold in the Archipelago and the amount on the table was more than he ever saw on the whole of Berk with the exception of treasure he and Toothless had found and lost a few months back. And here the Outcasts were throwing silver coins into a pile as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Alvin raised a brow in confusion. “Yes?”

“Oh,” Hiccup answered trying to pretend this was normal. It was his turn to raise his brows when he stopped next to Alvin and there was no chair to sit upon. “Uh…” He looked around but there wasn’t even room to pull another chair up to the table.

Alvin pushed his chair back and patted his lap. “Take a seat. I bet your father never took the time to teach you the game,” he said, his eyes never leaving his cards.

“Actually I played against him and Gobber many times. And thanks but I’d rather have a chair of my…own?” 

Alvin grabbed his wrist and the next thing Hiccup knew he was sitting on the man’s lap and hand a set of cards. A tankard of wine was poured and set before Hiccup and Alvin shifted so that he could support Hiccup’s slight weight a little better. “Alright, are you any good at the game?”

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat. “Ah…yeah, I guess. I beat my Dad a few times. I think Gobber cheats though.”

“Knowing him, most likely,” Alvin chuckled, patting Hiccup’s knee. “Alright, if you get lost don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

Hiccup glanced at Toothless who only tilted his head and raised his ears in a manner that clearly said “what do you want me to do?” before a nice corner to curl up in and going to sleep. Although even though he looked peaceful and sleeping he was keeping one eye open and watching everything that happened to make sure nothing bad happened to his rider.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you just lay there and play innocent,” Hiccup grumbled. He wiggled slightly on Alvin’s lap and tried to get comfortable but he hadn’t sat on someone’s knee in a very long time and was far too old for such things. 

Alvin placed his hand on Hiccup’s thigh. “Don’t,” he advised in a low whisper. “Otherwise you might cause something we both might regret.”

The boy instantly stilled, not wanting to inadvertently arouse Alvin. He took a deep breath, bit his lower lip and tried focusing on his cards and not move an inch. That was harder than it sound but he tried his best. Alvin separated his vast pile of coins and gave Hiccup a sizeable share and the game commenced. It took Hiccup a few minutes to catch on – this wasn’t like playing against his father and Gobber – and Alvin often whispered advice in his ear when it looked as if he was having difficulty. Alvin’s beard always tickled his neck when he lowered his lips to Hiccup’s ear and made it hard not to squirm or giggle.

Much to everyone’s surprise Hiccup caught on very quickly and it wasn’t long before he was winning a few hands.

“No, no, no…helping him isn’t fair, Alvin,” Viggo chastised with grin and wink to Hiccup.

Hiccup grinned as he reached out to pull the center pile of coins to his growing pile before sitting back and sipping his wine.

Alvin only laughed. He had dropped out of the game some time ago to simply enjoy watching Hiccup slowly conquer his men. “If I could take all the credit I would,” he purred, his hand stroking up and down Hiccup’s back almost rhythmically. “But Hiccup obviously has more talents than we took into account.” 

The boy gave a laugh that turned into a snort and covered his mouth when a hiccup threatened to escape. He didn’t catch it in time and it made the Outcasts all burst out in laughter.

“Now we know the story behind your name,” Olaf laughed, raising his tankard toward Hiccup in salute.

“That’s not why,” Hiccup giggled, feeling a little light headed from the alcohol and maybe giddy from the positive attention. “But it’s not the worse name. My cousin has it worse than me even though his Dad says it’s supposed to be scary as hell. How is Snotlout scary?”

Whether the men were just trying to amuse him or not Hiccup wasn’t sure but they all laughed and shoot their heads not sure how such a name was supposed to scare anyone. The game turned less serious as they joked about and enthralled Hiccup with their own stories until late at night when Toothless really was sound asleep and the men began excusing themselves one by one to go to bed before attending their morning duties.

Hiccup laughed merrily when Viggo ruffled his hair as he passed. “Good haul, kiddo,” he praised. Hiccup had won a rather impressive amount of silver and gold coins. “Get some sleep and tomorrow I’ll tell all about Spain and the pretty ladies that inhabit that land. Maybe next time we’ll bring one back for you.”

The boy’s face heated up and he blushed at the very thought of the exotic women who must live in the strange country if the Outcast’s stories were anywhere near true. “Maybe,” he conceded, glancing at his hands on the table.

“We’ll discuss that at a later time,” Alvin offered as he lifted Hiccup off his lap and stood with a stretch. “Gods, lad, you have a bony ass. I was starting to think you had a knife in you back pocket.”

Hiccup gave him a perplex look. “I don’t have back pockets.”

Alvin only shook his head with a laugh and patted the boy’s shoulder. “It’s an expression. Come, let’s get you to bed.” He placed his treasure in a small chest before finding another and shoving Hiccup pile into it.

Confusion filled Hiccup as the chest was deposited in his arms. “What’s this?” he asked, not quite understanding why Alvin was giving it to him.

“That’s your winnings.”

“Yeah but it’s your treasure. You just gave me some for the game.”

The man nodded. “Aye, but you did the work. Besides we’ll be in Rome in a few days. There are countless markets and venues that may peak your interest and they don’t normally do trade,” Alvin explained only confusing Hiccup further. “I don’t want you as a prisoner, Hiccup. I want you to feel as if your place is beside me.”

Hiccup looked away.

Alvin gave another nod. “There’s no rush. I’m a patient man.”

Trying to wake up Toothless proved not to be an easy task. Normally he would jump up and be wide awake with only a call of his name but with his injury and how stir crazy he had become the last few weeks it was only a matter of time before exhaustion got the best of him and Alvin advised Hiccup to just let the dragon be. Which meant Hiccup would be alone with Alvin that night.

Butterflies seemed to be dancing in his belly as he followed the Outcast chief to his cabin. Up until now he always had Toothless at his side so this was a little disconcerting for him. Hiccup made a beeline to his cot and placed the chest on his shelf with the other items he had been given. He didn’t expect Alvin to come up behind him and he gave a little embarrassed squeak when the man reached past him to put a lock on the chest. He whirled around in surprise, fully expecting the worse – his mind was a little muddled from the wine and sitting on Alvin’s lap so long – but Alvin only chuckled and handed Hiccup a key.

“You’re far too jumpy without your lizard,” the man remarked with a shake of his head. He turned away and headed for his bed, stripping along the way.

Hiccup bit his lip, his cheeks burning at his own foolishness. Yeah, Alvin must have thought he was simply hilarious. With a pout he climbed into his own cot and tried to forget it. Alvin hadn’t tried anything and he was grateful. Even at his most drunk Alvin would send Hiccup away, usually to Viggo or Magnus with the explanation that he didn’t trust himself not to hurt Hiccup. It made everything Hiccup believed about Alvin, every rumor and story he was ever told about to Outcast come into question. After weeks of being Alvin’s prisoner or “guest” as Alvin would often say, Hiccup wondered if he was really as evil as he was led to believe. Yes he raided other tribes and pirated peaceable ships and would kill without a thought but he was also very protective and easy going and laughed far more than Hiccup ever imagined. Alvin often thought Hiccup was funny as hell and even when the youth rebelled or defied orders the biggest punishment he got was being separated from Toothless for the day and having to clean every inch of other Alvin cabin or when he really got out of hand then the kitchen which was a nightmare. Alvin wasn’t anything like Hiccup thought.

It also made Hiccup wonder why Alvin hadn’t tried touching him like he had weeks earlier. Alvin rarely went on shore leave with his men even if only for a night of debauchery – he liked telling stories of past lovers and even hinted toward a past relationship with Stoick which Hiccup choose to believe was Alvin’s way of trying to rile him up. So Alvin had a rather healthy sexual appetite. And…why was he thinking along these lines?

Hiccup shook his head and rolled over on his side. It had to be the alcohol. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his mind kept diving bombing into places he rather it didn’t and his body began to react at the memory of sitting on Alvin’s lap and the man’s warning not to wiggle or move about. He was almost positive he had felt a rather sizeable bulge at the man’s groin that only got harder whenever Hiccup moved even if he didn’t mean to. Stop it, stop it, stop it!

He balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his eyes. He had tried everything to forget about Alvin jerking him off but it seemed that as time passed things had only gotten worse. “What’s wrong with you?” he muttered to himself with a groan.

“Hmm?” Alvin asked from the room.

“Nothing!” Hiccup squeaked, flushing once more for talking aloud. He tried to sleep again but either the alcohol or the acceptance from the Outcasts or maybe the fact that Toothless wasn’t there to help him stay focused but that rebellious side of Hiccup felt very bold. After all it wasn’t as if anyone was saving him and until Toothless was healed they couldn’t escape and maybe Alvin wasn’t as bad as he always thought so what was the harm in experimenting just a little? 

He sat up, the odd questions and desires of both his mind and body refusing to let him sleep. He chewed his lower lip as he gazed over at Alvin’s dark form presumably asleep on his large bed. It was much like the night he tried to kill Alvin in his sleep. His belly twisted with anxiety but of a different sort. “Alvin?” he whispered before clapping a hand over his mouth. No…nope…not doing it. Just go back to sleep and shut the hell up, the more logical part of him said hurriedly but he didn’t move. He just sat there and waited.

“Hmm?” Alvin hummed sleepily.

“Uhm…”

The man shifted in bed and rolled over to look at Hiccup. “Out with it, boy,” he grumbled.

Hiccup swallowed hard and that part of him shouting for him to shut up and go back to bed was screaming in his head but for once Hiccup ignored it for the strange tingling of his body and his own curiosity. “I was wondering…about a few weeks ago when I…you…” He blew at his shaggy bangs. He was never this tied up for words before…except when it came to Astrid. 

Alvin rubbed at his face but seemed to get Hiccup’s meaning. He sat up and yawned. “Come here,” he said gruffly.

Hiccup hesitated but after a moment he got up and walked to Alvin. He stood between the man’s legs feeling rather awkward and unsure of himself and tempted to run back to his cot and hide under the covers. But Alvin caught his arms and began rubbing them in soothing patterns.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, his blue eyes regarding Hiccup’s.

“No,” Hiccup said honestly.

Alvin only smiled and gave a nod. “Then I’ll only touch you, just like last time but just a little more. I’ll make you feel real good and we’ll stop whenever you say.”

“Promise?” Hiccup asked, feeling rather childish and scared even if his body wanted to rebel against him.

“Yes,” the man purred before letting Hiccup go and sitting back. “Now how about you do away with your clothes?”

Biting his lip and very unsure of himself, Hiccup pulled off his tunic, revealing his narrow chest and then began untying the ties to his trousers. His hands shook there and he nearly stopped twice as it seemed the ties were just getting tangled. He took a deep breath and tried again. It was rather nerve wracking. Alvin didn’t try to help or even lift a finger toward him. He sat back and watched silently, his gaze travelling up and down Hiccup’s slim form until they came to the boy’s face.

“Hiccup, look at me,” he purred, gaining the youth’s attention.

Hiccup did so with shaking breath, his fingers still fumbling with his trousers.

Alvin took his hips and shuffled Hiccup a little closer but rather than pull down the offending pants he lowered his face to the boy’s chest and took a nipple between his lips and began suckling. Hiccup gasped at the sudden new sensation and grasped Alvin’s head, his fingers knotting in the man’s hair. His knees became wobbly and he had to hold on just to stay standing. No one had ever done this to him before and no amount of sex education could have prepared him. It was as if a line shot start from that nipple to his cock and it was quickly hardening to its full length. He whimpered and moaned, gasping when Alvin pulled him impossibly close before switching to the other nipple. Hiccup was almost certain he would faint before the man touched his neither region. He thought he might cum right then and there.

Then when Hiccup was sure he could take no more Alvin pulled away. The trousers were suddenly gone and Hiccup found himself laying on the large bed. He was panting heavily now, unsure how he got into this particular position and not really caring. Alvin loomed over him and that should have been scary but Hiccup’s mind was now gone and sensation ruled. When Alvin pressed his lips to Hiccup’s the boy returned it.

“I can show you pleasures you’ve never imagined possible,” Alvin purred against Hiccup’s lips. “I can make you scream like no one else. All you have to do is give yourself to me.” He didn’t wait for Hiccup’s answer. He peppered kisses down Hiccup’s chest to his taunt belly and it would have all been good had Hiccup not begun giggling uncontrollably. Alvin glanced up the length of him in surprise.

Hiccup covered his mouth but couldn’t stop giggling and the look Alvin gave him didn’t help matters. “Beard…” he tried to explain. Yeah, as good as this felt it suddenly reminded him of when he was little and his Dad would tickle him with his beard before blowing bubbles on his belly but Alvin didn’t blow bubbles, he playfully nipped Hiccup all the way down to his belly button where he dipped and swirled his tongue before giving it a good bite that made Hiccup’s back arch. “Ngh…uh…” Hiccup whimpered. Then Alvin rubbed his scratchy beard into Hiccup groin and thighs, sensitizing them point Hiccup wasn’t sure if it was painful or pleasurable. Hiccup cried out as the man took his aching manhood in his mouth and began it with even more force and passion than he had his nipples. His hips shot forward and Alvin had to hold him down while he sucked his length into aching, pulsing hardness.

Alvin twirled his tongue around Hiccup’s meat, running it up and down and savoring the bitter-sweet taste of pre-cum before letting the length go with a resounding plop. He grinned when Hiccup gave a whimper and slithered his way up until he was laying next to the boy. “Like that, lad?” he cooed, brushing Hiccup’s bangs away from his eyes. When Hiccup nodded, unable to form coherent words, he pressed his hips against the boy’s and took both their cocks in one large hand. “Next time you’ll cum in my mouth but tonight…” He began stroking their lengths together, enjoying the friction of Hiccup’s small length rubbing against his. “Tonight we’ll cum together, savvy?”

“Uh huh…” Hiccup murmured before screwing his eyes shut as Alvin jerked them off together, altering between squeezing tightly and moving slowly to lose and fast, his thumb dancing over the sensitive heads. His right hand flew down to grasp Alvin’s wrist as the other knotted in the man’s tangled brown hair.

“Look at me, Hiccup. Don’t break eye contact,” Alvin ordered as he pumped harder and faster until they were both panting and groaning with passion as well. And then Hiccup’s world turned a starting white as he came with a scream, his seed shutting out over his and Alvin’s belly in pearly white ropes only to be followed a moment later by Alvin whose cum seemed to shot out of him like cannon fire to splatter over Hiccup’s belly and stomach and even a little on his face. He roared in triumph, as if he had just conquered his greatest rival and jerked them off a few more times until they were both empty, exhausted and utterly boneless.

Hiccup took a shaky breath as he looked up at Alvin with a new light. He wasn’t sure about this new feeling he had but he didn’t have time to take it into much consideration. He gave a sleepy smile and closed his eyes, finally able to sleep.

Alvin cupped Hiccup cheek and gave him a small kiss, licking a little cum off the boy’s chin. He was tempted to lick off all his body but he rather liked the debauched way Hiccup looked and decides to hold off a few minutes to fetch a much needed glass of wine. Then he treated the boy as if he were a delicious meal and took his time to clean him with his tongue, savoring the taste and promising himself that soon Hiccup’s seed would fill his mouth just as his seed would feel the boy’s. Hiccup was slowly breaking and he was willing to take all the time needed to see it through.


	8. Chapter 8

Life As I Knew It 8

It had been over a month since Hiccup went missing and no matter hard long or how hard they flew they could make up the distance between them and the Outcast ship. They were always behind, missing the ship by mere days. Stoick had debated over skipping across countries but fear that they would over shoot their target or miss them altogether again. He was starting to rethink the idea that Alvin had taken his boy and considered returning to Berk in hopes that Hiccup had only run off as Spitelout suggested and had returned home by home. But the logical side said to continue, to find Alvin and see for himself. He sent letters to Spitelout through merchant traders that would pass it off until it reached Johann who would insure his brother received them and return with news but that was a slow process that might not show results for many weeks if not months. So he and Gobber continued onward, following the European coastline, stopping at every port to see whether or not the Outcasts had passed that way and if a boy of Hiccup’s description – or better yet a Nightfury – had been seen but the answers were always the same, no one had seen either the boy or his dragon despite confirming that Outcasts had indeed passed through.

It was off the coast of France that the Gods felt it time to send them help and it was the strangest sort of help there could be. Neither Stoick nor Gobber spoke French. In fact neither spoke any other language than Norse which had made their journey incredibly challenging. Like any other port Stoick had strolled into the nearest tavern to the docks where it was most likely the Outcasts would go before gathering supplies and attending to their duties. The bar maid gave him a blank look, not understanding what he was trying to tell her. Stoick tried again and again to explain his problem but she would only shake her head in confusion.

“Pardon, Mademoiselle,” a strange looking man said to her in the local tongue as he came to stand next to Stoick. “The gentleman is asking if you have seen an auburn hair boy and yah tall,” he held his hand to his chin much as Stoick had moments before. “…with bright green eyes. He’s about sixteen and travelling with a black dragon. They would be travelling with some barbarians in similar garb as these gentlemen.” He gestured toward Stoick and Gobber.

The woman gave them one look and shook her head before leaving to attend to other patrons.

“Sorry, my friend, but she hasn’t seen the boy in question,” he told Stoick in fluent Norse.

Stoick blinked in surprise to have finally found someone who spoke his language. “Oh…thank you.”

“Not at all. We haven’t had many Northern Vikings in some time. Many of the locals don’t know the dialect,” he explained, sticking his hand out. “Name’s Jacob.”

“Stoick,” said the Hooligan chief, taking the pro-offered hand and pumping it. “You’re a Viking?” he asked, looking the man over. He was dressed rather oddly for a Viking and even Trader Johann’s strange garb seemed tame to the bright flourish clothing and high collar adorning Jacob. European fashion always boggled Stoick the few times he had visited the Mainland.

The man laughed merrily. “Well I suppose I haven’t called myself a Viking in many years but yes. I’m part of the Outcast tribe or was, at least.”

Stoick pulled his hand back as if he had just been burned. “An Outcast?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. “As in Alvin and the Outcasts?”

“Ah…you know of him. What trouble has he been causing lately?” The way the man acted it was as if this was nothing unusual and he fully expected Alvin had done something to upset Stoick in the past. But he had been joking and didn’t truly expect an answer.

“He kidnapped my son,” Stoick growled, ready to strangle this man as if he were Alvin the Treacherous standing before him.

“Really? Usually he’s the one getting the rest of us out of trouble. Uh? Well that won’t do,” Jacob said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Where do you think he might be taking the boy?”

Gobber placed a hand on Stoick’s shoulder and stepped forward, giving his friend a few minutes to calm down. “Rome. One of his followers informed that he was taking Hiccup there.”

“Hiccup? Odd name. Well if he’s taking your boy there then you have one of two options. One; go around Spain or straight across France and maybe meet them at the straight. Of course they could have already passed the straight, but it is the quickest route to Rome.”

Gobber glanced at Stoick, waiting for his decision until his friend took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright, if over land is faster than by all means, led the way.”

Jacob looked positively ecstatic and gave a big beaming smile. “An adventure, excellent!” He clapped his hands happily and led them out of the tavern. “Now I gather you have a long boat? We can take one of the rivers further inland and then roll it over the few miles to the next and…”

“We don’t have a boat,” Gobber said with a hint of a grin.

Jacob tilted his head and looked at them as if they were the strangest Vikings he ever met.

Stoick smirked and to Jacob’s astonishment a large Thunderdrum flew out from behind the bar and land next to him. “We have a Thornado.”

Jacob’s eyes widened. “Ah…well then…may I suggest horses for those of us without a…Thornado?”

The two Hooligans chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Led the way,” Stoick said with a wave of his hand, not quite willing to trust this strange Outcast but they had no other choice. They had to find Hiccup before anything bad happened. He prayed that nothing bad had already happened to his only child.

. . .

When Hiccup awoke it was from the best sleep he could remember having since being captured and he wasn’t ready to get up just yet. His body still tingled pleasantly and he could lay on the soft warm bed forever. But of course a foul fishy breath was blowing in his face and the stench would not let him be. He made a face and cracked open one eye but rather than awaking to Alvin’s face it was Toothless’s large eyes and grumpy frown. Frowning as well, Hiccup tried rolling over but the dragon’s large paw pressed down on his chest when he was on his back and pinned him there.

Hiccup groaned. “Toothless…” he whined, wanting to go back to sleep.

Toothless grumbled as if reprimanding him for doing something stupid.

“Tooth, I’m tired, bud. We can go flying later, I promise.” He gave a yawn and tried going back to sleep but Toothless was relentless and slapped him with his good wing. “Come on! Toothless, it’s too early.” He rolled back toward his friend and looked tiredly at the dragon. “Alright…alright, I’m up.” Mumbling under his breath he pulled the heavy comforter off him, realizing a split second later that he was stark naked and that the man he had spent the night with was nowhere in sight. Hiccup was speechless. He stared down at his naked body as he slowly remembered what had happened the night before. He mind was a little groggy but he knew one thing for certain, he had gone to Alvin out of his own twisted curiosity.

His face paled at this realization and he ran his hands through his hair and stared at Toothless who no doubt smelled what they had done all over him and wasn’t pleased in the least. A small tremble ran through Hiccup at the thought of what he had allowed Alvin to do to him and just how good it felt and he swore that despite that immense pleasure he would never let his curiosity get the best of him like that again. It felt good…so good…but wasn’t he betraying his people by having relations with their greatest enemy? He wasn’t so sure anymore. He wasn’t sure about anything anymore. All he knew for certain was that his best friend wasn’t happy with him and he didn’t like when Toothless was upset.

“Okay, bud…I screwed up. I’m sorry,” he said once he calmed down. He ran his hands over the dragon’s head and pressed his forehead to the dragon’s. “It won’t happen again.”

He dressed quickly, not wanting to stay naked any longer than necessary. Of course leaving the room and facing the Outcasts nearly made Hiccup want to hide in the cabin forever but then Alvin would return sooner or later so taking a deep breath he pulled open the door and stepped out onto the deck. 

The sun was shining brightly high above and everyone was at their usually duties late in the morning which meant Hiccup had slept most of the morning away. That took Hiccup by surprise, he never slept in, at least not unless he was very sick. Viggo gave him a wave as he did most morning but had his hands full of net so had to turn his focus back to his duties right away. Everyone else nodded and wished him good morning like usual and it was as if nothing had happened. Hiccup was a little taken back by this but much like the night he had tried to kill Alvin and the man first touched him no one seemed to know what had happened and he was very relieved for this.

He found Alvin at the bow of the ship staring out over the ocean and Hiccup jogged over to the man to stand next to him. “See anything interesting?” he asked teasingly. He paused in surprise when he saw a variety of sea dragons he had never seen before. They were a beautiful shape of palest blue and purest purple that blended wonderfully into the deep blue of the sea and were you not watching carefully you may not have noticed them until the ship were right on top of these beautiful creatures. “Whoa…” he breathed, grasping the rail and leaning over to see them better.

Alvin placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaning over too far. “They’re called the Blue Sirens,” he said with a pleased smile at Hiccup’s enthusiasm. “I was going to wake you up so you didn’t mess them but you looked as if you needed your sleep.”

Hiccup blushed and ducked his head. “Thank you. I’ve never slept in this late before. I guess I was really out of it.”

Alvin chuckled. “We were up rather late.”

Hiccup’s blush deepened. “Yeah… So were you thinking of having me train on of these…Blue Sirens?”

The man looked down at him with suddenly wide eyes. “A Blue Siren? No…no, no, no… These beauties are more temperamental than any woman. Not even you can tame one.”

The youth laughed. “What? Doubting me already? I thought you wanted me to train dragons for you?”

“Yes, but I prefer not to be dragged to me death in the grimy deep,” Alvin said seriously, making Hiccup look up in surprise. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup’s shoulder and pulled him against his side. “No, my boy. The skies are the answer. Dragons like your Toothless.”

Hiccup bit his lip, still unsure but knowing that he had keep his word to train Alvin’s dragons in order to protect not only Toothless but his own tribe. He gave a small nod. “So they’re in Rome?” he asked, trying to imagine what the dragon’s in the legendary country were like. Where they like Toothless, Nightfuries or maybe Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks or some new species that he had yet to see? He was both excited and scared.

Alvin squeezed his shoulder. “Yes. An old friend of mine has a bit of a dragon problem. If you can train then we’ll move the whole herd to the Archipelago.”

“Uhm…I don’t know,” Hiccup responded with a bob of his head as he calculated the problems with such a large migration. “There’s their natural food source, mating grounds and habitats to take into consideration. We can’t just up and move a whole herd of dragons without knowing if they can survive in our territory. Besides, the Archipelago is much colder that here.” And it was quite an adjustment for any animal. Hiccup was finding it increasingly difficult to wear his usual tunic and trousers. It was much hotter than he was accustomed to and could only imagine how a hot climate dragon would do in the harsh cold north he was used to.

“If anyone can find a way it’s you, Hiccup,” Alvin said giving the youth a one arm hug.

Hiccup glanced up at him, surprised by the praise even though he had yet to train any dragons for Alvin or prove himself. A small shy smile played over his lips as he realized just how much Alvin believed in him. He didn’t pull away from the hug but leaned into it a little. If only his father believed in him as much as Alvin seemed to.

Behind them Toothless eyed the two before sauntering away, disgruntle and upset by his rider’s new friendship with a man who should by all rights be their enemy. He found a quiet shady spot and curled up and grumbled to himself about how silly humans could be and pointedly ignored Hiccup and the Outcasts for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Life As I Knew It 9

“Alvin thinks he has a great new weapon with this so called Dragon Conqueror,” Dagur mused as his armada sailed around the coast of Spain. He stood at the bow of his flag ship staring out at the strange land, one he planned to conquer in the not too distant future. They hadn’t bothered going to any of the ports for anything other than supplies – shore leave could wait until after he had captured this so called Dragon Conqueror…he still couldn’t believe it was Hiccup – and were making incredible time but they were still at least a week or so behind Alvin and at least a three days behind Stoick. And while Dagur would give just about anything to battle with the Romans and Alvin and his little band of Outcasts he more than willing to let Stoick do the hard work for him and then steal Hiccup as they tried to make their escape.

He turned away from the foreign land to gaze at his prisoner. He had been rather surprised to find the old Hooligan warrior milling about Outcast Island with what he had always assumed were enemies to Berk as if it was where he belonged. Beheading a few rebellious Outcasts who refused to lay down their arms when their island was overrun by Berserkers had quickly loosened the old man’s tongue. Now this “Mildew” was his prisoner and only lead to where in Rome Alvin might take Hiccup. “So how is it lil’Hiccup became this mighty conqueror?” he asked in a sickening sweet purr. 

Mildew looked up with wide eyes. “It’s the Nightfury,” he said hurriedly as he had many times now. “It’s like…I don’t know…they can talk to each other. It’s as if their one and the same. You hurt one and you’ll hurt the other. But if you capture the Nightfury then Hiccup will be yours. He’ll do anything to protect that dragon. That’s how Alvin captured him. He injured the beast and would have killed it if Hiccup hadn’t promised to train dragons for him.”

Dagur hummed to himself and nodded. Then he laughed. “Ho, ho, ho…little Hiccup of the big heart. Of course he could never watch a helpless animal die. So predictable. Explains the whole ‘dragon attack’ fiasco.” He laugh turned maniac and he nearly doubled over at his own stupidity. “I should have known it was all a trick. Alvin said Berk trained dragons and I foolishly listened to Stoick instead. Ah…but Hiccup was a sight fighting that Nightfury…” He frowned at the memory. He had held that image in his mind for months now only to learn it had all been a lie. Hiccup would pay for that and if the Nightfury was the key to capturing him then so be it.

“Tell me more about the Nightfury. Everything you know about the creature. Eating habits, temperament…everything,” he demanded with a sneer. “And don’t leave anything out.”

Mildew coward before him but he didn’t hesitate spilling everything he knew about Hiccup and Toothless if only to save his head. Dagur found himself developing a new respect for the boy he always tormented as a child and he would do everything in his power to make Hiccup’s gift with dragons his to control.

. . .

The next week passed in a blur for Hiccup. While most nights he still slept in the uncomfortable cot with Toothless curled protectively around him there were nights like this one where he found himself curling up next to Alvin in some morbid curiosity and longing he still couldn’t quite put his finger on. In his mind he joked that it must be the same curiosity that had made him befriend Toothless and learn to train dragons, that maybe he was simply trying to train Alvin into being a better person. In reality he wasn’t so sure about that because a part of him was almost certain that was what Alvin was trying to do with him.

Alvin still acted rather particular, as if he wanted Hiccup but wanted the boy to make the first move which usually was the case and Hiccup often questioned whether the man really wanted him or was just indulging Hiccup’s curiosity. Tonight was no different.

It had started simply enough. Hiccup had gone to bed long before Alvin, having hoped to deal with a little problem that had started around dinner time when Alvin had asked him to dine with him in his cabin and began telling him all about Rome and the old friend of his with the dragon problem. There was a lot of joking and sass on Hiccup’s part still a little unsure if he could even train these new species of dragons and if they could even survive through the harsh winters of the Archipelago. He warned that they would more likely than not go into hibernation during that time making an army rather ineffective considering how long their winters usually were. Alvin wasn’t happy about that and Hiccup quickly shut his mouth wondering why he even mentioned such a detail that could save the lives of many people. After all sleeping dragons were safe dragons. But Alvin was determined and Hiccup had no doubt he would find a way…or more accurately, make sure Hiccup found a way.

Seeing Hiccup’s discomfort at the conversation Alvin quickly changed topics and began praising Hiccup for his ingenuity and even Toothless’s help with gathering fish. Hiccup had rigged a new fishing net that could be dragged behind the boat so that they didn’t have to constantly slow down just the catch dinner. The net was cast only for a short time then pulled up with enough flopping fish to feel everyone’s belly and if that didn’t work Toothless would wait until the ship came to a near standstill and blast at the water a few times. Both methods worked fairly well and none of the crew had complained in weeks. Hiccup had earned a place among the Outcasts and other than a few trouble makers still not happy with their destination he was well liked and respected. He came up with ideas that both bewildered and inspired and he almost always had a captive audience when he spoke. Not even Alvin could inspire his people in such a way without yelling or threatening. So for him to walk out and see the boy playing with a small stray dragon no larger than a Terrible Terror, that had been flying by and stopped to check out the Nightfury moping about, and listening to Hiccup instruct the crew on how to get one’s attention and then keep it was rather awe inspiring and he found himself listening in and attempting to mimic the youth. So far he hadn’t had much luck but it didn’t ebb his enthusiasm that Hiccup was slowly coming to his way of thinking. So he praised the youth, patted his hand and assured him that he was doing a great job and that the crew thought very highly of him. Judging by the way Hiccup would blush and sometimes shy away Alvin deduced that the youth wasn’t used to such praise or a lot of physical contact so he would double his efforts by brushing Hiccup’s hair away from his eyes and behind his ears.

“The things I could show you,” he would say with a look that was a mix of longing and desire before pressing his lips to Hiccup’s brow and pulling away. “The things I want to do…” Then before going any further he would pull away and tell Hiccup to finish eating, throw Toothless another cod or tuna or whatever fish they had caught that day, and stalk off to run his ship.

And that was why Hiccup had crawled into Alvin’s bed, nude and unsure and very scared yet determined to end the butterflies that were always swarming inside his belly each time Alvin touched him. He needed to know if he actually had feelings for Alvin or if this was something else. He knew what was likely to happen that night, that Alvin might go all the way with him and what that entailed. He might be a virgin but he knew a thing or two about two guys having sex…Gobber had been very thorough when it came to sex education. There was only one of two holes Alvin might use to fuck him and Hiccup was rather frightened as to which might be used first…or which to offer. There was a lot of logic behind using his mouth first to provide lubricant in case Alvin didn’t have anything.

He had warned Toothless not to interfere no matter what happened or how bad things sounded – he was sure things might get painful and that he might scream or cry but according to Gobber things got way better fast so…

He bit his lip and buried his face against the pillow, one part of him trying to talk himself out of this craziness while another tried to calm him down and reason that if he didn’t follow through then not only would Alvin be disappointed but he’d never learn what sex really felt like and so far everything Alvin had done had nearly blown his mind in the most pleasurable way he ever thought possible.

Of course Toothless wasn’t happy and laid near the cot staring at him with a grumpy look before burying his head under one wing and trying to ignore him. Hiccup tried to ignore him too, not understanding why his best friend was acting so weird toward him. Didn’t dragons have mating seasons or experiment from time to time. Toothless had done plenty of stuff Hiccup thought utterly crazy.

At some point Hiccup had fallen asleep, his nose pressed to the pillow and breathing in that scent that was uniquely Alvin. He didn’t even wake up when Alvin came into the room, bewildered to see the youth in his bed, stark naked and looking oh so desirable. He made such a tempting sight. Alvin hadn’t been prepared for Hiccup to make such a move so soon after their last tussle but he was far from complaining. He rather enjoyed the enticing sight before him. 

Stripping his clothes he ran a hand down the boy’s arm to his elbow and then over his hip and down to his prosthetic and shook his head and bemusement. The fake leg was a necessity for the boy to get around and added a strange beauty to Hiccup’s movements but it was distracting at the same time. After sleeping with Hiccup a few times with the contraption in place Alvin decided tonight wouldn’t be one of them. Besides, it would do the youth good to learn to rely on himself instead of the prosthetic and Nightfury. He removed the artificial leg and put it aside then rather than wake the boy and ravish him, as he wanted to, he climbed into bed next Hiccup, covered them both and went to sleep, his body and mind too tired from disciplining yet another Outcast who was complaining now that they were only hours away from Rome. He almost had another mutiny on his hands, the few remaining disgruntle men threatening to charge the cabin and throw Hiccup overboard if Alvin didn’t turn the ship around right then and there. Well needless to say the ship was now three men lighter and Hiccup was safely asleep. There was no telling what those three would have done had they actually made it into the room and found Hiccup in such a state and Alvin didn’t even want imagine it. It was one thing for him to fuck the boy – whenever he or Hiccup decided to finally take that step – but it was clearly another for anyone else.

Wrapping an arm around his young lover, he pulled Hiccup close and rested his chin on Hiccup’s head. He had a problem, he realized with a worried frown. He was falling in love with his enemy’s son. This wasn’t just about training dragons or crippling Berk by taking Stoick’s heir and their resident dragon whisperer. No, Hiccup was his now. Even though he had yet to fuck the boy Hiccup was his and if nothing else proved it then having the boy climb into his bed of his own free will, absolutely naked and breathtaking did. Tomorrow…tomorrow he would commemorate their arrival to Rome by taking Hiccup’s virginity. And judging by the youth’s enthusiasm he was sure Hiccup wouldn’t put up a fight. In fact he suspected he could have the boy ride him and do all the work with a happy smile. Ah…the things he had planned for his little dragon rider once they reached their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Life As I Knew It 10

Alvin awoke to the nearly forgotten sensation of someone curiously stroking his face as if trying to map out every contour. He knew at once the small calloused fingers belonged to Hiccup but he kept his eyes closed and let the boy do as he wanted and tried not to laugh when the youth found a ticklish spot. It had been so long since he took a bed mate who actually wanted to touch him but as Alvin learned since that first night weeks ago Hiccup was starved for affection. Being the chief’s son and the village odd ball cost him dearly and it didn’t help that the boy’s mother had been missing since the time he was a babe. Ah, Stoick had no clue the treasure he had lost in Hiccup and not just for his dragon training talents. While Hiccup was defiant, sassy, cunning and extremely stubborn he was still a very lonely boy looking for someone to love him for him and not because he could train dragons. And Dear All-Father, Alvin was almost certain he was.

He tried hiding his smile as those tricking little fingers spread out over his heart and tangled in his chest hair. Then there was a hesitant press of lips against his and he couldn’t resist anymore. He brought a hand up to tangle his finger’s in the boy’s soft auburn hair and hold him in place as he returned the innocent kiss with something full of dark promises. The arousal he had denied himself the night before came rushing in and he felt his cock stiffen with need.

“You’re going to be the death of me, boy,” he growled menacingly against Hiccup’s lips and grinned at the momentary fright in Hiccup’s eyes before they filled with bravado and that wonderful defiant strike reared its head.

“Really? A big strong Viking like you is afraid of a fishbone like me? I’m flattered,” Hiccup teased with a smirk. He moved so that he was straddling Alvin’s belly and leaned on his forearms. “You’re not exactly as threatening as your name suggests anymore, are you?”

Alvin growled, feeling a rush of blood leave his head to fill his cock and bring it to full attention. “You have no idea,” he bit out, tempted to tell this little wisp of a boy about the three men he had killed to protect him and his dragon. But perhaps that in itself proved how much he had softened due to Hiccup.

Hiccup only grinned childishly as he put his full weight on his arms. All of a sudden the grin faded and he looked very shy again, as if the bravado from moments ago was all an act and this was the real Hiccup, scared, unsure and almost desperate for someone to tell him he was doing the right thing. He glanced sideways toward Toothless but the dragon that was normally up and jumping around by now to get outside had turned his back on his rider. Hiccup frowned at him in annoyance before plastering on a determined look.

“So…I was wondering…” he began, his voice having a slight quiver.

Ah, here it came. Alvin ran his hands up and down Hiccup’s thighs encouragingly. He had been waiting for this moment ever since Hiccup first gave in to his curiosity. “Yes?”

“Does it hurt?” the boy asked instead, letting his fear and worry get the best of him. “Gobber says it does sometimes…if you don’t have the right partner, and well…I mean you’re a hell of a lot bigger than me. No offense.”

Alvin only chuckled and squeezed Hiccup’s hips and rear. “Ah…now there’s the question, isn’t it? Hmm…well we do have a bit of a size difference, don’t we? And I’m not just saying that because I’m a little fat…”

Hiccup gave a snort of laughter and received a hard slap on the rear for it causing him to yelp.

“…and you’re built like a walking fishbone but also because you have this little boy cock while I’m built like a…”

“Whale?” Hiccup offered with a giggle and yelped as his ass was slapped again.

Alvin gave him a glare. “Not quite.”

Hiccup smiled innocently.

“You know you make it very hard to be a good man around you,” the Outcast chief growled, his large hands circling Hiccup’s small waist. He was painfully hard now and was very tempted to stop playing this little game with the boy and finally have his way with him.

“I never asked you to,” Hiccup pointed out as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded arms. “Besides, this is your fault anyway. If you had just thrown me in the brig rather than jerk me off then we wouldn’t be in this situation. So really you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Hmm…” Well the kid was right there but Alvin felt no guilt whatsoever for his actions that night. Instead he ran his hands up Hiccup’s sides to his arm pits and back down, marveling as always how little hair he had on his beautiful body. Other than a thin bush of pubic hair and a few strands under his pits his body was practically hairless. “Perhaps you’re right but you are such a temptation. Now we only have a few hours until we dock so what would you like to do?” He looked down the length of the boy’s body and while he couldn’t see it he could feel the boy’s dick harden against his belly. Alvin was so hard now that he actually feared screwing the boy because he might hurt him. He needed a moment to catch his breath especially when Hiccup bit his lower lip so cutely.

“Well I was thinking that maybe we could…you know…” the boy started before worrying his lower lip. He glanced down Alvin’s body to the engorged cock that was poking his rear insistently. He had never really seen it at full mast and it seemed awfully huge compared to Hiccup’s, more than twice its size. He swallowed hard. “Wow…uhm…I’m not sure but I think you might be built light a dragon.”

Alvin gave a bark of laughter that was so hard it hurt. “A dragon, huh? Well maybe you’d like to ride me then.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed beautifully as his head shot up. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. He settled for an embarrassed nod but didn’t make a move to do anything more than lay on Alvin’s chest waiting to be told what to do.

It was adorable but Hiccup’s fear meant he would be far too tight to enter. No, Alvin needed the boy to be relaxed and horny before he could even attempt that otherwise he would severely hurt Hiccup. Maybe if he made the boy orgasm first to loosen his muscles. A rather exotic idea came to him, something he hadn’t tried in maybe, many years.

“Come here,” he instructed, lifting Hiccup by his waist to shuffle him forward, intent on sucking his small juicy dick while the boy rode his face but fate had other plans.

A loud knock at the door startled both man and teen and Hiccup all but jumped out of Alvin hands and back onto his belly, reaching to snatch up the nearest blanket but he couldn’t move fast enough. The door swung open and Magnus stuck his head in, his gaze automatically fell upon the oversize bed, fully expecting to find his leader still asleep after a long night. And although there were rumors of Alvin taking Hiccup as a consort until that moment he thought they were only that, rumors. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Hiccup straddling Alvin, both completely naked but not really doing anything overly sexual. It was obvious, however, by Alvin’s narrowed eyes and sneer that he had interrupted them.

“What is it?” Alvin snarled, sounding more like a beast than a man.

Hiccup quickly covered them, his actions that of an innocent youth trying to cover up something he obviously thought was naughty. Normally Magnus would laugh at such a reaction but they had bigger worries at the moment.

“Sir, we’re approaching port,” he reported, knowing that despite Alvin’s activities he would want to be informed of their location.

Toothless’s ears perked up at the announcement. He lifted his head and glanced at the Outcasts with quizzical greengage eyes.

A huge smile spread across Alvin’s face as he shifted Hiccup onto his lap – his cock snug between the boy’s ass cheeks and making Hiccup squeak in surprise but not entering him. “Excellent!” he said as he sat up. “Have a message forwarded to the Consul of our immediate arrival. We’ll be on deck shortly.”

Magnus nodded. “Aye, sir.”

“And Magnus?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Keep yer yap shut.”

Magnus’s face paled but he nodded. After last night he didn’t want to piss Alvin off. He hurried out of the cabin and quickly went about preparing the ship for docking and transporting the supplies needed for the remainder of Alvin and Hiccup’s voyage.

Beaming with excitement Alvin gazed up at Hiccup with bright blue eyes. “Well it would seem we won’t be able to have all the fun I had planned but I suppose we could make do.”

Hiccup’s brows rose in confusion. He gave a little cry of surprise when Alvin suddenly lay back and pulled Hiccup up until he was straddling the man’s face.

“You set the rhythm,” was all Alvin said before sucking Hiccup’s length into his mouth.

Hiccup had to grab the wall to stay up. He didn’t quite understand what Alvin meant by set the rhythm but some ancient instinct must have taken hold of him as he moved his hips and thrust into the man’s mouth. Meanwhile Alvin pumped his own length in time with Hiccup’s thrusts until they were groaning and grunting like wild animals and yelling out their orgasms. It was fast and powerful but not nearly as satisfying as it would have been had Alvin been able to actually fuck the boy like he wanted. Nonetheless he held Hiccup close when they finished and savored his taste while praising him for being such a quick learner. He whispered in his ear once more what he had planned for the night when he would finally make Hiccup a man.

When their hearts stopped racing Alvin cleaned them both up and handed Hiccup a bundle of soft white fabric. “Here, put this on,” he instructed as he pulled a larger bundle from the chest at the foot of his bed. He frowned when he unfolded it. It was much smaller then he remembered.

“What is this?” Hiccup asked, a little perplexed as he looked the dress over. “Do you seriously want me to wear this?”

“It’s a toga. All Romans wear them,” Alvin explained, grumpily as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He knew he wasn’t as small as he used to be but he didn’t think he was that big.

“It’s a dress and it’ll swim on me. I’m not wearing it,” Hiccup declared, throwing the toga on the bed in favor of his usual tunic and trousers.

“Yes, you are. Don’t make me burn those rags.”

Hiccup gave a snort. “Yeah, let’s see we have what…ten…fifteen minutes max before we dock? How do you expect me to convert it into something my size in time?”

“You’re smart, figure it out.”

Hiccup gave Alvin that look; that defiant, smartass look that both annoyed and thrilled Alvin at the same time. It was that rebellious strike that would always be a part of who Hiccup was. He would have taken Hiccup clothes from him but he hadn’t estimated how efficient the boy was when it came to attaching his prosthetic and making it to his cot where Toothless and his clothes were. He was over half way dressed by the time Alvin turned around and gave a cocky smile before dashing out the door with Toothless hot on his heels.

Shaking his head, Alvin decided to follow suit and just put on his regular clothes minus the armor. There was no need to appear as an invading force to the Romans. Perhaps as peaceable merchants and with luck the Consul will be in route although really the notice should have been sent out a few days earlier. He sighed. His mind had been far too preoccupied with Hiccup of late. He needed to focus on the purpose of their adventure to Rome, on the dragon army Hiccup was to create for him.

Amusement filled him when he walked out on deck. The Outcasts who were to continue on with him and Hiccup were already changed into their Roman clothing while those returning to Outcast Island were in their Peaceable ones. Things were coming together perfectly. 

“Hey squirt,” Viggo called to Hiccup as the boy and his dragon ran to the bow as they neared the pier. He came to stand next to the boy and ruffled his hair before throwing Toothless a fresh fish caught early that morning. “Magnificent isn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded, his eyes wide as they sailed toward the city seemingly made of white stone. Every building seemed to be made of some sort of stone. Every edge looked to be perfectly squared and then there were other building far larger than even the Great Hall on Berk that were round but in disarray adding an odd sort of beauty to the bustling city. Hundreds of ships were docked at port with people racing up and down piers loading and unloading wares. It was so unlike Berk or any other tribe of the Archipelago with the exception of Berserker Island that was the main military presence among the local tribes. No, this was completely different. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. There must be more people in this one city than in all of the Archipelago.

Toothless seemed more lively than he had been in weeks and he flexed his now healed wing as he bounced about in excitement the closer they came to the docks. Hiccup reached out to scratch his head but as the boat came alongside the service dock the Nightfury suddenly launched himself over the side and ran off.

“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled, giving chase without a second thought. He ran toward the gangplank that wasn’t even lowered yet and vaulted over the side, landing with ease on the dock and then running at full speed after his friend. “Toothless!”

“Hiccup!” Viggo yelled after the boy, surprised by just how fast the boy moved. He ran toward the side of the ship followed by two other men in hopes of catching up to Hiccup before rage took hold of Alvin and made a mess out of everything. He didn’t want to see Hiccup on Alvin’s bad side.

Unfortunately Alvin was already in a rage at the sight of Hiccup running off, his old angry self coming back at the thought that the boy was trying to make an escape. He snarled angrily and leapt onto the dock before his men did. Then he ran after Hiccup, shoving men and women out of his way. He was not going to lose Hiccup. Not before the boy trained his dragons. Not before he marked Hiccup as his.

Following someone as small as Hiccup through a crowd like what was on the pier was challenging but the screams of people yelling out “DRAGON!” gave him a good sense of direction and if that wasn’t enough the sudden rush of Roman soldiers was a dead giveaway. What felt like a life time mustn’t have been more than ten minutes and Alvin nearly stumbled in the plaza as soldiers cornered Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup was oblivious to the danger they were in. He was desperately trying to calm Toothless down, his hands raised as he spoke soothingly. “Hey bud,” he said softly as he neared his frightened and confused friend. The mass amount of people and high building were scaring his friend and if Hiccup wasn’t so focused on Toothless it may have been a little overwhelming for him as well. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Come on. We need to go back.”

The dragon only growled in response and for a moment Hiccup feared that his best friend was actually mad at him and only realized in the last moment that they were surrounded by tall men covered in armor with deeply tanned skin and most with dark hair and eyes.

“Ah…hi,” Hiccup squeaked, raising a hand to keep Toothless from attacking. There were too many people and if Toothless started firing plasma blasts people were going to get hurt including them. He raked his brain for the Latin lessons his grandfather, Old Wrinkly, taught him when he was little. His father had always been against him learning other languages stating Norse was the only language worth knowing. But with the Romans once trying to take control of the Archipelago it was always good to be prepared, according to Old Wrinkly at least. “We mean no harm?” he tried, his Latin a little rusty.

Oops, that didn’t go over so well. A dozen spears were suddenly pointed at them.

“Step away from the dragon,” the captain ordered, stepping forward and offering his right hand to Hiccup as if trying to save a wayward youth.

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he glanced from the man to Toothless and back. “I think we have a bit of a misunderstanding. This is my dragon.”

“Dragons are not pets, son. Come with me and we’ll deal with it,” the captain said soothingly.

Hiccup shook his head franticly. If Toothless had his gear on then they could have flown to safety but here they were cornered with a bunch of armed men mistaking Toothless for an injured wild dragon that he was trying to help.

“Stand down,” a familiar voice called over the ding of the crowd.

Everyone seemed to freeze as a large man waddled throw the crowd with a small team of young slave boys. It took a moment or two for Hiccup to recognize who this man was for he hadn’t seen him since he was a boy but there was no mistaking him even though he wasn’t nearly as fat as he once was. The Consul that once ruled Fort Sinister.

The captain tried to urge the consul to stay back and that Toothless was dangerous and Hiccup obviously not well mentally to be protecting such a creature but the consul waved him off. “Nonsense,” he said in a purr. “Do you not know what a wondrous guest we have before us? This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Viking prince and dragon whisperer. He and his friend are our honored guests.” He smiled broadly at Hiccup and offered his hand much as the captain had moments earlier.

Despite his jolly demeanor the consul was about as friendly as an angry Skulldron and less trust worthy. Hiccup stepped back toward Toothless and looked around. He spotted Viggo and the other Outcasts amongst the crowd but being shoved back by the soldiers like the rest of the populous, mistaken as Romans due to their attire. Viggo was gesturing for him to keep his mouth shut and stay with Toothless. That would have been great if Alvin didn’t ruin it all.

The Outcasts leader stormed into the fry without a care in the world for the Roman’s soldiers’ reactions. He shoved the spears aside as if they were toys and headed straight for Hiccup. Grabbing the boy’s arm he gave Hiccup a shake. “Have you lost your mind?” he demanded, raising one hand to back hand the boy.

Toothless snarled and prepared a plasma blast but before he could shoot Alvin the man threw Hiccup into him. Hiccup gave a cry as he hit his friend and then the cobber stone ground. “I was trying to stop Toothless,” he snapped back, more upset than hurt. He hadn’t expected Alvin to get so mad just because he was trying to catch Toothless.

The man snatched a spear from one of the soldiers and raised it, his intent clear. He was finally going to rid himself of the Nightfury.

“NO!” Hiccup screamed, keeping between the man and dragon. “Alvin, no! He was just a little stir crazy after over a month trapped on the ship. We both are. Please…”

The consul watched in amusement before placing a large hand on Alvin’s arm. “You’ve had a long journey, my friend. Why not deal with this in the privacy of my villa?” he offered with a soothing smile. He was much larger than Alvin, a monster of a man, not only fat but also a few inches taller.

Alvin was snorting like a wilder beast but he threw the spear aside and waited for his men to tie Toothless up, Hiccup keeping the animal calm so that none of the onlookers got hurt and then grabbed the boy by the arm and followed the consul to a waiting carriage. He was none too gentle, his anger getting the best of him. He threw Hiccup inside and climbed in after him, ignoring the angry snarls and roars from Toothless as the dragon was loaded onto a cart and pulled behind. Hiccup would pay for this treachery once they were alone.

. . .

It was quiet, too quiet, Snotlout decided as he lounged back on Hookfang’s neck and stared up at the blue sky. Astrid had tried keeping the academy running and everyone focused as they waited for Stoick and Gobber to return with Hiccup but it had been well over a month and rumors had begun that Hiccup may be dead and training had declined. Not even Fishlegs could bring himself to attend her classes and he was one of Hiccup’s biggest supporters. Of course the twins got bored and went about their own thing but as crazy as the duo was Snotlout had no doubt they were feeling guilty for not treating Hiccup better. And Astrid had become distraught and was keeping to herself. Her parents had caught her twice trying to load supplies on Stormfly in some wayward attempt to search for Hiccup herself. Now she was grounded from dragon rider until she got her head on straight. As for Snotlout he was bored. Usually he would take such boredom out on his younger cousin by teasing him or challenging him over something silly such as who was the rightful heir to the Hairy Hooligans or a race around Berk that Hiccup would usually win – yeah, he knew Hiccup let him win the Thawfest race but he wasn’t going to call the other boy out on it. But now that Snotlout was next in line to be chief he wasn’t as happy as he thought he would be. He missed his stupid cousin and the way he ran the academy and seemed able to keep all the dragons in line and inspire people even if the kid didn’t realize it. Snotlout hated to admit it, even to himself, but Hiccup was a better leader than him. He knew how to get people to work together and had a way with dragons Snotlout could never hope to master. Berk needed Hiccup and Stoick because even Spitelout was struggling to lead the tribe. Spitelout was a great warrior and knew how to lead in a battle but the everyday chief duties were another thing completely and if he was hoping for his brother’s return soon.

Funny how that worked. Spitelout was always going on about how much of a better chief he would be compared to Stoick and how Snotlout should be heir and here neither of them could handle the duties their counterparts seemed to excel at. Snotlout shook his head with a snort of bemusement. When Hiccup came home – if he ever came home – things would automatically go back to how things used to be and they would go back to their usual bickering and oddly enough Snotlout missed that more than anything. He missed his cousin and rival.

“We’ll go find him,” he suddenly announced, gaining an odd look from Hookfang when the dragon turned his long red neck to look at him. “No, no… Hear me out, this will be perfect. What pisses Hiccup off more than when I have to pull his scrawny ass out of whatever trouble he got into this time? It’ll be perfect! I can show him up and get him safely home at the same time. Rome can’t be that big right? It’s just some small city on the mainland, right?”

Hookfang rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the rock he had been using as a pillow and ignored his rider’s silliness. But when Snotlout got a plan in his head it was next to impossible to change his mind.

The young man went in search of the other riders and told them his plan, expecting them to fall in line as they would with Hiccup. He was sadly mistaken and their reactions were not what he anticipated.

“You do realize Rome is thousands of miles from here,” Astrid pointed out, her slim arms folded across her chest.

“Yeah, and crawling with Romans doing Roman things,” Tuffnut added gaining a laugh from his twin sister. “What? They are right?”

“Idiot,” Ruffnut grumbled.

Fishlegs rubbed his hands worriedly. “And Rome isn’t just some small village it’s huge! Johann once told me there’s over a million people living there and at least one tenth of the population is soldiers.”

“So?” Snotlout asked in annoyance. “We have dragons.”

“Ah yeah, four out of six,” Astrid pointed out as if Snotlout couldn’t count.

“So?”

“They have thousands,” Fishlegs answered for Astrid. “They’ve been using dragons to conquer most of the Known world. They unleash a hoard of dragons first to scare and confused their enemies before sending in legions of soldiers. The only reason they haven’t overrun us yet is because we were used to hunting dragons.”

Snotlout’s face suddenly brightened. “You just said something brilliant!”

The larger boy’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Let’s find where they’ve been sending their dragons and follow them back to Rome. Our dragons could easily pose as theirs and we just ride in with the herd. They’ll never see us coming. They don’t actually ride their dragons yet, do they?”

“Not that I know of,” Fishlegs admitted.

“That’s brilliant!” Astrid said with a large smile, surprised that Snotlout could come up with such a plan.

“Wait, are we riding our dragons or theirs?” Tuffnut asked, a little confused.

“Ours, nitwit,” Ruffnut answered with a roll of her eyes.

Her brother frowned at her. “I’m just checking. What if they don’t have our breed of dragons down south? What if they’re different? We might get spotted.”

The other teens groaned at the very real possibility that they might encounter dragons they never saw before.

Snotlout shrugged his broad shoulders. “I guess we’ll deal with that problem when it arises.”

Astrid gave a nod of agreement. “When to we go?”

“Now. Johann’s due in two days. We’ll hit him up for supplies and a map then go across the mainland in a direct route to Rome. Fishlegs, you’ll be in charge of the map,” Snotlout said like a true leader.

“What about our parents?” Fishlegs asked with sudden worry.

“I’ll have Johann deliver a letter to my father as soon as we’re far enough for no one to stop us,” Snotlout explained. He puffed out his chest rather proud of himself for being able to issue orders without anyone really questioning him. Yep, this will show Hiccup just what happens when he decides to run off and get caught by Outcasts and Snotlout has to pull his ass out of the fire yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

Life As I Knew It 11

He was in trouble, he knew that and Hiccup decided it best to sit as far from Alvin as possible until the big man calmed down. Sadly that put him right beside the consul and that man was extremely big even if he had lost some weight since the last time they met, at least according to the consul. Hiccup wasn’t so sure about that. But even that little discomfort didn’t stop him from peering out the window and staring in amazement at the architecture all around them or stop the endless questions that came bubbling out of him unheeded, even when Alvin grumpily told him to zip it. The consul answered them all merrily, chuckling at how quizzical Hiccup’s mind was and ribbing Alvin for not bringing Hiccup to him sooner.

“I just captured him six weeks ago, consul,” Alvin grumbled, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched the scenery pass by.

Hiccup only shook his head and glanced back out his window. When they left the city they passed many farms and small towns and what Hiccup had assumed to be an half hour ride turned into many hours and soon his excitement ebbed and he grew bored and tired wondering if Toothless was okay. He leaned his head against the wall of the coach and dosed off, only half hearing what was being said between the two men.

“He’s grown,” the consul observed as he gazed down at the youth next to him. “Still a noodle but starting to fill out a little.”

Alvin glanced away from the window to regard his young lover. He really hadn’t had a chance to notice how much Hiccup had grown since the first time they met any years ago. Yes, he had noticed when he attacked Berk months ago that Hiccup was older but compared to the other teens he was still a runt. He was small, lanky and couldn’t weigh more than ninety pounds soaking wet. He supposed the boy had filled out a little and was beginning to look a little more like his father in Stoick’s younger days.

He shrugged and looked back out the window. “I suppose.”

The consul laughed merrily and searched his old friend’s face. “And exactly what are your plans for the young lad?”

“I told you we’re here to train dragons.”

“Ah…and they no longer have dragons in the Archipelago?”

Alvin took a deep breath. “Stoick won’t be able to find him here,” he answered with a tired sigh. His anger at Hiccup was dissolving but there was still the pang of betrayal. He had given Hiccup everything, everything, only to have the boy forget it all try escaping with his blasted dragon. He really should put the beast down while he had the chance and Hiccup was asleep and unable to stop him. However that would surely destroy what little trust Hiccup had in him. Frowning he glared out over the landscape.

“I know that look, my friend. You’ve only had that look once before, a very long time ago,” the consul said, his voice very gentle. “You like this boy.”

Alvin gave a snort but didn’t answer.

“Ah…I see.”

Silence reigned for the rest of the journey and when Hiccup awoke it was late afternoon and he was hungry. He wasn’t given much time to take in the fabulous view of the villa and its numerous buildings, temples, pools, or gardens, nor was he given a chance to see where Toothless was taken. He tried to yell out for his friend or even offer advice to Viggo whom he knew would be the one in charge of the Nightfury – at least he hoped. Alvin held his arm and led him around as if he knew the place and it didn’t take a genius to know Hiccup was still in trouble for running after Toothless as he did but Hiccup was not going to apologize for trying to protect his best friend, perhaps his only friend. Hiccup fought hard not to trip and tried harder not to get annoyed when the consul continuously chided Alvin for being too harsh. Yeah, Alvin was being a little bit of an ass right now but the consul pointing it out over and over again was only making things worse and Hiccup’s arm was starting to sting in with the warning signs of what was sure to be a nasty bruise.

It was almost a relief when they finally stopped in front of an ornate door and the consul opened it with a flourish. “Now this will be your room, Prince Hiccup,” the heavy set man said with a broad smile as Alvin all but shoved Hiccup inside after him.

Hiccup stumbled inside, nearly tripping over his own feet as he tried to right himself. Once he did his mouth fell open in shock and he could do nothing but stare. “This…this is bigger than my entire hut,” he babbled, certain there was some mistake. The room was huge, nearly double the size of the hut he shared with his father and so much brighter. The walls were made of some sort of stone…marble perhaps? And the windows were large enough for him to not only sit on but stand up straight. Best of all there were no bars like back in Fort Sinister. And he could see out over to court yard to what appeared to be a dragon training facility across the way where Toothless was no doubt taken. There was a small balcony as well and Hiccup made a mental note to use it as in an escape plan or way to sneak off to see Toothless at night. Hell, there was no reason for Toothless to be locked up when there was enough room for him and four or five other dragons and riders to all sleep comfortably.

If that wasn’t mind blowing enough the way the room was lavishly decorated did. An oversize bed that dwarfed the one in Alvin ship dominated the right side of the room and was covered in silks and countless pillows. A sitting area was in the center and where they stood now and then there was a dining area with a large table loaded with fruits, breads and cheeses Hiccup had never seen before. 

“There has to be some sort of mistake,” Hiccup said when he could think again. “Is this all for me? Alvin and I are sharing, right?”

The consul gave a full belly laugh. “There is no mistake, young Prince. You are an honored guest here. This is all for you and only you. Eat your fill and rest. We will celebrate yours and Alvin’s arrival later this evening with a feast.” He patted Hiccup’s shoulder before turning away and heading toward the door. “Alvin, old friend, your rooms have been freshly cleaned and sheets laundered but otherwise the same as you left them. So tell me about your trip…” he went on as he and Alvin left Hiccup to his own devices.

Hiccup looked around still a little bewildered by this strange turn of events.

“Stay put,” Alvin ordered, sticking his head back in the room and giving the youth a steely gaze. He pointed to the balcony. “That’s for viewing not climbing. There are hundreds of guards protecting the villa. If you try sneaking out to see that dragon of yours and they don’t catch you I will and you’re not going to like the consequences either way.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. Sometimes it was as if Alvin could read his mind…or maybe being given such freedom also brought along the obvious need to be reminded it came at a price. Hiccup only rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, I hadn’t even got that far in planning my escape let alone busting Toothless out. Next time give me a few extra minutes to take this all in before setting the rules.”

Alvin looked confused by this and just stared at him for a few moments. Then, as if having been told the greatest joke he gave a laugh and shook his head. “I don’t think I will ever understand you. Behave and in a day or two he can come live in here with you. And change into something more appropriate. It’s far too hot here for you to be dressed as you are. You’re the heir to your tribe not some street rat.”

Hiccup opened his mouth to comment that if anyone looked out of place it was Alvin but he didn’t want the man any angrier than he already was. Happiness filled him when the consul dragged the Outcast chief away like two old friends. Of course the door was locked behind them but Hiccup really didn’t care. He couldn’t help but be enchanted by this strange stone room with its unique furnishings. He absently walked to the table, his hunger leading the way. He eyed the food for a moment, wondering who and why someone would set up so much food for him when the consul was only supposed to have learned of their arrival the night before. But he didn’t give it much thought as he found a fruit that resembled an apple only slightly darker and bit into it as he wandered toward the balcony. His steps faltered as a bitter sweet taste filled his pallet and he looked down at the fruit. Definitely not an apple but good nonetheless. He would have to ask Alvin or Viggo about it later. It also triggered his hunger until it was all consuming and he returned to the table to try the other foods, many of which he enjoyed while a few me put aside to try again at a later date, either because they were too bitter or just not something he enjoyed.

As he munched on cheese he inspected the room, finding it more and more outlandish by the moment. What was he supposed to do in a room this size, host a party for all of Rome? Tomorrow…tomorrow he would convince the consul to let Toothless stay with him and if that didn’t work…well he knew how to convince Alvin and he was sure he could use that to his advantage even if it wasn’t something he would normally do. He only hoped Toothless could handle one night wherever he was.

. . .

Toothless was not happy. Not only was he surrounded by Outcasts but now foul smelling Romans who kept poking him with spears as they forced him into a large cage with a bunch of smaller dragons. He growled at them and swung his tail, knocking one or two aside.

“Whoa…whoa…” Viggo yelled, raising his hands to calm the Nightfury down. “Easy, boy. It’s alright. I know you don’t like cages but you need to do this for Hiccup. I promise it’s only for a night or two.” He rubbed his hands over Toothless’s head in what he hoped was a soothing way. “I promised Hiccup I’d do everything in my power to protect you. Please, just do as I ask so I can protect you both.”

Toothless grumbled sadly and then gave a whine but he did as Viggo asked if only to ensure Hiccup’s safety. He would do anything for Hiccup as he was sure his rider would do for him. They were separated right now but soon they would be reunited and then they would take down Alvin and anyone who tried to stop them…as long as Hiccup didn’t give into to his growing curiosity.


	12. Chapter 12

Life As I Knew It 12

“What exactly are your plans for the boy?” the consul asked as he lounged back in his baby pool, the warm water lapping against him with every movement of the slave riding him. Since meeting Hiccup only hours ago he had needed some form of relief. He had grabbed the first slave boy he had seen and taken him to the bath house along with Alvin, offering his old friend the slave of his choice. Alvin obviously needed a little release as well.

The Outcast of course picked a boy that closely resembled Hiccup in age and height. The hair was much darker as was the skin tone but if Alvin closed his eyes he could pretend it was Hiccup’s sweet little ass he was finally plundering. “I don’t know,” he admitted. He had plans for Hiccup, many great and wondrous plans but it seemed as if all that blew up in his face when the boy had run off after Toothless. A part of him knew he was only trying to save his friend but another still wanted to believe that he had been running away, that the dragon was trying to lead him away. He sighed as he rocked his hips into the slave bent over the edge of the large bathing pool. “My plan was to have him train my dragons and make him one of my Outcasts.”

“But…”

“He’s so much like his father. Stubborn, hotheaded and so opinionated about everything.” He gave a laugh, feeling tired and a little giddy after such a long and stressful voyage. “He’s a born leader, not a follower. There were days he couldn’t even follow the simplest orders but my crew? Over half of them would bend over backwards for him and follow anything he said. He could have told them all to jump overboard and they’d probably do it. He’s…he’s the most confusing and alluring person I’ve ever met.”

“If I didn’t know better I would think you were in love with the boy,” the consul said with a smirk. He hummed softly and rotated his hips slightly. “Faster,” he instructed the boy riding him. He glanced back at Alvin, continuing to talk as if neither slave were there or even mattered. “Ah, my friend, you have an age old problem. If you want this boy simply make him yours.”

“It’s not so simple…his father and I are…were friends once. Very close friends. Had things happened differently in my youth he would be my godson,” Alvin explained, finding no pleasure in the slave he had been fucking. He pulled out and shoved the boy away before sitting on the long marble bench and twined his fingers together on his lap. 

“Is that what has held you back?”

Alvin gave a snort then let out his breath slowly. “Perhaps. I don’t know. I want him. You have no idea how bad I want him but I don’t want a slave or someone bending to my will like some mindless servant or even a consort. I want him to stand next to me as my equal. I want a mate and parent. I want someone I know can lead should something happen to me.”

“You can’t have an heir and a lover… Well not as you hope with Hiccup.” Consul pointed out as he ran a hand down his slave’s side like the boy was a beloved pet. “So I’m guessing you’ve been letting him come to you? That must be painful. Well let me help you hurry this along then. What does Hiccup like besides dragons?”

Alvin wasn’t sure. In the six weeks they had been together he hadn’t really had much time to get to know Hiccup as much as he wanted. He knew the boy liked to play chess and draw – Hiccup had gotten bored and “borrowed” the new log book he had Magnus purchase at one of the ports to sketch in and while Alvin was angered by this he decided to let Hiccup keep it and simply bought another at the next port. The boy loved to write and create his own tall-tales but enjoyed a story as well. In fact Hiccup had read every single book in Alvin’s cabin. “Reading,” he whispered, as if the answer should have been obvious. “He loves the written word, probably due to Berks lack of books. There was some silly band on books for the longest time throughout the Archipelago. Hiccup has a tendency for breaking the rules.”

Consul just laughed. He closed his eyes and grunted as he grabbed the boy on his lap. Several long seconds passed and then he let out a puff of air and dismissed the youth. The two slaves scurried away as fast as their knobby legs would carry them. Neither man gave them a second thought as they lounged back in the water.

“I have libraries full of books that will inspire his young mind for years to come,” consul pondered. “I can give him full access but I don’t that is the inspiration you’re looking for.”

“No,” Alvin agreed.

Silenced reigned for several long minutes. “Well there are aphasiacs that we can add to his food,” consul offered.

Alvin gave him a doubtful look.

“Here me out,” the Roman insisted, raising one hand to silence his friend’s objections. “He does not know our ways or the foods we delight in. It would be nothing to introduce him to some of our finer delicacies. Perhaps a little oyster in honey sauce? Or pomegranates? If that doesn’t work there’s always a makeover.”

“All he needs is a change of clothes and he’ll be fine.”

“I wasn’t talking about him.”

Alvin ran a hand over his face. This was an old argument and one the consul almost always won. “I’m not cutting my hair or shaving.”

The consul didn’t look offended and he gave a big smile. “I’m just saying you’d look a lot younger and more appealing if you took better care of yourself.”

“This coming from you,” Alvin grumbled but he begun to seriously consider it. Maybe the fact that he looked just like any other red blooded Viking could be a turn off for Hiccup. Maybe the boy needed something different.

The consul scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. “Of course we might be all wrong about this.”

Alvin raised a brow.

“Hiccup may be an Oracle. After all how many people do you know who can speak Dragonese?” consul reasoned. He smiled sweetly at Alvin. “If that’s the case it may be a sin to even touch the boy let alone take his virginity.”

Shaking his head Alvin rolled his eyes and gave a snort. “Is that the new ‘Christianity nonsense your politicians have been selling to the populace?”

The other man shrugged. “Just a thought.”

“You want the boy for yourself,” Alvin pointed out, not fool enough to think his old friend was trying to protect Hiccup’s virginity when he had a whole harem of young boys Hiccup’s age.

The consul gave another shrug, as if it didn’t matter one way or another.

Alvin sighed and clambered out of the pool, deciding he was clean enough even if he didn’t truly wash. He snatched a towel from one of the servants and dried off. As much fun as it was to talk with the consul he would much rather spend his time with Hiccup. Besides he still needed to punish the boy for his actions earlier that morning. He still wasn’t quite sure how he planned to do that yet.

A yawn escaped him, reminding him of how little sleep he had the last few weeks. He ran a hand through his tangled hair and momentarily debated the consul’s advice about cutting it and his beard. Maybe it was time for a change, after all the three Outcasts staying in Rome with him and Hiccup would be doing so as well.

Sparing the consul a glance he dressed in his new robes then headed back to the palazzo and up to Hiccup’s room where the candles still burned brightly. He walked through the corridors as if by second nature, knowing every twist and turn like the back of his hand. Once, long ago after being exiled from Berk, he had spent several years living here trying to find himself. His mother had a small cabin not far from the villa and had once served the consul as an Oracle which is why Alvin doubted Hiccup was one. Well he could be, Alvin reasoned as he neared the boy’s room. After all how else could one ninety pound boy defeat his army over and over again without so much as breaking a sweat? His fist rested on the door, unable to knock as an age old superstition halted his hand. Hiccup seemed able to command and tame dragons with little difficulty. What if he was an Oracle? What if by taking the boy he destroyed Hiccup’s gift? Then he’d never have his dragon army and will never conquer Berk.

He shook his head and shoved such foolish thoughts away. It wasn’t magic that control the dragons but Hiccup’s personality that eased them. As long as Hiccup had peace of mind so did the dragons he tamed. The consul was just messing with him in order to have Hiccup for himself like he had that young Egyptian boy he had taken a fancy to many years ago and Alvin was not fool enough to fall for the same ploy twice. No, Hiccup was his and his alone. He would not allow his friendship and rivalry with the consul change that. No one was taking Hiccup innocence but him.

He didn’t bother knocking. Opening the door he expected to see Hiccup either rummaging around eating or even making some fool attempt to escape to his dragon but the room was still and silent and for a brief enraging moment he thought Hiccup had escaped. His eyes narrowed as he stormed to the balcony and looked over the edge, searching for a rope made of knotted sheets tied to one of the spindles. There was none and everything seemed normal down below. His brows furrowed in confusion as his gaze roamed over the courtyard. Confused he walked back inside and nearly stormed out of the room when he caught sight of the small form on the vastly oversized bed. Of course he wouldn’t have seen Hiccup there of all places. The bed was far too big and Hiccup looked like a small child under the sheets rather than a teen. Hell, a grown man would look like a child in that bed.

A smile tugged at Alvin’s lips as he crawled onto the bed and next to Hiccup. The boy made a small mewing sound and shifted slightly as Alvin ran his fingers down the boy’s back. “You didn’t change like I told you to,” Alvin purred as his fingers slid under the boy’s shirt and over soft skin.

Hiccup only shifted in his sleep, not waking to the tender touches.

Alvin frowned and flopped on the bed next to him. So much for sex. He was tempted to simply pull the boy’s pants down and fuck him senseless but that would defeat the purpose of tying the boy to him, of making Hiccup want him. Rolling onto his side he placed his cheek in his hand and studied the boy’s backside. Obviously Hiccup was just as exhausted as he was from their long voyage and it didn’t look as if he would be awake in time for the banquet consul had planned. Perhaps they could delay the celebration for another day. Nonetheless Alvin couldn’t ignore his arousal that could not be quelled by the slave boy the consul had given him. No, what he wanted – needed – was Hiccup.

Running his fingers down his intended’s spine he hummed softly. “Hiccup,” he said gently, smiling when the boy murmured in his sleep and shifted. “Come on, lad, time to wake up.”

The boy rolled over and nuzzled his pillow, seeming for all the world as if he would not wake up. With a sleepy yawn he cracked opened his eyes and gazed up at Alvin. “What time is it?” he asked in a slurred voice.

“Nearly dinner time,” Alvin answered, his smile growing at the cute way Hiccup looked so exhausted and sleepy. He touched the boy’s cheek lovingly. He was really starting to enjoy having Hiccup like this, so sweet and innocent and not nearly the smart mouth he would normally be when they were on opposing sides.

Hiccup gave another yawn. “Yeah…the banquet. Do you think the consul would be mad if I skip it?”

“Probably.”

The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Thought so.” He gave a shrug and closed his eyes. “Oh well.”

Alvin chuckled as he cupped the back of Hiccup’s head and pulled him close so he could kiss his temple. “You’re a bad influence on me, you know that don’t you? Alright, we’ll skip the banquet,” Not that he was planning to go anyway. “and spend the night here.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Alvin waited, his hand moving up and down Hiccup’s arm soothingly. He should let the boy sleep, Hiccup obviously needed it but his groin twisted with need and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. “Hiccup,” he started again, giving Hiccup’s shoulder a little shake. “Hiccup, wake up.”

“Hmm?”

The man grinned. This might be far easier than he planned. He leaned down to brush his lips over the boy’s ear. “I want you,” he whispered in husky voice that had the desired effect.

A shiver ran down Hiccup’s body before sleep green orbs blinked open. “Wha…what?” he whispered as looked up at him. He blinked the last visages of sleep away and got up on his elbows. Alvin never made the first move let alone said he wanted Hiccup.

Alvin leaned in to press his lips against Hiccup’s. “You were a too much of a tease this morning. Time to finally finish what we started.”

Hiccup bit his lower lip nervously. Now that they were finally about to do it he was very frightened. He looked away from Alvin’s alluring eyes in an attempt to gather his courage and nearly choked with laughter. “What are you wearing?” he demanded then quickly covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter. The look Alvin gave him only made him laugh harder and he rolled away before Alvin could swat him. “You’re actually wearing a toga? I thought you joking! No offense, but you don’t have the legs for it…or the gut! Ah! I said no offense! He, he… Oh come, shave the beard and you’d make a very pretty girl.”

“Hiccup!” Alvin snapped, climbing off the bed and chasing after the boy. Hiccup was still laughing at him as if this was a merry old game and acting more childish than Alvin had ever seen him. He gave a howl of laughter when the man finally caught him around the waist and lifted him off the ground. “You’re a gluten for attention, aren’t you?” he teased, rubbing his beard into the junction between Hiccup’s neck and shoulder.

Pushing aside the food on the table he sat the boy down and gave Hiccup a serious look. “Now it’s time to be serious,” he said sternly as he cupped the boy’s face to make him look at him. Hiccup bit back a giggle and met his gaze. “I want you to train my dragon,” Alvin said with a lift of his lips.

Hiccup looked confused. “I already agreed to that,” he said.

It was Alvin’s turn to laugh. “No, not those dragons.” He tilted Hiccup’s face up so they were eye to eye. “I mean I want you to ride _my_ dragon.” And if that wasn’t obvious enough he took the boy’s hand and pressed it against his bulge. When Hiccup’s eyes widened in fear he smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll take it slow and prepare you properly. It’ll hurt, I won’t lie about that, but I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

The boy worried his lower lip for several minutes before finally nodding. “Alright,” he agreed. After all he had gone this far and Alvin had only brought him pleasure. He raised his arms when Alvin instructed and let the man strip off his tunic and then his trousers. He was expecting to be told to lay down but Alvin cupped his cheek once more and the next thing Hiccup knew they were sharing their first real kiss. It was forceful and passionate and it took Hiccup’s breath away. He wasn’t sure to push Alvin away or cling on for more and in the end the decision was taken away from him. Alvin gently but firmly pushed him down on the table and kissed his way down his lanky body, pausing long enough to suckle his nipples and turning him into a whimpering, pleading mess. “Please…please…” he whimpered as his manhood hardened with need. His fingers tangled in Alvin’s hair and he tried pushing his head down to where he needed it most but the man pulled back to look Hiccup over as if judging whether or not the boy was ready. As far as Hiccup was concerned he was as ready as he would ever be.

To Hiccup’s surprise Alvin reached over and took a small jug from amongst the food and pour a sticky golden substance – that Hiccup instantly recognized as honey – over the boy’s genitals. It was warm but felt odd and Hiccup looked up at Alvin questioningly as the man dipped his fingers into the sweet, sticky treat.

“Not quite the best lubricant but for what I want to do it’ll be perfect,” Alvin purred as he licked his fingers slowly and seductively as if to show what he was about to do with Hiccup’s cock.

Hiccup swallowed and licked his lips. He opened his mouth when Alvin instructed him to and suckled the honey off his fingers. Alvin closed his eyes and moaned softly. Oh Hiccup’s mouth was so warm, so lovely. Soon it wouldn’t be suckling his fingers but his cock. That sweet mouth would take his cock deep in his throat. All he needed was to finally break the boy in. And with that thought he pulled his fingers from the boy’s mouth and dipped them back in the honey.

“Could I see Toothless after we’re done?” the boy suddenly asked, making Alvin pause.

Alvin tilted his head to one side in consideration. “Perhaps after we’re done…if you’re still up to it,” he said with a nod. “Now, you’re to watch everything I do,” he instructed as he did every time he touched the boy. He began slowly, twirling his index finger around the boy’s puckered hole and smearing honey and saliva before pushing in. When Hiccup gasped and his muscles tightened Alvin paused and cooed softly, waiting until he relaxed before continuing but unlike before Hiccup’s nervousness made progressing further hard and Alvin decided to try another method. He took a seat between the boy’s legs, put those legs over his shoulders – the prosthetic of the left leg would continuously dig into his back when Hiccup wiggled – and began licking the boy’s ass and tonguing his hole. He wiggled his tongue into that tight ring of muscle, teasing it and taunting the muscles and grinning when Hiccup began moaning and crying out. With his right hand he held Hiccup in place as he tongue fucked him and with the left he began jerking the boy off. It didn’t take long to make the boy cum, a few good tugs on his cock and swirls of his tongue, the right amount of pressure to his prostrate and his body tensed for only a few minutes before completely relaxing.

Alvin pulled back and smiled at his handiwork. Hiccup was laying on the table, his chest heaving as he panted. But he did as he was told and met Alvin’s eye, waiting for what they both knew was next. “Come here,” Alvin whispered. He adjusted the toga and released his hard length from the confines of his undergarments before reaching for the youth. He pulled Hiccup onto his lap as he sat down, his raging erection standing proud between them. Hiccup was still panting, his hair sweaty and clinging to his head. His large eyes went from Alvin’s face to his erection and he swallowed hard. Alvin took his chin and made him look up. “Big, huh?”

Hiccup nodded. “I don’t think it’ll fit,” he whispered as if sharing a great secret.

Alvin chuckled. Ah, there were days when Hiccup was unbelievably cute and naïve. “Oh it’ll fit, lad. Now there’s two ways to do this. We can lather it in honey or…you can use your saliva and make it good and wet. It’s up to you.”

The look of fear on Hiccup’s face said enough. He wasn’t brave enough to attempt giving head yet and Alvin could respect that. He was a very large man in more ways than just his manhood and out of shape – another thing that had got him thinking since starting this venture with Hiccup. So he gave Hiccup a kiss and handed him the honey. “Make sure to give it a thick layer. We want it to slide in and out with ease.”

The boy nodded and did as he was told. His hands were shaky and there was no doubt of his nervousness. Once Alvin’s cock was slick with honey the man took the jar from him and set it back on the table. Then, taking Hiccup’s hips in both hands, he lifted the boy and made sure Hiccup’s knees were balanced properly on either side of his hips. Then he sat back as Hiccup’s rear hovered over his hard erection.

Hiccup held Alvin’s shoulders and took deep breathes as he tried to gather his courage. He was going to do it…he was really going to do it. His heart pounded as he contemplated what he was about to do. Did he really want to go through with this? Did he really want to have sex with Alvin of all people? He squeezed his eyes shut. Alvin who was his father’s enemy? Alvin who would use dragons to attack innocent people? Alvin who had taken him from his home and those he loved…those that didn’t even try to find him and Toothless and save them? Alvin how had showed him true pleasure for the first time in his life and actually believed in him?

His eyes snapped open and before he could find another reason not to follow through with this he lowered himself on Alvin’s hard length. A cry of pain escaped him as that hard piece of meat breached his opening. Tears stung his eyes and his muscles tightened around Alvin’s length and he could go no further. His whole body began to shake.

“Sh…” Alvin cooed, hugging Hiccup to him. He stroked the boy’s hair. “Easy…easy… Relax. I know it hurts but you need to stay relaxed. Once it’s in it’ll be all better, I promise.”

Hiccup shook his head and tried to pull away. “It’s too big. Or I’m too small. I can’t…I…”

Alvin’s grip on Hiccup tightened. No, he wasn’t about to let Hiccup pull away and stop everything he had waited so long for. He kept one hand on the youth’s hip and wrapped the other around his shoulders and held him tightly. Then, not giving Hiccup any warning, he thrust upward and pushed every inch of his immense length deep into the boy’s core. Hiccup screamed but it was muffled against Alvin’s chest. His finger nails dug into Alvin’s shoulders but what should have hurt only stirred the man’s arousal more. The Outcast chief had a kink for pain during sex. The more pain the harder he got and having those small fingers dig into him made it all the better, well that and Hiccup unbelievably tight channel. He felt those muscles ripple and squeeze him. Oh, Hiccup was so tight that entering him had indeed hurt so he gave the boy and himself a few minutes to adjust while he whispered encouragement and praise for being able to fit him. 

Soon the pain filled sobs ceased and Hiccup was sitting on his lap like a good consort. Alvin stroked his cheek and smiled at him. “I warned you about the pain,” he reminded the boy. “It’s alright, Hiccup. It’s about to get better. All you need to do is bounce. Start slow but I want you to go all the way up and then down again.” He pressed his hand to the boy’s belly where an unmistakable bulge was. His cock was in Hiccup quite deep. He grinned at Hiccup. “Let’s make my dragon roar.”

There was still pain on Hiccup’s face but there was also that spark of sass and he made a face at the comparison between Alvin’s cock and dragons. He began moving slowly, moving up and down and grimacing as his ripped muscles were rubbed. “Ngh…uh…” he began to moan as pain slowly turned to pleasure as his prostrate was bumped and rubbed. 

“Rotate your hips. Yes, like that. Good boy. Oh…uh… You sure this is your first time, Hiccup?” Alvin groaned as he leaned back in his seat and let Hiccup do all the work. He would thrust from time to time but otherwise Hiccup was doing an excellent job all on his own. “Tighten your muscles. Good, good. Now a little faster. Ngh…”

The pain was masked by pleasure now and Hiccup began moving faster, lifting himself until only the tip of Alvin’s cock was still in him and them plunging down until the entire length filled him and bumped something else deep inside. He moved faster and faster as his groin twisted and burned, the sensation growing and growing with every thrust until his knees were weak and he was fighting to keep going. Then when he couldn’t continue Alvin once again held him tightly and took control. The man slammed into him over and over again and it felt as if his spine might break or his stomach burst. Then Hiccup’s world became blinding white as that immense pleasure exploded into an orgasm unlike any other. He clung to Alvin, pleading and begging for more until he lost his voice as well and the blinding white faded to black and all he knew before he fainted was searing heat filling his ass and belly then an aching pain that would last for quite some time.

Alvin came with such a roar he was sure to have been heard all across the Roman Empire. He held Hiccup tightly and pounded into his sweet tight ass until every ounce of his seed was buried deep into the youth and overflowing from their union to spill on his lap. Then he sat back, his arms now loose around Hiccup’s back and caught his breath. He didn’t surprise him that Hiccup had passed out – he was young, inexperienced and just had what must have been his best orgasm to date. So Alvin took it as a compliment. In fact out of the many lovers he had over the years only Hiccup had made him come so powerfully. Of course Hiccup was the only one he had taken his time to woe as well. And by Odin’s beard was he worth it. He would still need a lot of training to reach the level Alvin wanted but he was more than willing to take his time and train him properly. Soon Hiccup would know every position and angle that would bring the utmost pleasure to them both and not be afraid of size differences. Oh the things he had planned for Hiccup. He was going to be so much more than a dragon trainer. He would be a master of all things dragon and man.


	13. Chapter 13

Life As I Knew It 13

Stoick took in a deep breath as he looked the vast city of the enemy nation that had terrorized most of the known world for centuries. Not even his most wild imagination could have prepared him for just how large Rome was. How in the world were they ever going to find Hiccup and Toothless? The city was immense and would take days, maybe weeks to search and that was if they were even there and not somewhere else in Italy. All they had to go on was Mildew’s word and the man wasn’t exactly someone to be trusted. He only hoped the grumpy old warrior wasn’t lying and Hiccup was not far away.

“You’re worrying too much,” Gobber said, offering Stoick a smile as his friend returned to the camp fire. 

Originally the plan had been to search the city at night but Jacob had convinced Stoick that it would be easier and draw less attention to pose as merchants and wandered through the business district where news and rumors flowed freely and any information about a strange foreign youth and black dragon were sure to be found. It meant ditching their usual armor and weapons to appear as harmless. It also meant that Thornado would not be with them but rather staying to guard their camp. Stoick didn’t like it one bit and neither did Gobber but they had little other choice.

“Trust me, my friends,” Jacob said as he roasted a small bird. “If your son is as gifted as you say he’ll be the talk of the town. We’ll head to port first. The sailors are always good to find information from. Besides, for all we know we may have gotten here before Alvin. If so we can ambush him there and save your boy.”

“It’s a plan,” Gobber said with a shrug, doubt in his voice. While he was gun hoe to find Hiccup and Toothless he still didn’t trust Jacob and was even less thrilled to be in enemy territory.

Stoick nodded, not happy with the plan either but not sure what else to do. He wanted to find his son more than anything but he was from a small island with just over two hundred tribes men and women and was a little overwhelmed by the prospect of entering a city of millions. For the first time in a very long time he couldn’t eat that night nor sleep. He leaned against the rock cropping and stared out over the city wondering where his child could be hidden amongst those many strange stone buildings not realizing that Hiccup was still miles away and he was about to conduct a useless search.

. . .

“Beautiful,” Alvin purred as he kissed Hiccup’s shoulder. The boy was still sound asleep, exhausted from their earlier activities and Alvin expected Hiccup would be tender for much of the day. There would be no dragon training today. So covering his younger lover with a simple sheet Alvin climbed off the bed. He felt better that he had in a long, long time. All that tension that had been building over the last six weeks had melted away. He stretched and yawned. He felt great. Young again. All thanks to this small boy. He was tempted to slip between Hiccup’s legs and fuck him once more but that might frighten the boy and that was the last thing Alvin wanted. No, Hiccup was his now, body and mind but it would still take some time before the boy was completely one hundred percent his and for that he would need to do something to show Hiccup just how much he meant to him. He needed to do something that would bring Hiccup those last few steps to depending on and desiring Alvin as much as Alvin desired him. And Alvin knew just what that was.

Adjusting his clothing he stopped long enough to scoop up Hiccup’s worn tunic and trousers then headed for the door. He went to the room his men were sharing and ordered Viggo fetch Toothless then tend to Hiccup and bring the boy fresh Roman clothing and make sure the boy put them on otherwise Hiccup would have nothing to wear and be forced to run around nude which wasn’t ideal given where they were. Viggo, who had been at Alvin’s side since he was about Hiccup’s age, nodded instantly and hurried off to tend to the youth without question or even a backward glance. Of all his men Alvin trusted Viggo the most with Hiccup and knew the young man would never harm the boy or touch him without permission. 

With that done Alvin stretched again, feeling his back pop. He really wasn’t in the right shape to have such a young lover. It had been nearly a decade since he was with anyone close to Hiccup’s age and while he knew Hiccup was still new to all this and learning he had no doubt that once the youth got the hang of things his stamina would surpass his own and it would be Alvin not Hiccup falling asleep right after. But it was worth it. Hiccup may not look like much but he was stronger than he appeared, intellectual in a way few Vikings were of late, cunning a savvy but still held that curiosity and innocence that if manipulated correctly could secure him to Alvin’s side as it had numerous others. But none of them were anything like Hiccup.

His mind was already racing with his plans for Hiccup later that day or that evening. He’d have to go slow and be gentle when he prepped the boy to assure he didn’t hurt Hiccup but he was more than willing to do whatever was necessary to keep Hiccup. A thought occurred to him, something Hiccup had mentioned enjoying when they were moored at a port off the shores of France. It was a rare and costly treat Stoick would purchase for the boy for his birthday or Snoggletog. Viggo had returned with a small brick of the substance for Hiccup as if to make up for not being able to take the boy with him. It wasn’t something that was often found in Italy but he was sure that he could find a trader or merchant that could find the item in a reasonable fashion and Alvin was more than willing to pay whatever extra costs were involved in procuring it.

He went straight to the huge kitchen where all specialty food orders were placed and servant runner was waiting. The cook was a small woman with dark skin and short wiry black hair. She glanced up at him and it was not a friendly look. Rome still had a firm grip on Egypt and took as many of their people as they did those of the north many their Empire one of the most diverse in the known world. Of course not everyone was happy to be there.

“Chocolate?” he asked in case the consul had some in stock which would be unlikely but never hurt to check.

The woman glared at him, her deep brown eyes angry for reasons Alvin wasn’t quite sure of and wondered if she even spoke Latin. He glanced to the little girl sitting at the worn wooden table and was about to ask her when the woman stormed to the pantry and returned a moment later, slamming a small wrapped brick on the table with a snarl.

“Take your boy and leave,” she growled in accented Latin. “This is no place for him. You endanger him and yourself the longer you stay.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alvin returned her glare as he snatched up the brick. “This was my home long before the consul dragged you out of whatever hole you come from. Nothing will happen to my boy without my consent.” He turned to leave, his nerves rattled by this strange woman and a sudden worry filled him that maybe Hiccup was not as safe here as he first thought. He abandoned that thought as the woman being superstitious. After all he and Hiccup must look very out of place, especially Hiccup who was so fair of skin and covered in freckles that he must of looked deathly ill to her. Well a few months under the Roman sun sure help him get a healthy tan. He stopped before leaving the kitchen. “Order in more chocolate. I want enough here to sate my boy’s sweet tooth whenever he wishes.” He didn’t wait for her to answer. 

He stormed away to question the consul and once more ensure Hiccup’s safety. If worse came to worse he could always take the youth further into the country side where his mother still had a small cottage. Urg, he did not want to take Hiccup to see his mother. She would start going on about some stupid treasure of one type or another and about Grimbeard the moment she realized who Hiccup was. Yeah, bringing Hiccup to her was out of the question. No, they would stay and he would have his men keep a closer eye on Hiccup just to be safe.

. . .

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa…what do you think you’re doing?” Viggo demanded as he walked through the large stables toward Toothless’s far too small cage where five Romans were trying to wrestle that dragon to the ground while another held a scalding hot sword, so hot indeed it was still bright red. Judging by the scorch marks all around the front of the cage they had waited until he hit his shot limit before making their move. Toothless looked absolutely terrified.

“The consul as ordered his wings clipped,” the man with the sword said as if this was nothing new.

“What? No! Back off now!” Viggo snapped, grabbing the hilt of the sword from the man’s and dunking it in a nearby barrel of water. He ducked when another man swung to hit him and threw him over his shoulder before drawing his own sword and bringing it to bear on the next attack’s neck. “Do you know who that dragon belongs to? The Thin Perfect will not be happy to learn you intend to harm his consort’s dragon. The Nightfury is the most prized of all the Norse dragons,” he said, his voice deadly calm. 

“But the consul…” the man at the end of his sword tried to explain.

“Obviously misspoke,” Viggo said before gesturing with his sword for the men to leave. As they filed out, many cursing him, he stepped protectively in front of Toothless, willing to protect the dragon for his young friend. His shoulders fell once the Romans were gone and he gave a sigh as he glanced at the Nightfury. “What is it with you and Hiccup? You’re always getting into trouble.”

Toothless grumbled and shook out his wings as if to say he could take care of himself and Viggo laughed. Hiccup often had the same reaction when he stood up for him. “Yeah, yeah, tough guy. Let’s go wake Hiccup up. I bet he’d be happy to see you.”

That made the black dragon happy and he bounded out of the cage. Viggo only shook his head and laughed. Yeah, the big bad Nightfury was no better than a hyper teenager. He followed the animal across the court yard, grinning each time Toothless stuck to his nose to the ground trying to pick up Hiccup’s scent before looking around with large greengage eyes, his ears pressed back. Then they shot right up and he raced to the villa like a black blur. He didn’t even dart inside the nearest door as Viggo expected him to. Nope, Toothless found the room he was searching and leapt to the balcony, bouncing from one ledge to another until he reached it.

“Damn,” Viggo coursed, wishing he could do the same but having to run inside, up the stairs and down the corridor to reach the room. He arrived minutes later, his chest heaving and silently cursing the dragon for being so impulsive. Thankfully Toothless hadn’t woken Hiccup up. 

The boy was laying on his side, still asleep with one small hand curled next to his cheek. He looked so small and young on that large bed and it would be a shame to wake him. So Viggo placed the Hiccup’s new clothes on a chair and scratched Toothless behind one ear, smiling softly at the way the beast’s large head rested on the bed and looked mournfully at his rider. “Let him sleep, bud. It’s been a long few weeks for all of us,” he advised the dragon that looked ready to crawl right into bed with Hiccup – and would easily fit!

When the servants came to clean and bring fresh food Viggo shooed them away, thanking them for the food but not worrying about cleaning the room since Hiccup hadn’t made a much of a mess and what little there was had been neatly set aside. The boy was a rather tidy kid for a teenager. 

Both Toothless and Viggo watched over Hiccup until he awoke some hours later, groggy and sore and very, very hungry. “Hey, bud,” he whispered when his eyes finally blinked open to take in the sight of his best friend. He laughed when Toothless’s breath puffed out and ruffled his hair. He reached out for the dragon and scratched under his chin. “Yeah, I missed you, too. Hey, wait…no! Toothless!”

The dragon pounced on him and began licking his face relentlessly until Hiccup was doubled up with laughter and trying to shield himself as Toothless climbed onto the bed as well. Viggo laughed at the two’s antics causing Hiccup to jerk up in surprise only to have Toothless accidentally step on his belly and make him double up with a groan rather than laughter.

“Ow…”

“Sorry, kiddo,” Viggo said as he stood and strolled across the room to the bed. “You two are just too cute together.”

Hiccup gave a shy grin before realizing he was naked, Toothless having accidently pulled the sheet off him and was now grooming him like some oversize mother cat. Hiccup tried shooing him away but the Nightfury just bopped him with his tail and all the boy could do to save his modesty was pull the sheet back up his lap and cover his genitals. “Ah…thanks,” he said, trying to get Toothless to stop washing his hair. “I’m clean,” he insisted even though he knew he wasn’t. Not after last night at least. At least Toothless was only worrying over his mused hair. “What happened to you?” the boy asked, looking at Viggo and nearly not recognizing him with his hair cropped close to his head and beard completely gone.

“When in Rome…” Viggo answered with a shrug. “Well either that’s the worst case of bed head I’ve ever seen or you and Alvin finally did the nasty,” he teased with a wiggle of his brows. And sure enough Hiccup’s face went beat red. “You did!”

“Shut up,” Hiccup shot back. Viggo was sort of like Dagur in a lot of ways, a big brother that liked to tease him but unlike Dagur, Viggo was the big brother Hiccup always wanted. They joked and teased each other and Hiccup was happy to have the Outcast as a friend. He looked down at his hands on his lap shyly. “Does it always hurt?” he asked, his voice a little shaky and feeling nervous.

Viggo’s eyes widened in surprise. Sitting next to the youth he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You mean penetration? Sometimes. It’s you’re not prepared properly or if he’s not slick enough. But the first time it usually does,” he explained pulling Hiccup against his side. He waited a few seconds for Hiccup to ask more questions but when the usually curious youth said nothing he continued. “Look, Alvin’s a big guy and I don’t just mean around the belly. He’s…well he’s long, a good twelve inches or more and thick. It’s a lot to take in. Not many people can do it. But you…” He ducked his head to look Hiccup over. “You did. I mean look at you. You’re sitting up where most people would be far too sore to even attempt that.”

Hiccup glanced up, his eyes full of doubt.

“Did you have fun?” Viggo asked, worried that maybe Alvin got a little out of hand and might have scared the boy.

“Yeah… I mean it hurt but after a while it felt…well good. Really good.”

The man nodded sagely. “And he made sure you came?” 

Another bright red flush filled Hiccup’s cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Do you want him to do it again?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Hiccup nodded.

Viggo pressed his shaved cheek against Hiccup’s forehead as he gave a one armed hug. “Look, I’ve known Alvin since I was about your age. He can be a hard man to live with but the way he looks at you…I’ve never seen him so smitten. He’s never doted on anyone the way he does you. Anything you want he’ll give you.”

Hiccup said nothing. He had what he really wanted right now. He had Toothless beside him once more and a good friend who really seemed to care about him, something he was never quite sure of when he was home on Berk. Yes Astrid and Fishlegs liked him and would sometimes hang out with him outside the dragon academy and would often listen to him when he had something to say but it always felt a little tense between them when dragons weren’t involved. Viggo may have been an Outcast and once his enemy but Hiccup felt more comfortable around him. He could laugh with Viggo and tell him his fears without worry of the man repeated them to anyone let alone Alvin. He really was like the big brother he always wanted. And Alvin, despite how it came to be, was taking him to explore new lands and soon new dragons, something he had wanted to do since befriending Toothless and discovering his love of flying, as well as teaching him things about himself Hiccup never knew before and regardless of their former feud it was something he was actually excited to learn. There was very little else he could ask for.


	14. Chapter 14

Life As I Knew It 14

Snotlout ran a hand down his face in frustration. He wasn’t quite sure where they were other than that they were no longer in Viking territory. They had travelled south for weeks now and while Fishlegs had kept track of their whereabouts with the map Johann traded them one piece of land quickly became another and the open ocean fell far behind them to endless land. Everyone had become antsy and even the dragons seemed nervous. Worse not one of them was able to speak the strange languages of the southern countries.

“Hiccup would be able to translate what he’s saying,” Astrid grumbled, watching as Fishlegs fumbled with a book of languages he bought from Trader Johann. She closed her eyes and rested her head on top of her Deadly Nadder’s. Stormfly’s wings ruffled as she tried to comfort her rider. They flew hours on end only resting long enough to catch a bite to eat or a few hours of sleep. But Astrid rarely slept, her worry over her on again, off again boyfriend tugging at her heart strings as she pictured all the horrible thing Alvin might be doing to Hiccup and kicking herself in the rear for nagging him so much about defying his father and all the riders flying as usual despite Stoick’s orders. She had pushed him to hard and he had taken off to clear his head only to be captured by Alvin.

Ruffnut gave a nod from where she was seated on top Barf. “Yeah, never thought I’d say it but I kind of miss his nerdy linguistic ability,” she said gaining surprised glances from the other teens, including her twin brother. “What?”

Tuffnut shrugged. “I just never realized how much we need Hiccup. I mean look where we are. We wouldn’t be lost on the Mainland if Hiccup was with us. He could probably lead us to the edge of the world and back with no problem and still strike up a conversation with anyone in any language.” His eyes narrowed as he gave their present leader a glance as if silently blaming Snotlout for their present predicament. 

“Hey, I can speak Latin…sort of,” Snotlout shot back in his defense. “And if Hiccup actually followed the rules he wouldn’t be able to speak anything but Norse like the rest of us. If he followed the rules we wouldn’t be out here trying to find the fishbone.”

“If Hiccup followed the rules we wouldn’t have our dragons,” Astrid countered.

Snotlout opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it and stroked Hookfang’s long neck. He hated it when Astrid was right.

Astrid raised one delicate brow. “And what do you mean ‘sort of’ speak Latin.”

The dark haired boy shrugged. “Old Wrinkly tried to teach me at the same time he taught Hiccup. He kept reminding me that Hic and I are cousins and that when he becomes chief he’ll need me at his side so I should be able to communicate in other languages. My Dad told me he was crazy and that I would lead so…”

“So you got bored and found something else to do,” Astrid finished for him.

The boy shrugged again.

Astrid sighed and went back to watching Fishlegs. The heavy set boy was suddenly very excited. He thanked the farmer he was talking to repeatedly before bouncing back to the other teens waving his map. He clambered up onto Meatlug and then unfolded the map on Gronkle’s head. “Sorry, girl,” he said gentle before gesturing to the others to come closer. “Okay, we’re here…in the northern section of Italy. We’re not far from Rome, maybe a few more days. Four at most. If we just continue on this route we should find Hiccup and Toothless in no time.”

“Four more days?” Tuffnut whined, flopping back on Belch. 

“Well provided the weather works with us,” Astrid pointed out, glancing south where dark ominous clouds were rolling in. “I think we should find some shelter and start out in the morning.”

Snotlout nodded. “Yeah. I’d rather not fly in a thunderstorm.”

The other all agreed regardless of their wish to find Hiccup and Toothless. They searched for a nearby cave to hunker down until after the storm, all exhausted and in desperate need of sleep. But the rain would last more than one night, more than even two. It would be quite some time until they found Hiccup.

. . .

The Berserker armada was just off the shores of Italy. Dagur stared out over the vast land that seemed to go on and on endlessly, his jaw hanging open slightly in awe. They were still a few miles away shore but it seem so large and so close he could reach out and touch it. It seemed so…exotic.

“Sir,” Captain Vorg called from the helm. “There’s a narrow passage several miles from here that will take us directly to Rome.”

Dagur blinked, the spell of the land broken and he glanced back at the captain. “Take us in.”

“Aye, sir.”

Mildew, who had been leaning against the side of the ship, glanced over the land he had not visited since he was a young man. His mouth set in an angry frown as the all too familiar landscape came into sight. “And just how do you plan to find Hiccup?”

The young Berserker chief glared at the old man in annoyance. “I’m not. Stoick will find him for me.”

After weeks of being a prisoner Mildew had lost his fear of the young man so gave a snort of distain. “Really? Alvin won’t keep the boy in the city. Stoick’s never going to find him, even if Hiccup was there. There’s over a million people. Most likely Alvin has him stashed at some villa outside town.” If there was one thing Mildew knew about Alvin it was that he didn’t like crowds and would do whatever was necessary to blend in. In a city the size of Rome neither Alvin nor Hiccup would ever blend in, no matter what the Outcast leader did. 

“Where?” Dagur demanded, unsheathing his sword and stalking toward the old man threateningly.

Mildew flinched. “I’m not sure but there’s a consul that Alvin was friends with. I think his villa is north-east of the city.”

“Hmm…” Dagur hummed as he ran a finger over the blade of his sword thoughtfully. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Because first, I know Alvin and second, Vikings stick out like sore thumbs in a place like Rome. Stoick and Gobber will be found out long before they find Hiccup.”

Dagur glanced up from his sword in surprise. He hadn’t taken that into consideration. He hadn’t given much thought to what Romans looked like. He had never seen one in person only heard tall tales from his father and uncle. He glanced out over the strange land once more. “Tell me…how would one blend in with the locals?”

The old man also looked out over Italy. “Can you speak Latin?”

A small smile pulled at Dagur’s lips as something his father had forced him to learn as a boy finally seemed useful. He grinned at Mildew. “Yes.”

Mildew nodded and smiled as well. “Then all you need is a new wardrobe.”

Dagur blinked and looked at him in surprise then looked at himself, his beloved belt buckle, helmet, shoulder pads and everything else that showed his status. He couldn’t imagine exchanging them for whatever flimsy outfit a Roman wore. He looked toward Vorg and Harold, silently asking what they thought. Harold nodded, being discreet as always so that it seemed as if Dagur came to the decision on his own.

“Alright,” Dagur said, raising his voice so that all the crew could hear him. “We’ll attack the first peaceable ship we come across and take clothing and anything else we need to pass as Romans. Only a select few will accompany me to Rome. The rest of you will block off the channel. I don’t want to take any chance of Hic-cup and his dragon escaping us.”

The crew cheered and as the message was passed from one ship to another the cheer rose in volume. Dagur smiled brightly as he turned back to the strange land. Soon Hiccup and his Nightfury would be his and they would pay for lying to him and making him a fool. Soon they would be his.

. . .

Toothless was restless after spending a night in a cage and was bouncing around the room anxiously waiting for Hiccup to get dress and go outside with him. They may not be able to fly but that didn’t mean they couldn’t commandeer the court yard and at least have some fun in the fresh air and maybe bat around a few of those stupid soldiers that had dared to try and clip his wings. Hell, Viggo was more than welcomed to join them as long as Toothless got a little pay back. But Hiccup was being stubborn.

The boy in question sat on the bed with his legs folded under him and glaring at the folded clothing Viggo presented him. “No,” he said firmly, his arms folded across his chest. He looked like a pouting child not getting his way and Toothless swatted his with his tail in hopes of smartening his young rider up. All he got for his effort was a glare and huff from his friend.

“Hiccup,” Viggo tried as he shook out the white fabric and held it up to show him. “It’s not that bad. So a few people might see your knobby knees but at least they won’t see your butt.”

Hiccup made a face then grabbed his pillow and threw it at the Outcast but his timing and aim couldn’t have been more off and rather than hitting Viggo he hit Alvin just as the man was walking in. The laughter Viggo had when he ducked died on his lips and they both stared at Alvin wide eyed, one in fear and the other on the verge of giggles because, hey, how often did someone hit Alvin the Treacherous, Scourge of the Archipelago in the face with a feathered pillow. There was silence for a few heart pounding seconds as Alvin stared at the two with narrowed deep blue eyes and bared teeth and then Hiccup giggled.

Viggo’s head snapped toward his young friend and he would have yelled for Hiccup to hush but the pillow that had struck Alvin went sailing past his and nailed the boy in the face. The laughter instantly stopped and even Toothless froze in surprise, his ears up and frills raised much like a cat with its hackles raised. The blow had knocked Hiccup over and for a moment he didn’t move. It was Alvin’s turn to laugh as he strolled toward the oversize bed. Viggo was certain Hiccup was in for it now despite the amusement Alvin displayed but then Hiccup began laughing again and threw the pillow aside. He lay there laughing hysterically as if it was something he had been meaning to do for quite some time.

“Get into the dragon nip?” Alvin asked as he gazed down at the youth in bemusement.

The boy shook his head but seemed unable to form words. He wiped at his eyes as tears formed and then with a few hiccupped breathes he smiled up at his former enemy. “So where are you hiding my clothes? I’m not running around nude…not even for your amusement.”

The leer Alvin gave him said he would happily let Hiccup stay nude for the rest of his life if he had his way. “As wonderful as that would be you can’t very well leave this room without getting into some serious trouble with the locals.” His brows waggled suggestively.

“Then give me back my clothes.”

“Put these on,” Alvin insisted, throwing the white robe to the youth.

“Give me pants.”

Alvin rolled his eyes. He had this argument with his some of his crew when they reached Rome. He tried for patience even though he cared very much for Hiccup it was hard not to lose his temper when the boy acted so much like his father. “Hiccup, it’s far too hot here to be wearing thick wool pants. A toga will help keep you cool and blend in. There are many here who aren’t friendly to Vikings and rather see us all dead or enslaved. And what do you think will happen to Toothless if you’re enslaved?” He knew that by using Toothless’s possible fate at the hands of the Romans would make Hiccup bend to his will. 

Hiccup pursed his lips then sighed. “Fine,” he grumbled, taking the article of clothing. He frowned at it. “Can I at least make some alterations?”

Alvin gave him a look but Hiccup stood his ground. “Either way I’m getting a pair of pants. You can let me alter this or I’ll use the sheets, curtains or any other fabric I can get my hands on. The consul won’t be happy but I’ll use whatever’s available if I have to. And if we’re getting into the whole ‘when in Rome…’ shouldn’t you have chopped your hair and beard by now?”

The chieftain rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he relented, knowing that he would never win this particular war with Hiccup. The boy was far too stubborn and modest to find comfort in a simple toga. It had taken Alvin some time to adjust to such manner of clothing but while it wasn’t the dress of all Romans it was what the consul preferred in his villa. Sooner or later Hiccup would learn the advantages of not wearing pants. “Just have it done before dinner. Tonight we dine with the consul.”

He stomped out of the room, ignoring Viggo and not even acknowledging Toothless, his good mood soured by Hiccup’s stubbornness. How could one small boy get under his skin so quickly? He glanced down at the small wrapped block of chocolate. He would wait until tonight to give it to Hiccup, when they were alone and undisturbed.

His mind wandered as he thought of all the things he had planned for his young lover that coming night. Maybe he should fish out the old book he found in the library and give it to Hiccup. The boy was sure to find it amusing and very educational…he sure had. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he didn’t notice the servant hurrying to him with a note until the young man was standing before him out of breath.

“Sir…sir, this just came for you,” the man panted.

Alvin took the envelope and broke the seal. His eyes quickly scanned the short letter and an angry frown marred his lips before turning to a sinister grin. “Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” he murmured to himself. He glanced at the servant as the young man bowed lowly. “It seems my old friend Stoick has made it to Rome. Let’s send him and that buffoon, Gobber, on a merry little goose hunt before giving them a proper welcome, no?” Finally he had a way to break the strong and mighty Stoick right in the palm of his hands. And break Stoick will, Alvin had no doubt about that. Once Stoick saw that his only child, his flesh and blood was now Alvin, body, mind and soul, he would crumble and then before Alvin dealt the killing blow Stoick would witness Hiccup hand Berk to him. Alvin chuckled lowly. Everything was finally falling into place and soon Berk and Hiccup would be his.

While the servant had no idea what Alvin was going on about he saw the evil glint in his eyes and bowed even lower.


	15. Chapter 15

Life As I Knew It 15

Alvin kept the news of Stoick’s and Gobber’s arrival in Rome secret from Hiccup. He didn’t want the boy to suddenly become more defiant than he already was and try escaping to find his father and mentor. But he did alert the consul and send out a small legion of soldiers to give the two men a proper greeting and capture them if possible or at least lead them in the opposite direction. He knew Stoick well and the man would not go down without a fight but sending him on a merry chase would keep him distracted for now then Alvin would go into Rome himself and deal with his old friend. For now he was giddy with the knowledge that soon his greatest rival would be no more and Hiccup would be all his.

Of course his happy mood soured when Hiccup walked into the banquet hall wearing a simple white tunic and matching trousers that covered every inch of him except his prosthetic were the fabric was tied just under his left knee and the entire outfit was dusty and smudged. The boy had a slight limp and grimaced every time he put pressure on his bad leg but he gave a small smile when he caught Alvin watching him. “Hey,” he said in way of greeting before taking his seat at the center of the large table between Alvin and the consul.

“Are you injured?” the consul asked, standing to see exactly what was wrong with the youth. He glanced to Alvin in surprise as if just noticing Hiccup only had one good leg and the other had a wooden and metal prosthetic.

Hiccup shrugged as if it was no big deal. “The stump rubbed the wrong way the last and I forgot to remove the prosthetic before going to sleep last night.” A slight blush colored his cheeks and he looked anywhere but at the men.

“Ah…” the consul said in understanding as he sat back down. A grin lifted his lips and he gave Alvin a knowing look. “So where is your dragon?”

“I asked Viggo to stay with him in my room. He kept trying to jump the wall when we were in the courtyard,” Hiccup answered not adding that Toothless had literally grabbed him by the scruff as if he were a hatchling and tried jumping the wall with him in tow. That was rather embarrassing and Viggo had a laugh riot when they both fell and Hiccup had to scold the Nightfury for being so foolish and nearly getting them both killed or at least seriously hurt. If it wasn’t for all that he would never have asked anyone to babysit Toothless.

Consul laughed merrily. “Are you sure we can’t simply clip his wings and-”

“What? No!” Hiccup all but yelled before slapping his hands over his mouth and glancing to Alvin with wide eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Toothless can’t fly without me,” he explained as servants hurried about setting food on the table. “He can’t go anywhere without his left tailfin and right now his doesn’t have a prosthetic. So other than trying to jump the wall he’s harmless.”

Alvin gave a snort. “Your definition of harmless and mine are vastly different,” he said, poking at his food.

Hiccup unsuccessfully tried to hide his grin as he glanced up at Alvin. The grin faltered for a moment and then grew. “You shaved?” he asked with a hint of a giggle. Alvin looked so different without the big bushy beard. Now it was trimmed and neat looking and his hair was still shaggy but was now cropped much closer to his head. It made his jaw look more square and piercing blue eyes more bright. It was almost mesmerizing.

Alvin smiled as he fingered the remains of his beard. “Well you know what they say,” he muttered, feeling a little odd without all the hair. 

“It looks good,” Hiccup assured, catching the rare sight of a self-conscious Alvin. His smile grew when Alvin smiled at him.

The banquet passed by quickly and was filled with music and laughter. It was a lot like Snoggletog celebrations on Berk and Hiccup couldn’t help but smile at the musicians and laughed when the consul told him stories of the Roman Empire. He tried new foods that the consul recommended and sipped wine with Alvin who would complain about the lack of mead. The celebrations ran late into the evening and by the time Hiccup was ready to retire for the night he was feeling rather light headed and very, very happy. He didn’t shy away when Alvin pulled him on his lap nor objected when he was peppered with kisses or hugged and squeezed. Praises were rained down on him as Alvin told the consul just how skilled Hiccup was with dragons and how he seemed able to train them – “All dragons,” he purred against the youth’s ear with a suggestive buck of his hips that only made Hiccup roll his eyes and laugh a little more at what he considered silly antics. After all Alvin wouldn’t make such suggestive remarks in front of anyone. He certainly didn’t do such things in front of his men. He didn’t catch the way the two men looked at each other over his head.

Of course soon things began to wind down as sleepiness began to clog Hiccup’s mind. He was sitting on Alvin’s lap, the large man stroking his thigh rhythmically as he held him close. Each swipe got closer and closer to the boy’s groin until finally he was thumbing Hiccup’s manhood. Hiccup murmured something unintelligent as his blurry eyes blinked open then closed again as he let out a small moan.

The consul inched closer as he watched the display with hungry eyes. “He really is quite a sight,” he said, licking his lips as if seeing a new treat that was even better than nano-dragons in honey.

“Hmm…” Alvin agreed, but his hand stilled on Hiccup’s thigh. He was drunk but not yet intoxicated enough to not see what the consul was angling at and the man only proved his instincts correct.

“Have you broken him yet?” the other man asked as he moved closer still. 

Alvin’s eyes narrowed and quick as a whip he slung Hiccup up into both arms and stood. “No,” he said before heading for the door.

Despite his large size the consul was much faster than he appeared and still quite strong. He grasped Alvin’s shoulder before he could make his escape. “Remember, old friend, you are a guest in my home and I am harboring you from an old foe. I expect payment or I might just have the guard lead your friends here. And I want a good show to go with it.”

Alvin growled under his breath and yanked his shoulder free. “You’ll get your payment but only when he’s ready and after your men have captured and secured my ‘friends’.”

The consul’s eyes sparkled at the reassurance and he let Alvin go. “I do love group activities.” With a chuckle that rung in Alvin’s ears he turned away and instructed two young slave boys to follow him as the rest gathered their equipment and cleaned the hall.

Alvin only shook his head. Rather than heading to Hiccup room he headed to his own a little further down the hall. Hiccup weighed next to nothing at all and it was easy to maneuver him while opening the door to his suite.

The boy gave a tired yawn but opened his eyes the moment they were alone. “What does he mean ‘payment’?” he asked sleepily as Alvin headed to the bed in long strides.

“Nothing you need to worry about, boy,” Alvin said, fighting not to sound cross at the youth. This wasn’t Hiccup’s fault it was his own for thinking he could trust the consul. He laid Hiccup gently on the bed and leaned over him. “I know you’re tired but I need you. I need to be in you. I’ll be as gentle as possible and make is as good for you as I can but I need you now.”

Hiccup looked slightly surprised but he gave that charming little lopsided grin that man Alvin’s heart flutter. “Okay,” he said softly.

Alvin leaned down and kissed his brow. “And I want you to watch me. No falling asleep until I fill your guts with my seed, understood?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you’re going to touch yourself the whole time.”

Hiccup’s brows rose. “You’re not sucking me off?”

“Not this time. I should be making you suck me but maybe next time.” The man rolled off the bed and went to a little table on the other side on the room where a series of tall bottles and jars sat. He took one and returned to the bed, placing it on the side table before striping off his clothing. Then he sat back down and reached for Hiccup’s pants. “The one good thing about togas compared to trousers, lad, is easy access. I wouldn’t have to strip you just to get to your lovely ass.”

Hiccup laughed. “Wouldn’t be any fun if I didn’t make you do some work.”

“Sassy little blighter,” Alvin growled, swatting the boy’s ass. “I really should give you a good hard spanking. Bet your Daddy never gave you what for.”

The youth’s face paled slightly at the memory of the one and only time Stoick had spanked him and how his left hip had accidentally been knocked out of place. Stoick never meant to hit that hard, hadn’t even realized how strong he was compared to Hiccup’s small frail frame. Thankfully Gobber had come to their rescue and helped Hiccup but the boy’s father never lifted a hand to him ever again. He found other ways to punish Hiccup when he misbehaved. That had been nearly ten or eleven years ago but that little swat from Alvin had caused Hiccup’s manhood to stir with arousal. “Uh…” he began, unsure what to say or how to express himself, thankfully Alvin seemed to understand.

“A spanking isn’t always bad, Hiccup,” the Outcast purred. “A lot of people really enjoy it, including myself. If I do it I’ll make sure you enjoy it, alright?”

The Hooligan heir gave a curt nod, not quite believing him but curious after the way his dick reacted.

“Good boy.” Uncorking the bottle he had placed on the side table, Alvin over turned it and poured a fair amount of the contents over his cock and then between Hiccup’s legs. He placed the bottle aside and then worked the lubricant over his quickly hardening length and then into the rings of Hiccup’s tight ass. He wanted to make sure Hiccup was good and loose before he took him this time. Hiccup moaned under him, his face twisting in a mix of pleasure and pain. Even after being fingered so many times he still felt the intrusion odd. Alvin only smiled fondly at him. Regardless of his discomfort Hiccup didn’t complain or tell him to stop. Alvin leaned down and kissed his jaw. “You are so much stronger than people give you credit for,” he breathed as he nipped his way down the boy’s jaw to his chin and then his neck and collarbone making the youth arch and whimper for more. “You’ve single handed stopped my army many times and even after that charmed my most trusted warriors and conquered this once black heart. I’m almost afraid what you will accomplish when you’re all grown up.”

Whether Hiccup actually heard or understood what he said didn’t matter to Alvin, it was the truth. He got up and knelt between the boy’s legs then hauled those knobby knees over his hips. “Hiccup, look at me,” he instructed. He waited until Hiccup looked up with those wonderfully bright yet tired green orbs the, holding the boy’s ass cheeks open, pushed into his tight hole. He took it slow this time, not wanting to jar him or frighten him as he had the night before. No, this time he slid in slowly, making the intrusion as smooth as he could. He slid in a few inches then nearly all the way then back in a little further making sure to hit Hiccup’s prostrate each time until the boy was thrashing under him and he was all the way in. A rather impressive bulge appeared in Hiccup’s belly. Normally such things never happened but Hiccup was so tiny built for a boy his age and Alvin’s length was quite large in length and girth that it was unavoidable. Alvin stroked that bulge lovingly rather happy with their size difference while Hiccup stared at it with a mix of fear and surprise. “Impressive, isn’t it?” Alvin asked in a silky purr.

“I…how could something so big fit in me like that?” he asked in a stutter.

Alvin only grinned down at him. “Because it’s meant to. The Gods would not allow it otherwise.”

The youth only looked up at him in a mi of awe and confusion, as if he wasn’t quite sure to believe Alvin or not. But as a virgin, Hiccup had no other reference to go by so had no choice but to take Alvin’s word for it.

The Outcast chief leaned over him, bracing his arms on either side of Hiccup’s head as he stared down at the boy. “I’ll try to go slow, lad, but you have no idea how good it feels to be inside you. You’re muscles are still so tight after last night. It’s like your hugging me and sucking my prick all at once.” He began moving slowly. “I’m filling you aren’t I?”

Hiccup gave a gasp and soft moan, his eyes fluttering as his prostrate was brushed over and over again. “Y…yes,” he managed. His hands flew up and he grasped Alvin’s shoulders as the man’s movements picked up speed. “I can feel you all the way in my belly.”

“Good.” Taking the youth’s good leg in one hand Alvin lifted it to his shoulder and opened Hiccup wider before picking up speed more. He needed release and Hiccup felt so good. So nice and tight. It was as if it was their first time all over again. Soon Hiccup was moaning and whimpering and Alvin was pounding into him.

“Beg for it,” Alvin growled, his usual sinister voice returning as he imagined Stoick’s horror at seeing his only child begging to be fucked.

“More,” Hiccup gasped, his back arching and head twisting from side to side. “Please…please…”

And Alvin gave him more and pounded harder with each cry Hiccup gave. And then Hiccup kicked him. It was purely by accident and had it been Hiccup’s good leg he might now have cared but Hiccup’s prosthetic was a whole other matter. It caught Alvin in the small of his back and felt like a bludgeon slamming into him. Alvin didn’t think twice, he yanked the contraption off Hiccup, painfully twisting the boy’s knee and threw it aside. Hiccup only cried out but gave it no serious thought as Alvin rotated his hips, pulled Hiccup’s hip into a new angle and went back to pounding into him.

In fact that sudden pain had brought a new pleasure to Alvin. He had always liked the mix of sex and pain and often fused the two together but he had been waiting to build up to that with Hiccup. The boy seemed far too fragile for such things but the thought of what might make Hiccup scream in please and pain made him thrust harder, want to go deeper and maybe go ahead with giving the boy a well-deserved spanking until he felt Hiccup’s muscles ripple and tighten. It was as if his whole channel was now sucking him and trying to drain him of cum. Alvin pulled out and flipped Hiccup onto his hands and knees before slamming into him again. He held the boy’s hips tightly but he was close now, oh so very close. The new angle let him go deeper and faster and it was long before he couldn’t hold out any longer. He came with a roar and his seed gushed out in hot spurts to fill Hiccup entire core. The boy screamed a moment later as he was filled but Alvin didn’t pull out this time. He gathered Hiccup in his arms and rolled onto his back with the boy laying on top of him, his cock still half hard and firmly inside his boy. Once he caught his breath he would finish…or maybe after a nap. 

He tucked Hiccup’s head under his chin and held the boy close. His boy. His Hiccup. He was never letting Stoick take his most precious treasure. Never.

He burst out laughing at himself a moment later as he caught sight of the block of chocolate he had left on the side table. He had forgotten to give it to Hiccup yet again. Perhaps it would make a nice treat for them both when they woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

Life As I Knew It 16

Days blurred as Hiccup adjusted to his new home. He still found it odd waking up in such a large room usually with only him and Toothless. Some nights Alvin spent with them others Hiccup would spend in the man’s room learning things he never thought possible to enjoy let alone want more. Sometimes he would wake up sore and confused and wondering what he was doing there rather than trying to find a way to escape, after all it wasn’t as if he was truly guarded or in some sort of prison cell. Even with Toothless unable to fly they could get miles away from the villa before Alvin or the consul could even form a search party. They could get to the next peaceable town and use the coins he had won to buy supplies and rebuild Toothless’s prosthetic, harness and saddle and be on their way back to Berk in no time. Yet even knowing this Hiccup was reluctant to do so. He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what he was doing.

His feelings were muddled. He had feared and hated Alvin for so long but the last few weeks had flipped everything he thought he knew about the man on its head. Alvin had used that fear to his advantage at first and then Hiccup’s unending curiosity and as much as Hiccup hated to admit it, he was hooked. He didn’t love Alvin – at least he was pretty sure he didn’t – although his heart did a little jump whenever the man walked in the room but that could be because he wasn’t sure if they were going to have sex or train dragons because there was no set schedule for either activity. Maybe it was just his curiosity about se that made him stay or the weird fluttering sensation he would feel when Alvin would slowly tease him until he was begging to be filled and then the way he felt when he was filled and his world exploding all around him.

He shook his head. Thinking of Alvin wasn’t helping. He needed some fresh air. Rolling onto his belly he glanced at Toothless lounging on the rock slab Viggo and Magnus had dragged in for him. “Hey bud, you want to go outside?” he asked knowing very well that the dragon would jump at a chance to go out even if only to the courtyard to play for a bit. And of course he was right. Toothless’s ears perked and he gave Hiccup a gummy smile before jumping up and head bunting his rider in an attempt to get him to hurry up. Hiccup only laugh and clambered off the bed and onto his best friend’s back. Toothless preferred jumping off the balcony as oppose to walking down the hall to the stairs. Alvin would probably give them shit later.

As usual those in the courtyard gave a cry of surprise when Toothless landed and hurried out of his way before realizing it was only Toothless and not some rogue dragon intent on destroying them all. But after a moment or two they settled down and went back to what they were doing. Hiccup gave a small chuckle of amusement. People used to do that on Berk when the teens first began riding dragons.   
Jumping off Toothless’s back he found a spot in the sunlight to sit and pulled out the polished mirror he found in his room. With a teasing grin he moved the mirror this way and that until he made a reflection of the sun bounce across the courtyard. Immediately Toothless gave chase, pouncing on the light only to find he couldn’t catch it. It was one of their favorite games and could go on for hours except this time a curious little face peering around a large pillar caught Hiccup’s attention.

Hiccup had not met many of the servants yet. In fact not one of them talked to him, only bowed and scurried away as if they were afraid of him and Toothless. And while each seemed curious about Toothless they never stayed more than a moment or two to see what they were doing. This little one was far younger than the others. She was no more than five or six with dark olive skin unlike anyone Hiccup had seen before and large brown eyes that seemed too big for her pretty face. She ducked when she caught Hiccup staring at her only to pop her head out a few minutes later from behind another pillar to watch Toothless some more.

Toothless wasn’t as oblivious to the girl as he seemed, he was just more interested in the light so Hiccup directed it toward the girl. She didn’t notice at first, not until the Nightfury was pawing the ground and slowly moving toward her and then she got very still when the light hit her sandaled feet. Toothless sniffed the ground and then her feet, happy to find the light but realizing he couldn’t catch it when it was on someone so instead his large fork tongue licked the light causing the girl to squeal and then laugh. His head shot up and he gave her a lopsided grin before licking her face. That made her laugh more and even Hiccup giggled. It seemed as if they had just made her day. But it quickly ended when she looked away from Toothless and gave a gasp before running away.

“Hiccup,” Alvin called, strolling across the courtyard with a rolled parchment in hand. Viggo, Magnus and Olaf were at his side and the consul and his entourage was not far behind. That was usually not a good sign.

Hiccup plastered a smile on his face nonetheless. “Yeah?” he asked.

“How would you and Toothless feel about going into town for a few hours?” Alvin said, brushing his large fingers through Hiccup’s unruly hair.

“Seriously?” Hiccup asked in surprise. Usually his days were filled with hours of dragon training, a little alone time and then dinner and Alvin. Not necessarily in that order but he was never allowed outside the villa.

Viggo laughed. “Seriously, kiddo. We thought you might want to do a little shopping or sightseeing.” He patted Hiccup little treasure chest.

Hiccup glanced from his friend to Alvin. “We’re really going to Rome? Toothless too?”

Alvin gave a nod. “As long as he behaves he’s welcome to join us.” He gave a toothy grin that used to make Hiccup grimace with worry but the youth was too busy celebrating the fact that they were finally getting out of the villa for the day that he didn’t even question the motive behind it. But what Hiccup didn’t know was that right now Alvin really needed Toothless to accompany them.

. . .

“This is ridiculous,” Stoick grumbled as they moved through yet another market place. The blasted city seemed full of them and not one person was of help and he was beginning to question the wisdom of their guide. 

Jacob had tried to get him and Gobber to dress in the local garb which primarily consisted of drab robes and sandals that Stoick would not wear even if his life counted on it. Of course in this case it was Hiccup’s life that counted on it and Stoick was rethinking his decisions. Perhaps a change of clothes would not have been so bad, at least then the locals would not being giving him funny looks or running for cover.

“It’s not so bad, Stoick,” Gobber said with a lopsided smile. Of course he had latched on to the idea of trying to blend in despite his oblivious differences – other than some sailors and merchants there were very few people with a missing limb let alone two – and Stoick was sure it was just because the toga Jacob gave him kept him cool in the Roman heat and allowed him a little freedom down below – maybe a little too much freedom. “Hiccup’s a smart lad. Do you really think Alvin can keep him and Toothless under control in a place like this? Come on, you know that boy. Sooner or later we’re going to stumble on them.”

Stoick shook his head, doubt filling him. They had been searching the city for days and only stopped late at night when sleep forced them to take shelter at a local inn to avoid being arrested by the local authorities who seemed to be searching them. Obviously someone had alerted the centurions of their presence. “I don’t know, Gobber. Perhaps Mildew was lying. Maybe Hiccup and Toothless aren’t here.”

“Rome is a very large place, my friend,” Jacob said as he returned from yet another booth this time carrying a small basket of fruit. He held out the basket to Gobber who happily took a handful of grapes and began munching on them. “They could be anywhere. I would have thought they’d be in the coliseum. The consul loves a good show and if your boy is as good as you say…well he’d definitely be interested in him. Hell, he’d probably try buying the boy.”

A deep shaky breath rumbled through Stoick. It was one of his greatest fears when it came to Hiccup, that one day the boy might be captured by a rival tribe and sold off to the slave traders as a way spite Stoick. Alvin was also known for such things but not when it came to Hiccup. Even when they first encountered each other when Hiccup was only eleven and Alvin had captured their ship he had planned to sale the other Hooligans but had planned to eat Stoick and Hiccup. Some Outcasts were carnivores and when Alvin had made such a threat Stoick thought his former friend had become one as well, especially with the way he would look at Hiccup. It was a strange hungry look that only grew as the boy got older and his skill with dragons became evident. Stoick mentally kicked himself in the ass. He should have protected Hiccup better. He should have nailed the boy’s window shut, did away with Toothless’s prosthetic and harness and any tools Hiccup might have to rebuild them. He should done something.

“Bah, no one would want to buy a one legged boy with scrawny little arms,” Gobber said as if that made things all better. But the blacksmith had the same worried look that Stoick did and they exchanged a look. If someone was going to buy Hiccup it wouldn’t be due to his looks but his ability to train just about any dragon and if Alvin was going to sale him he would make sure everyone knew just how valuable Hiccup was.

. . .

Entering the city was far easier than Dagur ever anticipated and he was nearly disappointed at the lack of a fight. But he couldn’t really complain. They entered in the dead of night and using his tracking skills had managed to make their way through the city in the direction Stoick had taken. Now he followed the Hooligan chief at a safe distance dressed as a local fisher, a hood covering his head and obscuring his face should either Stoick or Gobber glance back. It was rather easy following them now. No one could mistake Stoick even in a large crowd. The man was nearly seven feet and his red beard and braided hair a signature of his Vikingness. 

Dagur was a little confused. He had expected Stoick to have either found Hiccup by now or have been captured but they looked as lost as he felt. “I don’t understand,” he whispered to Harold. “Where’s Hiccup? Stoick’s a tracker like me. He should have found Hiccup. We should have the lot of them and their dragons as our prisoners.” He was getting worried. A strange pang of anxiety tightened his chest as it often did when he and Hiccup were young and the kid got seriously hurt. It was not a feeling he liked.

His uncle was dressed like a merchant. “We will, Dagur. Patience,” Harold reminded his nephew and chief. “Perhaps the old man was misinformed or Alvin took the boy somewhere else. The world is a very large place.”

The young chieftain frowned at his uncle, not liking the condescending tone the older man was giving him but he may be right. Mildew might have gotten his facts mixed up – he was rather old – or was lying to them. Whatever the case Dagur will either capture Hiccup and his Nightfury or hang Mildew from the mainmast as a show to all who dare lie to him the outcome of such actions. As for Stoick and Gobber he had a special fate in store for them for deceiving him about dragons on Berk.

. . .

The southern market place was unlike anything Hiccup had ever seen before. He had thought his visits to the mainland with his father were filled with many surprising and curious things but not even Johann ship fill with the odd and bizarre came close to what this market place held. There were booths filled will the finest jewelry, with beads and pearls, gold and silver and even bronze and Hiccup was tempted to buy Astrid a necklace that featured blue gems the same color of her eyes but it was unlikely he would ever see her again so he put it down and continued looking. Another table had a variety of fabrics while another sold pets, birds, lizards, small dragons and monkeys. Hiccup laughed as a little brown and grey monkey jumped off the seller’s shoulder and onto Hiccup’s then climbed up onto his head. Toothless gave the little animal a sniff before growling at it as if to say that Hiccup was his boy, get off. The monkey gave a cry of alarm and dove back into the merchants arms. Hiccup hurriedly apologized and gave the dragon a look before moving on to the next booth.

The Outcasts stayed close but Alvin’s attention was almost completely on Toothless. He would smile and nod or even laugh when Hiccup showed him something but he would always be watching Toothless, as if making sure the dragon didn’t do anything. Hiccup only shrugged it off. He was rather worried about Toothless as well, after all he was a dragon and even just wagging his tail could cause havoc without meaning to. So Hiccup tried distracting him by buying the odd treat that he knew his friend would like.

While Alvin was distracted the consul took the opportunity to chat with Hiccup and for the most part the youth appreciated the Roman explaining what some of the strange foods being sold and steering him away from some of the more exotic ones that would not agree with him – after all if they were too harsh for a man who happily ate nano-dragons and spicy fireworms without so much as flinching then it was unlikely Hiccup could eat them – and even Toothless turned up his nose to them.

“The Arabs and Indians tend to put far too much curry in their food,” the consul explained as he plucked a plum from a booth and placed it in Hiccup’s palm before tossing the merchant a coin. “If I remember correctly you weren’t fond of the spices we used in our food.”

Hiccup shrugged. “That was Fishlegs complaining and sneezing every few minutes. It takes a little getting used to. Besides, it’s not as if we were offered anything else to eat. You know, being prisoners of war and all.”

The big man laughed and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over. “Sadly that was Alvin’s doing but I plan to make it up to you, Hiccup. Name it. Whatever you want I’ll give it to you. You are my most honored guest. I will give what you need.” He squeezed Hiccup’s shoulder but whether the boy understood or not didn’t matter, he would have his turn soon enough.

Toothless was sniffing the next booth, his big head on the table and sniffing next to a basket of food. The merchant was trying to shove his muzzle away from the merchandise and not succeeding very well.

“Toothless, don’t do that,” Hiccup chastised as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck and tried to pull and push the dragon away. “He doesn’t mean any harm. He just smelt something and had to check it…out? Toothless…bud? What’s wrong?”

The ebony dragon lifted his air and scented the air. Then he looked wildly about before bleating at Hiccup and getting low to the ground as if to tell his rider to get on and when that didn’t work he wiggled his bottom and leapt over the boy’s head, bouncing off one wall to another until he was on top of the building and running at full sprint to the east.

“Finally,” growled Alvin under his breath.

“Toothless!” Hiccup yelled, running after him but before he got more than a dozen feet Alvin caught him around the waist and stopped him.

“Hiccup, no,” Viggo said quickly when Alvin set the boy back on his feet. He got down to Hiccup height. “Stay here. We’ll find Toothless, alright?”

Hiccup spun around the moment Alvin let him go. “He won’t hurt anyone,” he insisted pleadingly, not wanting Alvin to get angry at Toothless again. I don’t know why he ran but I promise he won’t hurt anyone. Please don’t hurt him.”

Alvin only smiled gently at him before cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead. “It’ll be alright, Hiccup. We’ll find him. You go back to the villa with the consul. We’ll bring Toothless back as soon as we find him.” Giving the boy an encouraging smile he turned and gestured for his three followers to follow him and they gave chase. 

Toothless may only be a black speck now but that didn’t stop them. Hiccup watched as the men disappeared into the crowd with a worried frown. He didn’t like this. It wasn’t like Toothless to act so particular. He worried his lower lip as he tried to understand what was the matter with his dragon. Toothless must have caught the scent of something. If they were back on Berk he would have thought it was a rabbit or a fresh catch of fish but here…here in could be anything. He only hoped Alvin didn’t hurt him. He loved Toothless, more than a pet but a best friend and brother. He couldn’t bare anything bad happening to him.

The consul placed both hands on Hiccup’s slim shoulders. “Don’t worry so. Alvin knows how to wrangle dragons. He’ll catch your Toothless without harming him, I promise,” he said reassuringly before guiding Hiccup back to the carriage. “Come now. There’s something I think you might find or interest that I want to show you back at the villa.”


	17. Chapter 17

Life As I Knew It 17

A black streak jumped over Dagur’s head followed by outraged yells and screeches. Dagur barely had a chance to protectively cover his head yet alone think of drawing a weapon before the dragon was gone and bounding over to an equally surprised Stoick and Gobber.

“Toothless!” Stoick bellowed with a mighty laugh as the Nightfury all but tackled him to the ground and licking him half to death. “Toothless…Tooth…easy, boy, easy. I’m happy to see you too, old friend,” he laughed, stroking the black dragons head and back and scratching his frills affectionately. He glanced around hopefully. “Where’s Hiccup?”

The dragon gave a small whine and large sad eyes. Then he grabbed the corner of Stoick’s robes with his teeth and started dragging him in the direction he had come.

“I think he wants us to follow him,” observed Gobber as he hurried to the dragon’s side and placed a hand on Toothless’s head. “Easy there, Toothless. We’re following but you’re going to trip Stoick up if you drag him.”

As usual the Nightfury listened to the blacksmith and let go of Stoick. He bounced around excitedly for a moment or two as if telling the two men to hurry up and then began leading the way once more. He looked like an oversize kitten proudly taking his masters to see his catch.

Dagur and his Berserkers ducked out of the way, not wishing to be seen as the Hooligans and dragon rushed past but Dagur was awestruck just as he had been when Stoick and the dragon riders had landed on his island looking for Hiccup only more so. This was a Nightfury, Hiccup’s Nightfury, the same Nightfury that had supposedly attacked him during the peace treaty signing. He should have felt anger and rage at the sight of it, he felt curious and a pang of worry instead. Why was the dragon here without its rider? Where was Hiccup? What sort of trouble was the kid in that his pet dragon would come searching for Stoick rather than stay with him? It didn’t make sense…unless…

Without word he gave chase. He didn’t bother ducking for cover, he needed to know. Where was Hiccup? What had happened to cause the dragon to leave his master?

“Dagur!” Harold yelled in a harsh whisper so Stoick and Gobber couldn’t hear him but Dagur would not heed his call and continued running after the Hooligans until suddenly the narrow road was filled with Roman soldiers and the Hooligans and their guide were surrounded. Harold grabbed Dagur and dashed between two buildings.

“How dare yo-” the young man started but his uncle slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh…” Harold whispered before letting Dagur go to peak around the corner. The Hooligans were surrounded by dozens of men all with weapons drawn. 

Toothless snarled, getting low on his hunches and ready to blast anyone who tried to get near Stoick and Gobber. Stoick kept a large hand on his flank, trying to keep him calm while he accessed the situation. He drew his sword but didn’t raise it, not yet. But Gobber put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“You might want to listen to him, Stoick,” a familiar gravelly voice purred, causing both men to look up. 

The soldiers stepped aside and allowed a very odd looking Alvin the Treacherous that Stoick had to look twice to be sure it was him. He was still a big man but his hair was cut and beard trimmed and he looked much as he had twenty years ago when he and Stoick were young men but the clothing was all wrong. Stoick had to shake his head to get past his shock.

“Where is my boy, Alvin?” Stoick demanded, raising his sword. Unfortunately this caused the soldiers to draw back their bow strings and aim their arrows.

Alvin only grinned and moved closer as if he were one of the Romans. “Hiccup? He’s back at the villa, safe and sound.” His eyes widened in mock surprise. “You’re not here to take him away are you?”

Stoick growled in annoyance. “Let him go, Alvin.”

“Let him go? You act as if I’m keeping him here against his wishes.” The Outcast chief laughed in merriment. He folded his arms. “You’re so naïve, Stoick. I figured out a little something about your boy. Show him a little trust and appreciation and he’s much easier to get along with. Introduce him to something new and exotic to wet his curiosity and his heart is mine. I don’t think he’s going to want to go back to Berk where’s he’s unappreciated and grounded.”

Stoick’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “He told you about that?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“Oh, Hiccup tells me everything,” Alvin chuckled.

Gobber kept his hand on Stoick’s arm. “He’s baiting up. He won’t hurt Hiccup, he needs the boy to train his dragon army.”

But Stoick was near his breaking point. “Where’s my boy, Alvin. If you’ve harmed him in any way I’ll…”

Alvin only laughed. “I would never harm my boy.” He turned away with a wave of his hand. “Take him and the bald one to the stockades and return the dragon to his young master.”

“Alvin!” Stoick snarled, leaping past Toothless to attack the other man but before he could get too far he was taken down by tranquilizer darts. He hit the ground with a loud thump.

“Stoick!” Gobber shouted, hurrying to help his friend but he was taken down by the darts as well and so was Toothless.

Alvin glanced back at them with a satisfied smirk. “On second thought, take them to the coliseum. We’ll have a public execution day after tomorrow. Let them fight Rome’s finest gladiators,” he told the soldiers in Latin.

The soldiers cheered as the tied up the two Hooligans. They carted them off with no resistance to the coliseum where there were reinforced cells that not even the strongest man or dragon could escape. Viggo and Magnus loaded Toothless’s unconscious form onto a cart. Once that was done Viggo stretched and popped his back. Toothless wasn’t an overly large dragon but he wasn’t light either.

“I don’t think Hiccup’s going to be happy when he finds out his two dads are in prison,” Viggo said with a groan. He gave a small chuckle at the look Magnus and Olaf gave him and gestured in the direction the soldiers had taken the Hooligans. “Stoick and Gobber? Hiccup’s two dads? Geeze, have none of you taken the time to have a full conversation with the boy?”

Alvin gave a snort. “Doesn’t matter. Soon there’ll only be one person he’ll call ‘Daddy’.”

The other three men looked at each other and two out of three fought to hold back their laughter. Viggo only rolled his eyes and waited for a few soldiers to bring the horses needed to cart Toothless back to the villa. While he didn’t mind Alvin and Hiccup’s relationship he didn’t like way Alvin acted some days. Yes, Stoick and Gobber were a threat to that relationship but they were Hiccup’s family, the men who raised him. If Hiccup found out Alvin was putting them to death it would destroy that very fragile bond the two had.

. . .

Dagur watched all this with mixed emotion. He wanted to laugh out loud at Stoick getting caught as he did. The great and powerful Stoick the Vast wasn’t so great and powerful. But at the same time it worried him. Stoick wasn’t even given a fighting chance and neither was Gobber or the Nightfury. The Romans had taken down the Nightfury as if it was nothing. That was impossible. What sort of drug could bring down not only full grown men but also the Spawn of Lightning and Death itself? And if such a drug could do all that what could it do to someone as small as Hiccup? And what was Alvin talking about there’ll only be one person he’ll call Daddy? His stomach churned as an old fear suddenly hit him, one he thought he had quenched when he killed his father months ago.

Fighting back that old terror he glanced at his uncle. “Follow Stoick and Gobber and keep an eye on them. I’m going to follow Alvin and the dragon. No doubt they’ll lead me to Hiccup.” And what he would do once he found Hiccup he wasn’t sure anymore. Steal him away from Alvin was obvious but then what? Train dragons for him? He straightened his back. This didn’t change anything. He would find Hiccup, whisk him and his precious Nightfury away and force him to train his own dragon army. And, if the gods favored them, they would find the elusive Skrill and make it his. He and Hiccup would be brothers of the clouds.

. . .

Hiccup stared up in awe as the consul led him into the largest library he had seen since the Meathead Library once run by the Hairy Scary Librarian. But unlike the old musty and stale castle that housed tomes upon tomes of forbidden knowledge this one was bright and open and books liked the walls of three stories all of which could be seen through the vast opening in each floor where a staircase wound its way by to an observatory. A long variety of plants also filled the large room making the library look a lot like a greenhouse as well without causing damage to the numerous tomes. It was spellbinding. This was what he had dreamed for Berk for so long. Very few Vikings could read, most – including his father and mentor – thought of it as illegal, forbidden and the cause of much heartache. It had taken a lot of convincing to change the minds of so many people and to make the Meathead Library public but it was worth it and Hiccup had borrowed many books over the years or spent hours reading in one of the castle’s many alcoves but Berk still did not have a library of its own.

“Wow…” he breathed as he walked around the library looking at the spines of books after books. Many were in Latin but there were others from other countries, some of which he recognized to be Egypt, India, Arab, French, Welsh and even Norse. There were books on dragons, horticulture, biology, history and every subject Hiccup could possible ask for as well as stories to wow the mind. A smile light his face as he walked from one end of a shelf to another and then along the other side. Not all shelves had books many had scrolls, some so old and dusty that they were brittle and the consul advice that Hiccup not open them unless at one of the tables and to be very careful when doing so.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, my boy, but some of these tomes are older than your very culture,” the consul explained as he took a scroll down and walked toward the table. He blew the dust off it before carefully unrolling it on a large table in the center of the room. “Now this one here is very old. It’s the first peace treaty between Rome and Egypt. Can you read it?”

Hiccup stood next to him and looked it over. He chewed his lower lip as he tried to make sense of the script but other than a handful of hieroglyphs he couldn’t read Egyptian and what Latin there was made little sense. Finally he shook his head. “Sorry, no.”

The consul nodded as if expecting as much. “It’s over a thousand years old and was saved from the Alexandria library before it was burned down. We were only able to save a few precious scrolls but I dare say they were worth it.” He smiled down at Hiccup. “And what subject interests you most? Dragons?”

The youth gave a laugh. “Well obviously. I’d like to know a little more about your dragons. It might help me train them.”

“Very wise of you,” the consul agreed. He rolled up the scroll and returned it to the shelf before leading Hiccup further into the library where it was a little darker and private. He placed his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “Tell me, how are you enjoying your stay?”

“Greatly, thank you. It’s so different from Berk. It’s so…warm and vibrant. I mean the water in warm enough to bath in.” He laughed, feeling rather embarrassed by the comparison. Alvin had taken him to a bath house a few times now and they were large enough to fit fifty grown men in and still have room. And the pools for swimming were just as big if not bigger and just as warm. It was yet another thing he wished they had on Berk. “And the food…” He shook his head. “I just can’t get enough. I might actually gain a little weight.”

The consul smiled fondly at him. “You could stay if you wish. All of this can be yours.”

The boy shook his head. “I doubt Alvin would agree to that. He has a whole tribe to lead. Once I train your dragons he’d probably want to go back to Outcast Island…although I can’t imagine why he would ever give any of this up.”

“Alvin likes his freedom,” the consul answered, stopping near another shelf. “He doesn’t like living under another’s shadow. Soon he will tire of Rome as he did before and he will tire of you.”

Hiccup stopped and looked at him in surprise. “Excuse me?”

The look the consul gave him was full of pity. “Oh child, I’m sorry to be the one to break this to you but our dear Alvin is a fickle man. He cares very deeply for what excites him but sooner or later he grows bored or annoyed, especially when that something over shadows him and you, my boy, over shadow him.”

“I don’t understand,” Hiccup said shaking his head.

The consul stepped closer to him and cupped his face. “You are like the sun, Hiccup. You shine so bright that everyone wants to touch you, to make you theirs and as such Alvin gets pushed aside. Who do you think came up with the idea of taking you to town and see our great city? It was no Alvin. He would keep you locked up here like a precious jewel where no one could see or touch you but him. But I heard the stories of you flights and quest for freedom, how you even defy your father to take to the skies. You’re a dragon, child, a human version of your Nightfury that needs to be tamed not by brick walls and petty promises but by a calm and steady hand.”

Hiccup blinked up in confusion but when the big man leaned down to kiss him it became all too clear. He ducked out of the man’s reach and backed away. “Whoa there. Ah…I appreciate the affection but I’m already spoken for…well, sort of. Alvin and I have an understanding. There’s no ‘taming’ going on. We’re just…you know…having fun. Kind of. Look, I think you’ve got the wrong idea here.”

The consul chuckled as if Hiccup was being childish. “No, little one, you don’t fully understand what’s going on. You are Alvin’s consort, his toy and he owes me a debt. Now you can be a good boy and pay it for him or…”

“Yeah…no. Thanks. I’m flattered but no thanks. Oaf…” He had backed into a table and the consul was right there like a huge wall to pin him against it. His breath hitched as his imagination ran wild. The last thing he wanted was this man to pin him to the table and rape him for not obeying but he sure as hell was not going to willing bend over for him either.

“I promise, Hiccup, I know how to make boys like you scream in pleasure. You’ll be the jewel of my harem,” the consul purred as he placed his hands on either side of Hiccup’s hips. “Now hope up on the table like a good boy.”

Hiccup controlled his breathing and glared up at the man but he didn’t have much choice. He hopped up on the table.

“That’s right,” the man said, licking his lips as he gazed at the youth. He stepped back to release his penis from his under garments.

Hiccup’s eyes hardened and while the consul was distracted he rolled backward and off the table, landing on his good leg. Then he popped up, glanced at the stunned consul and turned on his heel to run as fast as he could away from the man and too his room. He almost tripped over the little slave girl he had seen earlier but he gave her little mind as he rushed to his chambers where he slammed the door behind him and slid a chair under the door knob in hopes of keeping the consul out. It was only then that he took a moment to catch his breath. His knees felt wobbly and he stumbled to the nearest chair as his heart raced. He was nearly raped. The consul had tried to force himself on him. Where was Toothless? Why did he run off on him? Why did Alvin leave him with the consul? Did he know the man was like that when he left to chase after Toothless? There were too many questions and not enough answers and right now there was a mad man after him. He needed a weapon. His gaze swept around the room but Alvin had given him no weapons of any sort to protect himself, insuring that they were in the safest place in the world. Yeah right. He didn’t include the little fact that his best bud was a sadistic sicko with a small harem of young boys who now wanted to try something a little exotic…namely Hiccup. Yeah, that could be classed as important information. Where was Toothless when he really needed him? Hell, where was Alvin the one time he needed the Outcast most? 

Searching the table that seemed to always be filled with fresh food he found a small paring knife. It wasn’t much but it would have to do. He slipped it into his sleeve and waited for the enviable.


	18. Chapter 18

Life As I Knew It 18

All revenge was sweet. Alvin grinned down at the two Hooligans chained and behind bars. He had waited so long for this day, so long to exact his revenge for being cast away and abandoned by his so-called best friend. His eyes hardened as Stoick stirred. Oh, how his old friend was about to suffer for all the wrong he had done to him twenty years ago.

Stoick groaned as he came to. One large hand went to his head as he got to his knees. “Wha…” He blinked as he looked around the dark dank cell in surprise before growling lowly and turning toward the barred door. “Alvin!” he snarled, his shout awaking Gobber who looked about blearily as if awaking from a drunk. Stoick got to his feet, the chains around his arms not slowing him down as he tried to make a break for his rival. Thankfully for Alvin’s sake the chains held and he stopped short by several feet. “What have you done with my son? Where’s Hiccup?”

Alvin had a condescending smile and looked utterly relaxed as he regarded the other man. “He’s fine, Stoick. Don’t get your britches in a twist. In fact we’ve come to know each other very well these last two months. He’s quite a special young man. With some proper guidance he’ll make an amazing chief.”

“What do you want, Alvin?” Stoick demanded, pulling on his chains with all his might with no success.

A grin lit Alvin’s face. “I have what I want, what I’ve wanted since learning of the Dragon Conqueror. Your child is now mine.”

“Alvin, he’s just a boy,” Gobber said quickly as he struggled to his feet. “We both know you favor the youngings and you’re right, Hiccup is special. But destroy his spirit and he’s no good to anyone, least of all as a dragon training. You need to let him go.”

It took a moment or two for Stoick to catch on to what Gobber was implying and he looked appalled that his friend and Hiccup mentor would even apply such a thing. He looked to Alvin, not wanting to believe the man would stoop so low. “You…you haven’t, have you?” He blinked away the sting of tears to hide his weakness and glared daggers at the other man. “If you’ve hurt him in any way I’ll rip your heart out. I swear Alvin. Even if I die here I’ll haunt you to the end of your days, so help me Odin.”

Alvin only leered at him. “I haven’t done anything he didn’t ask me to,” he answered giving Gobber a wink. “He’s a very curious boy. So many questions and so open to new sensations.”

The blacksmith’s mouth fell open. “You son a bitch!” he snarled, launching himself at the barred doors with just as much luck as Stoick. “When we get out of here you won’t have to worry about what Stoick might do to you, I’ll get to you first, you bastard! You hear me?!”

The Outcast chief only chuckled as he walked away. He tripled the guard knowing that now that Stoick and Gobber were in a rage they would do everything in their power to try and escape. It would make the battle between them and the gladiators all the more intense. Perhaps he would bring Hiccup to witness their demise. It might be shocking for the boy but with the proper stimulation he’d get over it soon enough. And seeing Hiccup at his side was sure to break Stoick once and for all.

He felt nearly giddy with the knowledge he had won. After all these long years he had finally defeated Stoick the Vast and took claim of his son. Just the thought of Hiccup made his inside turn with need. It might be a little soon but he felt like celebrating. He hurried back to the villa on horseback. There were many miles between the coliseum and even if Stoick and Gobber somehow escaped their prison it was unlikely they would ever locate the villa and even if they somehow did Hiccup was already his. He would never return to his life on Berk, of that he was sure.

The large doors opened without him needing to slow the brown horse down. He rode into the courtyard, stopping when the servants came to relieve him of his steed. Dust had arrived and he grinned when he noticed Viggo going into the barn with a basket full of fish. Obviously Toothless was still unconscious otherwise he would already be up in Hiccup’s room. The soldiers had given the dragon four times the amount of tranquilizer than they had Stoick and Gobber to insure he would not be trouble on the way back to the villa but it would seem Viggo had taken a shine to the dragon. Well the young man was good with animals and if any of his men were fit to be a dragon rider it would be Viggo.

“Alvin,” the consul said by way of greeting, strolling toward Alvin with purpose in his steps.

Alvin’s good mood momentarily deflated. “What’s wrong? Where’s Hiccup?” he demanded quickly, fearing that perhaps Stoick and Gobber weren’t alone and that those accursed Dragon Riders may have attacked the villa. Jacob had not spoken of any other Hooligans when he paid him for helping in the capture of the two men. Nonetheless he glanced skyward, expecting the worse.

“Held up in his room,” the older man grumbled, glaring at said boy’s balcony. “He is a feisty one and defiant as can be.”

That made Alvin laugh. “I warned you,” he chuckled in too good of a mood to really wonder why Hiccup would defy the consul. 

“How did the capture go?” the consul asked, changing topics with a deep breath.

“Brilliantly! They’ll be more than ready for your little circus.”

“Excellent. And the boy? Will you be telling him?”

Alvin stopped and looked at the other man as if he was insane. “Are you kidding? No, not until the execution at least. Maybe not at all. I don’t know. Hiccup is delicate. Make the wrong move and he might turn against us.”

“Perhaps but what if we introduce him to something new? A sensation unlike anything he felt before? That should keep him happy for a while, no?” the consul offered with a cunning smile. “But first, let’s celebrate your little victory. How about we grab a few bottles of wine and champagne and go visit Hiccup. I’m sure he’ll be happy you’re back.”

Alvin just beamed happily as he strolled into the large house. Oh yes, he and Hiccup needed some quality time together. They were going to celebrate all night long. But before he started his celebrations with the young Hooligan heir he spent a few hours drinking with the consul and telling him of his final victory over the boy’s father. The consul knew of their quarrel, had listened to Alvin rave about the other man many times when he first visited Rome to seek out his mother to curse Stoick so it was no surprise to hear the man gloat about his brilliance at using Toothless to find Stoick when the Outcast guiding the Hooligans informed him that he couldn’t keep the two going in circles for much longer. Alvin drank endlessly as he laughed and talked of how he planned to demoralize his old enemy and the future that he now had planned for Hiccup and how they would be able to rule the Archipelago without Stoick to stop them.

The consul frowned. He had his own plans for Hiccup now and none of them had anything to do with the boy returning north with Alvin. The boy was exotic, his pale freckled skin refreshing and looked so soft. And he was of royal blood. Such a rare treat could not be passed up and he planned to offer Alvin his weight in gold to make the boy his. To have someone like Hiccup hanging off his arm at council meetings would make him the most popular and powerful consul in the state, perhaps even more so at one of the orgies he or a fellow consul hosted. He could think of a number of men who would pay top coin for a few minutes with the boy. Yes the boy was playing hard to get but once he knew who his master was he would bow before him like all the others.

Alvin slammed his chalice on the table as if it were a tankard. “Hiccup! Where’s my Hiccup?” he bellowed with a chuckle before pushing back his chair and standing. He gave a loud belch as he headed toward the exit.

“Alvin,” the consul purred as he hurried to catch up. “Have you considered my offer?”

“What offer?” Alvin slurred, glancing at him with bleary eyes.

The consul tut-tutted. “To give the boy a new sensation, something he never felt before or will again.” He smiled as if his old friend was being forgetful.

Alvin shook his head. “You’re not having him. He’s mine. Hiccup is my Hiccup. If you hurt him while I was gone…”

“I would never try to steal your consort.”

“He’s not a consort. Hiccup is…Hiccup is mine, understand me?” A nasty look crossed Alvin’s face and had he been sober it might have been scary but the consul knew that there was little his friend could do in this state.

“Of course, of course, my friend. What I’m suggesting is no worse than how we played with your old con-lover… That Egyptian boy?” He waited until he had Alvin’s full attention. “You said yourself that you gain Hiccup’s interest by slowly introducing him to sex. You’ve been fucking him nearly every night. Have you tried new positions or had him suck you off yet?” At the blank look Alvin gave him he knew that his friend had yet to make the boy do so. “Have you fisted him? No? Alvin, you above everyone should know you have to mix things up to keep one so young interested.” 

“Hiccup is still very young. I don’t want to push him too fast,” Alvin explained with a worried look that was more of a father talking about his son’s battle skills than his young sex partner. Alcohol did nothing to help his upper brain functions.

“If you don’t switch things up soon he’ll get bored and look for another lover, someone more experienced and adventurous,” the consul warned.

Alvin looked thoughtful but in reality he was in a bit of a panic, his drunk mind wondering if the consul was right. “What do you suggest?”

The consul handed him two bottles of his finest wine. “Woe him with these and when he is calm and easy to mold I’ll help you. We’ll celebrate your victory with him and I’ll show just what is needed to make him putty in your hands without pounding his tight little ass.”

The Outcast frowned. “You won’t fuck him.”

“I never ‘fuck’,” the consul said in distaste. No, he’d made that mistake when he cornered Hiccup earlier. He should have tried seducing him more but it had been awhile since he had to do such a thing. Most of his harem had been trained at an early age to obey and seduce him, not the other way around. Hiccup would be a challenge and a treat once he was conquered.

Nodding, as if he had the last word, Alvin headed to his boy’s room without a care if the consul came or not. He was in the mood to celebrate and he wanted his Hiccup to participate.

. . .

It had been hours and now it was very late. The sky outside was dark and stars twinkled outside. Hiccup stood on the balcony and stared out over the courtyard, hoping to see Toothless but the dragon had yet to return and his worry was growing with every passing minute. Watching the guards patrolling the high stone walls and courtyard he debated whether or not to take his sheets and create a rope and leave. It would take all day to reach Rome by foot but he was willing to risk it. What if Toothless was hurt? What if the soldiers mistook him for a wild dragon again? What if…?

“What the hell?” an all too familiar voice snapped as the door banged against the heavy chair.

Hiccup jumped, but not in fear but relief. He ran across the room and pushed the chair away. The door flew open the moment it was out of the way. “Alvin!” he chirped happily. He frowned slightly at the smell of alcohol and knew right away the man had been drinking but that really wasn’t anything new depending on the quantity.

The man glanced down at him then at the chair. “You locking me out now, boy?” he asked in mock anger.

“Not you,” Hiccup said quickly as he moved out of the man’s way. He leaned against the table as Alvin swaggered inside, looking all too pleased with himself. “Did you find Toothless?”

“Aye, sleeping like a baby in the stables. Blasted thing’s too heavy to drag up here. He should be up and about by morning.”

A sigh of relief escaped Hiccup and all the anxiety he had been feeling ebbed some. “Thank the Gods. Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

Alvin flopped down in one of the arm chairs and gave his boy a cunning smile. “Well I can think of a few ways you can thank me.”

Normally Hiccup would laugh and sit on his lap but this time he looked away with a frown. “Look, Al, I think we should talk. I know I’m supposed to train the dragons for you – and I will – but I don’t think here is the best place.” He glanced back at Alvin with pleading eyes. “I want to go home. I mean, the Archipelago at least. I don’t like it here anymore.”

“Nonsense!” Alvin said waving the very thought away. “You love it here. The bath houses, the large rooms, the food. What more can you ask for? Your dragon running off is just one of those things. I’ll always find him. He never goes far.”

Shaking his head Hiccup knelt before the big man, knowing he listened better when Alvin looked down at him. He took the man’s hands and looked up at him. “It’s not that. Toothless will be temperamental until you let us fly but that’s not what’s bothering me. It’s your friend the consul, he’s not…his not that good of a friend. He…”

Alvin only laughed and took Hiccup’s upper arms in his massive hands. “My little angel!” he laughed, pressing his lips to Hiccup’s. “I’ve known the consul near twenty years. He’s a little off but he means well.”

“No…Alvin, he doesn’t mean well. He…”

“Scared you? He’s good at that. He’s a very big man, you know.”

Hiccup ran a hand over his face. “You’re not listening. The consul tried to…”

“Ah, you should have seen him when we first met. He was nearly double his size. He lost all that weight because of you, you know. Back at Fort Sinister and that whole nano-dragon fiasco. Can’t believe he ate them alive but who am I to tell the man what’s a delicacy and what’s not?” Alvin laughed as he uncorked a bottle of wine.

“Yeah, I remember. Look, I think we’re in troub-” He rolled his eyes as Alvin interrupted again.

“I tried it once but the way they kicked and wiggled going down my throat was enough to turn me off,” the man went on between swigs of wine.

“This is becoming very one sided,” Hiccup grumbled. He got up, intent on getting Alvin a plate of food to help absorb the alcohol but he was pulled onto the man’s lap with the bottle held to his lips. “Thanks but…” he began only to have the bottle up turned and the bitter liquid rush into his mouth. Now he had one of two choices, swallow or spit it up. He chose to swallow it just to keep Alvin happy. Once the bottle was removed from his lips it was replaced by Alvin’s lips and the man ravished him.

“You worry too much, lad. Tonight we’ll celebrate,” Alvin told him before taking another swig. He eyed Hiccup with hungry eyes then pushed him off his lap so that he was standing before him. “Do me a favor, my angel, and strip. Slowly.”

Hiccup raised a surprise brow. “Alvin, we really need to talk.”

“We will, we will,” Alvin assured as he lounged back in his chair. “But I’ve had a long day chasing your dragon so I deserve a little thank you by ways of you giving me a little strip tease. Dance for me.”

The boy just stared at him in complete shock. Alvin must be completely drunk to request such a thing. Taking a deep breath Hiccup shook his head and walked away. “Get back to me when you’re sober,” he said, heading toward the door but despite his large size Alvin was quick on his feet and before Hiccup could reach the door he had the boy around the waist and off the ground.

“You are sassy as ever, aren’t you, boy?” he quipped as if more amused by Hiccup’s actions than angry. He sat back down and laid the boy over his lap. “The consul mentioned you were being ungrateful today. Well do you know what happens to naughty little boys like you?”

“I wasn’t being ungrateful,” Hiccup insisted, wiggling and trying to find a way to escape what he knew was coming. While he father had only ever spanked him once that memory was engraved in his mind forever and it was not one he liked to think of. “Alvin, he tried to – ow! Son of a Terror!”

The first slap smarted but he was over his clothing. A moment later that protective barrier was gone and Alvin was rubbing his ass between slaps. It hurt and made Hiccup cry out each time but the way Alvin massaged in between sent heat to the youth’s groin and his dick awoke. He bit his lip and tried not to make any more noise and soon enough Alvin grew bored and let him up. 

Hiccup rubbed his rump and glared at the man. “That was uncalled for,” he grumbled unhappily.

“If you’re going to misbehave then you’re going to be punished,” Alvin smirked. He waved his hand for Hiccup to get on with it.

“Seriously?” Hiccup asked. With a sigh he took off his shirt and threw it aside. “Happy?”

Alvin glanced at his pants.

Hiccup shook his head. “Nuh uh,” he said and folded his arms across his narrow chest. “You think a spanking is going to get me to strip you’ve got another thing coming. I deal with dragons all day. Try riding a Nightfury or Monstrous Nightmare for twelve hours straight. My butt stings a hell of a lot worse after that than it does now.” He climbed onto the man’s lap and placed his hand on Alvin’s shoulders. “You’ll have to try something better than a spanking to make me strip.”

Large hands went around his slim waist. “I can always flog you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hiccup teased, his head tilting to one side innocently before pressing his lips to Alvin’s.

They went into a full make out session full of touching and kissing, drinking and fondling until both were laughing, Hiccup easily taking on Alvin’s joyous mood. And since he didn’t usually drink the alcohol quickly went to his head and Alvin was able to wiggle him out of his pants and underwear until he was nude and putty in his hands. Alvin was heavily groping his nether region when the door opened and heavy footsteps filled the room. Hiccup went to look up but Alvin cupped his face and continued kissing him as if not hearing their unexpected guest. But dread filled Hiccup when he felt a large hand on the back of his neck.

“Did you tell him of the fun we have planned for him tonight?” the consul purred when Alvin looked up through a drunken haze.

Fear tightened Hiccup’s chest and even though his mind was a little numb he knew that whatever the consul had planned it couldn’t be good but now he was stuck between two very big, very horny drunk men with no route of escape and Toothless was unconscious in the staples so even if he screamed there was no one to help him. “Alvin,” he breathed hoping the Outcast would quickly see sense but it would seem when drunk only Alvin’s lower brain functioned. 

“We’re celebrating tonight, angel. Let the consul touch you. I’m right here, you’re in no danger whatsoever,” Alvin assured, kissing his brow. “Besides, if anyone is good at training a sex partner it’s him.”

Alvin’s version of safe and Hiccup’s were vastly different but any choice Hiccup may have had was taken from him as the consul bent him backwards and laid a disgustingly sloppy kiss that smelt full of alcohol and made Hiccup want to gag. 

“I always get what I want,” the consul slurred, licking Hiccup’s lips. “You’re going to learn that very…very soon.”


	19. Chapter 19

Life As I Knew It 19

Dagur stuck to the shadows as he moved around the barn where the Nightfury had been stashed away. After seeing it with Stoick and the way it acted like a protective pet he was certain it was the same one from the fake dragon attack and in fact Hiccup’s mount. The soldier in charge of the animal seemed very protective of it and had been by its side ever since its capture. It was rather particular but for now Dagur ignored it in favor of finding Hiccup first. Besides if he had Hiccup the dragon would follow or vice versa but he favored the idea of having Hiccup first. He and his “brother” needed to have a few words about lying and keeping secrets.

He waited until the change of guard before entering the courtyard. It was quite a run from the barn to the palace – what else could it be it was so large – almost three hundred feet and while Dagur was in top health he was a little winded once he reached the wall. Then he closed his eyes and listened carefully. He wasn’t really sure what he expected to hear, maybe Hiccup’s nasally voice humming and singing some Hooligan lullaby to pass the time or maybe the clanking of chains as he scurried about like a slave. Then he would swoop in and “save” his old friend and whisk him back to Berserk Island and demand his utter surrender. A smile curled his lips when he heard a familiar cry as if the younger boy were being struck. He waited until the cries stopped before scaling the side of the building up to a large balcony. He thought it would open to the Great Hall or some banquet hall so he pressed against the wall, staying in the shadows and peered around the opening. What he saw made his heart stop and any thought of lies and dragons vanished to be replaced by an old fear that he had thought he had killed and would never hurt him again.

Hiccup, the runt of the Hooligan tribe, his childhood friend, his brother, was trapped between two men, both far larger than him. They touched him in ways that no man should touch one so young, even if Hiccup was of age. And he doubted they had Hiccup’s consent because while there was a look of pleasure on his face there was no mistaking the fear and anger on it as well. It was something Dagur was all too familiar with not so long ago when he was Hiccup’s age. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t save Hiccup. He was trapped in the fear and nightmare of his past and all he could do was turn away. His back slumped against the wall and he slid down it until he was sitting with his knees against his chest, feeling small and childlike and very, very afraid as memories he had fought against for a very long time consumed him. Everyone has a breaking point and Dagur’s came at a very high price.

. . .

Two pairs of large hands moved along Hiccup’s body, one callused and rough while the other was far too sooth and clammy. Hiccup fought hard to ignore the second pair but the consul was insistent that he pay attention to him and kept turning his head away from Alvin’s to kiss him in his own strange way and of course Alvin was too drunk to do anything other than chuckle, his arousal all that mattered. Well Hiccup was not going to make this easy for the consul.

“Alvin,” he said in what he hoped was his most seductive and childlike voice once the consul released him again. “Can we move this to the bed? I want to tame your dragon.” He whispered the last part against his bearded chin and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

“No, I want to eat off him at the table,” the consul insisted, put out by the way Alvin only had eyes for the boy. “Alvin, we agreed…”

“Please,” Hiccup pleaded, cupping Alvin’s cheek when he went to look away. “My lord?” His stomach churned at the very words but he knew the best way to get Alvin’s attention was through flattery and stroking his ego and it worked. Alvin kissed him with such passion Hiccup feared he would be suffocated. Then, pushing the consul aside, the Outcast chief lifted Hiccup up bridle style and carried him to the large bed where he instantly lay him dawn and resumed worshipping his slight form which was a fair share better than the consul touching him. But it was still very hard to relax. The consul was watching their every move with hungry eyes. Hiccup ignored him the best he could as he encouraged Alvin on. Yeah, sexy talk was not his thing but he gave it his best.

Alvin peppered him with kisses and slurred words of admiration, adoration and love, all the things Hiccup sorely wished were truly meant for him and of course the youth whimpered and arched as Alvin played his body like a harp. 

“Yes…yes,” he whimpered, wanting Alvin and only Alvin to touch him. He could feel the man erection pressing against his thigh and knew it would be long before the man would enter him and he was sure that in Alvin’s presently condition it would be hard and fast and his ass was sure to hurt come morning. But it was worth it if it kept the consul away.

Sadly, the Gods were usually against him.

“Alvin,” the consul purred in an oddly seductive voice that made Alvin look up with bleary eyes. “Need I remind you this is not how we share?”

To Hiccup’s utter surprise Alvin sat back on his hunches looking rather confused and not quite there. Hiccup leaned on his elbows and tried getting his lovers attention back on him. “Alvin…Master? Please, I need your cock in me.” When that didn’t work he tried something he knew Alvin secretly wanted but hadn’t had him do yet. “I want to suck your big juicy cock. I want it all the way down my throat and drink your seed.”

That snapped Alvin out of whatever trance the consul had him under and he grabbed him and pulled him into the fiercest kiss they had shared yet. It bruised his lips and was so possessive that Hiccup was certain he had nothing left to worry about. Alvin shuffled back on the bed to give Hiccup room to get on all fours and hurriedly rid himself of all his clothing. It was a rather awkward position for Hiccup, his bad knee had been bugging him since the long walk through the market place. He hadn’t dared take it off after his encounter with the consul in the library. 

Alvin’s hand cupped the back of his head as Hiccup lowered his mouth to the large weeping organ. “Now take it slow, boy. Don’t try taking it all at once, you’ll just hurt yourself. Pull back the skin a little more and lick the slit. Yes…just like that. Good boy. Now stick your tongue in a little. Hmm…good, good. Alright, swirl your tongue.” After that he couldn’t stop from pushing into Hiccup’s mouth, not all the boy, he didn’t want to gag the boy but it was certainly hard not to fuck his hot little mouth and invade his tight throat. “Suck, my angel. Suck hard.”

It tasted weird but not bad and Hiccup did as he was told. He held the base of Alvin’s cock in one hand as he balanced himself holding the man’s hip with the other. All the while Alvin massaged his scalp and continued murmuring slurred words of encouragement, praising him each time he took a little more of his vast length into his throat. It made Hiccup want to push himself further and he would swallow as much of Alvin’s length as he safely could and hum softly, remembering the way it felt when Alvin had done it to him. He accidentally bit done when the bed suddenly moved behind him and a pair of big hands grasped his rear. If Alvin wasn’t holding his head in place he would have jumped off the bed and ran for the door.

“Beautiful,” the consul purred, pulling Hiccup’s ass cheeks apart to inspect the tight ring of muscle hidden between them. He chuckled when Hiccup began shaking. “You were right, Alvin. He’s still as tight as a virgin. We’ll need to stretch him to the fullest.”

Alvin’s fingers combed through Hiccup’s hair. “Relax, love,” he told Hiccup softly. “We’re celebrating. A celebration isn’t fun without friends and the consul is our friend, remember?”

If Hiccup could answer he would have told Alvin just what he thought of the consul but he say nothing with a large cock in his mouth but he shivered when he felt some cold liquid – most likely wine – poured down his back and crack and over his hole. Again he tried pulling away but Alvin had a firm hold on him now. He was trapped as the two men shared the bottle before one of them slammed it onto a nearby table. Why couldn’t Alvin be his usual selfish self?

A muffled cry escaped Hiccup when the consul began tonguing his hole and eating his ass out. His legs nearly gave out at the shock of it and his stomach knotted at the sudden sensation. He almost forgot exactly who was behind him. Gods, it was as if the consul knew exactly where to touch inside him even better than when Alvin first ate him out. Hiccup was seeing stars and he whimpered and cried into Alvin’s cock, thankful for that organ being in his mouth and muffling the sounds. It ended all too soon yet not soon enough only to be replaced with fat chubby fingers.

“Like that, little prince?” the consul purred, bending his fingers in such a way that Hiccup’s prostrate seemed to pulse and he nearly collapsed. The consul chuckled. “That’s what I thought.”

Despite the pleasure the consul gave in those few minutes, when he entered Hiccup it was not gentle, nor was it meant to be. It was brutal and meant to show Hiccup just who was in control. He slammed into the youth, his fat cock only half the length of Alvin’s but considerably thicker. Hiccup screamed but not only due to being impaled so harshly but also because he was forced to take so much more of Alvin’s length down his thought at the same time as he was shoved forward. Alvin either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He groaned in delight as he massaged Hiccup’s head.

“Good boy, take it all if you can. That’s right. Keep swallowing. Yes, Gods, your throat feels so good,” Alvin praised in complete bliss.

The consul only chuckled behind Hiccup as he took the boy’s hips in his big hands. “Yes, doesn’t he look perfect impaled by both our cocks, Alvin? Don’t worry, boy, after we fill you I’ll make sure you cum over and over again.” He lowered his head until his lips were just above Hiccup’s ear. “This would have been so much easier had you just accepted my offer earlier but don’t worry, lad, I’ll be sucking you dry soon enough. And Alvin will happily join me.”

And Hiccup believed him. Alvin wasn’t acting like himself. It was like he was someone else or his mind was off somewhere else. His hips had begun moving and Hiccup was sure that the man would cum in his mouth at any moment. It would be the first time Hiccup had eaten cum and he wasn’t sure if he was truly ready for that yet. Thankfully Alvin pulled out before that happened.

Hiccup took deep gulping breathes, thankful to finally be able to catch his breath even if the consul was inside him. That relief quickly died as he was pulled up against the consul by the throat until his back was firmly against the man’s front.

“Good boy,” the man purred. He pressed the mouth of the wine bottle to Hiccup’s lips as he gasped for breath and tipped it up so that the liquid poured down his throat, stinging the torn muscles but he had no choice but to swallow again and again, the consul refusing to pull the bottle away until Hiccup had drank every last drop. Then he threw the bottle aside and all Hiccup heard was a glass shattering as his mouth was plundered by the horrible man.

Hiccup couldn’t think, his mind was mush and even his nose was stinging from the alcohol. Luckily Alvin still got jealous fast and pulled Hiccup face away from the consul to kiss him as well. When the kiss ended Alvin licked his lips and gave a drunken smile.

“You’re so much better than I ever imagined,” he slurred, a hand running down Hiccup’s chest to tweak his dick which was hard despite how hard Hiccup fought against the pleasure the consul’s mouth had given him. “The things we can teach you…”

“Alvin…please, stop this. He’s hurting me,” Hiccup pleaded. He wasn’t lying. The consul’s fat manhood seemed to fill him in ways that Alvin’s didn’t and the forced entry had ripped his muscles. It hurt just having that cock in him. His mind raced as he tried to think of some way out of this situation but he didn’t know how. The paring knife was with his clothing back by the chair and there was nothing else nearby other than a few burning candles.

Alvin cupped his face and kissed his brow. “Shh…shh… It’s alright, love. It’s alright. I’m going to make it all better.”

Yeah, obviously all better meant two different things to them. Hiccup had hoped it would end but instead Alvin’s fingers moved lower to poke at Hiccup’s and the consul’s joining and against all odds somehow slipped inside. They moved in and out, first one, then two, then three, stretching him far more than what should be humanly possible. And then, cupping Hiccup’s face with one hand, Alvin thrust into him.

Hiccup screamed as he was filled to the brim. His stomach extended more than any other time he and Alvin had sex. He could feel the consul’s length pressing against his spine while Alvin’s pressed into his belly. He whimpered as they began moving into him, bouncing him between them like some toy. It hurt – Gods did it hurt – and he instinctively grasped Alvin’s shoulders for support. He felt like he was being torn in two. It was hard to think. He blinked back tears as he tried to come up with some form of escape but all he knew was pain.

“Tight, so tight…” Alvin whispered against his ear as he pulled Hiccup into a crushing hug. “Tighter than when I first took you. You’re like a virgin again.”

All Hiccup could do to answer was sob.

“He likes it hard, doesn’t he, my friend?” the consul asked, his hand sliding down to squeeze Hiccup’s length and deny him orgasm. “He likes to scream, just like the Egyptian boy, doesn’t he?”

“Don’t talk of him,” Alvin warned, holding Hiccup protectively against him even while the other man fucked him raw. “Hiccup is different. He’s special.”

“They’re all special,” the consul scoffed as he rotated his hips and drove into Hiccup.

Hiccup bit back another cry, determined to defy this man even if it killed him. Alvin tried to sooth him, counter the consul’s thrusts with gentler ones and promises that it would be over soon. But the consul had many years of experience, many young consorts to practice one. He knew how to hold out, how to make sex last a very long time while staying hard and delaying orgasm. He planned to dominate Hiccup in every way and Hiccup knew it even if Alvin had yet to see it. Hiccup had to find a weapon now. He only had one option and it was a long shot at best.

Despite the pain he began kissing Alvin, pressing into him and trying to ignore the consul. He stretched as far as he could past Alvin toward one of the candles on the bedside table. He couldn’t quit reach. “Alvin…” he whimpered, feeling faint now, the pain was beginning to subside to pleasure but he didn’t want to feel pleasure at the consul’s hand. He didn’t want this, any of this.

Alvin must have finally realized this. He pulled Hiccup even tighter to him and moved to lie back so that the youth was startling him and pulling him away from the consul. Unfortunately the move was so sudden that whether than reach for the candle Hiccup’s arm was suddenly in the flame. He gave a scream of agony and yanked his arm back.

“Hiccup!” Alvin yelled, recognizing the difference in Hiccup’s voice. He instantly kicked the consul away, pulled out and rolled Hiccup onto the bed. “Sweet Thor! What did you do?”

Hiccup only held his arm to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. Whether they were from the forced threesome or the burn he wasn’t quite sure. All he knew was pain.

“Get some water and clothe!” the Outcast chief ordered the consul, sounding like his old self once more. “Hiccup, Hiccup, look at me lad. No closing your eyes. I’ll never hear the end of it from your blasted father if something actually happened to you.” He gently slapped Hiccup’s cheek until the boy opened his eyes and gazed up at him. 

A broken look covered Hiccup face, a look that once Alvin would have paid his weight in gold to see but now tore at his heart. “My father doesn’t care; if he did he would have found me by now.”

Alvin sighed, tempted to tell Hiccup the truth but then he would lose everything he had fought so hard for. He glared at the consul who had yet to budge from the bed. “Get some bloody water. His arm is blistering!”

“He did it on purpose,” the other man cursed, his erection now at half-mast and out outraged look in his eyes.

“Are you daft? He slipped when I changed position. You think the boy would purposely give himself a third degree burn?” Alvin snarled. He placed a hand on Hiccup’s chest to make him stay still as well as protect him. “Get out!” he snapped at the consul. “If you won’t help then get out. NOW!”

The consul glowered at them before gathering his robe and storming out. Alvin watched his every move until the door slammed shut then he got up and grabbed the pitcher of water and returned. He set it on the bedside table then began ripping length from the top sheet. One length was dunked into the water and applied directly to the burn. “Hold it steady but don’t put too much pressure on it,” he instructed, seeing Hiccup coming to. While Hiccup did that he fetched some ointment then applied that over the burn and wrapped it in the second length of fabric. When Alvin was done Hiccup looked a little better yet he still wasn’t quite himself. He looked broken, unsure and very scared. Brushing sweating auburn hair aside, Alvin gazed down at the youth with clear calculating eyes, his stupor gone in his panic over the boy’s safety. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you, boy?” he asked, his voice gentle despite the slight annoyance he felt.

“You wouldn’t listen,” Hiccup answered, confirming Alvin’s suspensions. He shook his head, tears shining in his emerald eyes once more. “I tried to tell you but…”

Alvin huffed and looked away, his anger growing. “Hiccup, we’re guests here. I don’t like this either. Hell I hate the idea of anyone other than me touching you, least of all Alexander but the fact of the matter is I’m not in charge here. I owe a debt that needs to be paid and it would have been tonight but now…”

“Wait…what are you saying?”

The man ran a hand over his face and sighed. “How do you feel?”

Hiccup just stared at him.

“Are you hurt?” Alvin demanded his voice sharp.

The boy nodded, cowering back a little, something he rarely did.

Another sigh escaped Alvin. He gave a curt nod and stood up. “Alright, I’ll send for Toothless. Try and get some sleep.” He didn’t say anything else. He got dressed and left like an angry storm and Hiccup was left alone, his lower half in such pain he couldn’t think through it. He reached down to his prosthetic and undid the ties to free it from his stump. Once that was off he rolled onto his side and curled into a small ball. He passed out before Toothless even reached him.

. . .

Dagur wasn’t sure when it all ended or even how long it went on for. His mind had slipped into the nightmare of his past, of the horrible things that had happened to him only a few short years ago. He had thought he had conquered those demons when he had killed his father, never thinking anything – especially regarding Hiccup – could bring those memories back to the surface. 

Hiccup’s scream of agony had brought him out of that dark place and snapped him back to reality. This was not the cry of pain that came from rough hard sex, that was almost always a whether whimpering pant full of sobs. No this was the sharp cry that came from an injury like the blade of a knife shoved into the fleshy meat of the belly or from having a limp ripped from the body. Dagur had quickly glanced back into the room and while it took a moment to locate where everyone was there was no mistaking that Hiccup had somehow been burned. 

Instinct had him on his feet at once, demanding he charge the two men and protect Hiccup as his father had instilled in him as a boy. Every part of him demanded he do just that but that part of him that wanted to defy his father even in death held him back. His stubborn nature refused to give in. This was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast, both of whom had lied to him about training dragons. He deserved whatever the men gave him. He deserved to be punished. He deserved to be used as someone’s plaything.

No he didn’t.

His mind warred over what to do and he decided to wait until Alvin left the room before making his move. After all he had come all this way and he wasn’t about to leave without Hiccup, regardless what had been done to him. Moving slowly and quietly he headed toward the bed and the now sole occupant. He pushed away his anxiety and masked it under a mask of self-importance. Perhaps he could make Hiccup think he was there to rescue him to gain his favor, maybe even team up to rescue Stoick and Gobber. Besides, the Hooligans owed him after lying about the dragons and what better way to ensure their allegiance than by rescuing their chief and heir?

He opened his hand to place on the younger boy’s shoulder and wake him when he paused. He had noticed Hiccup’s fake leg before but he had not seen the stump or the amount of scar tissue. There were many cripples amongst the Berserkers, those who fought great battles and lost a limp in the process. Hiccup had lost his against the Red Death and it only then hit home at what an accomplishment that most have been and to do so he had to have had help and not the Viking kind. It had to be that…

“Nightfury!” he gasped as a black blur rushed him and knocked him away from the bed. Dagur rolled to his feet, his hand instantly going for the axe at the small of his back. The ebony dragon stood between him and Hiccup and gave a low warning growl. A tug of war pulled at Dagur’s mind, one to battle this beast and take its head as trophy while the other thought only of Hiccup and how he couldn’t let the younger boy be hurt again. Slowly he stood and raised both his hands to show he meant no harm. It didn’t seem to matter to the Nightfury, it took a step toward Dagur, mouth open and a bright blue glow of plasma showing. Dagur took a step back and it wasn’t until his back was pressed against the rail of the balcony that he realized he had been kicked out of the room and had only two options open to him, leave or be blown to kingdom come. “Alright, alright,” he snarled at the dragon. “I’m going. You better start protecting him properly or I’ll be back.”

The look the animal gave him was rather confusing. It shut its mouth and licked its chops before tilting its head to one side and raising an ear as if confused by what Dagur said. Then it turned back toward the room, flicked its tail and knocked Dagur over the balcony. The Berserker chief rolled with the fall and managed to land on his feet without serious injury. He glanced back up at the balcony in shock and shook his head. “Yeah right, like I’m that easy to get rid of,” he chuckled to himself.

Up above Toothless grunted as he sniffed his young rider, smelling to his disgust not only Alvin on his boy but also the consul. He sighed lowly and climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle Hiccup. Curling around his boy he slowly and methodically began cleaning him only glancing up when he saw movement on the balcony. The stupid Berserker was back and watching them. He frowned but highly doubted the boy would attack. He kept one eye on the young chieftain while he continued cleaning Hiccup and when that was done he settled on the bed and wrapped his wings around the both of them, not willing to allow anyone else to harm his boy.


	20. Chapter 20

Life As I Knew It 20

Snotlout whistled as the riders flew over the city. Even for all his boosting, all the times he had visited the mainland with his parents, he had never ever seen anything like this. How were they supposed to find Hiccup and Toothless? It was late evening and all was quiet but there were hundreds if not thousands of torches lit as if to keep Rome shining brightly despite it being the dead of night. It was too dangerous to swoop in low. Instead they made a quick swipe of the city from one end to the other and then back. It was only on their return trip did something of remotely related to their missing friend come in sight. Sadly it was neither Hiccup nor his dragon, it was Stoick’s.

“Thornado?” Snotlout asked aloud, surprised to see the Thunderdrum without his rider. He glanced at Astrid, noting her surprise and growing fear. The girl hadn’t slept much since they began their journey. “You don’t think…”

Her pretty face was a hard mask and she didn’t answer. Instead she dived down with Stormfly and landed next to the pacing dragon. The other riders followed suit and landed on either side of her and waited as Astrid dismounted Stormfly and slowly proceeded toward Thornado.

“Hey there, Thornado,” she said in greeting with a friendly smile. She raised a hand toward his flat snout and waited for him to make the next move and pressed his head against her palm. When he did she ran her fingers over his bumpy head and jaw then pressed her forehead to his. “Where’s Stoick, huh? He wouldn’t have left you here alone for long.”

The dragon only rubbed against her and gave a low rumble.

Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang and approached them. He glanced around, taking into the abandoned campsite and noting the layer of sand that coating a few canvas tents and an old fire pit. “This isn’t good,” he said, kneeling down to inspect one of the tents. “No one’s been here for days. Is Thornado healthy? I didn’t really notice how close the water is.”

“It’s only a five minute flight from here to the ocean and many ten or twenty to a fresh water lake at best,” Fishlegs answered, inspecting the dragons. “Thornado’s fine. He must be flying under the cover of night. Smart boy,” he cooed, rubbing his face against the dragon’s.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. “Still doesn’t explain where Stoick is. If he was in trouble wouldn’t Thornado be tracking him down?”

“Not if he was ordered to guard the camp,” Fishlegs countered. “Thunderdrums are fiercely loyal and obey orders better than most dragons.”

Rolling his eyes Snotlout headed back to Hookfang. “Well a lot of help that is. Okay, mount up. We’ll keep searching. They have to be around here somewhere.”

“Probably got captured or something,” Tuffnut suddenly said, leaning back on Barf’s long neck. “You know I haven’t seen anyone dressed like us around here. We kind of stick out you know.”

“Yeah, it’s like way too hot here and we’re wearing enough layers to have our own sweat lodges,” Ruffnut added making everyone look up at them in surprise.

“You know they’re right,” Astrid said, surprising everyone further. She turned toward Snotlout and Fishlegs. “Think about it. Stoick and Gobber are big guys, especially Stoick. Maybe that’s normal in the Archipelago but here it may not be. And if they’re wearing their usual clothes…”

“Might as well put up a flashing sigh saying ‘Pissed of Vikings, beware’,” Fishlegs supplied.

Snotlout rubbed his forehead. “Seriously? Stoick’s as much of a trouble magnet as Hiccup. Now I know what my dad’s been going on about all these years.” He sighed. “Alright, so now what? Should we trying heading into town and search for them?”

“What about the clothing issue?” Ruffnut asked.

“I vote we go naked,” Tuffnut offered. “You know, go in the buff.” He swept his arms out as if it was the greatest idea he ever came up with.

“NO!” everyone else yelled.

Snotlout shook his head and turned back to Thornado. “Maybe he can track down Stoick and Gobber.”

“How, we don’t have anything with their scent?” asked Astrid.

“What about this?” asked Fishlegs, pulling out Stoick’s saddle from under a rock cropping.

The others looked amongst each other, a smile growing between them and first hint of hope.

. . .

Dagur had waited until the Nightfury had calmed before trying to sneak in. His worry for Hiccup had only grown as the hours passed and the younger boy hadn’t woken up let alone made a noise. He watched as the dragon nosed the boy and licked his head as if a worried mother trying to awaken its young with no success. An odd whining sound rumbled through the black animal before it laid its mighty head next to its master’s and closing its bright greengage eyes.

Dagur crept from the balcony toward the bed, using every skill as a dragon hunter to his advantage. His footsteps were light, making next to no sound at all. He got low to the floor the closer he got to the bed until he was on all fours and debated once more about drawing his axe. He had never really been face to face with a Nightfury until the whole fake dragon attack on Berk and then when it came charging in to protect hiccup. In fact he had never seen a dragon quite like this one. It protected Hiccup and worried over him as if the boy was more than his master, more than a friend. Dagur wasn’t sure what to make of it but it was much like how he felt now for the young heir. 

“Hiccup?” he whispered as he reached for the boy, trying to see him under all that dragon. At first nothing happened and even the dragon remained still. Perhaps it had fallen asleep. Taking a deep breath Dagur crouched a little higher and carefully tried to brush a wing aside in hopes of seeing Hiccup and just how bad his injuries were, an old protectiveness taking hold of him. 

Finally he managed to move just enough leather to spot a pale freckled flesh and relief flooded him but it was short lived. The next problem was unburying Hiccup from a mound of dragon without killing said dragon – that was sure to cause issues – or getting his head ripped off. He took a deep breath and shoved the wing away.

Yep, bad move.

The wing whipped away and Dagur came face to face with a rather annoyed Nightfury that growled at him menacingly and bared a full set of sharp looking teeth.

“Uh…hi, Toothless right? Not very toothless are you?” he stuttered before realizing he wasn’t acting very Viking like. He squared his shoulders and faced the dragon. “Look, I don’t know if you understand me or not but Hiccup can’t stay here. Give him to me and I can get him to safety and…”

To his surprise the dragon gave a huff and grabbled something unintelligible as if answering Dagur. It rolled its eyes in annoyance then once more settled around Hiccup in an obvious “go away”. Dagur stared in shock and immediately went for his axe, instinct taking control of him but he didn’t get the chance to so much as draw it before a small burst of plasma was shot at his feet causing him to jump back and then again until he was once more forced out onto the balcony. He would have cursed and pushed the issue to get to Hiccup but before he could the bedroom door open and a small dark skinned girl with a basket far too large for her came stumbling in and Dagur was forced to hide.

He watched in fascination as the girl – no more than five or six years old – approached Toothless without fear while hobbling with the oversize basket. She smiled brightly up at the dragon as she flung open the wicker lid with a flourish, revealing as basket full of fish, but that smile faded as the dragon regarded her for a moment before turning away and ignoring the food.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. “What’s wrong? You love fish. And why are you on the bed? You have your own,” she inquired in heavily accented Latin. “Where’s Hiccup?”

Toothless glanced toward the balcony and gave a low growl. The girl looked that way as well but didn’t see what the Nightfury saw so she dismissed it as Toothless being in a grumpy mood and after having to deal with grumpy adults all day a grumpy dragon was nothing.

“Why you so grumpy?” she asked in a sing-song voice as she pulled out a large fish and dangled it in front of Toothless. “Brother went out and caught these especially for you. He said they’re your favorite.”

The dragon licked its lips as he stared at the fish. He folded up his wings and uncurled his tail so he could reach the delicious offering and in the process revealed Hiccup’s bruised and battered form. The girl gave a gasp at the sight of him and dropped the fish. He dark brown eyes moved from the Viking boy to the dragon and back before she turned on her heel and ran out of the room in search of help.

Keeping his tail wrapped around Hiccup, Toothless ducked his head and grabbed the handle of the basket between his teeth and hauled it onto the bed where he could watch over his Hiccup while filling his belly. Once he was done he pushed the basket off the bed and curled around Hiccup once more, smiling to himself when his boy pressed his face against his throat and murmured softly.

Dagur watched from the balcony. Hiccup was safe for now. He would have to find another way to capture him and the dragon but he was no longer sure if he was really on a capture and conquer mission anymore or a rescue mission. He needed to know what happened to Stoick which meant he had to find his uncle. He only hoped that this Toothless could protect Hiccup until he got back.

. . .

If you’ve ever dealt with small children before you would know having one run into you at full force was not a pleasant ordeal and for Viggo he was nearly plowed over by one very frightened and hyperactive girl. He caught her by the shoulders and immediately went down on one knee. “Nephthys, what is it? What’s wrong, honey?” he asked hoping she would calm down and take a few deep breaths.

She was gasping for breath, tears streaming down her dark cheeks which were only a few shades darker than his. “Hic…Hiccup…it’s Hiccup. Something happened to him…they happened to him. Toothless is protecting him but…but they hurt him.”

“Who?” Viggo demanded, his gut churning. He already had a good idea who hurt Hiccup but he needed her to confirm it.

Unfortunately all she could do was sob and cling to him.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her brow. “It’s alright. Go tell Mama to get her medical kit together and meet me in his room. I’ll make sure he’s okay then deal with whoever did this, alright?”

She gave a sniffled but nodded. She ran off to find her mother while Viggo hurried toward Hiccup’s chambers, kicking himself as he had many times in the past for not convincing Alvin to take his entire family with him to the Archipelago when he was taken. Nephthys was only a baby then barely a month old. He was sure he could have convinced Alvin – even if only to take them as Spain or France where they would be safe – but the consul would never allow it. Nephthys was his only child having taken her mother who was thought to be descended from Egyptian royalty and his chance of growing in power amongst the senate. So far it had done little for his career and he had pretty much turned mother and daughter into slaves while allowing Alvin to take him as a consort. 

He should have known this would happen to Hiccup. He should have known the moment the consul learned Hiccup was the son of a chief that he would want him for his own, however, he had thought Alvin would have been able to handle him better, that he would have protected Hiccup better. He was wrong.

When he reached Hiccup’s room he shoved open the door and stormed in like a whirl wind. “Up,” he commanded Toothless as he hurried to the bed. “Move it, Tooth. I can’t take care of him if you’re in the way.”

The Nightfury gave a growl, at first refusing to move but seeing the fear in Viggo’s eyes he slowly unwound his long form from around Hiccup’s limp form and moved far enough back for the man to work. Viggo gave him a sad smile and patted his head before sitting on the edge of the bed to look Hiccup over. His backside was bruised which was to be expected if what he thinks happened actually happened. There were large hand prints, one set he could recognize easy enough but the other…well he was sure he knew them as well. Carefully, he rolled Hiccup onto his back and began checking out his front. Here there were less noticeable markings which was actually quite a relief. It meant the consul hadn’t been able to do his trademark move that would have surely broken Hiccup as it had him so long ago. It meant there was still hope.

The bandage around the boy’s left arm was a bit disconcerting and Viggo gently unwrapped it to see what had happened. He prayed that there was no bloodletting – he remembered seeing the consul do that to a few young boys. The burn across Hiccup’s wrist wasn’t much better.

“What the hell?” he murmured as he stared at a nasty looking blister. “Son of a -”

“It was an accident,” Hiccup murmured, blinking bleary and glazed green orbs.

Viggo shook his head. “This isn’t an accident, Hiccup. Whoever did this is going to pay. I promise you that.”

The boy shook his head. “No. I did it. I was reaching for a candle hoping to shove it in the consul’s face but I slipped and…this happened. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore.” He gave a yawn and closed his eyes once more. “I’ve been through worse.”

The older male rolled his eyes. “I bet.” They had talked about some of Hiccup’s and his own injuries, including their amputated limps – Hiccup’s left leg and Viggo’s right – many times. Hiccup was one tough kid despite his looks. “You’re either the dumbest kid I know or the bravest,” he finally said, brushing the boy’s hair back again. “You sound like my Dad when he talks about Snotlout.”

“Yeah, well you and your cousin have more in common than you think.”

Hiccup gave a snort. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d be all peachy to hear that.” He looked toward the balcony and sighed. “Was Alvin here? Toothless was fussing all night. I thought maybe he was sitting on the balcony watching over me again.”

“No, it was just you and Tooth when I got here.” Silence fell over them as Viggo checked Hiccup’s burn. It was likely to scar but it looked as if someone had already treated it o with luck the scarring would be minimal. “Why didn’t you just kick him in the groin?”

“Who? The consul or Alvin?” Hiccup asked, his focus on the blistered flesh.

Viggo gave a small laugh. “The consul of course. Do that to Alvin and all you get is a much happier Alvin. He’s a sadist when it comes to pain. Foreplay…always best when rough.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience.”

Viggo nodded, his focus on Hiccup’s wrist. “I am…a long time ago.”

Shock filled Hiccup. “You love him!”

The look on the young man’s face said it all and he quickly looked away from Hiccup. “It was a long time ago,” he repeated, thankful when the door opened and his sister and mother came in the medical supplies. “Hiccup, this is my mother, Nephatyri and my sister, Nephthys. Ladies, this is Hiccup Hor-”

“Hiccup is good enough,” Hiccup said quickly. After all, if they only had one name why brother with three? He struggled to sit up and then realized he was naked. His face turned a brilliant shade of red and quickly pulled the sheet over his neither region. He adjusted the sheet a few times before giving Viggo’s mother a nervous smile and hesitantly sticking his hand out. “Hi…uh…hello, ma’am. I’m pleased to meet you.”

Nephatyri looked at the proffered hand and frowned before glancing at her son and speaking to him in a language Hiccup could not understand. He bit his lip as he tried to make sense of her words but she spoke quickly and seemed to be rather upset. His gaze met Viggo’s with the unspoken question of “what’s wrong?” The Outcast held up a finger for him to wait and then answered the woman.

“You’re being rude,” he told his mother before turning to Hiccup. “She said she warned Alvin this would happen and tried to convince him to take you and go.” He gave a huff. “Stubborn old goat.”

Nephthys gigged as she petted Toothless. Hiccup smiled at her, instantly recognizing her as the girl from the courtyard. “Hello,” he called to her, his smile growing when she finally met his gaze without running. He glanced quickly at Viggo. “She’s your sister?”

He nodded. “I haven’t seen her since she was a babe. Five years is a long time.”

“She’s lovely,” Hiccup answered. “Toothless seems to like her.”

“That’s only because she spoils him,” Viggo teased as his mother took Hiccup’s arm and began inspecting it thoroughly. An adoring smile touched his lips as he watched his sister interact with the ebony dragon. “If she had her way she’d keep him.”

Hiccup giggled. “I’m pretty sure he’s thinking the same thing. He loves kids.”

The girl looked at him, a little grin playing over her face. She said something to Viggo in the same language as her mother. Hiccup’s brows rose as he listened. “What did she say?”

Viggo looked back at him. “She likes your accent.”

“Oh…wait, she can understand me?”

The Outcast laughed. “She speaks fluent Latin but she choices to speak our mother’s mother tongue, Egyptian.”

“Egyptain…” Hiccup breathed in awe. Old Wrinkly often told him stories of the ancient land. One day he hoped to visit the mystical land that held dragons of sand and fire.

Viggo watched as his mother worked for a moment before turning to Hiccup. “You want to hear about the dragons of Egypt?” he asked, seeing that his mother was going to use some unusual healing methods. She was a healer and still believed in the use of magic and herbs when healing which the Romans seemed to frown upon. The one good thing about the consul was that he wasn’t forcing the new Christianity upon their family just yet. It was also a method not very many Vikings would approve of. So when Hiccup perked up he knew he could keep the boy distracted as Nephatyri began working and softly chanting in her way. It wasn’t long before the boy was hooked on every word.

. . .

Under the coliseum, in the holding cells Stoick stared out the small window toward the valley, the only thing he and Gobber could see from their prison. Getting his bearings was next to impossible since they had woke in the cell. He had tried whistling for Thornado but the dragon had not come. Perhaps they were too far from him. He tried keeping his patience and not let his anger get the best of him but it had been nearly two months since his son went missing and he blamed himself, now he was paying for not listening to the boy. He paced the small cell, considering every form of escape possible. The bars were built of a considerably strong iron and cast deep into the stone making them impossible to break and tough to bend. He wasn’t getting far with them and even the door was reinforced. Escape was looking unlikely, at least until they were in the ring with the gladiators.

“You two comfy?” a familiar voice asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Surprised, Stoick and Gobber glanced toward the little window again, not expecting to see the Viking peering through the thick bars back at them. In fact of all the people in the world this was the last they ever expected to see in Rome.

Harold, second in command of the Berserker forces and uncle to Chief Dagur the Vast, stared at them with a big smile and laughing eyes. Back before Dagur became chief Harold would be leading the Berserker armada in defending the Archipelago from Roman invasion as he had for the last twenty some years now wandering into enemy territory.

“Harold?” Stoick asked in confusion but happy to see a familiar face nonetheless. He and Harold weren’t exactly friends but they did get along. “What are doing here?”

“I’d give you three guesses but you only need one,” the Berserker said with a grin. He gave Gobber a nod. “Hey Belch, who’s it hanging?”

Gobber only smirked back at the other warrior. “Not as high as usual and a little to the left.”

“Gobber!” Stoick snapped only for the blacksmith and Harold to laugh at him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Harold, have you seen Hiccup?”

The Berserker shook his head. “Sorry. Dagur followed the soldiers when they took the Nightfury but that was midday yesterday. I have heard from him since.”

“Dagur’s here? If he harms my boy…” Stoick’s voice faltered. It wasn’t Dagur he should be worrying about, it was Alvin. The man had already made it clear that he wanted Hiccup for more than training his dragons. 

Harold looked doubtful. “I wish I could guarantee Hiccup’s safety but…”

“It’s alright. Hiccup can handle himself.” At least he hoped. He wasn’t so sure anymore. What if Alvin was right and Hiccup was with him of his own free will? He didn’t want to believe that. He didn’t want to think that his boy would willing go into exile and join their enemies just because of some misunderstanding. He looked back at Harold. “Harold, can you find Hiccup? Make sure he and Toothless are safe for me?”

The other man shook his head. “I don’t know where they are. Stoick, I need you to trust Dagur.”

Gobber gave a snort. “Treacherous or Deranged. Our pickings are getting better.”

“Shut up, Gobber,” Stoick grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Harold. I need to get word to my son that we’re here. That we’ve been looking for him.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Harold promised but before he could stand the sound of pounding hoofs filled the early morning air behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and motioned for Stoick and Gobber to stay quiet while he got to his feet and drew his sword and stood ready for battle, thinking it was a soldier or guard. Relief flooded him when an all too familiar face came into view and Dagur jumped off the horse’s back before it had even come to a full stop. “Dagur!” he said merrily, going over to greet his boy. “Where you steal the horse, lad.”

“Never mind about that. We need the armada. We need to tear down that villa and get him out of there,” the youth began, all but yelling at his uncle in anger and anxiety as he began pacing back and forth, his hands balled into fists and face wild with fear, hate and worry. “We’ll torch the place! Burn them all and demand their unconditional surrender! I’ll take Hiccup from there and…and that Nightfury! He does own the Nightfury. It’s like some oversize mother hen.”

“Whoa…whoa there, Dagur. Start from the beginning. What happened?” Harold tried but his nephew was in a tirade and was not about to be stopped. His arms waved about and he ranted about what he had planned for the Romans. “Dagur, focus!” he finally snapped. “Is Hiccup alright?”

“No,” Dagur said simply, looking up at the older man and there was a real look of fear in his eyes at that confession. “Harold…” His voice faltered when he suddenly noticed Stoick and Gobber through the window, both listening intently. His breath shuddered slight before he covered it with a mask of indifference. “It’s like what my father did to me,” he said softly before approaching the window and kneeling down to look Stoick in the eye. “When I get them out I’m expecting a public apology from you and Hiccup for embarrassing me the way you did with that stupid dragon attack.”

Stoick glared at him in return. “What is happening to my son?”

The boy’s eyes softened slightly and Stoick could see the fright within them.

“Please, Dagur, I’m sorry about what happened with the peace treaty but I need to know my son is alright,” Stoick pleaded, placing his hand over the young Berserker’s when the boy grasped the bar.

Dagur glanced at Stoick’s hand over his with real fear before pulling back and holding it to his chest as if burned. He looked to Harold and then back at Stoick before turning tail and mounting the horse once more.

“Dagur!” Stoick yelled after him. 

“A public apology!” Dagur yelled back before taking off in the direction he had come. 

Stoick looked to Harold but the man looked just as confused and worried as him. “Harold, what did he mean? What did Oswald do to him?”

“Something no man should do to a child, let alone their own,” he whispered, his eyes wide. He closed them and turned away. “Something worth killing for.”

And Stoick knew right then and there that Alvin had not just been taunting him and his hatred for his old friend only grew and he vowed revenge for every hurt that befell his boy.


	21. Chapter 21

Life As I Knew It 21

When Viggo’s mother had finished with treating his arm Hiccup sat on his bed and stared at his amputated leg in deep thought. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, trying to make sense of what had happened the night before and how Alvin could have allowed the consul to do what he did. Sure Alvin was drunk but he had enough sense that when Hiccup had burned himself he had put a halt to everything extremely quickly. So why did he allow it? Why after all the possessiveness did he allow the consul to join them? Hiccup remembered something about a debt but he was too afraid to ask Viggo what Alvin could have possibly meant. So instead he just stared at the scare tissue of what remained of his left leg and wondered about it silently. Obviously the consul wanted sex in exchange for whatever this debt was, with him no less. Why, was another story. Hiccup couldn’t really think of one special thing about him that would draw such attention. It had to be his skills with dragons. Before meeting Toothless and defeating Red Death no one gave a damn about him. Hell, he was usually known as Useless or Runt. No one cared about him until he proved that dragons weren’t bad. It seemed a blessing at the time, now it was a curse.

“Why did the consul let Alvin take you?” he asked Viggo when they were alone, only now noticing his friend’s darker than normal Viking skin and shape of his eyes. Not that it mattered, a lot of Vikings had black hair, deep brown eyes and dark tans from working outdoors all day long, whether it be as warrior or farmer. 

Viggo glanced up from where he was sewing a new pair of pants for Hiccup. Hiccup’s hand eye coordination was a little off and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He glanced down at the needle with a frown. “I guess I wasn’t royal enough for him. If my mother was queen and I looked a little more exotic he probably would have kept me but…” He shrugged. “Alvin was smitten. He came for a visit and I was given to him to keep his bed warm and we sort of hit it off. He treated me like a real person rather than a slave. I’ve never left his side since.”

“So the consul just gave you away?”

Viggo gave another shrug. “There was a bit of negotiation and a lot of yelling but yeah, he let Alvin leave with me.”

Hiccup began tugging at the sheets nervously. “Then what would Alvin owe him?” he finally asked.

“I don’t know,” Viggo answered lightly. He gave Hiccup a pointed look. “But whatever it is you’re not part of it. We’re leaving today even if I have to drag the old man by the ears.”

That brought a grin to Hiccup’s face. “Oh, and make them bigger than they already are?”

“How do you think they got that way?” The older male winked at Hiccup before biting at the end of the thread and presenting the pants to the young heir. He suddenly froze as a dreadful thought occurred to him. His eyes widened but he quickly tried to school his face.

“What?” Hiccup asked too observant to have missed the look on his friend’s face.

“Nothing,” Viggo said quickly. He got off his chair and headed for the door. “I need to have a talk with the old man. You chill here.” He stopped and strolled back to Hiccup. He gave the boy his dagger. “And keep this on you. If the consul or anyone else even tries to touch them run them through, understand? Roman or Outcast. I’m going to talk with Alvin. With luck we’ll be on our way home by tonight.” With that he hurried off in search of Alvin.

Sighing, Hiccup looked toward Toothless, a little surprised when the dragon lumbered toward the door with a sleepy yawn and then planted himself against it as if a living doorstop. “Well I guess no one’s going to be getting through you, hey bud?”

The dragon that had spent the entire night awake watching over him and keeping Dagur away – although Hiccup still didn’t know about that – gave a mighty yawn and dosed off. Hiccup yawned as well, still very tired and sore from the night before. At the same time he couldn’t sleep. His mind refused to shut up or relax. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the consul leering down at him. All he felt was those pasty hands touching him and he would awake with a start just as sleep tried to claim him. He never thought he’d say it but he needed Alvin. He needed to know more about this debt and why it involved him, why he had to have sex with the consul. Maybe there was something else going on. Maybe he could convince the consul that there was something better than sex to be offered. He glanced at small chest of gold he had won in the poker game weeks ago. It wasn’t a lot by Roman standards, a few thousand dollars according to Alvin, but maybe it was enough to pay off Alvin’s debt and buy their freedom without resorting to violence.

He bit his lip. What if it wasn’t? What if the consul refused to let them go until he had his way with Hiccup? It was a very real possibility. Perhaps…if the gold and silver didn’t work then maybe he could buy their freedom with his body. That was an unpleasant thought but if he had to do it he would. He had come to care far too much for Alvin and Viggo to allow anything bad to happen to them or Toothless. He just wished he knew why the consul was so interested in him.

. . .

There was nothing more fun than waking Alvin after he had a good night of drinking and sex and Viggo was one of the very few people who could get away with a rude awakening. He threw the door open, half expecting the bang of it hitting the wall to wake his leader and former lover but as like many times in the past the older man was dead to the world. Viggo only shook his head and made a b-line to the bed.

“Yo, old man!” he yelled, not caring how annoyed the name would make him. He jumped up on the bed and gave his chief a good hard kick with his fake foot. “Alvin, wake the fuck up!” He quickly jumped back when an arm shot out to grab him.

“Go ‘way,” Alvin grumbled, his hand fumbling for whoever had the audacity to kick him but Viggo kept safely out of reach knowing what was likely to happen if Alvin caught him. “Viggo? On second thought come here.”

Viggo folded his arms across his broad chest. “No,” he said firmly. “You need to get your ass out of bed. Do you remember anything that happened last night? To Hiccup?”

Bleary blue eyes gazed up at him before closing and Alvin snuggled back into the soft bed. “Celebrated, had a little fun.”

“Had a threesome with Alexander,” Viggo filled in.

At first Alvin didn’t move or say anything and then his eyes snapped open. “What?”

“You don’t remember,” Viggo provided with distain. “Alvin, you promised me you wouldn’t let him touch one of us. Hiccup may be a Hooligan but he’s still a Viking. He’s one of us. I thought you cared about him.”

The chief struggled to sit up and blink the sleep away. “What? Of course I do. I would never…I didn’t…” He ran a hand over his face. “Is the boy alright?” he finally asked, unable to deny it any longer. He vaguely remembered Hiccup’s wonderful little mouth suckling his cock while someone fucked him from behind then the tight feeling of two cocks rubbing together in the boy’s ass.

Viggo’s face softened. “He’ll be fine. It’s the burn on his wrist that worries me. You treated it last night?” When Alvin nodded he continued. “It’s still going to scar. My mother dealt with it.”

“Thank you,” Alvin said with a small sigh. “He must hate me.”

“No,” Viggo said shaking his head. “He’s actually more worried about you and this so called debt. What does Alexander want? There has to be a reason he’s targeting Hiccup and it’s not just because he can train dragons. Rome’s been using dragons as weapons for generations. It’s because of what happened at Fort Sinister, isn’t it? Because he’s an heir, a Viking prince?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Viggo,” Alvin denied. He got up and crossed the room to the large bowl of water and dunked his face into it to try and wake up more.

“I know just about every boy in his harem is of royal blood and he’s been looking for that one special one that will be his crowned jewel. I know that if he makes Hiccup his own that he will break him just like the others…like me. Do you remember what I was like when we met?”

Alvin took a deep breath and leaned against the table. He remembered. He would always remember. It was what made him hesitant to go to the consul in the first place. Viggo had been skittish yet docile and barely spoke a word of Latin let alone Norse. He was afraid of everything and if someone looked at him the wrong way he would sob and beg for forgiveness. The consul took great joy every time he made Viggo scream and delighted in making the boy lay on tables where he could suck on his cock and fist him until the boy’s voice was raw or he fainted after cumming over and over again. The consul was very much a sadist when he thought he found that one special boy to complete his collection.

“That’s not going to happen to Hiccup,” he assured.

“And how can you promise that? You already failed once,” Viggo countered with a doubtful look. “You failed last night.”

“I won’t fail again.”

“Then let’s leave this place. We don’t need to go back to the Archipelago. We can go north, visit Germany or Holland or anywhere but here. Hiccup will be no good to us or anyone else if he’s broken,” Viggo pointed out. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared down at his hands. “He’s a special boy. If you don’t want him anymore I could…I could buy him and his dragon from you and…”

“Viggo, shut up,” Alvin snapped, suddenly slapping him across the back of his head. “Hiccup is mine and no one else’s. Remember that. If you want to join in just ask.”

The younger man’s head shot up and he looked horrified. “No! That’s not what I meant. I just meant I can protect them and…I’m not interested in Hiccup like that.” He ran his fingers through his hair and began pacing back and forth much to Alvin’s amusement. “Don’t get me wrong, Hiccup’s a great kid but he’s just a kid and I won’t hold what the two of you are doing against you I’m just not like you. I’m not into teenagers.”

Alvin chuckled and shook his head in utter bemusement of his former lover. He caught Viggo by the shoulder to stop the pacing. “I’m teasing, Viggo. I know you don’t like Hiccup that way. You don’t have to worry so. I have no intention of selling Hiccup to anyone, least of all the consul. I plan to keep him a very long time and protect him as I did you until he’s grown and capable of caring for himself.”

Sighing, Viggo leaned into him as he used to when he was younger. “What of your debt? The consul will insist you give him Hiccup and…”

“I’ll deal with the consul and tomorrow, after the executions, we’ll leave. Perhaps go east?”

“Asia?” Viggo asked, perking up at the chance to visit a new land.

“Perhaps,” Alvin answered with a teasing smirk before placing a small chastised kiss on the young man’s lips. “I only hope Hiccup grows to be half the man you have.”

Viggo only laughed. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a problem,” he said gesturing to himself. He wasn’t nearly as large as Alvin but he wasn’t a small man either. With how tiny Hiccup was it was unlikely he would get much larger than 150 pounds when full grown.

Alvin only shook his head and laughed as well, his thoughts very similar. Rolling his massive shoulders he took a deep breath, not liking what he was about to say. “I suppose I should apologize to the boy, no?” he said, eyeing Viggo for his opinion.

The younger Outcast only raised a brow, his way of politely saying “Ya think?” without having to sound disrespectful. That was the difference between Viggo and Hiccup. While Viggo wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and tell Alvin off from time to time he tended to do it in a way that he wasn’t overly disrespectful especially in public. Hiccup often didn’t care who was around or what the situation, if he had something to say he would likely say it regardless of the ramifications.

“Do you think your mother has anymore chocolate hidden in the kitchen?” he asked gaining a grin from Viggo.

“I highly doubt it. You cleaned her out.”

Alvin pursed his lips, unsure what else to do to gain Hiccup’s forgiveness and favor once more. He knew Hiccup loved to read and draw and do research on dragons. When he wasn’t training the consul’s dragons he could often be found just sitting in a corner next to Toothless drawing one of them and writing down everything he had learned into a new edition of the Book of Dragons. Alvin had purchased the books and charcoal for him when Hiccup first expressed his desire to create a new Book of Dragons. He wondered if maybe a variety of paints would sooth the youth this time.

“Try saying sorry,” Viggo offered, seeing Alvin pondering a little too hard judging by his furrowed brows becoming a uni-brow. “Sometimes the easiest way to gain forgiveness is a simple apology.”

Alvin just gave him a blank look and Viggo shook his head, knowing that such a thing as a simple “sorry” would never occur to Alvin. No, his way of saying sorry was often by going overboard and sometimes making an already awkward situation worse. Viggo might have to give Hiccup a heads up to keep him from freaking out when Alvin came at him with whatever item or items he deemed the perfect apology gift. Viggo himself had once received a huge bundle of Egyptian silk after breaking his arm during a sword fighting training session when Alvin decided to teach him how to fight. The man had felt so guilty for striking him so hard that he had gone way out of his way to find a trader that would bring him the silk and not only a large bundle but dyed in Viggo’s favorite color. Alvin may seem heartless and nasty and he was if you were his enemy, but those few he cared for were often spoiled and his heart could easily become mush in the face of them so it wasn’t all that surprising when Alvin declared he was making a run into the nearest village to find just the right gift for Hiccup.

“How about just raiding the library and grabbing a bunch of books?” Viggo yelled as the large man hurried off. “And not just about dragons or sex! Try some fiction!” But Alvin was gone and it was unlikely he heard a word of what Viggo had to say. Shaking his head, Viggo searched out Magnus and Olaf to help him guard Hiccup while Alvin was gone. He was not fool enough to think the consul had given up on Hiccup. If anything he would try to make a move on the boy while Alvin was gone. However he did take a moment to gather a few books he thought Hiccup might enjoy because there was no way the kid was leaving that room without an armed escort and sadly the consul had more soldiers than there were Outcasts in the villa. But if the consul really wanted to try to take Hiccup then Viggo lay down his life to stop him. There was no way he was going to let Hiccup suffered at the madman’s hands as he had.

. . .

Hiccup sat at the table, his chest of gold and silver opened before him. It was nearly full, more than three times the original amount since he last opened it back on the ship. Someone had been adding to it and he could only think of two people who might do such a thing; Alvin and Viggo. He stared at it, trying to calculate who much it was all worth. He knew it was now more than all the treasure on Berk. He chewed on his lower lip as he debated what to do. Was this enough to pay off Alvin’s debt? Was it enough to convince the consul to leave him alone and find another? But then that would put some other boy in danger, wouldn’t it? But then what was stopping the consul from going after someone else once he was done with him? He let his breath out slowly as he tried to think what he could do to make this all right again? They were in a strange land with strange people and no way of escape. He glanced toward Toothless wishing not for the first time that they still had his harness and saddle. At least then they could fly away.

Sighing, he shut the chest and opened one of his stretch books. He sharpened a charcoal and then absently began drawing, not really sure what he wanted to draw but letting his hand move as if by its own free will while his mind wandered. He wondered what was happening on Berk, if anyone missed him, and if the other riders were still grounded from flying as he was. So many thoughts raced through his mind and soon he dropped his charcoal and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared out over the balcony. He had to do something. It wasn’t like him and Toothless to just sit around and let others make the decisions let alone save him. If he wanted to end this then he would have to decide what to do now. But that had two possible outcomes; one the consul would accept the payment and let them be, or he would declare it was the wrong sort of payment and turn it down. He didn’t know what to do.

“Alvin’s not going to like it either way,” he reasoned as he sat back and stared at Toothless’s snoring form still firmly against the door. “Even if the consul accepts the treasure Alvin’s going to be pissed that I interfered. But I can’t just sit here and wait for him to convince to leave me alone. I have to do something.” He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Yep, he wasn’t about to play victim. It was time for action.

Fingering the silk of his new shirt he thought back to what Viggo had said about the material being nearly as strong as leather it woven properly and not wearing out as fast as cotton or canvas. His brows furrowed in thought. “I wonder…” he murmured before a slow smile stretched along his lips. “I think I might know a way out of here. It’s not going to be pretty but it might work. I just need a few things.”

One ear rose but otherwise Toothless showed no other indication of listening to him. Hiccup didn’t care. He now had a plan to fall back on. “Alvin’s going to be pissed.”


	22. Chapter 22

Life As I Knew It 22

Finding Stoick and Gobber proved much easier once the riders had Thornado. The Thunderdrum swept over the city at such a surprising speed that it was nearly impossible to catch up to him but it was easy to find his destination when a sonic scream created ripples in the air that rocked the other dragons. The cry of soldiers being thrown about was the next obvious clue. Snotlout signaled for the other riders to land. Several soldiers tried attacking them but their dragons took them down easily enough. It all happened so fast that it almost didn’t seem real. These Romans weren’t nearly as tough as they were rumored to be.

“Hookfang, blast the door,” he instructed his dragon companion and to his surprise the Monstrous Nightmare did as he was told without blasting his rider as well. The huge double doors blasted inward.

“What the hell!” someone who definitely wasn’t a Roman let alone Stoick or Gobber snapped. The Berserker looked up from the lock he had been picking to glare at the teens before shaking his head and returning to his work. “And you thought Dagur didn’t understand the word discreet,” he said to Stoick who was giving the teens an astonished look.

“How…” he began, looking at each teen with searching eyes and sudden hope. It faded when he could not find the face he so desperately wanted to see. “Have you found Hiccup?”

Astrid’s face fell. “No, sir,” she reported solemnly. 

“We sort of hoped you had, sir,” Fishlegs added, fidgeting at the doorway while the twins kept an eye out for more soldiers.

Harold sighed as the locked popped. “Well as sweet as this reunion is we still need to find your kid and mine for that matter.”

“Would have been nice if Dagur told us where Alvin was keeping Hiccup,” Gobber muttered as he stepped out of the cell and stretched. “That boy took off like a shot out of hell. I haven’t seen him that scared before.”

Harold only frowned as he stepped aside for the two Hooligans. “You have no idea what he’s been throw or just how protective he can get. Thor, help anyone who arms Hiccup.”

Stoick cracked his knuckles. “Thor help Alvin when I get my hands on him,” he growled menacingly. It was time he and his old friend had a little chat.

. . .

Alvin was really no good when it came to dealing with people upset with him. Normally he would simply bash their heads in and that be that but Viggo had taught him a bit of patience and the nearly two months with Hiccup had given him more so he took his time shopping through the market place, something he normally hated with a passion. Paints, he reminded himself as he looked through a series of jade jewelry that would look wonderful on Hiccup while they had sex, certain they would make his eyes pop. No, this little excursion was for something that Hiccup would want not what he wanted for the boy. It took time but he found what he wanted and rather than buying one or two colors he bought a whole case, certain that the wide variety of colors would appease the youth and gain his forgiveness.

He was rather proud of himself when he returned to the villa with his cargo. The case was large enough to carry not only the paints but also brushes and a book or two which he was tempted to by as well but Hiccup already had a few. He strolled toward Hiccup’s chambers with a happy smile as he practiced in his head what he would say to the boy and how they would be leaving tomorrow right after the execution. He wasn’t going to let Hiccup watch that, he decided, and wasn’t going to tell him who was to die – that was sure upset the boy to the point of not wanting anything to do with him if what happened the night before hadn’t. No, what Hiccup didn’t know wasn’t going to hurt him.

A grin lit his face when he saw Olaf standing guard at the door. “I see Viggo put you on guard duty,” he joked when the man jumped to attention. Alvin gestured for him to move aside. He pushed open the door, fully expecting either a chair or dragon to be in his way but there was nothing. Surprised he stepped inside and looked around. The room looked empty. Confused, he went further in and dumped the case on the table next to a sketch book. “Hiccup?” he called but received no answer. “Toothless?”

The room was a mess. It looked as if someone had attacked the duo. The silk sheet that normally adored the bed were no longer there but rather ripped up with pieces here and there. There was a section that looked as if it had been braided and tied to another lay spread out on the floor. It looked sort of similar to the leather harness that was normally on the Nightfury when he and Hiccup flew. Alvin’s heart began to race as a sudden understanding hit him. Hiccup had built a new harness for Toothless so they could fly. They were gone. He was almost certain of it. His hand shook as he turned back to the table and the book that would no doubt hold the answers and sure enough it sat wide open with a design for the new harness and a bunch of side notes.

_Need rods for tail fin._

_Need rope to control tail fin._

_Silk too slippery for saddle, might need to go old school and do bareback._

Alvin growled lowly as he looked it over. So Hiccup was planning on leaving him. All over a stupid misunderstanding. He could be anywhere now. He was ready to storm out when he took one more glance at the rigging laid out on the ground. Why would it be laid out like that if they had taken off? Now that he had seen the sketch he realized that what was on the ground wasn’t complete. It was only half done. Hiccup had run out of material. So where was he and that dragon his? Alvin took another look around the room. The only other thing not where it belonged was the treasure chest he had been filling every day. Surely Hiccup hadn’t left the villa for supplies without an escort and why would his door be guarded if he weren’t there. Unless the boy snuck out of his room via the balcony despite being told he would be punished for doing such a thing. Something wasn’t right here and Alvin’s stomach knotted in a rare display of worry. Something wasn’t right. He needed to find Hiccup immediately.

Storming out of the room he cornered Olaf. “Where are they?” he demanded, surprising the Outcast.

Olaf glanced in the room and a look of confusion filled his face. “They were there not ten minutes ago,” he assured. “He was asking for new sheets after trashing the ones he had. Viggo scolded him – something about tighter braids or some nonsense – and went to find him some.”

“And no one noticed he was building a new harness for that dragon?” Alvin fumed, enraged that one of his men – Viggo no less – would be assisting Hiccup in building the harness. Only Viggo would look at something like that and advice that Hiccup weave it tighter. He ran a hand over his face in annoyance. Hiccup couldn’t be so mad at him as to run away…or at least be planning to.

“No, sir. I don’t think so at least,” Olaf said quickly.

“What’s going on?” Viggo asked, coming up behind the dual with a bundle of sheets.

Alvin whirled on him, feeling such rage at his former lover he was ready to throttle the young man. “What have you done? How dare you help him build a new harness for that…that Nightfury!” he snarled, advancing on Viggo with slow, angry steps. “Now he’s run off. No doubt searching for rods for that blasted contraption and…”

“Whoa…cool down and take a deep breath, Alvin,” Viggo said calmly as if the man was overreacting. “The two have gone two months without being able to fly. They just need to touch a little sky. Silk is strong but that rigging won’t get them more than a few miles. They fly at speeds that silk won’t be able to handle. Hiccup knows that.” He led Alvin into the room and dumped the bundle on the bed. “He would have to dismantle the whole thing and reweave it until it was extremely tight before it could carry them any further. It’ll be days before he could even do a test run and he wouldn’t having it lying about if he was trying to hide what he was doing, especially from you. So relax. Hic, where you hiding?” he called out when he noticed the boy missing. “Where is he?”

“That’s what I was going to ask you,” Alvin growled, his anger subsiding at Viggo explanations. 

“I have no idea,” Viggo said honestly, looking as bewildered as Alvin felt. He headed to the balcony and looked out over the courtyard but other than the usual guards nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

“Wherever they went Hiccup took the chest with him. Even if the dragon can’t fly he has enough money to buy them passage all the way to Berk,” Alvin said, his voice more resigned now, as if accepting the fact Hiccup might have ran away. “Olaf, find Magnus and tell him to saddle up. We’ll track them down before…”

“Hiccup wouldn’t have run away and he wouldn’t be in any shape to,” Viggo said quickly, stepping in front of Alvin before he could leave. “Alvin, think about it. Hiccup’s wrist is brunt; he can’t hold a saddle let alone keep his arms around Toothless’s thick neck for very long. Not just that, he can’t even sit up for long periods of time. He’s bruised from mid-thigh to above his tailbone. Maybe he went to the kitchen or library or…” He sucked in a breath as a disturbing thought came to him. He stared up at Alvin with wide eyes and without uttering a word Alvin knew what Viggo was thinking. If Hiccup hadn’t run away or went to the market there was only one other place he would go with Toothless and a chest full of treasure.

“We have to stop him,” Alvin snarled but there was fear in his voice now. If Hiccup had run away he would have caught the boy and punished him accordingly. It would have been dealt and over with quickly enough but if Hiccup had done what Viggo feared then they was much more at state than a simple misunderstanding.

. . .

Hiccup was trying to keep his breathing even as he and Toothless stepped into the consul’s study. When Viggo had told him he wasn’t to leave his room he would’ve stayed put if it were in his nature. But no, he needed to figure a way for all of them to escape, not just him and Toothless. And Viggo was right, the silk needed to be braided tighter to insure the silk didn’t rip mid-flight and Hiccup was so sore and worn out to do more than he already had. That meant falling back on his original plan of buying everyone’s freedom. He held the chest of treasure against his chest, hugging it in his nervousness. He didn’t want to face the consul. Even with Toothless at his side he was scared what might happen. The consul was sick, twisted and nothing like the man he had first thought of as jolly and with a quirky sense of humor and live for knowledge. That man he could have been friends with but this one made his skin crawl.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup squared his shoulders and nodded to himself. “I can do this,” he told himself before glancing at Toothless who gave him a worried look before rubbing up against him and grumbling in encouragement. “You’re right, bud. Best to get this over with. Once Alvin’s debts paid we’ll be free and can get out of here.”

Toothless looked doubtful but he said by his rider nonetheless. His tail wrapped possessively around Hiccup’s waist, not letting him move any further than his tailfins would allow. He was not about to let anything else happen to his Hiccup. The boy was already limping pretty bad and looked ready to keel over at any moment and if this man was the cause then he was going to take a chunk out of the man before he could even consider doing so again.

They moved slowly through the large room to where the consul was lounged on a settee reading a book. By all appearances the man either didn’t notice them or refused to acknowledge them. Whatever the case it only served to make Hiccup more nervous and he glanced at Toothless who only shrugged and grumbled in annoyance. Hiccup worried his lower lip. The man knew they were there, he had to. It wasn’t as if Hiccup could sneak up on anyone by foot, his prosthetic sort of gave him away. And unless flying Toothless’s claws tapped with every step he took.

Hiccup made a face as he debated what to do. Here they were alone with this oversize man who was unguarded and unarmed. It would take nothing for Toothless to fire one plasma bolt and finish the man so he could harm no one else. But that wasn’t Hiccup’s way.

“Ah…sir?” he finally asked, settling on being the peacekeeper. When the man still didn’t acknowledge him he sighed. “I’d like to speak about Alvin’s debt.”

“Alvin’s debt is not yours. He and I will negotiate the terms when he is sober,” the man said not looking away from his book.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a look. Okay, this wasn’t what Hiccup thought would happen. “Yes, I understand it’s his debt,” Hiccup tried, taking a step away from Toothless so he could better see the consul without a large dragon head trying to block his vision. “The thing is I don’t want to be a part of it. Whatever he owes you I’m willing to pay in cash. See, I won this treasure in a card game and I know it’s worth a fortune but I’m willing to give it all to you to pay his debt and…then we’ll be out of your hair and you won’t after to worry about us anymore.”

The consul looked away from his book and took consideration of the treasure in the small chest. “You won that it a card game?” he questioned, his gaze meeting Hiccup’s. “Impressive but hardly a fortune. My prince, the debt Alvin owes cannot be paid with gold or silver, at least not for such a little amount. No, my boy, what he owes is flesh. He took something very dear to me with the promise of one day returning with something far more valuable. And he finally has. Now he wishes not to return the favor I once did him and that is a grave insult.”

“I don’t understand. He’s done all that you’ve asked him,” Hiccup countered but he wasn’t certain. His train of thought wandered for a moment, wondering what Alvin could have done to owe so much to this madman. “Viggo. He took Viggo with him when he returned to the Archipelago.”

The consul nodded. “Yes, a blood royal who was meant to be my jewel.”

“But he wasn’t your jewel. Alvin didn’t take him, you gave him Viggo.”

“He stole the boy!” the consul snarled, throwing his book aside.

Toothless’s tail wrapped a little tighter around Hiccup and he flared a wing, blocking the boy from sight as he snarled at the consul but the man didn’t care, he stood at his full height and towered over the two and Hiccup was immediately reminded of the times he had challenged Alvin or angered his father. This man was huge in ways that might even make the two Viking chieftains look tiny.

“He stole my prized jewel and I’ve been force to wait for another,” he growled, meeting Toothless’s gaze as if he were addressing the dragon rather than the boy. “And I will have another, better one. What better than a Viking prince who can control dragons? The senate will bow before me with such a treasure at my side. That, my dear prince…that is the debt Alvin owes me. Are you willing to pay such a price of your own free will?”

Hiccup pushed aside Toothless’s wing and gaped at the man in horror. “Whoa…wait. You expect me to just hand myself over so you can do whatever you want to me…in front of the senate?”

“If I wish it you will do it.”

The boy laughed. He didn’t mean to – he was scared shitless – but it came out nonetheless and once that first laughed passed his lips he couldn’t stop himself. “You’ve got to be joking.” He shook his head, not willing to take the man seriously. “Look, I know you have a thing for me or whatever this is and I’m flattered, I guess, but I’m not interested and I sure as hell am not going to be your plaything for the senate or anyone. I don’t give a damn about your play for power.” He glanced at Toothless and gave a small nod. “Now you can take the treasure and let bygones be bygones or Toothless here can tell you exactly how he feels about this whole situation.”

Toothless narrowed eyes and inhaling deeply as his mouth began to glow a bright blue. The consul took a step back. “Guards!”

“Stop!” a deep voice boomed and Hiccup heaved a sigh of relief.

Alvin, Viggo, Magnus and Olaf stormed into the room. Toothless stopped immediately and smacked his lips as he glanced toward the Outcast chief. He felt Hiccup relax next to him and he gave the boy a nuzzle, assuring him everything was okay now even if he wasn’t particularly fond of Alvin. But when the man opened his arms to the boy Toothless let Hiccup go to him.

Alvin pulled the boy to him and held him tightly as if he were afraid of losing him. “Stupid, foolish, child,” he reprimanded in a hushed tone before pushing him to arm’s length. “What were you thinking?”

“I thought I could help,” Hiccup answered, feeling awfully small and insecure.

Alvin squeezed his shoulders and offered him a small smile. “This is something that should never have concerned you,” he said before pressing his lips to Hiccup’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, lad.”

“It’s okay,” Hiccup mumbled softly as his head was pressed to the man’s chest. He knew Alvin could be possessive but never so protective until now. Last night had been because of excessive drinking, it had to have been. Whatever the cause Alvin was in his right mind now and Hiccup felt safe in his arms. “I forgive you for being a jackass.” The familiar rumble of Alvin laughter shook through him and Hiccup smiled as he pressed his cheeks against the man’s chest. 

Alvin carded his fingers through Hiccup hair, amused as always by the boy’s wit regardless of the situation. “Cheeky as ever,” he mused before glancing at the consul. “The debt is over. You had your fun last night. That was all we ever agreed on. I never agreed to bring you a replacement for Viggo. You gave him to me or has your memory become faulty with old age?”

The consul glared at him but said nothing.

“We’re leaving,” Alvin continued, placing a calming hand on Toothless’s flank. “Toothless…”

The dragon backed up slowly, growling menacingly at the consul the whole time.

The consul watched them with greedy eyes. “Oh? You’re going to leave before the execution of the boy’s father and mentor?” he asked, catching Alvin off guard.

Hiccup stopped and looked at the consul in confusion. “What?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. He turned to Alvin. “What is he talking about?”

“He didn’t tell you?” the consul purred. He chuckled. “The reason we were celebrating last night is because we captured your father and his fat friend yesterday while we were in the market place. That’s what your dragon smelt. He led us right to them. They’ll be executed tomorrow morning.”

Hiccup’s heart began to race as he stared up at Alvin in horror. “Is this true?” he asked, feeling as if his world was suddenly closing in on him. He searched Alvin’s eyes, praying that what the consul said was a lie.

“Hiccup…” Alvin began but Hiccup could see that it was true.

Hiccup shook his head, even more confused now. “They came for me? And you were just going to let them die?”

“Hiccup…” Alvin said more firmly.

“I wouldn’t worry so much, little prince,” the consul cooed with a big smile, causing the boy to look at him. “They’ll have company.”

The ping or darts being fired filled the large room and to Hiccup’s horror all four of the Outcasts plus Toothless were hit with countless knockout darts. The drug ran through their blood streams quickly and one by one they fell to the ground out cold. Toothless and Alvin were the last two and Hiccup was dragged down when they fell, the chest falling to ground and the treasure cascading all over the floor. 

“Toothless!” he cried when the dragon hit the marble floor, his wing momentarily flaring as he shielded Hiccup from the onslaught. Hiccup tried shaking him but it was no use, there were over a half dozen darts buried deep in his hide. “Viggo?” he whispered, his friend sprawled out over the dragon’s tail. Olaf and Magnus was much in the same shape. Hiccup turned to Alvin who was still partially conscious and fighting to stay so. Hiccup grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet but the man was not light by any means. “Alvin…get up!”

“Run…” Alvin ordered, his voice firm even as his body began to give out. “Now!” Another round of darts hit the man and this time he did fall.

Hiccup stepped back. He was the only one untouched by the darts. He looked around at each outcast, Alvin, Viggo, Magnus and Olaf and then Toothless. They were all unconscious and of no help whatsoever. Hiccup’s heart raced in panic as he noted the approaching guards, each fully armed. Regardless Hiccup pulled Alvin’s sword from his belt and despite it being far too large for him he held it tightly, ready to fight to the death if he had to.

“I willing to make you an offer, little prince,” the consul said as he sauntered toward the youth. “I will allow your father and mentor their freedom if you give yourself to me.”

Hiccup’s head snapped toward him and his grip on the sword tightened. “And them?” he asked in a low bestial growl that seemed more dragon than human.

The consul snorted. “This filth? Very well. I’ll have them transported to the edge of my land along with your people. I’m sure your father and Alvin have a lot to talk about.”

“And Toothless?”

“Doesn’t a dragon tamer need his faithful companion? You may keep the dragon.”

The boy’s shoulders fell as his considered the consul’s offer. He didn’t have much choice. He was surrounded by soldiers all with drugged knockout darts and it didn’t really matter if he surrendered or not they would either overwhelm him or knock him out and drag him wherever the consul wanted. At least he would still have Toothless.

Dropping the sword he raised his hands. “Alright, I surrender,” he agreed, his chest heaving. He raised his hands to show he was unarmed. His eyes closed in defeat as two guards grabbed his arms and led him away from the Outcasts and any chance of freedom.

They paused in front the consul and the man took Hiccup’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I have some big plans for you, Hiccup,” he chuckled.

Hiccup glared at him and against his better judgment he spit in the man’s face, not willing to bow or coward before this monster. “Do your worse.” He gasped a moment later when he was backhanded so hard his ears rang.

The consul leered at him. “Alvin said you were a defiant one. I’m going to have great fun breaking you. Take him to the training room.”

The two men’s grips tightened as they dragged Hiccup away to a place far from the villa where his screams were unlikely to be heard.


	23. Chapter 23

Life As I Knew It 23

Scaling the wall to Hiccup’s chambers was a breeze just like before but this time Dagur was ready for the Nightfury. He had stolen a bunch of tranquilizer darts from some soldiers he had encountered when he entered the courtyard no longer hiding from the villa’s residence. Once he got on the balcony he armed his crossbow and took aim, not willing to take any chances with the creature. Once he had Hiccup the dragon was sure to follow. Slowly and quietly he crept into the room prepared for anything.

The room was empty.

Confused Dagur lower the bow and looked around. “Hiccup?” he called out. His confusion only grew when he spotted the weaved silk on the ground, the bundle of sheets, and book and case on the table. Where could Hiccup have gone with that Nightfury? What sort of trouble could the two be in now?

. . .

“You know when Alvin told me you were special I thought he was just teasing me to flaunt off his newest prize,” the consul chattered as he lead his men and Hiccup to what appeared to be some sort of sacrificial chamber used to honor the ancient Roman Gods deep underground. There was an alter in the center and what appeared to be little rooms off to the side. Decorative cravings adorned not only the walls but also the alter. They looked ancient and normally Hiccup would be curious about them and interested in their meaning but given the situation it was probably best he didn’t know.

Another group of guards dragged in Toothless’s unconscious and bond form. They deposited him on a low platform not far from the alter. The way he was muzzled meant there was no chance of him breathing fire or sending a blast of plasma to help Hiccup. They were both helpless against the consul and his men.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried, struggling against the men holding him as the others filed out of the room. “What are you going to do to him? This has nothing to do with him!” he pleaded, afraid Toothless might be harmed as well or forced to watch as this crazy man defiled him but whatever was in the dart must have been powerful because the ebony dragon didn’t so much as stir at his rider’s cries.

The consul only chuckled as he moved about the alter setting things up. “As I was saying, Alvin spoke very highly of you but he said a curious thing about that dragon and its relation to you. You were two sides of the same coin. I thought it incredibly strange. How can a human and dragon be one?” the consul smiled cunningly at Hiccup. “I’m rather curious as to how that’s possible.”

“It means we’re best friends and will kill to protect one another,” Hiccup spat before realizing what he had said and fearing he may have just endangered Toothless.

“Such a temper,” the consul tut-tutted. “No matter, it’s that passion I’m counting on. Once we’re done tonight I’ll have need of a protector for you.”

Hiccup raised a brow in suspicion. “What do you mean?”

The large man lumbered toward him with a sick smile. One large meaty finger ran down Hiccup’s cheek. “I’ve learned a few things since our first encountered at Fort Sinister. I found a particularly interesting dragon that you might like to get to know better.”

Now Hiccup was completely lost and he stared up at the man as if he had lost his mind. He couldn’t have been dragged all the way down here just to meet a new species of dragon, could here? He turned his head away when the consul ran his sausage like thumb over his lower lip.

“But I digress. Strip him down and place him on the alter,” the consul ordered the two guards still holding Hiccup.

One let go of him while the other grasped both arms to keep him still. That didn’t mean Hiccup didn’t put up a fight. He struggled and kicked as his clothing was removed and then his prosthetic. They were thrown aside as if nothing more than garbage and then Hiccup was lifted onto the alter so that his legs dangled over one side and held down by both men. Hiccup tried struggling but it was no use. They had iron grips and nothing Hiccup did could break it. He tilted his head back to look at Toothless and desperately tried calling out to him one more time.

“Toothless!” he cried, hoping to wake the dragon but it was useless. The Nightfury was out cold and unlikely to wake up for hours.

“Shh…” the consul said with unusual softness as he took the boy’s knees and gently pushed them apart. “He’ll be fine. It’s you we should be focusing on.”

“Wait…I changed my mind. I mean there has to be something else you want…ah, I can invent stuff and...” he tried, growing desperate as the man settled between his legs and then opened a jar of some sweet smelling lotion. One of the men held Hiccup’s head still as the jar was held up to his nose.

“I can be a gentle man, Hiccup,” the consul purred softly as Hiccup was forced to breath it the sweet smell. “This will help you relax a little and sensitize your body.” 

He rubbed the lotion into Hiccup’s most sensitive areas, his nipples and belly, his small cock and balls, into the crack of his ass and around his rim then inside a little, making the boy whimper in disgust. But whatever the lotion was it reacted quickly and Hiccup’s body began to tingle and he fidgeted as he tried to ignore the strange feelings. This wasn’t right. He felt as if he was on fire wherever the consul touched him. His cock was twitching with arousal even though Hiccup had no such feelings toward the man.

“No…stop…please stop…” Hiccup begged, trying to close his legs but the consul only smiled at him as he again pushed apart his legs. He shook his head. This was worse than the first time Alvin touched him. He was scared then and an unwilling participant but at least Alvin never hurt him. He didn’t do it to cause harm. The consul however was doing this to be cruel, to force Hiccup into submission and simply take what he wanted. And that’s exactly what the consul did.

The man lowered his face to Hiccup’s groin, his large hands holding the youth’s knees far apart, and began licking his quivering length. Hiccup gasped and tried pulling away only for the two men to tighten their grips. The consul rubbed his face into the youth’s groin and licked and suckled his balls as he jerked the boy off. His other hand teased Hiccup’s ass, running up and down his crack and poking his hole until he slid one finger in and then a second.

“No! Stop…please…ngh…uh…” Hiccup cried, thrashing about as he tried to break free but it only served to hurt his arms more, reminding him of the burn on his right wrist. Meanwhile his body was burning more and as much as he didn’t want the consul touching him his body craved more and he silently cursed his body for such weakness.

Vibration from the consul laughter shook Hiccup’s cock and only made him harder. He closed his eyes and sobbed softly wanting it to all end. A third finger entered him and Hiccup almost felt relived. Three fingers would make him wide enough for the consul to fuck him and get it over with then Hiccup could hide his face against Toothless’s hide until the dragon awoke and they figured a way to escape. He just had to hold out a few minutes longer.

Then a four finger entered him and Hiccup inhaled sharply in surprise. What was going on? Was this because the consul’s manhood was so wide? Those fingers were wiggling inside him but not thrust like Alvin would. They stretched him but not like Alvin did. Hiccup wiggled his bottom, not liking this one bit.

“I’m guessing by the way you’re fidgeting that Alvin never gave you a proper fisting,” the consul observed as he let go of Hiccup’s semi erect cock with a plop.

“A what?” Hiccup demanded, not liking the sound of that.

The consul only grinned. “Holding him tight,” he advised before going down on him again.

Hiccup’s back arched as the hot tongue swirled around his length before the consul swallowed his cock and sucked so hard he thought he might explode at any moment. He began whimpering and moaning. It was too much. He couldn’t take it any longer. Then it got worse. The consul stretched him, his fingers spreading wide inside Hiccup before suddenly shoving in his thumb. His whole hand was now inside Hiccup’s small ass and it pushed in so deep Hiccup was sure the man could grab his guts and rip them out with no trouble whatsoever. Hiccup paned, his eyes wide open now and he stared at the ceiling in shock. He had no words for what this felt like and could decide if it was good or bad.

The consul watched him for a moment, judging Hiccup’s reaction before processing forward. When Hiccup did nothing more than breath rapidly and stare at the ceiling the consul began fisting him, moving his arm as he would his cock and putting pressure on the boy’s prostrate. Then he moved faster, harder and sucked him just as hard until Hiccup was thrashing again, his legs jerking as he was fisted so hard his insides were likely to be bruised.

“NO!” Hiccup screamed in a bizarre mix of pleasure and pain, his back arching into a near perfect bow. The two soldiers had to reinforce their hold on him.

The consul only sucked harder as the boy came, lapping up his juices and continuing sucking, forcing Hiccup into one orgasm after another, making him scream until his voice was raw. Then and only then did he let up and give the boy a break. He stood up and pulled his fist from Hiccup’s now lose insides. He licked his lips as he stared down at him. He was so wonderfully beautiful and still so innocent with the way he drew his knees to his chest as if that would save him from what was yet to come.

“I can see why Alvin enjoyed you so much,” he purred, petting Hiccup’s bad leg as if soothing an animal. “Your ass is still as tight as a virgin’s even after last night.”

Hiccup glared at him through shimmering tears but said nothing. The look said it all; he hated the consul with every inch of his soul.

The man licked his lips as his gaze travelled over the boy’s body. “Well I know a few senators who would greatly enjoy such a tight ass but as you learned last night I’m rather well endowed and I enjoy group sex which means you need to fit at least two large cocks in your ass at once.” He ran a finger over Hiccup’s lips. “And a nice big one right there as well. Hmm…we’ll have to work on that.”

“You’re sick,” Hiccup growled, unable to see how what the consul said could possibly work. “I’ll never do what you want. You might as well kill me now.”

“Oh little prince, you’re going to do everything I say from now on,” the consul cooed as he pulled a small box from somewhere under the alter. “Remember that dragon I told you about earlier? Well this funny little creature is much like a Fireworm but much, much smaller. It likes eating the juices inside young boy’s stomachs. When it’s had its fill it latches onto your nerve endings and spreads a neurotoxin. In a matter of hours it will travel to your brain and turn you into my willing consort.” He brushed his fingers over Hiccup’s belly. “I like making things a little easier for it by giving my boys a good hard fisting. It produces a nice nesting area for it. I’ll feed it shortly afterward.”

In the consul’s hand was a small worm like dragon no more than two or three inches in length with a hundred or more little needle like legs and six tiny wings. It moved along the man’s hand as if a faithful pet. Hiccup stared at it in horror and tried pulling his legs tighter to his chest but that was a fatal mistake as the two guards took one knee each and spread him open for their leader. Fear caused him to shake violently as the consul neared his neither region with the small creature.

“No…get that thing away from me!” Hiccup cried, struggle to get free.

The consul only grinned as he brought the creature closer to his entrance. “I thought you liked dragons,” he mocked before releasing the little dragon. 

Hiccup gave a gasp at the sudden intrusion, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Because she sure likes you.”

. . .

Viggo awoke to a headache and it took a moment of two for him to clear his mind. His vision swam as he cracked open his eyes and slowly glanced around, careful not to move his head and alert the men dragging him and the others toward the prison district. The villa was well equipped with such things. Viggo remembered them in vivid detail from when he and his family were first enslaved. He closed his eyes for a moment as that old fear passed through him. Well he wasn’t going to go through that again. He couldn’t, nor was he going to sit back and let the consul hurt Hiccup any more than he already had. So he did the only thing he could. He ignored the pounding in his head and threw his weight back, toppling the two surprised soldiers. He used their shock to his advantage and quickly knocked their both out before relieving them of their weapons and advancing on the other soldiers who had dropped his fellow Outcasts to deal with him. 

Years of serving as an Outcast and going into battle gave Viggo a better sense of fighting than these villa soldiers. While they had combat training few had real battle experience and unless armed with the drugged darts were not prepared for hand to hand combat and even six to one Viggo had the upper hand. Unexpected back up helped as well.

A barbaric battle cry made the young Outcast jump in surprise. A Viking shot past him, weapons drawn and slashed at the Romans with both axe and sword. He hacked at the men with now care of who they were or of a better solution than killing them. Viggo stepped back in shock and growing fear before realizing who his unlikely savior was.

“Dagur!” he cried before tackling the youth and knocking the weapons away before he could turn his deranged rage on his fellow Outcasts. He held the struggling Berserker down, using his superior weight and height to his advantage until the younger boy calmed down a little. “Dagur, whoa…easy there…easy,” he said soothingly when the boy quit struggling. He gave a smile when Dagur looked up at him with bright emerald eyes that reminded him of Hiccup’s.

“Viggo?” the Berserker chief asked in surprise. “What are you doing here? Where’s Hiccup?”

“You’re here for Hiccup?” Viggo asked but he shouldn’t have been surprised. It seemed everyone was interested in the young dragon tamer.

“Where is he, Viggo? I won’t let them hurt him like last night,” Dagur growled, shoving Viggo off him. For once he looked every bit the Berserker of legends. He was covered head to toe in blood with a deranged look in his eyes as he got to his feet. He looked around at the blood bath he had created before settling his eyes on Alvin who was still unconscious on the floor. Without a word Dagur scooped up his axe and headed toward him.

Viggo darted between the two chiefs. “No,” he said sternly, placing a hand on Dagur’s chest. “I’m not sure what you saw last night but I can assure you Alvin is not the one who hurt Hiccup, not intentionally. The man you’re looking for took Hiccup. If we don’t find him soon they may be nothing left to rescue.”

Dagur’s gaze flicked from Alvin to Viggo and back again then back once more. “Where?” he snarled but Viggo could see the worry in his eyes. It made Dagur look incredibly young like when they first met four years ago during a peace treaty signing between Alvin and Dagur’s father Oswald and forged a rather unstable friendship, much like the one Dagur had with Hiccup. But Viggo knew that under all Dagur’s derangedness was the fierce protective heart of a chief and friend. Whatever Dagur’s reason for being in Rome his protective nature had taken over.

Viggo glanced down at Alvin, Magnus and Olaf, the latter two beginning to stir. Alvin would take a little longer due to how many times he was hit by the darts, but Viggo was sure he would be okay. “Follow me,” he told Dagur. “I’m pretty sure I know where the consul took him.”

. . .

It had taken time but Harold was able to track his nephew to the villa. He and the dragon riders landed in the courtyard only to be greeted by soldiers. But they were little more than an annoyance as Stoick dismounted his dragon and took on the armed men as if dealing with unruly children.

“WHERE IS MY SON!” he bellowed at the top of his lungs for all in the vicinity to hear as he drew his sword.

Gobber stood next to him with a smug look on his face. “I think you boys might want to answer the question,” he said and when they did not shrugged as Stoick lashed out. “Gave you fair warning.”

. . .

With the nano-dragon deep inside Hiccup the youth had quieted down more in shock than any actual pain. Sure he hurt all the way up his spine and in his stomach but it was numb compared to the thing moving around in his belly. He didn’t shift about or try fighting anymore and the guards had let him go to stand back and simply watch him as the consul ran his fingers over belly and thighs in a soothing pattern.

“There,” the consul said softly. “Not so bad now is it? Soon you won’t feel it at all. It’ll nest once it’s fed and then you’ll feel no more pain than the natural.”

Hiccup only pressed his hands against his face and tried to ignore the man and the strange feeling of the creature moving inside him. He refused to cry and show anymore weakness than he already had but it was hard. And Toothless was of no help. He was only beginning to stir but the poor dragon was so disoriented that he could barely lift his head without looking sick. Hiccup wanted to comfort him more than himself.

He gave a small whimper when the consul pulled him back to the edge of the alter the rolled him onto his belly. “No!” he gasped, already knowing what was about the happen. A searing headache shot through him, muffling his objection and causing him to cry out in pain.

“Sh…you see. Whenever you fight now our little friend will remind you who you belong to,” the consul explained, stroking Hiccup’s spine. “You’ll come to learn your place soon enough.”

Hiccup bit back a cry as the consul thrust into him. He tried to ignore the feel of the man’s fat length moving in and out of him despite the sound of slapping flesh and the pleasure that rose every time his prostrate was touched. He tried to imagine that maybe it was Alvin fucking him and maybe that was a bad move as the image triggered more pleasure and he began moaning wantonly and pushing back.

“That’s right,” the consul breathed encouragingly in his ear as his pace picked up. “Just let it go. You’re body wants this. You want this. You want more, don’t you?” He rotated his hips and did a move that made Hiccup’s eyes roll back as pleasure shot up his spine erasing the pain of earlier. “You’re a glutton for sensation. I can give you pleasure you’ve never imagined. Starting with you serving my guards and ma at once.”

“No…” Hiccup moaned, fighting to gain control of his body only to have another searing pain shoot through his head. “Please…”

The consul nodded to the two guards who immediately began to strip as he continued to thrust into Hiccup. He stroked Hiccup’s back the whole time, talking away either to sooth him or the creature inside. All the while Hiccup whimpered and moaned as he was forced to one orgasm after another. It felt good and hurt all the same and Hiccup was certain that once the other two men joined in it would only get worse.

Then everything changed. There was a commotion outside and the consul’s head snapped up in irritation. “Go see what’s going on,” he ordered one of the guards who were still half dressed. He thrust one last time, his back arching as he came inside the young Hooligan heir. “Oh yes, suck it all up, boy. That’s good. Your mouth is next.”

A loud thump made him look up. “What the hell… Get out there and see what’s going on,” the consul snapped, pulling out of Hiccup and grabbing the boy by the hair.

Hiccup gave a cry and grabbed at his wrists, trying to free his hair only for that pain to increase once more. “Toothless!” he cried as he was dragged to one of the side rooms, fearing that things were about to get worse.

Thankfully the dragon was coming to his senses but that meant very little. He was still muzzled and bound and unable to help him. He just whined pathetically as he struggled against the ropes to get to him. But it was no use. He couldn’t break free and Hiccup was dragged away from him.

Hiccup reached out for him but he was thrown into a small room off the main one. The consul knelt before him and bound his wrists together then gaged him. He was dragged back to his feet then hung from a hook so that he dangled. Hiccup tried struggling but with only one leg there was nothing he could do without hurting himself more. Nonetheless the consul backhanded him for efforts.

“Learn your place, boy,” he growled as he pulled on his ropes to deal with whatever situation that was causing this distraction. His smirked when Hiccup tried kicking him with his good foot only to double up when pain raced through him again. “You’ll learn. Soon you’ll learn your place even if it takes a dozen men to break you.”

The boy only glared at him in response.

Licking his lips the consul turned to leave. “I’m going to enjoy watching you break. Maybe a second dragon is what you need.”

That brought the right amount of fear into the boy’s eyes. Sure Hiccup wouldn’t defy him again he left to deal with whatever disturbance was taking him away from his fun. He didn’t give Hiccup a backward look.

A sudden smashing of a door and cry from the consul made Hiccup start in a mix of fear and surprise. He pressed himself against the wall, one part of him filled with hope that it was Alvin coming to his rescue but when Toothless began snarling and the consul gave a blood curling scream his fear only grew. His heart raced with every clang of sword and roar from Toothless until he heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground and Toothless fell silent. His eyes widened as a horrible possibility hit him. Whatever was out there just killed his best friend. Tears rushed to his eyes and fell down his cheeks as his stomach twisted in agony, this time not due to the creature inside him but in fear of the only person left that truly mattered to him and he screamed with all his might behind the gag for Toothless.


	24. Chapter 24

Life As I Knew It 24

Stories of demons flashed through Hiccup’s mind as what surely could not be a human being stepped in the doorway, hunched over and covered in dripping red blood with the decapitated head of one of the guards hanging by its hair in one hand. Hiccup pressed against the wall as best he could, trying to get as far from the demented looking creature as he could as he shook his head in disbelief. No…this couldn’t be happening. He must have died. The consul must have killed him and this demon was about to drag to the underworld.

Then the thing spoke. “Hiccup…”

Hiccup would’ve backed away further if he could but the sound of the demon’s voice was strangely familiar and his fear was replaced by curiosity. “Dagur?” he whispered. When the Berserker chief nodded Hiccup suddenly wished it really was a demon come to take his soul.

Dagur moved stiffly across the room, his gaze never leaving Hiccup’s. Hiccup bit his lower lip the closer the older boy got, expecting the worse. Dagur dropped the sever head of the guard when he was midway. Hiccup inhaled sharply as it rolled around before settling on its side, its dead eyes staring up at him frozen in horror. The boy’s heart raced faster as he looked from it to Dagur. 

“Dagur…Dagur, stop,” he pleaded, fearful that the older boy may have also killed Toothless. “Please…Dagur…just…”

Then to his surprise Dagur touched his cheek with one bloody hand, as if just as surprised to see him. “You’re alive…” he whispered in a hoarse voice. “You survived in one piece.” And then in complete Dagur fashion he invaded Hiccup’s space completely and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and knelt on the ground, his head against Hiccup’s belly.

Hiccup wasn’t sure what was happening now. It seemed as if Dagur was sobbing and if Hiccup could lower his arms he might have tried to assure the Berserker everything was find. Instead he just stared at the redhead in disbelief. He had known Dagur all his life and he could count the number of times he had seen the older boy cry on one hand with lots of fingers to spare. Still, he needed to know the fate of his best friend. “Dagur…is Toothless…”

“Should we give you two a moment?” another far too familiar voice asked from the doorway. Hiccup’s head shot up in shock.

Snotlout and Tuffnut stood in the doorway, Snotlout looking rather surprised while Tuffnut had that cat that got the cream look on his face. Both seemed a little taken back by both Dagur’s and Hiccup’s appearance but Tuffnut was better at hiding it than Snotlout who seemed aghast and unable to express his thoughts for once in his life. Regardless Hiccup was happy to see them. “Snotlout, Tuffnut!” he cried, not believing his eyes.

Tuffnut leaned against the door. “Hey,” he chirped that grin never leaving his face. “So should we leave you two for a few minutes or…”

“Let’s go with no,” Astrid said, walking up to the two boys and smacking Tuffnut across the back of the head for even suggesting such a thing.

“Ow,” Tuffnut whined only to be punched in the stomach by Ruffnut.

“Idiot,” the female twin grumbled in annoyance before shoving him out of the room. “Help Fishlegs untie Toothless.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

It was all a little too much for Hiccup. The room suddenly felt crowded and his body far too warm and he was almost certain he was hallucinating. For one how did the other riders find him after him being gone for months and travelling across much of the known world? Why was Dagur with them? It didn’t make any sense. Then he remembered the consul saying that they had captured his father and Gobber and wondered if perhaps the riders were there to save them rather than him and that he may have been an after thought. It brought back a sense of self-loathing that he often felt when he thought of how different he was to the other Vikings and that maybe he wasn’t really important to his people when not dealing with dragons. A part of him hoped he really was dreaming.

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked, suddenly very close to him. She reached up to free his wrists. She was always taller than him but even in her tips toes she couldn’t reach the hook above his head and she gave an annoyed growl that didn’t sound very feminine. “I guess they really didn’t want you going anywhere,” she muttered as she settled back on her feet. She glared down at Dagur who was in her way and making it increasingly difficult for her to reach the hook. “Do you mind?”

The Berserker said nothing not until Viggo stepped around the Berk teens and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dagur, we can’t help Hiccup if you don’t give the boy some space,” he said as if a big brother offering advice to a younger. Once Dagur finally moved – or more precisely shifted enough for Viggo to do what he had to do – Viggo was able to lift Hiccup’s wrists up over the hook and then untied them. “Hey there, kiddo. You alright?” he asked once the youth was free. Seeing that Hiccup was missing his prosthetic he went to lift him up but paused when he realized Hiccup was naked. He glanced at Ruffnut. “Go back in the other room. His clothes should be on the floor. If not there are sheets under a draw of the alter. Hurry, he’s going into shock.”

“No, I’m not,” Hiccup objected but he did feel a little woozy and his vision swam in and out. He blinked when he looked at Astrid, certain he was looking at an angel rather than the girl he had a crush on since he was little. She looked so different in the white gown she was now sporting, like a young bride on her wedding day. Certainly she must be a Valkyrie here to take him to home. “I might have died though. She’s here to take me to Valhalla, right?”

“Smooth,” Viggo chuckled as Dagur stood looking a little perplex by everyone in the room when only minutes ago it had just been him and Viggo chopping down guards and wading into a blood bath. 

Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes at Hiccup’s antics. “A flare of the melodramatic,” she told Viggo as Ruffnut hurried back with a large white sheet that Tuffnut helped Viggo wrap around Hiccup before the Outcast lifted the young Hooligan heir into his arms and carried him out just as a frantic Stoick and Gobber rushed in.

Viggo froze. The kids hadn’t really questioned him when he and Dagur rushed past them in the courtyard. Astrid had tried stopping them, even pulled her axe on them but when Viggo announced he knew where Hiccup was she and the other had tagged along without question. Stoick had been too busy tearing into the soldiers and Gobber was protecting his back. Now he had to explain why Hiccup was in the shape he was in the arms of an Outcast who by all means had helped put him in this situation even if that was never Viggo’s intent.

Surprisingly Stoick went from enraged warrior to concerned father in a heartbeat and hurried to his son’s side. “Hiccup…” he breathed, taking his boy from Viggo and looking him over before crushing him to his chest. “Thank Odin! Thank you, Odin.” He looked to Viggo with a look full of relief and thankfulness. “You gave me back my boy. Boys,” he corrected when Toothless stood and shook out his wings. The Nightfury trotted up to them, happy to see his rider reunited with his father and rubbed his head against Hiccup’s.

Hiccup raised both hands to touch the dragon’s head. “Yeah, I know, I was stupid.” 

Toothless only licked him in response.

“We need to get out of here,” Viggo advised while Snotlout gathered up Hiccup’s prosthetic and clothing. “The consul took off before we could stop him. For a fat man he can be incredibly fast and cunning. He’ll be calling in a legion of soldiers to stop us now.”

“What does he want with my son?” Stoick demanded. “Where’s Alvin? Did he sale my boy to this consul?”

Hiccup began shaking his head. “Dad, it’s not like that. Alvin tried saving me,” he tried to explain but his father was on a tirade and was more than happy to place all the blame on Alvin.

“Sir, can we please discuss this somewhere else?” Viggo pleaded. He raised a hand to stop everyone from speaking and listened closely. “We need to leave…now. How many dragons do you have?”

“Enough,” Gobber assured as he took the lead.

Stoick gave a nod. “Everyone head to your dragons and get to the sky. The first ones up give cover fire for the rest.” He held Hiccup tightly as they darted back outside. “Move it! I want all riders in the air now!”

“What about Toothless?” Hiccup questioned in fear. “Dad, what about Toothless? He can’t fly. His harness was destroyed. Dad!”

“Hookfang can carry him,” Stoick assured, giving Snotlout a look. His nephew nodded and gave him Hiccup’s fake leg before heading for his Monstrous Nightmare.

“What about Alvin and the others?” Hiccup continued, surprising Stoick.

His father stared down at him in confusion then frowned. “Leave them,” he growled lowly.

“Dad…” Hiccup whispered, seeing the anger on his father’s face. He shook his head. “We can’t. I know what he did was wrong but we can’t leave him.”

“Hiccup, that’s enough,” Stoick said firmly as he hurried to where Thornado waited for them. “We’re leaving and that’s the end of it.”

“You don’t understand!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Pain rocked through Hiccup but he was determined not to leave Alvin, Magnus and Olaf to the hands of the consul despite what may have happened, Hiccup did the only thing he could and elbowed his father as hard as he could. It wasn’t so much the pain of the strike – Hiccup’s didn’t have a lot of strength behind him – but rather the shock that his boy would go so far that caused Stoick to drop his son and the prosthetic leg. Hiccup didn’t wait for the man to grab him and try to stop him, he grabbed his artificial leg, held the sheet around him tightly, and hobbled toward Viggo who quickly understood and wrapped an arm under him to help him get back in the villa and find the rest of the Outcasts who with any luck would be awake by now. Toothless hurried to catch up while Dagur silently followed them.

The two moved quickly but it wasn’t long before Stoick caught up. He gave Hiccup a look that clearly said he was not happy with his son but Hiccup didn’t care. He leaned against Viggo and let the older male led him to where Alvin was last seen but they weren’t there.

“Your suite,” Viggo suggested, altering their course and heading up to the second floor.

Here they had a little difficulty and Stoick again scooped Hiccup up. “You and I are going to have a long talk when this is all over,” he informed his boy as they followed Viggo to Hiccup’s room. Hiccup gave a curt nod and pointed the way while Stoick grumbled about the things he was going to do once he got his hands on Alvin.

Viggo was right, Alvin and the others were in Hiccup’s chambers and to Hiccup’s surprise Magnus and Olaf were working on the makeshift harness for Toothless while Alvin was packing the youth’s possessions.

“Hiccup!” he called out happily when he saw the boy. His happiness quickly faded when he noticed his young lover in Stoick’s arms. “Stoick.”

The Hooligan chief went to put his boy on the bed but Hiccup held on tight. “No, Dad. Not now. You two can battle it out later. Right now we need to get out of here,” he begged, clinging to his father in hopes of delaying what he knew would be a messy fight.

His father stared at him for a moment before frowning deeply and dumping him on the bed. “Get dress,” he instructed before storming up to Alvin. His large hands balled into fists and he looked ready to beat the other man to within an inch of his life. He raised one fist.

“DAD!” Hiccup screamed. Pain shot through him much as it had when he was struggling against the consul. It went from his belly through his chest and then to the bridge of his nose where it slowly subsided as Hiccup took deep calming breaths, praying his father would just relax and let Alvin explain.

But Stoick didn’t hit Alvin. Instead he poked one large finger in the other man’s chest. “For whatever reason, my boy refuses to leave here without you. I don’t know what you’ve done to him but once we’re out of here you and I are going to have words. This is the second time you stole my child and I will not stand for a third.”

Alvin was a little bewildered by the sudden turn of events, having fully expected an all-out fight with Stoick the moment the man was free. Everyone stared at them for several long minutes before Alvin nodded. “You’re boy is far more special than I ever realized.”

“If you touched him…” Stoick began only to be cut off by Gobber who had taken watch on the balcony.

“Stoick, not to be offensive but can we wrap this up. We’ve got incoming,” Gobber reported before ducking down as an arrow whipped past him. “And some of these fellas have dragons of their own.”

Alvin cursed. “Those were supposed to be my dragons!” he snarled, storming toward the balcony to yell at the Roman riders but he was cut off when the Hooligan teens went after them to defend the room.

Dagur shook his head as if awaking from some strange dream to the chaos that was taking place all around him. The bloodlust that had clouded his mind was now gone and he was a little bewildered by the room they all now stood in. “So are we just hanging around here or going down fighting?” he asked, not understanding why they were in such a lavish room rather than on the battlefield.

“We’re leaving in a minute,” Harold informed him. He went to the two Outcasts to see if he could help with the rigging for Toothless’s harness.

Now fully dressed Hiccup limped up to Alvin and Stoick, his body still hurting and would most likely hurt for days to come. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper and meant only for Alvin. He felt a little off by the fact it had been Dagur and Viggo and the riders that came to his rescue and not Alvin who was supposed to care for him and share something very special with him…or at least he thought. Maybe Alvin had sold him to the consul.

“When I awoke Viggo was already gone. Then I saw your father carrying you. I figured it best to make sure you had a ride out of here.”

“He has a ride,” Stoick argued only to have Alvin roll his eyes and look at him as if he was an idiot. It nearly made Stoick explode.

Hiccup on the other hand had the brightest smile ever. “So the no flying rule just went out the door?” he asked sounding almost childish.

Alvin’s face pinched slightly. “I suppose I can forgive this one time.”

Stoick threw up his hands in defeat. He didn’t understand whatsoever. “So he listens when you ground him and disobeys me? What in Valhalla is this world coming to?”

“Wait,” Hiccup suddenly interrupted, raising his hands. He bit his lower lip as he glanced toward the rigging. “This isn’t going to work. I need rods and…”

“Got the rods here,” Viggo announced, pulling out a series of thin rods from the bundle of sheets he had brought up earlier. “I got them from the forge. Are they long enough?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered impressed. He took the rods and began working on the tailfin.

“What can I do?” Dagur asked, looking a little lost being next to the two elder chiefs, a Nightfury and the boy he had been hunting down for the last month and a half when there was a battle raging just outside with his name on it.

“I’m pretty sure there are some Romans you can kill,” Alvin said off handedly as he went back to bundling up Hiccup’s belongings.

That cheered the Berserker up. He moved around Toothless at a respectful distance, still surprised by the fact that this dragon belonged to Hiccup of all people and then leapt over the balcony with no fear of the height and rejoined the battle with a deranged laugh, feeling alive and free as he swung his axe and took on any who dare oppose him.

Gobber gave a low whistle. “Remind me not to go up against that boy if we ever go to war,” he said to Stoick as he hobbled back inside. He signed for Toothless to follow him as he went to help Hiccup. The rods were nearly in place. It wasn’t the best piece of work; surely not as strong as Toothless’s traditional rigging but it would have to do. With luck it would be enough to get them to the ocean or at least far enough that the consul men wouldn’t be able to catch up for a day or two. “This isn’t going to be easy to fly,” he informed Hiccup, noticing there were no straps for the boy’s feet making controlling the tailfin next to impossible.

“I’ll have to do it like the first fin,” Hiccup answered, glancing up. “By hand. It’s the only way Tooth can fly.”

“Lad, you should fly with your father. Hookfang can carry Toothless. All we need is to put a few miles between us and the soldiers then Tooth can run. He’s just as fast on the ground as he is the air.”

The boy only shook his head and began putting the silk harness on the Nightfury. 

“Hiccup, we need to leave now,” Stoick said, not willing to wait any longer for the rigging to be put on Toothless. “We’ll go north to peaceable country and build him a proper harness. Right now the most important thing is getting you to safety.”

“I’m safe with Toothless,” the boy argued, fastening the straps with Gobber’s help.

Stoick was about to argue the point and remind him that it that were true they wouldn’t be in the situation they were in now but he knew that determined look on his son’s face and that arguing would be useless. The boy rarely listened. His was as stubborn and bullheaded as they came and it was one of the few things they had in common. Instead Stoick sighed and quickly took stock of the large room they were in and the mounting selection of stuff that his son had acquired during his stay in Rome. Alvin already had two large bags packed and slung over his shoulder and Stoick could only wonder what his son had collected on this unexpected journey. But his curiosity died when Alvin walked up to Hiccup and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and bent low to talk to him.

“Stoick’s right, boy, we need to leave. Finish quickly,” the Outcast chief told Hiccup in a fatherly voice that made Stoick growl in rage. How could this man make Hiccup listen when Stoick couldn’t? And only months ago Hiccup hated and feared Alvin with such passion that he was willing to go to war against him to protect Berk and their dragons.

“Yeah, just one more tie and…there, we’re ready,” Hiccup said with a chirp. He smiled as he stood and dusted his hands off on a pair of white silk pants. He didn’t look like the Hiccup Stoick knew and loved. The boy mounted his dragon and tested the rope connected to the tailfin. He frowned slightly then decided to tie it to his prosthetic leg. “Okay, bud, this is the best I can do. I hope this works.”

Toothless grumbled and flexed his wings. It was then Stoick noticed the Nightfury wasn’t looking up to par. He looked tired and a little ill. It must be the drug that Viggo had mentioned being used to calm him. Whatever the cause he was not fit to fly.

“Hiccup, no,” Stoick ordered, reaching for his boy but Toothless leapt toward the balcony before he could be stopped, obviously wanting to fly regardless of how he felt.

Alvin chuckled. “He get that from you, you know,” he taunted before taking off after the youth.

Gobber shrugged. “He’s right, you know,” he said with a laugh.

The Outcasts followed and a moment later so did Harold, Stoick and Gobber. 

Outside was chaos. The Hooligan riders were battling the Roman riders in the air and Hiccup immediately went to help them. He did so by instinct alone, his need to protect his friends controlling his actions even as pain rocked through his stomach and head, reminding him of the creature inside. But he kept that to himself. There was no need to worry anyone right now. Later he’d get it dealt with. How, he wasn’t sure but he knew now was not the time to worry about it. But the pain only seemed to get worse when his father gave him an order and he disobeyed. 

Wiping his nose he was a little surprised to see a few spots of blood on the back of his hand. His brows furrowed. He had never had a bleeding nose without reason before. But he didn’t have time to ponder it. There were enemy dragons attacking. 

These dragons were the ones he had spent the last two weeks training and he knew them well. While the Romans were able to control them and make them attack the other riders they refused to attack either Hiccup or Toothless and Hiccup was able to use that to his advantage. He and Toothless swooped in between the warring parties and raised his hand. One by one the dragons ceased attacking and lined up in front of him, each ignoring the Roman soldiers on their backs.

“Sh…there we go,” he said soothingly as Toothless flew closer to the lead dragon. “You remember us, don’t you? Yeah, you guys like us. Now let’s stop this silliness, alright. No more fighting.”

The dragons flapped their wings for a few minutes longer before bowing their heads and landing back in the courtyard much to the protests of their riders. The Hooligans cheered all around Hiccup and the youth smiled at the thought that he had been able to stop an all-out battle before too many people got hurt or killed…well except for the poor souls being hacked down by Dagur. Actually the courtyard might not have been the best place for the dragons to land at just that moment. He quickly gestured for them to move away from the Berserker chieftain and back toward their pens. Thankfully they did as told and were safely tucked away before Dagur took notice of them.

“Welcome back,” Snotlout called. Hookfang swooped down so that their dragons were flying side-by-side. 

Hiccup looked up in shock before grinning. “What? Being heir too hard for you?” he asked teasingly and was supposed when his cousin actually admitted to it.

“Yeah, well…you know, too many responsibilities,” Snotlout answered with a shrug. “Besides, I was getting bored without you to torment.”

“Astrid wouldn’t give you the time of day?”

The older boy rolled his eyes. “I don’t get women. She’d give me the time of day alright and directions to Valhalla while she was at it, axe in hand.”

Hiccup only laughed. “I told you.”

It felt good joking with Snotlout. He was perhaps the most annoying person in the world but for Hiccup he couldn’t have been happier to see his only cousin. And for once Snotlout didn’t scowl at him, he actually looked happy to see him too.

“So…you want to get lamb after were done here?” Snotlout asked with a hopeful look.

“Yes!” Hiccup agreed. Lamb actually sounded perfect at that moment.

The other teens flew down with their dragons, all talking at once and Hiccup was happy if not a little overwhelmed to answer all their questions but there was a battle still raging below them and they had to put a stop to. And despite Hiccup being missing for two months the other teens fell back and let him take the lead as they normally did. This time they shouldn’t have. As Toothless and Hiccup made their descent a voice yelled out with a command that put them at a standstill.

“STOP!” the consul ordered from the top of the villa. He glared at Hiccup and Hiccup glared back. Toothless reared back and prepared to attack, a plasma blast glowing brightly in the back of his throat. It didn’t frighten the consul one bit. His gaze never left Hiccup’s. “Come to me.”

That strange pain returned as Hiccup fought the urge to do as he was commanded. Every part of his being said to do as he was told but his mind fought against it. His hands pulled into fists as his very being fought with itself. What was this? Why was it so much stronger? Why did every part of him want to do as the consul commanded, to bow down and worship the man? His whole body burned and he was certain the creature inside him was about to tear its way out, maybe rip out and heart his heart in the process. 

“Hiccup?” Astrid called, racing toward him with Stormfly.

Snotlout was a little faster. He reached out for his cousin as Hiccup’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Hiccup!” he yelled but he was too late. 

Hiccup toppled over and fell off Toothless. The Nightfury rolled in the air and tried grabbing his rider but without the use of his tailfin he had little control and he fell as well with a distressed cry. But Hiccup knew none of this, all he knew was agony as the dragon inside him began to tear his insides to shreds and the rush of the wind passing by his ears.


	25. Chapter 25

Life As I Knew It 25

Toothless couldn’t reach Hiccup fast enough no matter how much he much try. There was enough air between where they fell and the ground below to gain the speed to catch the youth. That didn’t mean he didn’t try nor did it stop him from firing a blast of plasma at the consul before diving down after his rider, not caring if he hit is target or not as long as he could somehow save his Hiccup. There was just no way to gain the needed speed to stop him from hitting the ground.

He cocked his head in surprise as an axe whipped past his head followed by an animalistic cry from Dagur and a painful shriek from the consul. The surprise caused Toothless to flare his wings but no more so than when the Berserker chief dashed off after the consul.

“HICCUP!” Stoick bellowed from the balcony but he like Toothless was too far away and could never make it in time.

Thankfully Alvin had already made it to the courtyard and saw what was happening. He may not be in the best shape but he ran as fast as he could, managing to get under the youth at the last possible second and catch the boy. “Hiccup!” he cried out, surprised to see the boy unconscious. The kid had been through a lot over the last few months but never had Alvin seen him like this, not even when they fought against each other.

Blood was seeping from Hiccup’s nose and the corners of his eyes and it covered much of his face. That made no sense since he had not been struck. Perhaps the dragon’s tail had hit him in the face when they fell but there were no marks to indicate such a thing. Nonetheless Alvin brushed aside Hiccup’s aside in such of a mark and almost jumped when Toothless suddenly landed hard next to him. He wasn’t given any other opportunity to check Hiccup over as the dragon shoved his head in the way and began doing his own inspection of his rider.

“Alvin, is he alright?” Stoick yelled before leaping off the edge of the balcony and landing with bent knee.

Pushing Toothless’s head out of the way, Alvin continued checking Hiccup over. “He’s alive,” he called back. A smile lit his face a moment later when Hiccup stirred but when he opened his eyes they were not the usual bright emerald green he had grown accustomed to. They were glazed over and pale, void of life. It was the same look he had seen in most of the boys and consorts throughout the villa and even some of the younger guards. “Hiccup? Hiccup, answer me, boy. Where…” He took a deep breath, feeling a little shaky at the blank look in the boy’s eyes.

“You can’t ask,” Viggo informed him as he hurried to his side. “You need to command. He can’t answer or do anything unless ordered.”

“What’s going on?” Stoick demanded, coming up on the other side. “What is wrong with my son?”

Alvin ignored him. “Hiccup, tell me what happened.”

Like the other words it seemed he could no longer talk and Alvin’s worry only grew. He didn’t stop Viggo from taking the boy from him and lay him on the ground. The younger man’s hand roamed over Hiccup’s stomach, feeling around gently until it stopped just under his ribs. There Alvin noticed an abnormal lump that oddly enough moved around. “Is that…” he began, looking to Viggo in horror.

The younger man nodded and unsheathed a thin dagger. “It needs to come out now before the neurotoxins take full effect. You’re going to need to hold him down.”

Stoick stormed up to them, his worry turning to rage at no one answering him. “What is going on? What is wrong with Hiccup?”

“Stoick, please,” Harold said quickly, grabbing the large man and trying to calm him when he saw what the two Outcasts were up to. “Something’s not right with your boy. They’re trying to help.”

“Alvin, let him go! Don’t you dare-” Stoick snarled, shoving Harold aside as if he was nothing more than a child.

Hiccup screamed. Alvin held him down, whispering softly to try and calm him as Viggo cut into his belly directly below the squirming creature. His back arched and he tried forcing Alvin off him and for one so small he, like anyone in a similar situation – had incredible strength when in pain or threatened. Alvin couldn’t keep him still.

“Stoick!” Alvin snapped. “He’ll just hurt himself more if we don’t keep him still.”

The Hooligan chief snapped out of his rage and hurriedly grabbed his son’s legs while Alvin adjusted his grip to hold down Hiccup’s chest and flailing arms. “It’s alright son,” Stoick said gently, remembering all too well when he and Spitelout had to hold the youth down when Gobber amputated his left leg. This was all too familiar.

“Alright, I have it but I can’t get the blasted thing out without doing more damage,” Viggo announced, his hand cupped around the lump. He looked around, taking stock of who was around him. His gaze fell on Astrid as he landed her dragon. “You! Astrid, right?”

Her brows rose in question but her eyes were completely focused on Hiccup. “Yeah?”

“Show me your hands.”

Confused she came closer and raised her hands for him to inspect. “Okay…”

Viggo looked back down at Hiccup. “You picked a good one, kiddo.” He glanced back up at Astrid. “Okay, lass, you ever gut a chicken or boar?”

“Yeah…” Astrid answered, a little confused.

“Well this is going to be kind of the same,” Viggo advised with a tiny grin but it didn’t hide his worry which made Astrid all the more nervous. Nonetheless he shifted over to give her space. Once she was kneeling next to him he took her hand in his free one and brought it to where he made the incision. “You’ve got nice small hands, you know that?” he said, taking to break the tension.

Normally Astrid would punch someone for such a remark but she was too nervous to even come up with a comeback. She stared at Hiccup’s belly and the bleeding incision and the strange moving lump. “What do you want me to do?” she asked, keeping her voice even.

“I need you to reach inside and very carefully pull the dragon out. It’s going to squirm and might even bite so you need to move quickly. My hands are too large otherwise I’d do it.” He tried offering her a smile. “Just think of it as getting to know your boyfriend from the inside.”

“Not funny, Viggo,” Alvin warned.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it and very slowly pushed her fingers inside the incision. Her eyes closed as she made a disgusted face as she pushed her fingers deeper and searched for this thing that was inside Hiccup. “I don’t think I’m going this right.”

“You’re doing good,” Viggo assured, keeping a close eye on what the girl was doing. “Can you feel it?”

Astrid nodded as she wrapped her hand around the tiny creature. Its claws were digging into Hiccup’s guts. She tried giving it a tug but it dug its claws in even deeper and Hiccup gave a cry and began to thrash. It took all four men to keep him still as Astrid extracted the nano-dragon from within him. She dropped it the moment it was free of Hiccup’s body when its tail whipped around with a stinger on the tip. It sneered at her, its little wings flaring in irritation at being removed from its host in such a hostile way. But before it could attack, Toothless brunt it to a crisp then stomped on its remains with a low snarl.

Astrid smiled up at him and pressed her face to his. “Good Toothless,” she purred, giggling softly when he licked her cheek.

“What was that thing and why was it in my son?” Stoick demanded, moving up from Hiccup’s legs to his stomach to check his wound. He sat neck to Gobber completely lost and feeling a little useless. His boy had been missing two months, stolen from his by his greatest enemy and now it seemed Alvin and his men knew Hiccup better than him. “Who put that in him?”

“The consul,” Viggo explained. “It wasn’t in him very long otherwise we never would have got it out without breaking his ribs.”

Stoick shook his head in confusion. “Why was it in him?”

“It contains a neurotoxin that affects the mind. It would have made Hiccup do whatever the consul wanted. It’s how he controls his harem and many of his slaves,” Viggo said quickly. He looked back to the battle still being raged between the riders and soldiers. “We don’t have a safe place to stitch him up properly here and he’s already looking enough blood. Alvin, we need to take him to the healing pools. It’s the only place where the toxic in his system can be washed away and the incision sealed.”

“What are you talking about?” Stoick countered, completely lost. “I’m taking my son and leaving.”

Alvin ignored him. “We haven’t tested the pools since we arrived. I don’t know if Excellinor’s spell is still active.”

“It’s his only chance,” Viggo insisted as he wrapped a cloth around Hiccup’s stomach and ribs.

“Are either of you listening to me? My son is not staying a moment longer,” fumed Stoick, lifting Hiccup off the ground and holding him tightly against his chest as he stood.

Alvin hesitated a moment then stood as well. “Stoick, we don’t have time to argue this,” he said, his voice challenging and before the Hooligan chief could say a word right hooked him across the jaw and snatched Hiccup away from him. Before anyone could say or do anything to stop him he ran toward the back of the bathhouses where a special room had been set up years earlier by the witch Excellinor. The waters there were enchanted and used to help heal both physical wounds and mental. She had served the consul and the consul’s father before him and the pool had been set up for the later of the two before he began withered and ill, when he was a great warrior unlike the present consul.

Behind him he heard Stoick’s roar of rage and the cries of surprised and confused dragon riders and dragons, especially Toothless. He ignored them all as he kicked open the huge double doors and rushed into the bathhouse and directly to the healing chamber. He didn’t paused or lower Hiccup gently into the water. Instead he jumped in feet first and held the boy tightly against him as they went under. A moment later they popped up to the surface, Alvin coughing and spitting out water. 

Hiccup lay against him like a limp noodle and Alvin feared the worse, that by removing the nano-dragon they may have stopped Hiccup’s heart. Hiccup was so much smaller than Viggo when they had to remove one of the creatures from him. And Viggo had been in bed rest for nearly a week afterward unable to do more than sit up for short periods of time. Hiccup may be too fragile after all.

Not willing to give up Alvin tilted Hiccup’s head back and pressed his lips to the boy’s, hoping to breathe life back into him. He heard the others enter the chamber but gave them no mind, his focus entirely on Hiccup. “Come on, Hiccup. Don’t you leave me. Not like this. I need you, lad. Toothless needs you. Hell, even your old man needs you. Come back to me and I’ll give you anything you want.” He buried his face in the boy’s wet hair and cursed himself for ever getting the boy involved in this, for bringing Hiccup to Rome when he could have taken him to a thousand other safer places.

“Promise?” a small voice murmured next to his ear.

“Yes, of course…” Alvin’s head whipped back and he stared at Hiccup in astonishment.

The boy gave him a tiny smile full of his usual sass. “I’m holding you to that.” He wrinkled his nose. “You had chocolate! When did you go to the market without me?”

Surprise clouded Alvin’s face. “What? You just died and all you can think of is chocolate?”

Hiccup shrugged and gave a sleepy yawn, as if everything that had just happened was some sort of strange dream. It wasn’t long before he was leaning his head against Alvin’s as if ready to go back to sleep. But his reprieve was short lived as Stoick slashed into the water. He looked at his son spellbound then up at Alvin, a dozen questions on his tongue but kept silent as he reached for his boy. Alvin let out his breath slowly and gave a nod, handing Hiccup to his father. Stoick held his child close and stared down at him with uncertain eyes. The wound to his stomach was now healed leaving only a thin white scar.

Hiccup gazed up at him through heavy eye lids. “Hi, Dad,” he whispered as if surprised to see him.

Stoick gave him a watery smile. “Hi yourself,” he said, brushing his son’s hair out of his eyes as if he were just a small babe. “You scared me, son.”

The boy yawned widely. “Sorry.”

His father only laughed and hugged him tight. “No son, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. There are times you are so much smarter than I.” When Hiccup giggled at that he squeezed him a little tighter. “Don’t even say it,” he warned but there was laughter in his voice. When he finally pulled away he held Hiccup at arm’s length. “Alright, it’s time we got out of here. Alvin and I will deal with all this once we’re safely away from here, alright?”

“But…” Hiccup began. He glanced to Alvin who shook his head, silently telling him to let it go until they were safely away from Rome. “Dad…we need to talk first, okay? Once we’re away from here but before you talk to Alvin?”

A frown tugged at Stoick’s lips but he agreed. Still holding Hiccup to him he waded through the water to Gobber and handed his boy up to his friend before climbing out as well. Alvin followed a moment later, looking a little dejected and out of place but he perked up when Hiccup mounted Toothless and suddenly took charge of the situation. “Alright, with have six trained dragons at the arena. Alvin, I suggest you and your men take them. I was training them for you anyway.”

“Hiccup…” Stoick sighed in disappointment.

Hiccup only shrugged. “What do you think I’ve been doing while captured? Anyway, they should be no problem to fly. The Romans did it without any lessons.”

Alvin didn’t point out that Romans had been training dragons long before Hiccup was even born. There was no need to bring it up at the moment. He also didn’t bring up the fact that he had a little issue with heights. “And the other two?”

“Dagur and Harold,” Stoick said as if it was obvious.

Viggo went to double check Hiccup. “I can’t leave…not yet.” He turned to Alvin. “I have to get my sister and mother. I can’t leave them this time.”

“What about the other boys?” Hiccup asked, feeling the need to free every slave the consul had.

Viggo looked up at Hiccup and then to Alvin. “Go with your Dad, Hiccup. We’ll take care of the boys.” He grasped the youth’s hand and smiled up at him. “I’ll see soon, okay, kiddo?”

“You promise, right?”

Viggo smile only grew and he squeezed the boy’s hand. “Have I ever lied to you? No? I’m not about to now. Go on. Besides, someone has to keep the old man in line.” He stepped back and waited as the Hooligans left the bathhouse, mounted their dragons and took to the air before stepping out.

“You lied to him,” Alvin pointed out, a little surprised by Viggo’s deception to Hiccup.

“No, I am getting my family out of here but I’m not leaving until the consul is dead. With luck that will break the hold he has on the other boys. If not and we can’t remove the nano-dragons then I will put them down as quickly and painlessly as possible. I don’t want my sister or Hiccup here for that.” He looked to his chief with pleading eyes. “Please, make sure if something happens to me she gets to out of here safely.”

Alvin nodded. “Of course, but you won’t be doing it alone. I have a few words I would like to have with my old friend as well.”


	26. Chapter 26

Life As I Knew It 26

Viggo was like a man possessed and it was even hard for Alvin to keep up with him. Both were intent on ending the consul but Viggo had become even more so. He had watched many boys suffer during his time as a consort, had seen more than his fair share die due to abuse and neglect and while it hurt each time it happened he had never been as attached to any of them as he was with Hiccup. In only two short months he had come to know the Hooligan heir and think of him as a close friend, even a little brother of sorts and he felt it his responsibility to protect the boy as best he could. He had failed. It was one thing when it was Alvin, he was their leader and his word was law whether Viggo liked it or not and while Viggo disagreed with Alvin taking Hiccup as a lover at least it wasn’t exactly forced and Alvin had done his best to be gentle and caring but the consul…that was another story all together. Viggo blamed himself for not pushing the issue harder with Alvin, for not forcing him to take Hiccup somewhere other than Rome. There was a good reason why so many men mutinied when they learned where they were headed. Many had once been slaves and if not for the consul Alexander than for another equally and worse master. In the end Alvin should have known better, after all he was the one who had rescued them one by one. But for some strange reason Alvin and this consul had become unlikely friends. Now that friendship was pretty much destroyed and Viggo couldn’t be happier.

Finding the consul wasn’t hard, he was squealing like a stuffed pig as he held his bleeding fat gut and backed away from Dagur the Deranged with wide frightened eyes. Now here was a boy who truly deserved to be feared. There was a reason for his tribe to be labelled Berserker because the young chieftain was covered in the blood of his enemies and seemed to revel in it. His bright green eyes were wild with bloodlust and Viggo took a moment to wonder why Dagur, who as far as he knew never met the consul, was so set on killing the man. After all such a death should be carried out by one of the man’s victims not some random boy.

So Viggo did something that no one in their right mind would ever do and grabbed the axe handle before Dagur could strike a killing blow. “No,” he said in a clam voice that he didn’t feel. 

Dagur snarled as he raised his crazed eyes and tried yanking the axe back but Viggo had a firm hold. It wasn’t the first time they had this little tug of war.

“No,” Viggo said calmly once more which made the consul behind him relax a little.

That crazed look turned to one of questioning before Dagur finally let go of the axe as if a strange understanding had passed through them. “But they…” he began, sounding very young and confused as he glanced toward Alvin with a look of disgust. 

Viggo gave him a gentle smile as he took the weight in his hands. It was a familiar weight and one that felt good at the time as he turned to face the consul. “I’ll explain later.”

“Thank you,” the man gushed as he held his hanging stomach. “Thank you, lad. How can I repay you? Gold? Jewels?”

Viggo flexed his fingers around the wooden shaft of the axe. “You don’t recognize me, do you?” he asked gently as he tilted his head and stepped forward. “You made this whole thing about losing me when it was you who gave me away. And now you want to repay me?” He chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, stay still.”

The consul stared at him for several long moments before realization came to him. He didn’t understand the danger at first, he was simply relieved to have Dagur away from him. “Viggo? Viggo, my boy, you’ve come back to me.”

Viggo shrugged. “In a manner of speaking.”

Then the consul noticed the axe now in Viggo’s hand and the way his fingers flexed around the hilt, itching to take the man’s head once and for all. “No… Viggo, it was all a mistake. I loved you, lad. I wanted you. Alvin…Alvin stole you from me. You were my jewel, my prized consort. You would’ve been richer than any king! Than Caesar himself! Alvin, Alvin, stop him. I beg you. As your friend! Please…”

Alvin only glared at him but he was oddly calm as his hand fell on Dagur’s shoulder to keep him from interfering. “Sorry, old friend, but this is purely between you and Viggo,” he said just as calmly he steered Dagur away. “Come along, boy. We have business elsewhere.”

“Alvin! ALVIN!” the consul bellowed from behind them. “Don’t you dare turn your back on me! I made you!”

“Make it quick, Viggo,” Alvin advised as Dagur grumbled about the two spoiling his fun and how he still had a bone to pick with Alvin about Hiccup, too. 

A blood curdling scream came a moment later followed by the crunching of bone and something sickly wet. Alvin knew the sound well and didn’t stop to look back. Consul Alexander was dead and that was all that mattered. A few minutes later Viggo was back at his side and giving Hiccup a one armed hug much as he would Hiccup. The two had always been close.

“Alright, let’s see what we can do about the boys and then get my family and get out of here,” Viggo said, as if talking about what they were having for dinner.

Alvin only nodded. He wanted to get back to Hiccup as quickly as possible but now that Stoick had him it meant the end to their relationship. Stoick will most likely be after his head not only for throwing him in prison and ready for execution but for taking his son and the boy’s virginity. Things were unlikely to end well and he would most likely lose Hiccup.

“Somebody better start explaining what you were doing with that bastard to Hiccup last night,” Dagur demanded with a scowl, his hands balling into fists since he was denied his favorite axe.

“It’s a long story,” Alvin grumbled, not wanting to go into details.

“Hiccup and Alvin are lovers,” Viggo explained, keeping a firm grip on the Berserker to keep him from going after Alvin. “The consul abused his friendship with Alvin to weasel his way into their bed.”

Dagur looked astonished by that little fact and then rather disgusted when he looked back at Alvin. “Ewe! Forget I asked. That type of detail should be locked in a bedroom and out of view…forever!”

The elder chief nearly backhanded the younger for saying such a thing but Viggo only grinned. “Some people like older men and Hiccup happens to be one of them.”

“Ewe!” Dagur cried again, pulling away and walking in front of the two. “This is worse than when my father gave me the sex talk before…either way, ewe! I’ll let Stoick kill you.” A shiver ran through his whole body as he hurried off, eager to get away from the two older men.

Viggo only chuckled and slapped Alvin’s shoulder. “Crisis adverted…well under Stoick gets his hands on you,” he teased before rushing off to catch up with Dagur. “Hey, Dag, you ever ride a dragon before? No, not behead, ride!”

Alvin shook his head. How was it he was always stuck with the kids in every tribe and where were Magnus and Olaf when he needed them? It was as if the moment Dagur showed up they took off. Sighing, he headed back to Hiccup’s chambers. There were a few things he left there that he was sure Hiccup might want and if he was going to die then he might as well do so with a clear conscious. Maybe he would get to see Hiccup smile one last time before Stoick delivered the final blow. Never in his wildest imagination would he have though he’d become so attached to the young dragon trainer. He really had come to care for the boy more than anyone else with the only exception being Viggo. Gods, how could he ever explain that one to Stoick without being killed on the spot?

. . .

The riders landed at the abandoned camp. For Hiccup it felt a little odd flying after so long being denied the right to but as soon as he and Toothless were in the air he knew that makeshift silk harness wasn’t going to work. It was strong but the prosthetic tailfin wasn’t thick enough and flapped around far too much in the wind which made controlling it very hard and tiring. Both he and Toothless were relieved when they finally touched the ground.

“It’s okay, bud. I’ll find a way to reinforce it and then we can try going further,” Hiccup began as he rubbed Toothless’s head. “Maybe we can find some leather in the next town and – oomph!”

He gasped when he was suddenly lifted right off his feet and into a tight, almost crushing, hug. Stoick the Vast held him against his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his son’s small form. “Oh son,” he whispered, his head pressed against Hiccup’s. “I’m so sorry, lad. I never should have grounded you and Toothless. I should have listened.”

Hiccup hugged him back, a little startled by who touchy feeling his usually aloft father was. “It’s okay, Dad. You already told me how sorry you were. It’s my fault. I should have listened. If we stayed on Berk Alvin never would have captured us and…well…” He didn’t want to say anymore and it seemed that he didn’t need to.  
Stoick set his son on the ground and began checking him over. He pulled down the sleeves and checked Hiccup’s arms, running his large fingers over any unusual blemish and eyeing them carefully before asking Gobber for his opinion. Then he lifted the tunic to check his stomach, chest and back. At this point Hiccup became self-conscious and tried pulling the tunic back down and slap away questing fingers and he looked about anxiously at his friends who watched with great interest and curiosity.

“Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?” Stoick demanded, his booming voice unable to hide his anxiety.

“Dad!” Hiccup cried, trying to stop him before he decided to pull down his trousers and check his rear and legs which were no doubt bruised after the threesome from the night before and then the rape only a few hours ago. “Not here. You’re embarrassing me.”

His father was like any other father and the worry for his child outweighed any sense of sparing his son’s sense of decency and if it weren’t for Gobber he would have continued checking his son over. He glanced at his friend with a perplexed look, not sure why he was stopped until Gobber gestured to the other teens who watched with open curiosity.

“Find some place more private,” Gobber advised in a low whisper. “There are some things the lad might not want the others seeing.”

“Exactly,” Hiccup threw in as he stepped back and straightened his clothing. He glanced from his bare foot to his father heavy fur boots as if just noticing how out of sorts he must look. Indeed he didn’t really resemble a Viking much at all in his new attire.

“What did he do to you?” Stoick managed to ask in a more calm and less booming voice. He reached out to place his hand on Hiccup shoulder, to assure him that none of it was his fault but the boy stepped back and looked at his feet nervously. The toes of his good foot dug into the soil, an obvious sign he was guilty of something. “Hiccup, none of this was your fault, son. You can tell us what happened.”

The boy glanced up and then to the other kids, more specifically, Astrid who took a step toward him as if to comfort him. “It’s not that. I mean he didn’t hurt me,” Hiccup said quickly, looking up at his father. “I guess you could say it was sort of an exchange of information type deal?”

Slowly, Stoick tilted his head to one side to study his boy who was still fidgeting far more than usual when he was in trouble. “Meaning?”

Hiccup looked at his fake foot this time before shrugging.

“Stoick, this might be a better conversation left for home,” Gobber suggested once more. “The lad’s been through a lot and judging by his state when we found him…”

The Hooligan chief pushed him aside and advanced on his son. “Were you training dragons for him?” he asked, his voice now harsh and demanding, a voice not even Hiccup would dare defy…except Hiccup was Hiccup and defying people was more or less a hobby for him.

“Not exactly,” his heir answered not looking up.

“Not exactly? Were you training them for the Romans?”

“No…”

“Then what were you doing for this exchange of information?”

Those toes dug into the soil a little deeper. “Would you believe just playing fetch? The Romans already had them trained but because some were born deformed and not what they thought of as perfect they were going to kill them so Alvin offered to take them if I trained them.” He shrugged. “So I just played with them and made Alvin think I was training them. They’re really quite harmless and just needed a little attention.”

Stoick stared at him in open shock. “You spent all this time playing with dragons rather than trying to escape?”

“I…”

But his father would have none of it. “And what did you get in exchange? Let me guess; that he’d spare Berk. Hiccup, he’s a treacherous, no good fiend and the moment he got what he wanted he would have turned those dragons against us. Against you.”

“I know, but Toothless was hurt. We could fly back if we tried and by the time he was healed his saddle and rigging were stripped from him and we couldn’t escape. And…and…well he’s not as bad as I thought, at least once you get past all the gruffness and arrogance. He was kind to me.”

Stoick bristled at this. “Kind? Hiccup…”

“Stoick enough,” Gobber interjected, stepping in between his best friend and the boy he thought of as his own son. He waited for Stoick to calm down before turning to Hiccup. “We’re all happy you’re safe, lad. It’s just your father and Alvin have history and Alvin sort of implied that you and he were…” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “…relations.”

“Oh…ah…well…” Hiccup flushed bright scarlet and began playing with his fingers. Another sure sign he was guilty of something. “You see, I’m not quite sure how to phrase that one.”

“Yes or no,” Stoick said slowly as if talking to a particularly dim child.

“Well…I suppose that would depend on your meaning of relations. Are we dating…no.”

“Hiccup…”

“Maybe?”

“Oy, this may take a while,” Gobber muttered, rolling his eyes. “Alright, let’s set up watch. Some of these Romans have dragons and now so do some of the Outcasts and Berserkers and we don’t know which side the lot of them are on.” He waved to the riders and directed them toward the rock cropping that would serve as a look out while Stoick tried to figure out what to do next.

Hiccup watched them go before sighing and looking up at his father with sad, sorrowful eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said again, not sure if he was apologizing for running away, getting caught, or indeed having relations with Alvin the Treacherous that he never wanted to admit to, because truth be told; he wasn’t sure if he would let the man touch him again or not. His mind was sort of a jumble with everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours that he was no longer sure what was real and what wasn’t only that he should be in considerably more pain than he was and that somehow Alvin and Viggo had saved his life and removed a very dangerous and deadly nano-dragon from within him.

Stoick gave a resigned sigh as he enveloped his son in a hug, moving quick enough that the boy couldn’t squirm away. “Just tell me if he hurt you. I don’t care about the details.”

The youth placed his head against his father’s mighty chest and let his breath out slowly. “No, he didn’t hurt me. Not on purpose and not physically.” Okay, the last part was a bit of a lie because, wow, when they first began having sex did it ever hurt but Hiccup was not about to tell his Dad that little tidbit of information that was best never spoken.

His father squeezed him a little tighter before resting his chin on his head. “Alright, then I’ll only kill him for kidnapping you.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but chuckle. “Can’t kill him for me running away and being stupid enough to get captured otherwise you have to kill me.”

“Nah, I like you too much,” Stoick scoffed making his son jerk back in surprise. “What?” he asked, concerned by the shock expression on the boy’s face.

Hiccup stared up at him for a heartbeat or two before smiling softly and pressing his face back against his father’s chest. “I like you too, Dad.” Then as an afterthought. “But no killing Alvin or Viggo. Or Dagur, I guess. What in Valhalla is Dagur doing here?”

It was Stoick’s turn to look guilty. “That may be my fault. I was afraid he may have captured you and Toothless so I sort of let it slip that we do train dragons. And that you ride a Nightfury.”

The boy wanted to laugh. After all the times he had been told to keep the dragons a secret or hidden here his own father a spilled the beans to a neighboring tribe that they had an unsteady peace with. Yep, that was about a brilliant as when him flying off with Toothless and getting caught by Outcasts. That always ended happily. “Well I guess we both filled our dumb moves quota for the year,” he joked, unsure how else to respond to that. “But why would Dagur come here rather than trying to take Berk?” he wondered aloud. To this his father could only shrug.

Of course he didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Tuffnut gave the first yell of approaching dragon riders and it was echoed down through the teams until Gobber bellowed the warning to Stoick. While the teens rushed for their dragons, intent on taking down any hostiles before they could reach the camp and Hiccup, Stoick pushed his boy behind him and drew his sword. Nonetheless Hiccup peered around his bulk, hopeful that Alvin and Viggo had made it out of the villa alive and in one peace. His heart began to race the closer and closer the dragons got and even more so when rather than firing upon the newcomers the teens ended up escorting them the rest of the way to the camp, although it was obvious that these new riders had never ridden anything more than a horse with how unsteady they were and the way the dragons had to shift their weight to compensate their riders. 

The first to land was Viggo with his little sister sitting in front of him and Hiccup instantly darted out from behind Stoick to greet them. “Viggo! Nephthys!” he called as Gobber helped the little girl down from the dragon’s back. The girl gave him a hug around the waist that was quickly followed by a much bigger hug from her brother a moment later.

“Told you we wouldn’t be long, kiddo,” Viggo chirped before ruffling Hiccup’s hair. “And the big guy and crazy teen are right behind us.”

“I heard that!” Dagur yelled as he struggled to get off his dragon without upsetting it, looking far from the fearful warrior and chieftain he was supposed to be. Hiccup only grinned as the Berserker tripped over a funny looking reign and fell flat on his ass with an indigent scowl plastered on his face.

Viggo kept his chuckles to a minimum.

But it wasn’t his new friends or even Dagur the Deranged who caught Hiccup’s attention next, it was Alvin as his dragon came to a standstill. Hiccup was pretty sure he had never seen that shade of green before and before anyone could stop him he went to dragon and rider and took the reins from Alvin before the man could be sick. The Outcast chief stumbled off the dragon that was far too small for him to begin with – who did Dagur get the largest of the three dragons when he was clearly the smallest of the five men and had no addition riders like Viggo – and caught himself before he fell. He blinked a few times to straighten his vision before gazing down at Hiccup with a lopsided smile.

“I see you had time to hit up the wine cellar,” Hiccup accused with a disapproving frown.

Alvin shook his head. “I should have mentioned I have a small issue with animals I can’t control,” he said off handedly as if it was something everyone should know.

Hiccup’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, well that explains a lot actually.” There was a moment of silence before Hiccup finally gave up any pretenses and threw himself in Alvin’s arms and hugged him as tightly as he could. “I was starting to worry you weren’t coming.”

The man only hugged him back. “I would never leave you, lad. Never again. I should never have brought you here in the first place.” He rubbed his cheek over the boy’s head and held him close much as Stoick had only minutes earlier. “Next time I have you train dragons it will be on Outcast Island where I know you’re safe.”

Hiccup only tugged him a little tighter. Had they been on Outcast Island it was unlikely they would have become friends let alone lovers but it was the sentiment that counted so Hiccup let it go. At least he tried. Stoick on the other hand was not about to.


	27. Chapter 27

Life As I Knew It 27

The closest ship as far as anyone knew was the Berserker one off the shores of Rome and awaiting Dagur and his men’s return. The Outcast ship was supposed to be on its way back to Outcast Island and had at least a two week head start. At first that was how they would part ways, the Berserkers returning to their own ship while the Hooligans and Outcasts headed north and eventually their own lands. That was the plan but it was quickly changed when Hiccup pointed out that Toothless’s tailfin needed to be changed or they would have to make a lot of stops until he could get his hands on some leather to build it properly. He also noticed that Alvin wasn’t exactly happy with that plan either, still far too new to riding dragons to handle such a long trip on the back of one for too long. 

“Why not regroup on our flag ship?” Harold offered, surprising everyone, especially Dagur.

“What? Excuse me, ‘our’ ship. Its mine and I’ll decide who can and cannot regroup on my ship,” Dagur sneered, his eyes narrowed at his uncle for making such an offer without even talking to him first. He looked over the rather large number of people that his uncle was proposing to board his ship. Thirteen people were an awful lot to take on his ship. There wasn’t really enough space even if they took shifts riding their…dragons. 

He blinked, the bloodlust gone and stared at the dragons all around him, all with saddles. He had found the first time when Stoick came to his island a little overwhelming but now with the riders all on the ground and dragons milling about doing their own thing it was a little spellbinding, especially the way the Nightfury was rubbing up against Hiccup like some overgrown cat wanting attention and worrying over him as if it was his mother or something. And Hiccup was just as bad for fawning attention over the black beast.

“Yeah, sure,” he finally said, mesmerize by how Hiccup and the Nightfury moved together as if one being.

The young heir looked up in surprise.

Dagur shrugged as if it was nothing. “Besides, I got word that my men caught a really big Outcast ship day before yesterday,” he said off handedly. 

“What?” Alvin demanded, stepping away from Hiccup much to Dagur’s relief.

“Don’t get your skivvies in a bunch,” Dagur said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “They’re still alive and your ship’s still in one piece. It’ll make a nice addition to my armada. Maybe my new flagship?”

“Now look here, you little…” Alvin started as he stomped toward the young chief.

Dagur only smiled sweetly up at him as if this was nothing unusual and engaged him in what he thought was a sound argument while everyone else watched in astonishment. The two chieftains were obviously itching for a fight but for two completely different reasons. It took Viggo and Harold to break them up and two strong men from either tribe to pull them apart. But it was a distraction well needed and kept Stoick from questioning Alvin.

Hiccup watched the two chiefs for a few minutes before letting out a large yawn that he couldn’t cover up. Now that the adrenaline of escaping the consul was over the stress on his body and mind were taking their toll and all he wanted was to curl up in bed and go to sleep. Sadly he no longer had his bed at the villa and whether or not the Berserkers actually had Alvin’s flag ship was up for debate. Whatever the case he was tired now and really needed some sleep. “How about we just go to Dagur’s ship and then work things out,” he said, which honestly sounded odd coming from him since Dagur was one of the last people he would ever usually count on. The other teens looked at him in shock.

“Cool,” Snotlout sudden sad, surprising the others further. “Alright, let’s mount up.”

Fishlegs and Astrid exchanged a look. “I thought Hiccup would be back in charge,” Fishlegs whispered.

Astrid studied Hiccup for a moment then shook her head. “Not for a while at least.” She hesitated. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him and remind him that he was loved but he seemed to be keeping his distance from everyone. She would have to wait and hope to get a private moment with him later.

The flight to the Berserker ship was uneventful and Dagur was telling the truth. Alvin’s beloved flag ship was tied to Dagur’s. The young Berserker crowed happily and teased Alvin endlessly that the galleon was now his and began making a list of new things needed to make it a Berserker vessel. Alvin was not amused but Hiccup was extremely happy to see the huge ship that he had lived on for nearly six weeks. Toothless landed on it rather than the Berserker ship much to the Hooligans and Berserkers’ surprise.

“That means it’s still mine,” Alvin growled at Dagur as he leapt off his dragon’s back to land on the deck a few feet from Toothless and Hiccup. “Raise anchor!” he ordered his crew. He took a sword from the nearest man and cut the ropes tying the two ships together.

“Hey!” Dagur yelled, jumping off his dragon to confront Alvin. “This is my ship now!” He pulled out his axe and stepped up to the Outcast chief, ready to finally take his life – after all they still had that little matter about the old man fucking Hiccup along with that consul person. It was time to end the sick bastard’s life and take his beloved ship and man it his own.

“ENOUGH!” Hiccup snapped in his loudest voice, surprising everyone. “It’s Alvin’s ship and if you two idiots want to fight over it do me a favor and wait until after I go to sleep. I’ll find out the results in the morning.” And with that he threw open the doors to Alvin’s cabin and stormed inside, too tired to care if Alvin or anyone followed him inside. He went straight to Alvin’s oversize bed and plopped down on it. He was asleep before his head even touched the pillow. Toothless made himself comfortable on the floor next to the bed and watched over his boy, not willing to let anyone hurt Hiccup again.

Thornado landed on the galleon as well and Stoick hurried to see where Hiccup had gone, ignoring the other two chiefs as they had a glaring contest. “Where did Hiccup go?” he demanded as he looked around.

“To bed,” Alvin answered before his eyes widened as he realized what he had said and how they could be misinterpreted but it was too late, Stoick was already pushing the door to the cabin open. He glanced at his men and began ordering them to set up cots and hammocks for the Hooligans for the night. They would worry about sleeping arrangements for the rest of the trip back to the Archipelago in the morning. Right now they needed to get out of Roman territory before a Roman Legion was sent after them. “Let’s meet up with your armada and head home,” he told Dagur in a tired voice. He looked the youth over. “And take a bath before you scare the dragons.”

Shocked, Dagur only stared at him before looking at himself. “What?” he asked, not seeing what was wrong with a little blood – if you counted being covered head to toe in blood a little.

Viggo only raised a brow as he directed his sister to the crew quarters to put her to bed. None of the crew would be sleeping for many hours yet so he wasn’t afraid for her safety. Besides, it was going to be a long night before they were in safe waters or at least until they reached the Berserker armada.

Seeing as Stoick had gone after Hiccup again Gobber took charge of the Hooligan riders and pretty much took over the Outcast ship considering they had dragons and well the Outcasts were a little out gunned. Alvin didn’t seem to care less. His focus was on his cabin and the two Hooligans inside.

. . .

Stoick took a deep shaky breath as he walked toward the large bed that Hiccup was curled up on as if he belonged there. There, in the bed of his enemy. Just the very sight of it made Stoick’s blood boil but with a great amount of will power he held his anger in check and sat on the edge on the bed next to Toothless. The dragon crooned softly before placing his large head on the man’s lap. Stoick stroked his head lovingly.

“You tried,” he told the Nightfury gently, not blaming Toothless for what happened to Hiccup. He should have listened to his son rather than being so pigheaded and thinking his way was right all the time. Hiccup had proven himself over and over again and yet he still treated the boy as a child. Hiccup was a young man now and soon he would be all grown up and doing his own thing, finding love his own way and maybe that would be with another man or – with luck – a woman like Astrid who would give him strong children. 

“Dad?” a small sleepy voice asked, startling Stoick out of his thoughts.

“Yes, son?”

Tired green orbs peered up at him from long lashes. “Can you sleep with me?”

It was a strange request, one Hiccup hadn’t asked since he was very little and afraid of the dark and dragons. But after searching for his boy for so long it was not a request he could deny. He patted Hiccup’s bad leg. The boy was already asleep again. Removing his boots, Stoick grabbed a thin blanket, laid down next to his son and covered them both. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup and smiled when the youth snuggled next to him. It had been a long time since they slept like this and Stoick couldn’t help but hum softly and stroke his child’s hair in gentle, soothing motions.

“I love you, Dad,” Hiccup murmured in his sleep.

“I love you, too, Hiccup,” Stoick returned, kissing his boy’s brow. “Now go to sleep.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Of course, son. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Nothing short of a Roman legion will drag me away from you,” he promised, tucking Hiccup against him and rubbing his back reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hiccup snuggled a little closer and whatever he said next was muffled between his father’s vast beard. He was out like a light again and this time it was for the rest of the night with his father and best friend protecting him.

Toothless mewed softly and tried climbing into bed as well but it was already full with father and son so he laid his upper half over both their legs and rested his head on Stoick’s hip much to the man’s displeasure. Nonetheless Stoick reached down and petted his head in the same soothing manner he had rubbed his son’s back.

“Yes, I missed you, too,” he assured before hugging Hiccup once more.

It took hours before Stoick allowed himself to relax enough to doze off. The bed was softer than he was used to but more than large enough to accommodate him and Hiccup comfortably even with half of Toothless’s body on them. It was the sound of Hiccup’s steady breathing and his long thin fingers curling into Stoick’s beard that finally proved the boy was okay – or at least on the road to recovery – that made the man relax enough to fall asleep, his chin resting on the top of his boy’s head. A grin pulled at his lips when not only Hiccup began snoring but also Toothless as if in sync. The two was weird that way but after over a year of the two being together as they were it was oddly calming and Stoick was able to sleep peacefully through it. Of course his snores often overshadowed theirs.

It was sometime later that it felt he was no longer alone with his boys. One arm tightened around Hiccup, pulling him closer to his just while the other pressed a little more firmly on Toothless’s head, making sure the dragon was still there and safe before wrapping it around Hiccup as well. His eyes opened slowly, sensing that whoever was in the room was incredibly close. The first thing he saw was a large hand rest on the back on Hiccup’s head not far from where Stoick was holding the boy. It took all Stoick’s will power not to jump and rip that hand away from his son but it was dark and he needed to access the situation a little more before making a move. He scanned what he could see before him. There was no glint of a weapon which was a small relief but meant little. There were other ways to kill a man in his sleep.

“Get your hands off my son,” he growled lowly, glancing up the large body to the familiar face of his rival.

Alvin looked away from Hiccup to meet Stoick’s gaze. There was a look in his eyes that Stoick had not seen in a long time, a look of self-loathing and guilt and admiration all weaved together. It gave Stoick pause and he searched the other man’s eyes. This was not the same man he had met in battle. This was not like the last time Alvin stole Hiccup. Something had happened in the last two months. Something had changed.

“I never planned this,” Alvin whispered, his hand never moving from Hiccup’s head. “He was supposed to be my dragon trainer, nothing more. I only brought him to Rome to keep you from finding him. I should have known you’d find a way.”

Stoick said nothing, he just watched Alvin, ever suspicious of what the other man might be up to. But Alvin surprised him at the way he looked down at Hiccup almost lovingly.

“I wasn’t expecting to become so attached. He has a strange way of wiggling into people’s hearts when given enough time and freedom. He’s very special,” the Outcast chief continued, running his fingers through Hiccup’s hair. “He pretty much took possession of this room…and the crow’s nest.”

“Did you touch him?” Stoick asked. He had to know. He had to know just what Alvin had done to his boy. He had to know whether or not Alvin had defiled his son along with that consul. “Did you…defile him?”

Alvin’s eyes shot from Hiccup to Stoick and his jaw set, that arrogant look returning. “I did nothing he didn’t ask me to,” he answered, his voice no longer a whisper. “My only guilt is that I brought him to someone I thought was a friend who ended up abusing him and my friendship.”

“You sold my boy into slavery,” Stoick accused, his anger growing once more at the man’s self-righteousness. “You gave him to a monster who planted that…thing,” He didn’t want to say dragon knowing how much Hiccup normally loved the creatures regardless of species. “in him. I’m not a fool, Alvin. I know that man raped him. I saw the bruises and I also know you. You wouldn’t think twice of abusing someone to get what you want.”

A low growl came from deep in Alvin’s throat that woke up Toothless who growled back until he realized it was only Alvin and went back to sleep. Alvin glanced down at him then patted a wing covering Hiccup. This surprised Stoick. Toothless was exceptionally protective of Hiccup and would never let anyone he deemed dangerous near the boy, especially Alvin the Treacherous yet here he was, letting the Outcast pat him as if they were friends while Hiccup and Stoick lay pretty much defenseless on the man’s bed.

“If I hurt him why would he and his dragon turn to me for comfort,” Alvin replied. He gave Hiccup one last forlorn look before turning away. “I want my quarters back in the morning. Hiccup and Toothless are welcome to stay if they wish.” Without another word he left his chambers and returned to commanding his crew on deck.

Stoick would have gone after him expect Toothless decided to climb a little further onto the bed therefore putting more weight on Stoick’s legs and effectively pinning him where he was. The man groaned and rolled his eyes. For whatever reason, Toothless was keeping him from giving Alvin a sound beating. It made no sense and if he weren’t pinned he would go after Alvin but for now he would have to trust Toothless and wait. Besides, he had promised Hiccup he would there when he woke up. So he tried to rest and ignore the tightness in his chest and the rage boiling within at the very thought of Alvin touching his boy. But what worried him more is what Alvin said; that he did nothing Hiccup didn’t ask him to. Alvin had to be lying. Hiccup hated and feared Alvin, even if he did seem to worry about him earlier. There was no way the boy would ever turn to someone like Alvin for anything let alone…

Nope, he wasn’t going there. He was not allowing thoughts of Hiccup and Alvin doing anything sexual enter his mind. Hiccup was too young and Alvin was a monster. Everything Alvin said was just to rile him up and miscalculate his actions. Hiccup was a lot of things but he wasn’t foolish enough to allow someone like Alvin to touch him. He was smarter than that. At least he hoped. Sometimes Hiccup’s judgment could be questionable and that question kept Stoick up for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Life As I Knew It 28

Finding the armada was easy enough and there were no surprise attacks from the Romans during the night. Viggo attributed it to the consul not being very well liked in the public eye or even the council and that many wouldn’t care. Hiccup only half listened, his concern more on what was going to happen to Alvin now that they were free. Stoick was being as overprotective as ever and keeping Hiccup tucked at his side with Toothless standing guard on his other side. Dagur was no better. He kept trying to stand between Hiccup and Alvin, obscuring their view of each other for some odd reason which annoyed the younger boy even more than his father was. Gobber would only grin at Hiccup whenever the youth became antsy and tried escaping his father and dragon but that first few days there was no way Stoick would let Hiccup out of his sight for more than a handful of minutes.

To save fights Alvin and Stoick slept at different times. Alvin usually went to bed shortly after Stoick and Hiccup awoke in the morning and then would wake sometime in the afternoon and go about his duties while Stoick tended to the teens and made sure they all took turns monitoring the skies for any possible Roman attack. All the riders took turns, all but Hiccup that is. He was stuck watching them longingly from the deck as his father paced back and forth, sometimes negotiating with Dagur over a new peace treaty while debating with Gobber what to do about Alvin. It got worse whenever Alvin tried talking to Stoick. Then things just deteriorated into an endless argument when Hiccup was sure someone was going to pull out a weapon and he was often pushed to the side or behind one of them.

After the fourth day Hiccup had enough. He had tried talking to his father, tried talking to Gobber, Viggo and even Alvin – although he never got more than the man’s name out before he was dragged away by either Stoick or Gobber or one of his friends – but no one seemed to care what he thought or how much all the tension was getting to him. In a lot of ways it was the same as when he was first captured, that same tension that made his chest tight and his stomach sick and he simply couldn’t deal with it anymore. So the moment he was alone he did as he did those first few weeks and made the treacherous climb up the main mast. It was a little harder than before, the wind was strong and whipped at his face and hands but he made the climb nonetheless, needing to feel the wind in his hair and get away from all the tension of the world below.

He clambered into the crow’s nest and leaned his head against the wooden wall. It was quiet here, the only sound being the wind and cries of nearby birds and dragons flying about. It was nice after listening to everyone arguing over him for so long. A familiar scratching and thump signaled Toothless’s arrival. Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled as he reached up to scratch his best friend’s head. “They got to you, too, or did you come up to protect me, hey bud?”

The ebony dragon only crooned softly and laid his head inside the crow’s nest to comfort his distraught rider.

Hiccup ran his hand up and down Toothless’s head, humming softly to himself as he tried to relax. So much had happened in such a short time that none of it seemed real. The two weeks at the villa seemed to be a distant memory now and what the consul had done to him, the nano-dragon that had been in him and the healing pools didn’t seem real. None of it seemed real anymore. He pressed his hand to his belly, wandering what happened to it. Viggo had said it was removed but he didn’t remember how only searing pain and falling. After that it was the smell of chocolate and Alvin holding him up in a large pool he was told was used for healing. Viggo had brought an entire jar of that healing water back with him when he freed his sister. His mother and the harem of boys had fled east with plans of travelling all the way to Egypt if need be but his sister would be going all the way to the Archipelago with Viggo.

“There you are,” a soft voice said from Hiccup’s right, making the boy jump in surprise.

“As…Astrid?” he asked before nearly smacking himself in the head for sounding so pathetic. “Hi…hi, Astrid. I said that already. Hi.”

She smiled as she jumped down from Stormfly onto the beam and walked across it with no difficulty. A moment later she jumped into the crow’s nest and sat down across from Hiccup, looking as nervous as Hiccup felt. “Yeah, you said that, too,” she teased before glancing down at her hands. “Hi.”

Silence followed and for a while they simply sat there in comfortable silence as their dragons perched above them, greeting each other and nuzzling as they’ve been doing since being reunited. Hiccup worried his lower lip as he tried to think of what to say to his on again off again girlfriend.

“What happened to you?” Astrid finally asked, surprising Hiccup.

Hiccup had thought she might say something like “I missed you” or “I love you” but no, in typical Astrid fashion she just got to the point, all pleasantries thrown aside. He frowned in disappointment and played with his pant leg with a shrug. “You heard the story.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I heard the story now I want to hear the truth. Why did you run off?”

He glanced up at her, momentarily mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes. “I…Toothless and I needed to get out of there. We couldn’t be grounded like that. Dad wouldn’t listen to me and you guys just kept on me and…well just needed a break. Getting captured wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Well I guess not but why didn’t you try escaping. Come on, Hiccup. You’re the smartest guy I know. The two of you should have been able to break free with no trouble.”

Hiccup tilted his head to one side with a yeah right look.

“You did it before,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but Toothless didn’t have a broken wing or two broken ribs. Astrid, I didn’t know if I could even heal him and Alvin was going to kill him. I promised to train dragons so he’d spare Toothless and…well…then he took our saddle and the rigging and threw it away to make sure we couldn’t escape,” he tried to explain, feeling very unsure of himself. He could have stolen a row boat and gone to the nearest island but by then things were already changing between him and Alvin. “He’s not really as bad as he seems.”

“Who?”

Silence filled the space for another moment or two then Hiccup said in a voice just above a whisper. “Alvin. There’s more to him than this whole conquering Berk thing he’s got going. I mean, yeah he was scary as hell at first and all demanding and ordering. Hell, he had us tied up for two days and then confined to the hold most of the first week but then we pretty much had free reign. We hung out up here most of the time.”

The girl didn’t look overly convinced. “So what’s this exchange of information thing you told your dad about?”

Hiccup blushed. “Oh, well that’s a little more complicated. Uh…well, I taught him a bit about dragons…”

“Hiccup!”

“Only how to keep them happy and play with them,” he assured, remembering the Outcasts amusement at seeing Toothless and a few Terrible Terrors chase after a beam of light he reflected off a knife and how Toothless would help catch fish my blasting the water. “Nothing that can be used against us. And Alvin…” He hesitated. “He taught me how to play poker and win. And he let me read his maps and journals and showed me how to captain the ship. It was kind of cool.”

“Cool?” she breathed, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

“What’s cool?” Snotlout asked, jumping into the crow’s nest as well. He sat next to Hiccup, which was rather odd, and elbowed him playfully. “My daring plan to travel halfway across the known world to save Hiccup? That was pretty cool, wasn’t it?”

Astrid rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

With everything that had been happening since being rescued Hiccup hadn’t had a chance to really talk to the teens about how they ended up in Rome or why, he had only assumed they were there because of his father, either ordered to help search of Hiccup or to rescue him and Gobber. The idea that his cousin was the one behind the idea of the rider searching for him never occurred to Hiccup. “Wait, it was your idea to come after me?” he asked his cousin in bewilderment.

Snotlout puffed out his chest. “Yep. And we did it against my father’s wishes. I bet he’s pissed but not nearly as much as your mom,” he chuckled as he glanced at Astrid. “She got grounded for trying to search for you after Stoick and Gobber took off.”

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why? I mean with me gone and Dad off searching for me you and your Dad pretty much got everything you wanted. You were heir. Why would you give that up to find me?”

His cousin shrugged and looked at his nails. “Got bored.”

For a few moments Hiccup’s just stared at the older boy, unable to believe what he was hearing and then he smiled. “I missed you, too, ‘Lout.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It’s not like we need to hug or anything,” Snotlout grumbled, shoving the smaller boy away.

“See, I knew it, they do love each other,” Fishlegs announced from above. He stayed seated on Meatlug while the Twins scrambled off Barf and Belch to join the others in the crow’s nest that was quickly becoming crowded.

“Shut up, ‘Legs,” snapped Snotlout but he shifted closer to Hiccup to make room for the Twins.

“So is Stoick going to kill Alvin on not?” Tuffnut asked as he sat on the other side of Hiccup. “Or are they just going to pussy foot around all the way home?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen the chief so tense…well, not since your leg feel off,” Ruffnut added.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “My leg didn’t fall off,” he corrected, pulling his bad leg to his chest, one; because the subject was still a soft spot for him and two; there was no more room to stretch out.

She only shrugged. “Point is, we’re stuck here for a while or at least until we can our hands on some good strong leather and metals to make Toothless’s new harness and tailfin, you’d think they’d work out some sort of peace treaty or temporary truce or something, right? I mean Alvin did save your life even if he was the one to put it in danger.”

Hiccup looked up, surprised by the brilliance the Twins often showed at the weirdest of times. “You’re right, Ruff. Right now they have an unsteady truce but we need something more permanent, right? Think about it, something obviously happened in the past between my Dad and Alvin. They’re not enemies without reason, right? So they need something in common, something they both care very deeply about to bring them together.”

“Like what?” Astrid question, already having a bad feeling.

A smile lit Hiccup’s face. “I’ve got an idea but I need you guys to trust me and keep my father busy…like real busy.”

“For how long?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup got to his feet. “Like fifteen minutes…half hour? Tell him you spotted a Roman ship or something. Do whatever you have to do to get him off this ship.”

The other teens looked at one another, some nodding in agreement while others looked doubtful.

“What are you going to do?” Astrid asked, grabbing Hiccup’s arm before he could climb out of the crow’s nest.

“Assure a peace treaty between the Outcasts and Hooligans.” With that he climbed over the edge and shimmied as quickly as he could down the mast while the others took to their dragons and flew offer. Toothless followed Hiccup’s his greengage eyes curious as he regarded his rider but happiness filled him a moment later when they began playing “catch the light”.

It took a whole twenty minutes before Astrid landed to report seeing a Roman ship following behind them. Snotlout landed a moment later to confirm her findings. Stoick hesitated only long enough to yell to Gobber on the Berserker ship and tell him what was going on, then ordered Hiccup to stay put before mounting Thornado and following Astrid and Snotlout.

“Thanks, guys,” Hiccup whispered to himself. He waited until his father was out of view and everyone else was busy with their duties before heading toward Alvin. 

The man looked as if he hadn’t had any sleep in days and he most likely hadn’t. He looked in surprise when Hiccup approached him. “Lad?” he said, his voice surprising soft despite the gruff texture.

Regardless of how softly Alvin had spoken the Outcasts all looked up in surprise and even a few Berserkers from the other ships looked over to see what was going on. Hiccup ignored them and Gobber when the man called over to him. 

“We need to talk,” he said loud enough for all to hear. “This war between you and my father have gone on long enough and he if won’t negotiate a peace treaty then I will.”

“Hiccup!” Gobber yelled, already trying to work a way from one boat back to the other.

“Put some distance between us,” Hiccup ordered the captain. The man immediately did as he was ordered.

“What are you doing, Hiccup?” Alvin asked, not sure what the boy was up to.

The youth squared his shoulders. “Are we doing this here or in your chambers?”

For a few seconds Alvin looked utterly confused as he studied Hiccup but then he gave a bark of laughter. He bowed low and swiped out an arm toward his chambers. “My chambers of course. It has the only suitable table to write up such a treaty.”

Hiccup nodded. “My thoughts exactly.” He motioned for Toothless to follow him. The best way to keep Gobber calm was by showing him he wasn’t going to be with Alvin without protection and what better protection than an overprotective Nightfury?

Alvin’s exhaustion was more evident once they were alone in his chamber. He let out a monster size yawn and leaned against the door, looking far older than his years.

“You might want to lock that. Once Gobber gets here he’ll be trying to break it down and he’ll have at least a dozen or more Berserkers to help. Thor only knows why Dagur cares about what we do,” Hiccup informed him before walking past and engaging the bolt himself. Then he gave Alvin a little push and dragged over a heavy chest with Toothless’s help. He stood up and clapped his hands together. “Well that’ll by us a little time. Once my Dad figures out what we’re up to…” He bobbed his head to the side. “We might have a minute or two before the whole thing comes down on us.”

“Hiccup, what are you up to, boy?” Alvin asked, his curiosity peaked by the youth’s actions.

Hiccup wondered the same thing for a while. Now that they were alone he wasn’t sure what he wanted. The truth perhaps. “Am I just a toy to you?” he finally asked, looking up with hopeful eyes before adverting his gaze and preparing for the worse. “How did we go from me training dragons to warming your bed at night?”

Alvin’s mouth fell open but he couldn’t form an answer at first. He was speechless from hearing such words come from Hiccup. “You’re not a toy,” he finally answered, taking the boy’s slim shoulders in both hands and lowered himself until they were the same height and able to look eye to eye. “Hiccup, what happened was unintentional but I don’t regret it whatsoever. You proved to me just how strong and cunning you were and even though you didn’t succeed in killing me there was the will to do so and that stirred a…well a great desire I haven’t felt in a long time. What we have is more than a master and consort like Viggo and I have. I dare say it borders on love.”

Hiccup glanced up at him. “I thought so, too, but…” 

The man cupped his cheek, his thumb slowly rubbing over Hiccup’s lower lip, making it hard for the boy to speak. He studied Hiccup for a long time before leaning down and pressing his lips to Hiccup’s. It was a slow sensual kiss that made Hiccup’s head spin and toes curl as he pressed himself into the much larger body.

“You didn’t come in here to negotiate a peace treaty, did you?” Alvin growled, nipping Hiccup’s lower lip.

“Not exactly,” the boy admitted with a coy smile. He glanced up at Alvin through long lashes. “I sort of missed you.”

“Really? And what did you miss?”

Hiccup hesitated and chewed his lip. “Training your dragon.”

Alvin inhaled sharply, thinking he would never hear the boy say such a thing to him again. He glanced at the barricaded door. It was still relatively quiet which meant Gobber had yet to board the ship again and Stoick was still out with the riders. “One day I’ll grow old and you’ll tire of me,” he predicted, studying Hiccup’s face carefully. Then he smiled wistfully at his boy. “Well I wouldn’t want to deny the Dragon Master an opportunity to master my dragon. But we’ll have to hurry.”

The boy only laughed as he followed Alvin to his favorite armchair that resembled a throne. The big man turned back to him and again cupped his cheek. “As hard as I get just looking at you I’m going to need a little help this time. Your father all but killed my libido and it might take a little work on your part to get it back up again.” Of course what he didn’t say was the idea of Stoick walking in as his baby boy gave his enemy head was a turn on in itself. No, that little tidbit of information was best kept to himself. Instead he undid his trousers and pulled out his aching cock. This was only the second time the boy gave head and he obviously still nervous. Alvin gently nudged him to his knees. 

Hiccup was hesitant. He knew this was wrong, knew his friends weren’t far away and that his father could be back at any moment but it didn’t matter. He wanted this. He took Alvin’s throbbing cock in his mouth and began sucking, slowly at first and then with more gusto as the strange rush of possibly being caught brought a rush to him. He’d been in trouble for doing a lot of things over the years, the most dangerous until now being befriending Toothless.

Alvin’s hips moved, thrusting slowly in and out of the boy’s willing mouth. It felt so good to have Hiccup on his knees before him once more. Almost too good. His length ached and balls hung low with the sudden need to cum. It had only been a few days since last took Hiccup but it might as well have been a life time. It took a great amount of self-will not to fuck that beautiful mouth and pull out before he shot his load. Both he and Hiccup were panting as he hauled the boy to his feet then yanked his pants down.

“You’re going to ride me, boy,” he growled as he sat down and pulled Hiccup onto his lap. “Hard. I want you to ride me hard and impale yourself right up to your guts. Got it?”

Hiccup only smirked. “I thought we had to be quiet or are you trying to get yourself killed?”

The Outcast chief frowned at him. “Maybe I should just screw your mouth to keep you quiet and stop the sass.”

The boy shrugged. “You can try…” He lowered himself on Alvin’s erection, gasping when the moist cock stretched his dry whole. A small cry escaped him and he grabbed Alvin’s wide shoulders, his whole body shaking but he continued pushing down, needing Alvin in him more than he could possibly understand. But he couldn’t help the sounds coming from his mouth as he fought to take all of Alvin in.

The man grabbed the back of his head and shoved it against his chest. “Bite me,” he ordered. “Scream into the bite and let me take over. Next time you can be in charge.”

Hiccup had no choice but to nod and do as he was told. Alvin took hold of his hips and shoved the boy down on his length so that it every inch of his cock filled his tight hot cavern. Hiccup screamed into the meat of Alvin’s shoulder as he bit down hard. The sound was muffled but it never ended as Alvin thrust up into the boy and Hiccup tried to thrust down and keep pace but he quickly faltered as he usually did when Alvin went from gently thrusts to rapid, hard, powerful ones that made the toes of his good foot curl as his head threw back in a silent cry.

A pounding at the door startled the two. 

“HICCUP!” Gobber yelled on the other side. The door handle shook. “Alvin, you better keep your hands to yourself and open this door. Now!”

Alvin only chuckled lowly against Hiccup’s ear. “I’ll keep my hands exactly where I want,” he growled before slipping a finger in between their joining, causing Hiccup to gasp. “You’re a very naughty boy, Hiccup. You want us to get caught, don’t you?”

The boy clung to him a little tighter. “All part of the fun?” He tensed when they could suddenly hear Stoick’s voice in the distance. “Might want to hurry this up though.”

Hiccup had a point. Alvin stood, one hand on his young lover’s rear, and leaned against the table as he fucked the boy as hard as he could, the whole time thinking of the look on Stoick’s face if he walked in right that moment. Of course having the man yelling like a banshee on the other side of the door only spurred the image on and he was forced to bite back a roar as his spunk filled his enemy’s precious heir in hot powerful squirts. He waited long enough to finish before pulling out and setting Hiccup on the ground. Fixing his trousers he watched in hunger was his cum slid down Hiccup’s legs.

“I need to clean up,” the boy panted but he seemed almost boneless and still had a rather impressive hard on.

“How good are you at multitasking?” Alvin asked as he turned the boy around and put him belly first onto the table where there was a sheet of parchment and pen from when he was trying to create a suitable peace treaty for the Outcasts and Hooligans. “Start writing while I clean you up.”

“Seriously? This isn’t exactly going to be easy…ngh…my Dad’s going to he…hear. Shit! Okay, okay…writing…ngh…” Well he tried reading what Alvin wrote really fast before adding to it. Keeping his writing legible and making sense…well that was another thing completely. His force kept slipping Alvin ate out his ass, sucking out every trace of cum in him. Then, when that was done, Alvin rolled him onto his back to suck his weeping cock. All the while Gobber and Stoick were yelling on the other side of the door and bashing on it. Sooner or later they were going to break through. 

Hiccup’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he forgot all about the yelling and door bashing as his stomach twisted and he felt his cock swell.

“HICCUP!” his father yelled and the timing couldn’t have been better.

“I’m cuming!” he yelled, as the rush of orgasm overcame him and he couldn’t stay silent any longer. He instantly slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized he had spoken out loud. But it didn’t stop him from cumming in Alvin’s mouth. 

The man only chuckled as he stood up and licked his lips. “You certainly did,” he commented before scooping down to gather Hiccup’s pants and help him back into them.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to Toothless who had been silently watching them from where he was curled up next to Hiccup’s former cot. “Hey, bud, you want to help me?” he asked, gesturing toward the chest. But the ebony dragon only gave him that “I’m not happy with you” look before turning away and ignoring his rider completely. Hiccup sighed. “Stubborn dragon.”

“Hiccup, focus on the treaty. I’ll move the chest,” Alvin instructed. 

He grabbed the chest with ease and hauled it back to where it belonged as Hiccup quickly jotted down what he believed should be in the peace treaty. He had never written one before but his father had made him read enough in preparation for the day he would become chief, which with any luck won’t be for many, many years. Once he was done he put the quill down, checked himself over, and headed to the door where the pounding had only increased yet his father, for one reason or another, had yet to knock it down.

Taking a deep breath he pulled both doors open and stared up at his father and Gobber in annoyance. “What?” he demanded as if Stoick was at fault and not him.

It had the desired effect and made Stoick and Gobber step back in surprise. But it lasted for only a moment before his father grabbed him by his shoulder and shoved him toward Gobber. “Take him to Dagur’s ship. I won’t have him defying me anymore,” Stoick ordered before stepping into the cabin and looking toward Toothless. “Toothless!”

The dragon gave a yawn and grumbled in annoyance before following Gobber and Hiccup. But Hiccup refused to leave without a fight and he ducked under Gobber’s arm to stand up to his father.

“You’re always trying to teach me how to be a good leader but the one time I take the initiative and pound out a peace treaty with Alvin you’re going to kick me off the ship without so much as hearing me out or reading it?” he demanded, again surprising his father.

“Hiccup…” Stoick started, taken back by his son’s words.

“Stoick, listen to the boy,” Alvin suggested, standing next to the table and tapping the parchment. “He worked very hard on this. The least you can do is read it and decide whether or not you agree to the terms.”

Hiccup folded his arms across his chest. “What did you think we were doing?” 

“Well…” Gobber began with a little shrug and embarrassed but coy smile.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes and headed back on deck. “If either of you ever say I’m am embarrassing Viking I’m going to bring this up. I’m sure Spitelout and Mildew would have a field day learning you two panic like a bunch of old ladies. Alvin, I’m going to see if the cook needs any fish for dinner.”

Not waiting for anyone to respond he walked away, a slight limp in his walk, but with purpose in each step. The three watched him, all with various degrees of confusion. Nevertheless Stoick went to the peace treaty and began readying it over. It was surprisingly thorough if not a little jumbled and not Hiccup’s usual pristine script. Of course having people screaming for him and pounding on the door couldn’t have helped.

“You wrote this with him,” Stoick questioned Alvin but the other man looked far too distracted as he and Gobber watched Hiccup. “What is it?”

Alvin said nothing for a moment, his eyes never leaving Hiccup. Then he sighed and leaned against the door. “I was just wondering when Hiccup took control of every aspect of this ship,” he muttered as he watched Hiccup talk to the crew as if he were one of them. He sighed as he watched the boy. Yes, somehow the boy had taken control of his men and his life otherwise he never would have agreed to a peace treaty with Stoick. But it didn’t matter, he had what he wanted. He had his dragon trainer.


	29. Chapter 29

Life As I Knew It 29

Everyone gave Hiccup funny looks when he left Alvin cabin, everyone but the Outcasts who were used to him being there and treated him as if he was one of them. Mildew, who Dagur had pretty much thrown on the ship the day after it had joined up with the armada claiming he was the most annoying being he had ever met, only shook his head and gave a huff, grumbling about teenagers and hormones and he’d rather deal with a pack of hatchings any day. It got a bunch of curious looks from all the teenagers, especially Hiccup who knew for a fact Mildew hated dragons. But the old man ignored them and went about doing his own thing as usual. Hiccup only shrugged and headed back toward the main mast wanting the safety of the crow’s nest in case his father figured out what had actually happened between him and Alvin. Alvin did have a tendency to gloat over certain things at the worst possible times and Hiccup really hoped this didn’t end up being one of those times.

“They lie you know,” Dagur said, leaning against the main mast as if waiting for Hiccup.

Since being rescued Dagur had tried hovering over Hiccup every minute he didn’t have to attend his duties. The young chief always had personal space issues but sometimes it was frightening and Hiccup couldn’t help but shy away when the larger boy stepped toward him. “What are you talking about? Who?”

But Dagur was in his own little world as he stared down at Hiccup with wide unblinking eyes. “It’s always the same. They say you’re special, that they’ve never seen anyone like you. And they make you feel that way. Special. Loved. They lavish attention on you, buy you whatever your heart desires. They do whatever it takes to bring your defenses down if only enough for you to no longer be scared. Sometimes they start gentle and slow and then…”

Hiccup took a step back, thoroughly confused now. “What exactly are we talking about?”

Dagur’s emerald eyes studied Hiccup’s. “I know. I know what he did to you and what that…that consul did and you’re hiding it, just like you did the dragons.”

“Yeah, okay, about the dragons…I’m sorry. I know we should have told you but you were all about hunting and dragon blood that we really didn’t have much choice but to hide them,” Hiccup tried to explain, feeling he needed to defend his father’s decision. “We were trying to keep the peace.”

“I don’t care about the dragons! I care about you.” The Berserker fell silent as both his and Hiccup’s eyes widened in surprise.

Hiccup shook it off. “Excuse me?” he asked, feeling a little bewildered by the confession.

Dagur frowned and looked away as if to gather his thoughts then he studied Hiccup for a few minutes longer. “I care about you, okay? I came here because I wanted to knock some sense into you about this whole dragon nonsense. I was angry and hated you for lying and then when I finally track you down…all I saw was what happened to me happening to you and…” He sighed and leaned against the mast again, his arms folded across his chest. “I was scared,” he confessed. “I haven’t been that scared since the day my father died. I don’t ever want to be that scared again.”

Hiccup wasn’t sure what to say to that. He just stared at Dagur open mouth. “Why…why didn’t you tell anyone? Alvin raped you?”

The Berserker jumped and stared at Hiccup in horror. “Alvin? No! I’d gut the pig before he touches me. No…it was my father,” he answered, the last part spoken for only Hiccup’s ears. “That’s why he’s gone.”

“You could have told us.”

“I told my uncle. He’s the only one that matters.” He rubbed his arms nervously before looking up again, not at all resembling the Berserker Hiccup had come to fear and loath. He looked young and scared and longing for understanding. “Just watch yourself. Men like Alvin can going from loving and caring to abusive in a heartbeat and it’s your ass that’ll end up taking the pounding.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes while they each gathered their thoughts. “Alvin’s not like that,” he said softly.

“I hope you’re right.” Dagur turned to leave and nearly jumped when Hiccup grabbed his arm to stop him. “What?” he snapped.

Hiccup stared at his own hand, unsure why he grabbed the older boy then he looked up and met Dagur’s gaze. “Why…why don’t you hang out with us up in the crow’s nest...unless you have duties that need you immediately?”

Surprise covered Dagur’s whole face and for a brief moment his usual arrogance came back but when Hiccup didn’t back down it returned to unsure. “I… Yeah, okay,” he finally said, completely bewildered by the offer.

The heir gave a shy smile. “Okay.”

They both climbed up to the crow’s nest, which soon became the teen hangout regardless how many times Gobber warned about weight limits or Mildew complained the sail might be destroyed. Nonetheless the kids either piled into the crow’s nest or on the beam. It took Dagur some time to adjust to not only all the teens – he usually only hung out with Hiccup or terrorized the others individually – but all the dragons that were not afraid to snuggle close to be petted by their riders when not being shooed off. Toothless was the most persistent. The moment he noticed his rider with the Berserker he got right into momma bear mode and tried chasing Dagur off and when that didn’t work – Hiccup wouldn’t let him blast Dagur to kingdom come – he made a point of showing that Hiccup was his boy as he did with Alvin by grooming his Hiccup until he was covered in slobber and his hair was sticking up in odd angles. At first Dagur only stared at dragon and rider in shock and then he burst out laughing and began calling Hiccup “Dragon Boy” or “Baby Dragon” much as Snotlout did. In fact, Dragon Boy became the most common nickname and no matter what Hiccup did he could never shake the name and it would follow him right into his chiefdom.

Eventually Hiccup came clean with his friends about his relationship with Alvin but by that time Alvin’s prediction had come true and that relationship had run its course. By the time Hiccup was eighteen he had moved on from their occasional sexual encounters – being of two different tribes with their own duties, an overprotective dad, mentor and dragon made an actual relationship rather challenging – and taken what he learned into his relationship with Astrid who had finally become his full time girlfriend when he was seventeen. Alvin had taken this far better than Hiccup thought possible but of course Alvin still had Viggo who had become like a big brother to Hiccup. In fact his sister, Nephthys, had become part of the Haddock family.

An Outcast life was not something Viggo wanted for his sister but at the same time he owed his loyalty to Alvin so he was reluctant to leave them so the day before the galleon reached harbor Viggo had approached Hiccup for his opinion on what to do, trusting the youth to be of sound judgment. “I want her to have a good, safe life and I trust you and Toothless to protect her,” Viggo had reasoned, sitting down with Hiccup in private. “She already loves the two of you very much.” He smiled at Nephthys as she snuggled against Toothless.

Hiccup nodded, surprised but honored by the request. Approaching his father about the situation was a little more interesting but not nearly as bad as how Alvin reacted when Viggo told him.

Waiting until it was time for bed – Stoick still refused to let Hiccup go to sleep in the cabin by himself or even with only Toothless even if it meant he spent half the night sitting at the desk looking over maps or star charts – Hiccup decided that there was no better time than then to broach the subject. “Uh Dad?” he asked as he removed his prosthetic and began oiling it.

“Yes, son?”

“You know how I always wanted a younger sibling?”

Stoick let out his breath. “Hiccup, we’ve been through this before. I’m not remarrying.”

“Uh? NO! No, no, no, no…what I meant was…would you object to adoption?”

“What?”

“We’ll it’s not really adoption it’d be more like fostering but I guess the result would be the same.”

Stoick had to put down the map he was reading to try and make sense out of what his son was saying. “Whoa, slow down, son. What are talking about?”

Now that he had his father’s full attention Hiccup began fiddling with the straps of the prosthetic. “Well you know Nephthys, Viggo’s sister, right?”

“Yes?”

“Well Viggo doesn’t want her to live the life of an Outcast because their almost always at war with someone and the Berserkers are just as bad but we’re peace keepers and usually avoid war at all cost. So he would like her to stay with us,” Hiccup explained, fidgeting awkwardly. “He wants to talk to you in the morning but thought it might be easier if you and I sat down and discussed it first.”

“Hiccup, I don’t know,” Stoick answered gentle, a little taken back by the request.

“She won’t be any problem. I’ll take care of her and…”

“Hiccup, she’s not a pet. Neph…Nepha…” He stopped, unable to pronounce the girl’s name properly. “She’s a person and needs more care then we can give. With my duties…”

“You raised me with Gobber’s help. This time I can help raise her.”

“She doesn’t even speak our language.”

“I speak hers.”

Stoick sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. “I don’t know, Hiccup.”

“Please.”

“Let me think about it.”

And he did. Stoick stayed up all night debating what to do about the little Egyptian girl. In the morning he spoke with Gobber and then finally sat down with Viggo to discuss her future. As Viggo’s leader Alvin sat in on the conversation and had been against it at first but was out voted when Viggo pointed out the dangerous life they lived and what was best for his sister.

Life was never the same for Hiccup. He had gained a little sister, one he grew to love and treasure and protect with all his heart. It was a big adjustment. Hiccup’s room had to be split in half so Nephthys had her own room. He taught her Norse and she taught him Egyptian. They became the best of friends and the worse of rivals. Stoick came to love her as a daughter and doted on her as he did Hiccup, but he wasn’t half as hard on her. By the age of ten she was an accomplished dragon rider and had tamed a Skrill earning Dagur’s admiration.

As for Dagur…well going from dragon hunter to rider was a big transition that took quite some time. Of course when Captain Vorg came across a Skrill frozen in the ice he was suddenly all for it and pretty much kidnapped Hiccup to help him train it which sort of became the norm. Sometimes Dagur would snatch Hiccup and maybe Toothless for the sake of snatching Hiccup then give Stoick a big happy smile when he came for his son as if nothing had happened and call it brotherly bonding. So pretty much Hiccup ended up gaining two older brothers – as far as he was concern Viggo was his brother as much as Nephthys was his sister – a lover he never intended on with Alvin and the inspiration to explore new lands and one day travel the world.

Fin


End file.
